


Reciprocal

by BangtanpickCdust



Category: GOT7
Genre: Complete, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Im Jaebum | JB-Centric, Mentioned GOT7 Ensemble, Soft Im Jaebum | JB
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2020-11-09 05:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 119,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangtanpickCdust/pseuds/BangtanpickCdust
Summary: I cried my eyes out when I started my period. That was it. I was someone's Reciprocal, and my fate was no longer mine to decide...In a dystopian future where only one in every one-hundred women are fertile, women who show signs of fertility are genetically tested and matched with their perfect Reciprocal. This "other half" is genetically perfect for them, matched with an eye toward production of genetically superior offspring. Once matched, Reciprocals' touch will burn all but their mate. This is how humanity has kept from dying out. It is compulsory...and I want nothing to do with it.WARNING ⚠️!!!!This book contains detailed and explicit descriptions of sex, sex acts, and other mature content. This content will be present in most chapters. You should stop reading now if you are sensitive or too young. Otherwise, enjoy 😉





	1. Prologue

** _I cried my eyes out when I started my period. That was it. I was someone's Reciprocal, and my fate was no longer mine to decide..._ **

That was 8 years ago, when I was 13. I had cried and begged my mom not to tell anyone. I didn't want my fate decided by some strangers in a lab, and I had zero interest in being some strange guy's brood mare.

I'm 21 now, and nothing has changed. I've managed to conceal the fact that I'm fertile for this long, so why change anything now? I still have no interest in becoming a Reciprocal.

Reciprocals are a genetically matched pair of fertile individuals who are ideal for each other in every way. After the End Plague almost wiped out humanity 100 years ago, Reciprocals have been all that stand between humanity and extinction.

For some unknown reason, those who survived the End Plague came out of it sterile. It was originally thought that it would just be those initial survivors who couldn't reproduce...but then even the test tube babies began growing up to be infertile. There's no guarantee that even Reciprocals will have fertile children. The statistics are something like one in one-hundred women are fertile. Men rate about one in fifty.

When a baby is born, a DNA sample is taken immediately and stored. Males give sperm samples at the age of 18, and women wait to see if they begin to menstruate...then they're matched together.

I know that a ton of girls would love to be treated like a queen, fawned over and taken care of by the community...and I couldn't deny that all of the Reciprocals I'd ever met or seen seemed blissfully happy together, perfect for each other, even...but that just wasn't for me. I just wanted to live my life, get through law school, and maybe someday marry my boyfriend, Mark.

I smiled as I thought of his kind eyes and sexy smile. It was New Years Eve, and he was currently grinning over at me from where he stood with his friends at the party we were attending. He was adorable, and I gave him a flirty little smile and a finger wave. He was perfect for me.

I was in love with him...at least, I was pretty sure I was. He was sweet and kind, and he was fun to be with. I sure as hell hadn't needed genetic matching to find him. We'd grown up together in our little community, but it wasn't until college that our relationship had become anything more than just a casual friendship.

All the more reason to keep my secret. The last thing I needed was to be carted off and matched with some stranger. I couldn't imagine my touch burning my sweet Mark. The thought made me shudder. It was painful to think about.

Oh, yeah. I forgot to mention that as an added bonus, Reciprocals can only touch their match. They'll physically burn anyone else they touch with sexual intent or physical attraction after they've been matched. I don't know for sure, but I feel like it's that way to be sure the bonded pair _have_ to sleep together, or else.

So here's to another year of college, another year with Mark...another year of protecting my secret in order to remain in control of my life.

Cheers.


	2. Hot Flashes

I scribbled my notes quickly as the professor talked, not wanting to miss anything. I was a good student, and my grades were important to me. I was serious about moving on to law school after I was done with my bachelors in political science. I hadn't gone to all of the trouble of concealing my little problem to just piss my future away partying.

Don't get me wrong...I'm no teetotaler, but I'll never be described as the life of the party, either. I tend to hang back and watch the drama from the crowd. It's like reality T.V or something.

I was pulled from my thoughts by a flash of heat that seemed to pull the breath out of my lungs. I gasped as my whole body began to tingle and my belly filled with warmth. I blushed in embarrassment as I became aware of how turned on I was, and then glanced around, desperate to conceal it from my class mates.

What the hell was wrong with me? How was I going to concentrate when all I could think about was the throbbing ache between my legs? I crossed and uncrossed my legs, squirming in my seat as I took out my phone, texting Mark to please meet me after class. I _needed_ him.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————

No one was more thrilled than I was when class was finally over. My little hot flash had passed about 10 minutes after it had started, but wow...I'd never gotten turned on like that out of the blue. I'd always needed some kind of stimulus in the past. Whatever the case may be, I was just thankful to be feeling normally again. Although I _was_ excited to meet up with my sexy boyfriend in a few minutes.

I smiled to myself as I walked the few short blocks to my dorm room. I couldn't wait to see him. I furrowed my brows and missed a step as my skin heated and I got a prickling sensation up my back. It was like the hot flash I'd had in class, but more intense. Instead of warmth, my stomach felt like I'd swallowed hot coals. It was less sexy and more painful. I cried out and fell to my knees, my legs just refusing to carry me any further down the sidewalk. I lay on the cold concrete of the sidewalk, the temperature actually feeling good against my burning skin.

I had a brief moment to wonder what was happening to me before another wave of intense longing drug me under. I just _needed_...but god..._what_ did I need?

I saw spots and everything went dark.  
________________________________________________________________________________

The next time I opened my eyes it was in response to a sound, off to the side of me. I opened my eyes and immediately felt all the little hairs stand up on the back of my neck. There was some kind of government official at my bedside...watching me. I could tell who he was by the grey uniform he wore. Definitely from the government.

I sat up in bed and tried to give him an interested, sleepy look, even while my insides were on high alert and I felt like ice water was trickling down my spine. This man could _ruin_ my life...he could ruin everything...why was he here? Did he know already? Was I already fucked?

"Hi" I said, giving a lame, nervous, little wave. The guy nodded acknowledgment, but his jaw was set in a hard line. I had a horrid, sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach as he looked at me coldly, his manner extremely stiff and business-like.

"Hello, Krystal" the man said, not bothering to smile or do anything to make me more comfortable.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked, anxious to be rid of this cold, rigid presence in my room. The guy was honestly like a robot, or something. His manner was so disconcerting that I didn't even question how he knew my name.

"Yes" he said, leaning forward a little bit and giving me a level look. "You can tell me how long you've known you were fertile" he said.

My heart stopped and I gasped as the axe fell. He knew...and I was completely screwed if I couldn't lie my ass off and get him to believe he was mistaken. How did he even know?! I wasn't bleeding right now, and I sure as hell hadn't consented to any kind of fertility testing while I was out.

"Fertile? Me?" I asked, looking at him like he was totally barking up the wrong tree. When he continued to stare at me impassively, I started to panic on the inside. "I'm not fertile. You must have the wrong room" I said, trying to play it off like he'd made a mistake, but it was ok, I didn't mind at all.

Before I could continue to speak, he held his hand up, silencing me with the gesture. My throat felt like it was sealed closed, my mouth dry and sticky on the inside, and to make matters worse, I was starting to feel hot again.

_Fuck my life_.

"Don't bother with any more lies. The reason you're here in the hospital, the painful episodes you've been having...they're typical symptoms of the approaching death of an unmatched Reciprocal" he said, giving me a hard look.

I screamed. I felt like my insides were filled with molten lava as the hot flash increased in intensity. Was I dying? Was he right, and these hot flashes were going to get worse and worse until I died?! My back arched against my will and I screamed again. My vision started to dim and I sank gratefully into the dark nothingness.  
________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up much later to the dinging of my cell phone. I had messages. No sooner had the thought registered, then I looked down at my phone, seeing that I had about 15 different texts from Mark. The gist was that he was worried sick about me and hadn't been allowed to visit me.

Those _bastards_. I wasn't having this shit! I'd rather die from the hot flashes somewhere with Mark, than meekly lay in this hospital bed and let my life be taken over just because I was capable of having babies. This was _my_ life.

I quickly dressed, thankful I'd worn shorts and a tank top, clothes that the hospital gown would cover, as I slipped it on again and tied the back. I rang the call bell for the nurse or whoever it called, nervously tapping my foot as I waited, a plan forming in my mind.

When an orderly responded, I smiled in a friendly way asking where the nearest bathroom was, silently thankful that my room didn't have one. It provided a plausible excuse to leave my room. The orderly was friendly, and nobody seemed to be guarding me, but I was positive that I wouldn't be allowed to just leave, if I asked.

I was actually really surprised at how easy it was to slip out of the hospital after I was shown to the bathroom. The person who had shown me where to go hadn't stayed to make sure I went back to my room. I just left the hospital gown in the bathroom and walked quickly out the nearest doors.

When I was safely out, I walked quickly toward a park that was near the hospital. I texted Mark to meet me, while I walked, all the while watching my back, my gaze darting around for anyone looking for me to take me back. Tears leaked from my eyes as I reached a bench in the park. I was _so_ fucked. What was I going to do?

I stood up and smiled through my tears, running to Mark when I saw him in the distance. "Mark! Oh my god" I cried, throwing myself thankfully into his arms and kissing him, excited for the comfort of his embrace. He always knew the right thing to say. I just knew that he would at least make me feel a little better.

I gasped when Mark yelled and pushed away from me like I'd burned him. I gave him a questioning look, trying to make the universe make sense. "What? What's wrong?!" I asked, watching in horror as I saw the burns on his skin from where my hands had been and where our lips had met. I got a sick feeling in my stomach and fought the urge to vomit, backing away from him, hurt by the pain and betrayal in his expression as he gasped at me.

"Oh my god, Krystal" he whispered, his pretty eyes filling with tears. "How could you? How could you get in so deep with me- how could you do that when you _knew..._?" He gasped out, stumbling around me and collapsing onto the bench I'd been sitting on moments before, like a man who'd been dealt a heavy blow and was still reeling from it.

"Mark! I never wanted this!" I cried out, my tears increasing in intensity when he shied away as I approached him.

"How could you hurt me like this? You're a _Reciprocal_, Krystal! We can't be together! I loved you!" Mark accused, the hurt on his face breaking my heart into a million sharp pieces, stabbing into my chest.

"I kept my fertility a secret! This shouldn't be happening! I'm not matched!" I cried, desperate to make him understand. "I don't want to be with anyone but you, baby! You have to believe me" I said, feeling hurt and scared.

He shook his head, giving me a look so full of disappointment and sadness that I couldn't speak anymore. "I'm not sure what's going on...and I can't...I just can't" he said, his voice low as he stood. "Even if you wouldn't burn me...I can't be with someone who would be so selfish. You have a responsibility to be matched and help humanity continue" he said, his voice sounding flat and dead.

I laughed humorlessly at his words, feeling betrayed by him, hurting exponentially more as he continued to look at me like a stranger. "My responsibility?! Are you fucking kidding me?!" I nearly screamed. "I'm more than a baby machine! It's my life! Don't I get any fucking choices?" I asked, my fire burning out as I just stood there under his gaze.

"No" he said simply. "Not anymore...goodbye, Krystal" he said, the hurt and misery clear in his voice as he said it.

"Mark?" I said, his name dying on my lips.

He just shook his head, turned, and walked away. I stared at his back until I couldn't see him anymore. I couldn't believe what had just happened.

The now familiar heat began to curl in my stomach again, and this time I welcomed it. There wasn't anything left for me to do but surrender and hope this hot flash was the one that killed me. I had nothing to live for. If I continued on, all that was left for me was to have my life taken from me in a different way. At least I could choose this.

I gritted my teeth and cried out in pain as the burning ramped up in intensity, worse than last time, but not taking me by surprise like it had before. I was surprised at the amount of longing I felt. It was insane to be in so much pain, on the edge of blacking out, and not to even know what I needed. I closed my eyes and screamed, as much in frustration as pain.

I wasn't passing out? ...I was dimly aware of the pain receding again, and registered flashing lights as someone placed a gentle hand on my brow. I opened my eyes and squinted up into the face of the man who'd interrogated me at the hospital. I scowled and tried to push him away, but my efforts were like the efforts of a kitten against a tiger.

"Stop! Just let me die! I'm not doing it!" I cried, too weak to put up much of a fight or raise my voice very much.

"Just come with me, will you? Has it ever occurred to you that your refusal to be matched will result in _their_ death, also?" The man admonished, his words bringing me up short. I hadn't thought about that before...my Reciprocal was suffering, too...shit.

I stopped what little fighting I'd been doing and meekly allowed the man, who's name I still didn't know, to load me into his car. I belted in and he pulled away from the curb, turning out into traffic and heading in the direction of The Hub...the place where Reciprocals were matched. After a little silence, the guy cleared his throat and began speaking.

"Reciprocals are born, not made. You're going through all of this because you've come of age, and your body and soul are craving and crying out for your other half" the guy said, his tone informative, not conversational. "I have no idea how you managed to conceal your fertility, or how your parents could have allowed that, but it's time to stop the struggle" he said.

"My mom was my only parent...she passed away about a year after I started having periods...she was the only one who knew" I said softly, staring down at my hands in my lap.

"Your mother probably planned to let you grow up a little bit before you accepted your role in life" he said. "Your Reciprocal is a Korean man named Im Jaebum. He's been searching for you since he came of age a couple of years ago" he said, giving me an irritated look when I recoiled from the information. "Would you stop being so selfish and think about someone besides yourself for a minute?" He demanded, looking fed up with me. "He's suffering, just like you are, and you're going to at least meet him. If you're selfishness and stubborn foolish pride is going to kill you both, you can take responsibility for it and be the one to tell him yourself" he added.

After that, the man shut up tight, like a clam shell, and no more was said for the rest of the drive. Of course I felt bad that this match for me was hurting...but that didn't mean that I was going along with this. I was nobody's brood mare...I wasn't even sure if I wanted kids...

I was pulled violently from my thoughts as searing pain ripped through me. It was so intense I felt like I was being burned alive from the inside out. I couldn't even scream as the darkness fell down around me.


	3. Reciprocals

I woke up the next time feeling so weak and sore that I almost couldn't move. Every muscle twitch was agony. I realized that I was still feeling that longing _need_, even though I wasn't having pain anymore...it was like that hot flash had passed, but I still wasn't ever going to feel normal again. This knowledge didn't inspire the horror in me that it should have, though. I was too exhausted to care about anything. I didn't even care that I was back in the hospital. They could do what they wanted...I was checking out soon, anyway. 

I was just closing my eyes again, preparing to go back to sleep, or try to, anyway, when I heard the door open and an unfamiliar female voice say my name. I didn't bother to look. It was almost certainly another government worker, here to try to talk me into being someone's baby machine. I was not sleeping with a total stranger, and I was not having a whole litter of kids, just because the guy was supposed to be my perfect match, and I was fertile. Fuck that. 

I sighed, fighting back weak tears. I hurt _everywhere_. I _missed _Mark. The look on his face after he'd learned my secret would haunt my dreams forever. Why had I burnt him? He'd seemed to know more about my condition than I had...he'd blamed me for my choices, and he'd acted as if I should have known that things would turn out like this...fuck my life. 

"I know you may not want to talk, Krystal...but I hope you still have it in you to at least listen" the female voice behind me started. I wanted to hate her. She had a kind voice, though, and I found myself listening, in spite of my bitterness and pain. "My name is Marina. I work as a Matcher for Reciprocal couples...I really want to help you" she said softly, and I could hear the sincerity in her voice. I sighed and did my best to turn over, looking up at the pretty brown skinned woman who was kneeling at my bed side. She smiled at me when she saw me turn over, and her smile was nice...kind of soothing. It was really hard not to like her, and I imagined that was why the bastards who wanted to ruin my life had sent her. 

"If you want to help me, put a bullet in my head and speed this whole thing up, will you?" I croaked out, flinching a little at the pained expression on Marina's face when she registered my words. 

She sat down beside me and gently placed a cool cloth against my forehead. It felt nice. I was hurting, and my skin was burning, even though I wasn't having a hot flash right now. "I've done a little research on your background...trying to understand why you would rather die than embrace your fate" Marina said, continuing to sooth me with her voice and the cloth against my overheated skin. "It's a tragedy that your mother died when you were still so young...she never got to properly explain what you are. I'm sure she was planning to talk to you about it when you were older and more able to process the information" Marina said. 

Her words peaked my interest and I looked up into her eyes for the first time. They were warm and dark, she seemed to have answers to some of my questions, so I asked the first one that came to mind. "I burned my boyfriend last night...how could that have happened when I haven't been matched yet?" I asked, my voice raspy and dry. Hearing it, she immediately offered me a glass of water from the table, and I took it, sitting up enough to take a drink and relieve some of the dryness in my throat, grudgingly thankful for her kindness.

She gave me a thoughtful look and then bit her lip, huffing out a breath. "I think that the primary source of our problem here, is that you suffer from both a lack of information, and a misunderstanding of what it is to be a Reciprocal" Marina said. I gave her a skeptical look, but I was interested, and I could see that she was pleased with that as she continued. "Reciprocals are born, hun" she said softly. "You were born to be matched with Im Jaebum, and_ he _was born to complete _you_. It doesn't matter that you concealed your fertility. When a Reciprocal comes of age, they have a finite amount of time to meet their match...death is the inevitable result of not doing so" she said. "We don't understand it...the scientific community is flabbergasted by it...but it's the way things are. It seems to be some kind of natural defense against the extinction of humanity".

"I get it. The hot flashes are going to kill me...wish they'd hurry up. This is miserable" I said softly. "But you still haven't answered my question. Why did I burn my boyfriend?" I asked again. 

She cleared her throat. "You burned him because you are a Reciprocal, and your biology is taking over your body. You are of age, and your body wants to find it's match...it doesn't matter that you haven't been through the process. All we do at The Hub is simply run your genetic coding through a computer program and match it with it's perfect Reciprocal of the opposite sex...I'm sure your mother would have explained that if she'd lived" Marina added, giving me a soft look. "I'm very sorry for the pain of losing her...and for the pain of losing your boyfriend, as well. I wish that you'd known the whole story...it would have spared you the attachment you felt to your boyfriend...and the pain of separation from him" she looked sorrowful as she said it, clearly a very empathetic person. "It will get better with time...when you are matched with Jaebum, your feelings will change, and you'll look back fondly on your memories...but that's all they will be. Distant memories from the time before you met your perfect match" she said, her tone reassuring. 

I gritted my teeth, low-key horrified by her words. I didn't _want_ anyone else! I was in love with Mark! He was the one I was supposed to be with. I didn't give a damn about biology or genetics, or any of this other bullshit. Seeming to read my thoughts, Marina put a cool hand on my shoulder, giving me a reassuring look. "Darling...it's going to be alright. You can't fight fate" she said, and her words seemed to resound in the room. They were true. I knew it. That didn't mean I was ready to just go along with whatever she wanted, though. 

I groaned and curled into a ball, weak tears sliding down my cheeks as I felt the now familiar slow burn building in my stomach. I was about to have another hot flash. Marina saw it too, her eyes going wide and filling with pity as she looked over her shoulder and made a motion, probably to someone behind a camera. I didn't know what she was doing, and I didn't care. I _couldn't_, right now. I felt like I was being burned alive again, and I gritted my teeth, desperate not to scream in pain, pathetic and miserable, in front of this woman. 

I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the pain to get worse, ready to black out again and maybe die, this time. I groaned as I heard the door open and close...and the pain started to recede. It...was still there, but it was lessened, and it wasn't increasing anymore. My head snapped up and I gave Marina a questioning look. She smiled big, clearly pleased, as if she'd known this would happen. "What's going on? Why did it...stop?" I croaked out, feeling lost, tears leaking from my eyes as the pain continued, but didn't increase...it was like having a bad stomach ache, but nothing more intense than that. I started to sit up, and was shocked by how easy it was...I was still sore, but it didn't hurt like it had...it had hurt to move_ at all_, a moment ago. What had changed?

"I would like you to meet Im Jaebum" Marina said, and all of the breath left my lungs as my tunnel vision followed where she was pointing. He was standing by the door, his fists clenched, looking completely tense and uncomfortable. I had the inexplicable urge to run to him. I had to grit my teeth to stop myself from getting up as I looked at him. He was absolutely..._perfect_. I couldn't help the way my eyes wandered his features. He had tan skin and a sharp jawline, his dark hair messy and falling in his pretty eyes a little bit...he was tall, too. I'd fit in his arms perfectly...I shook my head and looked down. _No_.

"Hi" I said, not wanting to be super rude, but not wanting him to think this was going to happen, either. I hated the idea of hurting his feelings. I hated that I cared at all about a stranger's feelings...but it felt like it would hurt me if he were unhappy. 

"Hi...Kyrstal, right?" he asked, and my breath caught a little in spite of myself. His voice was completely attractive. It flowed into my ears and soothed me in the same way a lullaby would sooth a baby. I loved it, and I couldn't help it. 

I nodded and just looked at him, pleased when Marina interjected. "Jaebum came here from Korea. He has been waiting to be matched since he came of age, 4 years ago" she said. 

"It's actually...you can call me JB...most people do" he said, his eyes caressing my features like I was precious to him. The admiring light in his eyes as he looked at me, was completely flattering and sweet as he grinned a little and cautiously sat down next to Marina, at my bedside. I was thankful that she'd spoken...it had made him speak again. I loved his voice. I really liked that grin he was giving me, too. It made me wonder what his true smile would be like. I shook myself and asked the question that had formed in my mind while Marina had been speaking. 

"If he's 25 now...he's been of age for 4 years...why hasn't he died?" I asked, giving both of them a questioning look. He smiled a little, his teeth perfect, and I could tell he thought I was cute. I thought he was cute, too...I couldn't help the tiny grin that I felt form on my face. He was a magnet. It was impossible for me to talk myself into even _disliking _him. 

"I was worried...but when I didn't start experiencing The Longing...I knew that you were out there still, and either were much younger than me, or maybe just hadn't come of age yet" he said softly, looking like he wanted to touch me, but holding himself back, like a gentleman. "I've waited for you" he added, looking completely satisfied by what he saw as his gaze dragged over me. I looked down at how dirty my clothes were and felt embarrassed that he was seeing me like this. He noticed and shook his head, giving me another one of his killer grins. "You look fine. Don't worry. I think you're beautiful" he said softly, his words making my insides tingle. I couldn't help how pleased I was that he found me attractive. I wanted him to, even in spite of my best efforts to hold my ground. 

I realized, all at once, that the heat in my belly had diminished even more, since he'd come closer to me. I looked between JB and Marina, trying to make sense of the universe, right now. It was hard to think past my desire to be in JB's arms. It was hard to control myself, and my lips twitched up in a grin as I realized that he was gripping the arms of his chair with white knuckles...he was probably feeling the same kind of thing I was. I cleared my throat. "I don't understand how someone can expect me to just sleep with a total stranger" I said, taken aback by the heat that flowed through me, and straight to my core, at the very thought. I knew that i shouldn't want to sleep with JB, he was a stranger...but fuck me if I didn't. I wanted him. _Badly_. 

I heard his sharp intake of breath and looked over to see him tensed, his nostrils flaring, his eyes heated pools of want as he looked at me. It was like he knew what I was feeling...maybe my words had had the same effect on him as they'd had on me, even though that hadn't been my intention. I gave him an apologetic look, feeling embarrassed again and he shook his head. 

"Never apologize for that" he gritted out, taking deep breaths and looking down at the floor. I didn't know how to handle the fact that he was sitting there restraining himself from jumping on me, and that I liked it and wanted him, too. I gave Marina a desperate look and she grinned in a knowing way, clearly saying I told you so, with her facial expression. 

"If you aren't comfortable, of course you don't have to be sexually intimate. Regular skin to skin contact is all that is required to keep the both of you healthy" she said, leading us back to my last statement, and I could tell that she meant it. "Most Reciprocal couples _do_ have sex...but it's not a requirement...although it does help when there are new babies...for all of the obvious reasons" Marina added. She smiled and stood as she finished. "I'll just leave the two of you alone to get to know one and other" she said, looking like the cat who ate the cream. I couldn't blame her for being smug. She'd known. I couldn't even be mad at her. 

She walked out and closed the door, leaving JB and I alone. For some reason, being alone in a room with him, increased the intensity of my attraction to him. I swallowed hard and he smiled a little, killing me softly with his good looks. "So, um, you're Korean?" I asked. He nodded, laughing softly in acknowledgement of how awkward this situation was. I laughed a little too, finding his laugh musical and appealing. "How do you speak English so well?" I added, hoping that I wouldn't offend him. 

He shrugged and gave me a friendly look. "I've been of age for 4 years...I knew that it was pretty unlikely that my Reciprocal would be someone from Korea...it's a small country" he said, giving me a warm and appreciative look as I crossed my legs, unconsciously sitting on the edge of the bed now, closer to him. "I learned English and a couple of other languages...I'm thrilled you don't speak Russian...that one's really hard to learn" he said, making me giggle a little at the relief showing on his face. 

I nodded. "So you don't have any problem with this whole Reciprocal thing? Not having any control over your own destiny? Not being allowed to date whoever you want, or have a choice in having children?" I asked, deciding to just lay it out for him. 

He smiled fully this time, and his pretty eyes lit up...fuck me. I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to..._everything_. I wanted everything with him when he smiled. He was that attractive. I shivered a little and he smiled again, looking pleased as he watched me react to him. I hated that this was involuntary, but it also felt really good. Like a message after a hard day, or hot cocoa when it was freezing cold outside. 

"I think it's neat" he said simply, grinning a little at the incredulous look on my face. 

"Neat?" I repeated, making him outright laugh, the sound making me...happy.

"Yeah...I mean, how cool is it that I have someone out there who is made for me? Not many people can say that. They have to muddle through dating and wonder if it's going to work out...i know you're my mate. I know that we're meant to be together...it takes a lot of the anxiety, heartache, and guess work out of it" he said softly, caressing me with his eyes again. I smiled, appreciating his view, maybe even understanding it a little bit, for the first time. 

He stood up and looked toward the door like he was leaving. I hated the idea of him not being here with me anymore, in spite of the fact that my rational mind was screaming at me that this was absolutely _insane_. "Don't leave" I blurted out, unable to stop myself, but immediately rewarded by a wide smile from him, his eyes warm as they looked into mine. 

"I just need the bathroom...I'll never leave you for long" he said softly, the promising making me go all tingly inside again. He gave me a warm look as I smiled up at him, looking charmed by my smile... and soft. It was attractive as hell. "I'll be right back" he said, grinning at me and jogging to the door like he'd had to fight to tear himself away from me, too. 

I sighed when I was alone again. The room felt empty and cold, now that he was gone. How could that be? How could I feel this way about JB when we'd just met? I understood that he was supposed to be my Reciprocal. I just couldn't wrap my mind around how strongly I felt. I couldn't even fight it. Marina's words from earlier rang in my ears. 

** _"Darling...you can't fight fate"..._ **

I cried out in pain as the hot flash that had been simmering in my belly suddenly intensified, snapping me out of my thoughts. _Already?!_ JB had just left! I curled up in a ball and screamed out in pain. I couldn't help it. This was the worst it had ever been. It was like I was being punished for the brief period of time when JB had been holding off the heat with his presence in the room. I groaned and writhed on the floor, having fallen off of the edge of the bed, not even able to control my muscles as they spasmed and cramped.

I heard the door being thrown open and then immediate soothing relief as JB pulled me into his arms. It was perfect...I felt complete, and whole and sparkling...it was like I was brand new. All of the pain was instantly gone, and I gasped as JB hugged me tighter, smiling into my hair. I looked up into his pretty eyes and the universe suddenly righted itself. Everything in my life clicked into place as I smiled up at him, seeing the same complete blissful happiness and peace flowing through me, in his eyes, as well. In this moment I was complete and perfect. _We_ were perfect, and exactly where we were supposed to be. 

He tilted his head down to kiss me and I met him half way. Our lips met, and so did our souls. I loved his lips. His kisses were so soft and sweet, undemanding, the slow heat in the background reminding me that we had all the time in the world to be together. We had forever. I giggled as he broke the kiss, laughing softly along with me and holding me close. He looked into my eyes as our foreheads rested against each other and we both gasped and giggled like giddy kids as we felt our hearts begin to beat in unison. 

** _JB was my Reciprocal._ **


	4. Distractions

"Thank you" I said softly, smiling a little up at him. He chuckled and dipped his head to kiss me again, gently caressing my lips with his, holding me close to his body appreciatively.

"Don't thank me, love...I've dreamed about finding you and taking care of you since I can remember" he said softly, kissing me again and running his fingers through my hair. He broke the kiss and smiled down into my eyes and all I could do was laugh softly, his good looks and the amazing chemistry between us completely blowing my mind, right now.

"What's so funny?" He asked, stroking my cheek, his eyes adoring me, looking as charmed by me, as I was by him.

"I just can't believe this" I said, sighing in relief and pleasure as he pulled me into him and just held me and breathed me in. "I'm just...I never thought..." I struggled for words, trying to articulate how overwhelmed I felt because of how completely perfect he was, and how amazing it felt to be with him. "How are you so ok, right now?" I asked, provoking another soft chuckle from him. I loved the sound.

He gave me a soft look and pulled me gently toward the door. "Let's get out of here, beautiful...I'd rather get to know you in a place where it's just us" he said, the look in his eyes making me feel safe and warm...but also sending shivers up my spine. JB was sweet, and there was no question he was perfect for me...but JB was also _sexy_. I wanted to be alone with him somewhere dark and quiet.

I felt him shiver and turn back to me, his eyes dark and hungry. "I can tell when you're aroused" he said, his voice kind of husky, but warning in his tone, as well. "It makes me want to take you home" he said, pulling me into him again and kissing me in a hungry way. "I want to lay you down in my bed and show you just how much I adore you...how perfect you are...how much I've needed you" he whispered against my lips, gently nipping and tugging at my lower one as he ran his palms down to my ass, his touch sending electricity through me.

I whimpered a little, feeling how hard he was for me as our bodies pressed into each other, and the sound alone seemed to light him on fire. He issued a hot growl and kissed me again, both of us shaking with desire by now.

"Not here, love" he husked, licking his lips as he looked at me, smiling at the look of disappointment I'm sure was on my face. I wanted him. I wanted him more than I'd ever wanted anyone or anything in my entire life. I knew now what I'd been longing for in my pain and heat during the hot flashes. It was him. He was all I would ever need. It wasn't an opinion, but a certainty in my soul.

"Where are you staying?" I asked, knowing he was from Korea, and wondering where he was taking me.

He smiled and kissed my knuckles as we walked out through the lobby. I caught several soft looks from the staff as we left. Everyone seemed to be seeing us and appreciating the success of yet another perfect match.

"I rented a little condo on the water...I didn't know how long it would take for you to come around" he said, a note of apology in his voice as he lead me to his car and opened the door for me.

I gave him a sheepish look, feeling guilty about my earlier reluctance to be with him. Now that we were together, that seemed like another life...another me entirely. I understood now, what Marina has been saying...Mark was a fond memory now. I didn't love him anymore, and when I honestly compared my feelings for him to the complete and utter tightness and belonging I felt with JB, I wondered if I ever really had.

I sighed heavily as JB got into the drivers seat beside me, playing with the hem of my skirt nervously. I felt guilty about Mark now...it felt like I'd cheated on him. I'd been meant for him, but I'd stubbornly refused to admit it. I should never have been with Mark. My actions had hurt us both unnecessarily...and now I had to confess to JB. Fuck my life...

"Ok, out with it" JB said, giving me a sidelong glance as he drove. "What's got you so nervous?" He asked, seeming to genuinely care what I was thinking. It only made me feel worse.

"Um...JB...I sort of..." I swallowed hard and hesitated and he reached over and gently took my hand, his touch soothing me in a million ways nothing he would have said could have. I felt like I could tell him anything, and he wouldn't judge or criticize me. It was freeing.

"I dated a guy named Mark pretty seriously before we met" I said softly, feeling insecure again when JB tensed up at my words. Shit. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. I hadn't wanted to make him angry or upset him, but I wanted to start out in a clean slate.

"Oh" was all he said, but I knew that wasn't all he was thinking, so I took a deep breath and plunged ahead.

"He feels like a distant memory now" I asserted, "that was another life...but I wanted to tell you, because...I just don't want there to be secrets" I said, hating the tense set of his jaw and shoulders as he silently listened to me speak. "I'm sorry" I said quietly, feeling like I was on the edge of silly tears, and hating it.

"That's poor bastard" he said quietly, shocking the hell out of me when he relaxed all at once and started chuckling to himself.

"What?" I asked, brows raised, confused as could be at this unpredictable mood swing he seemed to be having.

He gave me a warm, sexy, completely attractive smile and brought the hand he'd been holding to his lips, kissing my knuckles softly as he pulled into the underground parking garage for the condo he'd rented.

He didn't say anything else until he'd parked, then he unbuckled and hopped out, piping around the car nimbly and helping me out of my seat. He smiled down at me and pulled me in again, kissing me softly, seeming pleased by the soft little gasp that issued from me as he did it.

"We all have a past, love. It sounds like you weren't really prepared for what your future held...its ok. As long as I get to have you now, whatever else happened before is just a distant pass that doesn't matter anymore" he said, stroking my jaw in a way that made me Wang to purr like a cat.

He kissed me one more time and used a key fob to call the elevator, hugging me into his side and gently stroking my back while the car ascended to the top floor. It was nice to be held. I loved his body against mine, and his strong arms around me.

He'd told me that he'd rented a condo...but the living space he brought me into was a palace in the sky! I looked around and he gave me a big smile, drifting with me toward the wall of floor to ceiling windows that looked out over the harbor. "Wow" was all I could say, giggling a little when he chuckled and wrapped his arms around my middle, pulling me into his chest and resting his chin on the top of my head as we enjoyed the view together.

"I'm glad you like the place" he said, kissing my hair. "It'll be a great space for us to stay while we pick out a house and get to know each other" he said, his voice warm and affectionate.

I sighed happily, excited to build a life with my Reciprocal, a thought that had horrified me and made me feel trapped just hours ago. My head was spinning from all of this, though, and I turned in JB's arms, pecking his cheek as I gave him a mildly incredulous look.

"How can you be so casual about planning a whole life with a girl you just met under an hour ago?" I asked, smiling when he kissed the tip of my nose and then my lips, doing a great job of loving me with them as we kissed. I loved his kisses.

He gave me a warm look and lead me over to the big, comfy looking couch that also faced the amazing view. I smiled when he pulled me into his lap, gently stroking me legs as he hugged me into his chest. The action felt natural, and his touch always felt nice.

"My parents were Reciprocals, too" JB said, running his fingers through my hair as I rested against his chest. "When the testing came back that I was fertile, after I gave a sample at age 18, nobody was as happy about it as I was" he said, his voice warm, the look in his eyes happy as he thought about the fond memory.

"You wanted to be a Reciprocal?" I asked, curious about it, since my reaction to the knowledge about myself had been so different.

He smiled and nodded. "Of course" he said, letting his head lull back against the sofa, his long, sexy neck doing amazing things to my insides. "Careful" he almost whispered, his grip tightening on me a little as he tensed slightly. "I want to get to know you before I take you to bed" he said, his words sending shivers down my spine.

"M-maybe we should just..." I couldn't think of the right words, so I just attacked him, pulling him in to kiss me. I wanted to know him, too, but if we kept getting distracted by our need to be together physically, then we'd never get anywhere. "You're so sexy, JB" I whispered appreciatively, loving the little groans and growls that rumbled out of his chest as I kissed his perfect jawline and gently sucked on his sexy neck, leaving little marks, loving the tangible evidence on his skin that he was mine.

He ran his hands down to my ass and gently squeezed and messaged it, letting me have my way with him as he gently bucked his hips up into me, holding me tight and humming his approval when I whimpered in pleasure, soaking my panties as he rubbed his clothed cock against my core.

"Oh, Krystal..." he whispered, cradling my face in his hands as he kissed me deeply, gently pushing his tongue into my mouth and exploring while he ground me into his hardness.

I moaned into the kiss and rocked my hips, gasping and giggling when he picked me up and tackled me into the couch, crooking one of my thighs up around his waist and dry fucking me in earnest now. He pressed me back into the couch and bit his lip, the look in his eyes sultry and completely sexy. "I've wanted you since the moment I walked into that hospital room and saw you" he nearly growled, his voice husky with arousal.

"I know, baby. Me too. I'm so sorry I fought it. We could have been together right when I turned 18 if I hadn't been so stupid and stubborn" I whispered out, going back to kissing and sucking on the skin of his neck, loving his muscular body against mine and his hard cock digging into me through his pants.

"Don't ever speak about yourself that way" JB admonished, bring me up short and making me look at him while he caressed me with his hot, hungry eyes. "You're strong and sexy and intelligent and interesting. Not stupid, never that, love" he said, meaning it and making me fall into him even more with his sweet words. "You were just scared. You didn't have Reciprocal parents to watch and learn from. We're here together now...let's focus on that" he said, kissing my lips and then my jaw, growling quietly when I moaned as he sucked on the place where my jaw met my neck.

"God...everything you do feels so good, Jaebum..." I whimpered out, aching for him, my core throbbing and contracting around nothing as he kissed and sucked on my neck.

"Such sexy little sounds...so soft and sensitive...perfect in every way" he crooned, kissing down my neck slowly, dragging his lips along my collar bone as he spoke. His words and the admiring light in his eyes turned me on and made my heart swell in my chest. It was wonderful to feel so desirable and loved.

He pulled away, provoking a needy whimper from me and chuckled, pulling me up off of the couch and taking my lips again in a hungry kiss. "I want you" he said softly, his voice dripping with lust as he looked into my eyes.

My voice failed me and all I could do was nod vigorously, making him chuckle again as he turned me, pressing his chest into my back, walking me slowly back to what I assumed was the bedroom,while he kissed and nuzzled my neck. He stopped when my knees where practically pressed against the over sized king bed in his bedroom, the room plush, but bare. He wasn't making this a home, just a temporary stop over.

I gasped and squirmed a little as he flattened his palm against my tummy and slid his hand up my shirt, gently squeezing and messaging my breasts through my bra, teasing my nipples as he rubbed circles into my neck with his tongue. "Did you ever sleep with that Mark guy?" JB asked, nipping at my earlobe, his question taking me aback a little. Why were we talking about Mark? He was a distant memory for me now. I wanted to focus on JB. He was all I wanted.

"I don't want to talk about him, baby...you make me feel so good. I want you to touch me everywhere" I moaned out, loving the sexy little groan I earned when I ground my ass back into his cock while he held me against his body.

"Did you?" He asked, not letting me off the hook.

"Yes" I replied, "but-" I started to continue, but my words were interrupted by a completely involuntary moan, as JB slid his free hand up the inside of my thigh to message my core through my panties.

"Mmm...my perfect, sexy, completely amazing girl is soaking these little panties..." JB husked in my ear. "Can I take them off of you, love?" He teased, chuckling when I whimpered and nodded. "Or should I just move them aside?" He murmured, growling out his pleasure and sucking on my shoulder as he made me shake and moan, deftly moving my panties to the side and rubbing my slit and folds with his skilled fingers.

I bucked my hips when he started circling my entrance with his finger tips, teasing me and making me drip for him. I could feel my wetness starting to cover my inner thighs, coating his fingers with the warm, slick evidence of how badly I wanted him. I'd never been this aroused before...never wanted anyone as badly as I wanted Jaebum, at this moment.

I arched my back and cried out in pleasure as he finally sunk one of his long, thin fingers deep into me, all the way to the knuckle. "Yes!" I breathed out, gasping and shaking as he gently blew in my ear, fucking me slowly on his digit while his other arm wrapped around and over my shoulder, licking my body against his.

"Mm...that feels good, doesn't it?" He asked, his question purely rhetorical, as he stretched me around another finger, working it up inside of me, enjoying my moans of pleasure and encouragement as he fucked me harder on both fingers now.

"JB! Oh, fuck me...I..." I couldn't even form a proper sentence, lost in the pleasure he was giving me with his fingers pounding deep into me.

"So tight...Mark never fucked you like I'm about to...I can tell...your little pussy is about to get _such_ a work out, love...I cant wait to hear your sexy screams of pleasure as I fucking _ruin_ you for other men" he growled, sounding territorial and hot and completely sexy.

"Yes, Jaebum...oh, please...I...oh, my god!" I cried out, suddenly tipping over the edge and crying out in pleasure while I came on his fingers.

"Mmhmm...good girl..." he praised me, fucking me hard on his fingers while I came, basically supporting my weight as my knees got too shaky to hold me up.

"That was even hotter than I thought it was going to be, darling...everything you do is just right, so much better than I ever could have guessed you'd be for me" he whispered, dragging his lips up and down my neck as he pushed my panties down and over my hips. "I'm going to fuck you in this little skirt you're wearing, too" he chuckled in my ear. "It's going to look so sexy, hiked up around your waist, while I pound you into my bed" he promised, pulling away just enough to pull his shirt over his head and discard it beside us on the bed.

I moaned and my pussy clenched up around nothing at his dirty words. "JB...please..." I whimpered, turning in his arms and reaching down to unbuckle his belt while he took my lips in another scorching kiss. "I need you" I whispered against his lips, freeing his cock and slowly stroking it, loving how he throbbed in my hand and groaned out his pleasure while I touched him. "I want you inside of me..." I gasped out, loving the staccato little slap that he delivered to my bare ass as he fucked my palm and kissed me. "Show me how much you love me, baby" I purred, biting my lip and locking eyes with him.

That did it. In the next second I was on my back and he was spreading my legs, pushing me into the bed as he kissed me deeply. "I love you" he whispered, his groan of pleasure overshadowed by the breathy moan that issued from me as he pushed his big cock deep into me, stretching me around his size and slow fucking me while he kissed me deeply and passionately.

I moaned out my pleasure and clung to him as he growled and moved over to kiss and suck on my neck. I'd never felt this good before...I'd never experienced the ecstasy of being with my mate...it was so good I never wanted him to stop. "You're so _tight_, baby" he praised me, picking up the pace a little more, fucking me harder and growling into my neck in praise and satisfaction as I bucked my hips up into him, trying my best to please him as much as he was pleasing me.

"JB! It feels so good, baby!" I gasped out, already about to cum again.

"Mmm...yes it does, beautiful...so good...Mark could never make you feel this good" JB asserted, snapping his hips into me and sitting up a little, watching my breasts bounce and caressing me adoringly with his eyes as he rode me.

"No...nobody ever could, baby. Stop being jealous. Nobody is perfect for me the way you are. I belong to you" I said sweetly, panting a moaning as he picked up the pace again, fucking me hard into the bed, his excellent cock rubbing right against my g-spot with each hard, deep, thrust.

"You do belong to me, love, and I'm yours..." he panted our. "Now give me this wet little pussy and cum for me...I want to hear you scream...everybody needs to know how you sound when your man is giving it to you just right" he whispered, coming back down and eagerly swallowing my cries of pleasure as I tensed and came hard on his cock, digging my nails into his back while he fucked me hard and fast through my orgasm.

When I started to relax he pulled out, pumping his hand around his cock, his abs contracting as he groaned in pleasure. He jacked himself off and looked into my eyes as he shot his hot cum all over my tummy. I didn't mind, it was sexy, and I hummed out my encouragement as he finished for me, looking down at my naked body while he came.

He gave me the softest, sweetest smile in the world as he grabbed his shirt, cleaning me off with it, as he caresses my lips with his. When he pulled off of me to throw his shirt in the hamper and strip down the rest of the way, I felt kind of empty and lonely, and he saw the look on my face, grinning big and cuddling me into his warm body as as he pulled the comforter over both of us. "You'll never be lonely again" he promised sweetly in my ear.

Neither of us would be.


	5. Getting To Know You

The first thing that I became aware of as I woke up was the amazing pleasurable sensation of JB pushing his hard cock up inside of me. I made a surprised, pleased little squeak as he just filled me, not moving, holding me close, his chest to my back, and kissing my neck. "Good morning, love" he whispered, chuckling as I soaked his cock in my arousal. "I feel so close to you like this...it's so amazing...you're so completely..." he trailed off as if having a hard time finding the words he wanted. "You're just...absolutely everything I need" he chuckled out, making me giggle as he playfully tugged on my earlobe, his breath sending shivers down my spine. "I can't keep my hands off of you. I wanted to wake you up at least 3 times before I did. I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry" he added, making me laugh harder. 

"No you're not" I teased, giggling and enjoying the musical sound of his laughter in my ear as he started moving slowly in and out of me, stretching me around his side and letting me feel every inch of him as he pleased us both with his body. "I'm not sorry, either...I can't think of a better way to wake up" I added, moaning softly as he picked up the pace marginally, one of his hands going up to gently caress my breasts while he fucked me and made little pleased sounds when I moaned for him. 

"You sound so amazing, love. The sounds you make are enough to make me cum without any other stimulus. I love you so much" he whispered, his breath catching as I moaned and clenched up around his big cock while he fucked it right into my g-spot. I was shaking and I knew he could feel it, holding me tighter and dragging his finger tips down to my heat, messaging slow circles into my clit as he thrust in and out of my dripping opening. 

"J-jaebum..." I whimpered out his name, earning a sexy growl from deep in his chest as he fucked me harder, intuiting that I needed more, needed to cum for him at this point, my core throbbing and clenching around his cock as he thrust in and out of me. 

"Mmm...my sexy, sweet, perfect little mate is going to cum for me..." he whispered, his voice half growl as he throbbed inside of me. "Go ahead, love...I want to satisfy every need you'll ever have" he said softly, kissing and sucking on my neck as he fucked me harder, growling when I clenched up and screamed his name while I came on his cock. 

It was amazing. I'd had orgasms in the past, but JB seemed to always intuit just what I needed. I'd never had this much pleasure before. It was insane. I'd never been a screamer before, either, if I was being honest. I just couldn't control myself, and I smiled and screamed for him again as a new wave of pleasure consumed me, flowing through my body and making me shake and gasp while JB just kept fucking me, holding me tight and making pleased sounds as I got off for him. 

"Jaebum..." I whimpered out, feeling spent and satisfied. 

"Mm...yes, baby. Say my name. I love the way it sounds. Where do you want my cum, love?" he panted out, throbbing inside of me. His words set my inside on fire again and all I wanted to do was give him as much pleasure as I could. I pulled away and he pulled out of me, giving me a questioning look as I pushed him onto his back and crawled over to him. I smiled as I looked up into his eyes, loving how completely pornographic he looked, stretched out on the bed in front of me, his muscular torso heaving, his hand wrapped around his big, hard, cock while he waited for me to decide how I wanted him. It was undoubtedly the sexiest sight of my life, and I bit my lip as I gently brushed the stray stands of his dark hair away from his pretty eyes. 

"I want to suck you off, Jaebum...would you like to cum in my mouth?" I asked, knowing the answer, but loving the way his eyes darkened even further with need as I spoke. 

"You want that?" he questioned, grinning a little when I nodded, gently pushing his hand away from his cock and replacing it with my own, stroking long strokes up and down his length with my hand. 

"I want to make my sexy man cum...I want to swallow for you while you get off in my mouth" I said, giggling when he shuddered and groaned, his cock throbbing in my hand as I stroked it. Without wasting any more time, I fluidly slid his cock into my mouth, sucking as I relaxed my throat to take as much of him as I could. I clenched up around nothing at the completely sexy groan of pleasure that erupted out of his mouth as I started bobbing my head, varying my pace and rotating my head as I blew him. 

"Oh, jesus, Krystal...you're so good..." he praised me, panting, his voice rough with lust and pleasure as he leaned his head back and swallowed hard, enjoying what I was giving him. I hummed my praise for him as I picked up the pace a little bit more, feeling his ass clench as he tensed, leaking salty pre-cum into my mouth as he gently worked his fingers into my hair, not pressing or controlling, just touching me and caressing my scalp as I pleased him with my mouth. I pulled off of him for just a second to catch my breath, laying kisses against the tip of his cock and licking at the beads of pre-cum he was steadily dripping for me. 

"You ready to cum, baby?" I asked, my voice breathy and more sultry than I'd even known I was capable of. I guess my darling just brought this out of me. Who knew?

"Yes!" he grunted, bucking his hips as I stroked his cock, keeping him hard and on the edge for me. "Please, love..." he whispered, his voice shaking as much as the rest of his body. I immediately went back down, loving how he groaned and squirmed on the bed, bucking his hips now and fucking my throat as I sucked his cock. "Krystal...oh, fuck..." he gasped out, growling and tensing as he came down my throat, his groans of pleasure and my moans around his cock filling the room as I bobbed my head and swallowed everything he would give me, milking him for it until I was sure that he was done, and he started to relax. 

When I pulled off of him he immediately gripped me under the arms and pulled me up to his level, kissing me deeply and hungrily as I lay on top of him, our legs entwined together. I giggled when he broke the kiss and he gave me a smile so purely full of joy and happiness that all I could do was return it, feeling pretty damn perfect myself right now, thank you very much. He grabbed my face and kissed me again, then rolled a little so I was beside him in the bed, and snuggled me into his chest. 

"What's your favorite food?" he asked me, lighting up like a little boy as I looked at him, an idea clearly dawning in his mind. 

I smiled and pecked his lips, completely charmed by his good looks and adorable personality. I loved everything about him. "Well...it's a tie between ice cream and water melon" I said, smiling big when he laughed softly and caressed my cheek with the arm that wasn't firmly wound around my waist, underneath us. 

"My darling likes sweet things" he observed. "Makes sense. You're the sweetest thing I've ever tasted" he teased me, laughing harder when I blushed. "Oh my god! Did that embarrass you? So cute!" he exclaimed, kissing me softly as I giggled and play smacked his chest.

"You're turn" I said, gently playing with the hair at the back of his neck. "What's your favorite food?" I asked, grinning up at him, completely blissed out. 

"Definitely soondubu jjigae" he said, laughing at the confused look on my face and kissing me again. 

"What's a soon-whatever you just said?" I asked, giggling at my horrible failure to pronounce his favorite food.

"So cute" he praised me, laughing softly while he held me. "It's really good!" he enthused. "I'll make it for us some night. It's basically just a spicy tofu stew" he said, grinning from ear to ear when I nodded. 

"I like spicy things, too" I informed, laughing when he nodded his head, going all cocky. 

"Obviously" he said, making me laugh harder as he snuggled me into him. 

"Tell me more about your life" I invited, smiling up at him, just genuinely wanting to know this amazing man that I was destined to love and be with for the rest of my life. I wanted to know everything about him. 

"Like, what kind of stuff do you want to know?" he asked, looking pleased with my question. 

"Everything" I said simply. "I want to know every single thing about you. I want to know what makes you happy, and I want to know what makes you sad, and I want to know who you are so that I can use that info to be the best wife any man has ever had" I said, really meaning it, and not caring about that I was probably gushing or that bystanders might toss their cookies at the amount of fluffy that was happening here, right now. 

He smiled big and kissed my lips, his firm kiss feeling amazing as he caressed the side of my face with his thumb while he cradled my jaw in his palm. He pulled away and kissed my forehead, the sweet gesture making my heart fill with butterflies as he hugged me in closer to him. I rested my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat, now beating in rhythm with mine, as he started talking. 

"I was born in Soul, South Korea. Like I told you before, my mom and dad where Reciprocals, so I grew up with that kind of love being the ultimate goal I had for my life. It made it kind of hard to have close friends though...alot of the kids that I played with, early on at least, would get jealous that my family was so perfect, and theirs wasn't. Or at least, they didn't think so. Alot of their parents' were divorced, or unhappily married, so..." he shrugged and shook his head, clearing his throat before continuing. "I played sports in high school, and generally did what I needed to do to go to a good college. I got decent grades, and just...kind of waited" he said, laughing softly. 

"Waited for what?" I asked, giving him a questioning look as he stroked my back and kissed my hair. 

"I was waiting to turn 18 and find out if I was fertile" he said simply. "I've always wanted to be a Reciprocal. I've always wanted to have it all with someone who was perfect for me. When I found out that I actually was lucky and was going to get it..." he sighed and smiled happily down at me, pulling away and brushing a strand of my hair behind my ear, "I can't tell you how elated I was. I knew that you were out there" he said softly, kissing my forehead. 

"So what about your family?" I asked, feeling guilty suddenly, that he'd had to leave them to come here and be with me. "Do you want to go back to Korea?" I asked, honestly feeling like it made more sense. I didn't really have anyone here...

"My family's great!" he enthused. "My dad's an investment broker and my mom is the best cook on the planet" he added, making me giggle. 

"Good, maybe she can teach me to cook the kind of food you like" I said, giggling when he tickled my ribs playfully. 

"She never succeeded with me, so...good luck" he teased, his face lighting up like a happy little boy when he spoke about his family. 

"Do you have siblings?" I asked, smiling and soaking up the information like a dry sponge. 

"Yep. I have 6 brothers" he said, making me laugh.

"Holy cow! Your poor mom!" I exclaimed, giggling with him when he laughed and nodded agreement. 

"Yeah, basically" he admitted, shaking his head and grinning. "As far as wanting to go back to Korea...maybe some day" he said, shrugging as if it wasn't that big of a deal. "My family is well off, and they're more than happy to come here and visit us. The only reason they're not already here is because they wanted to give us some time to get to know each other" he said, the fondness and warmth in his eyes melting my insides into mush. He cleared his throat and gave me a searching look. 

"What about you?" he asked. "How has your life been? What was your family like?" he asked me. 

I shrugged and nuzzled his chest, wishing that I had a fantastic life to talk to him about the way he did. "Well...I'm pretty sure I was a test tube baby" I started, grinning when he held me close. 

"Thank god for science" he chimed in, making me giggle. 

"I don't remember ever having a dad...I don't think there was one. My mom...had a lot of problems. She was pretty emotionally damaged. She never told me why" I added. I furrowed my brows and bit my lip a little as I thought about it. "She never told me a whole lot of things, I guess" I added. 

"We don't have to talk about this if it upsets you, love" Jaebum said, sounding protective and sweet. I smiled and kissed his chest where my head had been resting. 

"It's fine. I want you to know me, and I want to tell you" I added, loving the way his eyes lit up at my words. I leaned up and kissed him and then settled back in, continuing. "Anyway, my mom had problems with social anxiety...I think, looking back now, that she was probably pretty mentally ill...but I didn't know that as a kid. I didn't like moving around the way that we did, but I didn't know it was that abnormal, either. She would leave for work and everything would be normal, but then she'd come home in a panic for no reason, or at least none that she would tell me, and we'd be moving that same night" I sighed, and JB held me tighter, his comforting arms allowing me to just tell the story, not relive it. 

"That must have been hard" he said, his voice quiet and thoughtful. 

"It was. Probably not as hard as it would seem to someone like you, though" I said. "I didn't know another way to live, so saying goodbye to friends, and not being allowed to leave the house for long periods of time seemed normal to me...the other weird thing was how paranoid she seemed to be that I was going to be a Reciprocal. She was always warning me about how awful it was going to be. She told me that they would take me and take total control of my life...so of course when the worst happened, and I started menstruating when I was 13, it was devastating" I said, my voice coming out like a whisper.

"Why would she do that?" JB asked, truly sounding astonished. I shook my head and shrugged. 

"I have no idea. She wasn't playing with a full deck of cards...sometimes...sometimes I kind of hated her" I said softly. "Especially as I grew older...I hated that she wouldn't let me have a normal life. I was old enough by then to know that nobody else lived the way that we did. Most people washed their clothes and had food in the fridge...and didn't move around every couple of months. Most kids my age were allowed to go hang out with friends, have phone calls..." I shook my head and sighed. "Anyway, those feelings of resentment came to a bubble one night and I screamed at her, told her I hated her, and left the house against her wishes for the very first time in my life. I was 14. I didn't know that she-" I stopped, swallowing back a sob in my throat. "I never dreamed that she would-" I had to stop again. 

"It's ok, baby. I'm right here. You don't have to finish. I've got you" Jaebum soothed me, kissing my hair and breathing in my scent as he held me. 

I shook my head and took a deep breath. "No...I want you to know. I've...never told anyone. Maybe telling you will make me feel less guilty" I said softly, my voice watery with unwelcome tears. JB just squeezed me and patiently waited for me. Just like he had for all of those years between 18 and 21...wow...I was such a lucky girl. He was amazing. I wanted to share this with him. "When I came home from my little tantrum, she was dead in her bedroom" I said, squeezing my eyes shut as JB gasped and crushed me into him protectively. 

"Oh my god...baby...I'm so sorry" he whispered, kissing my hair and doing what he could to sooth me. 

"It's ok, sweetie...it was a while ago now" I said, giving him a watery smile. "The official report was that she overdosed on her pills...just went in and took all of her psych medications all at once...she was still warm when I found her. The medics couldn't save her..." I shuddered and shut my mouth tight. "I felt like it was my fault. I felt like if I hadn't done what I did, she would still be here...maybe she would" I said softly, feeling guilt and grief all over again, my soul heavy with the damning knowledge that I'd contributed to my mother's death. 

JB started to speak, but I put a gentle finger to his lips, silencing him as I continued. "You know what the worst part was? Even worse than feeling responsible?" I asked. He just shook his head, his eyes full of love and pity. "The worst part was the...freedom. I was placed in foster-care, but you know how our society treats kids now, since the plague..." I trailed off and smiled a little. "I had a normal childhood from there on in. My foster family loved me and treated me well. I finished high school, started college...all of that was possible because my mom took herself out of the equation..." I sniffled a little. "I'm not sorry she's gone...and that's the worst part" I finished, my voice quiet. 

"Oh, baby...you have to know that her choice to end her life was all about her mental illness. It didn't have anything to do with you, love. Not one damn thing" JB said, looking me directly in the eyes and making me look back. "She loved you. Maybe she did what she did so that you could have a better life...no matter what, you have to let go of the guilt. If she'd been healthy, she would have wanted you to go on and go to college and do all of the normal and healthy things that people do as they grow up" he said softly, his words ringing in my soul and soothing me. Maybe he was right. He probably was right...god...he was amazing. I couldn't get over how perfect he was for me. My Reciprocal...I smiled at the thought and leaned up, gripping his face and kissing him with all of the love I had in me for him. 

"Thank you" I said softly. He just smiled down at me, caressing me adoringly with his eyes. I cleared my throat. "So anyway, that's why I concealed my fertility and didn't have really any idea of what it was to be a Reciprocal" I said. "I'm so sorry I concealed it...I'm so sorry that you weren't my first..." I breathed out, feeling sad about that. 

Jaebum shook his head. "You weren't my first either, love" he confessed, looking bashful. I smiled a little, feeling less guilty, but at the same time fiercely territorial. I hated the idea that any other woman had ever been with my mate. His chuckle brought me out of my thoughts. "You're cute when you're jealous" he observed, laughing harder when I stuck my tongue out at him playfully. 

"Who was she?" I asked, truly curious. 

"Just a youthful indiscretion" He said, blowing it off. "I wanted to tell you about it, though, so you'd stop feeling so guilty about Mark" he added, making me shake my head. 

"It actually does make me feel less guilty" I laughed softly. "Besides, how could I possibly be upset when I made you wait all of those extra years? You _are_ still a guy, after all" I teased. 

He chuckled and pulled me in for another kiss. "It was actually more of a...skill building...kind of thing" he said, and laughed when my eyes widened. "What?!" he asked. "I was honestly worried that I wouldn't be good in bed for my Reciprocal" he admitted, looking bashful and adorable and completely edible and sexy. 

I nuzzled his chest and then pulled him down to kiss me, gently pushing my tongue into his mouth and exploring, loving how he let me lead him as he held me close and ran his palms up and down my back. I smiled as I broke the kiss, feeling breathy and turned on, feeling his cock pressing into me as he held me and knowing he felt just he same way I did. "Jaebum...nobody has ever made me feel as amazing as you do. You're an amazing lover...but it's more than that. It starts here" he said, gently placing my palm on his chest, over his heart.

He smiled and kissed me deeply, gently rolling us in bed so that he was hovering over me, pressing me back into the softness of the mattress. "I love you" he said softly. "Let me show you how much...and then let me take care of you forever" he finished. I giggled and nodded assent, wrapping myself around my sexy lover. 

_That sounded perfect to me..._


	6. Family

The next couple of weeks were spent...in love with JB. We were completely inseperable and _nauseatingly_ sweet and fluffy. It was like a honeymoon, but so much better than that, because we had the assurance that this was it. He was my one. It was indescribably sweet to be able to fall into him, head over heels, with no reservations. 

The first thing we did was go to my dorm room and pack my belongings so that I could live with him in his swanky water-front condo. It had been really fun to watch him move my boxes. He'd insisted on doing most of the heavy lifting, and I won't lie, a sweaty, muscle flexing Jaebum, was a damn_ sight_ to behold. I'd lost my cool after he'd hauled the last heavy box out of the room, attacking him, and he'd ended up fucking me on the floor, right on the fluffy throw rug that had decorated my dorm room, growling and making me cry out for him as we came together. We hadn't talked about kids yet, so he pulled out, something that I was grateful for. We needed to have that discussion soon, I guessed, but I didn't know where to start. I honestly didn't know how I felt. 

JB took the lead on that, in the car on the way home, in fact. He'd taken my hand and kissed my knuckles in the way he had that I loved, glancing over at me as he drove. "We haven't really talked about kids..." he said, his tone of voice telling me that he was feeling hesitant to even bring it up. I was happy he had, though. Now seemed as good a time as any, to be honest. 

I shrugged. "I hadn't really thought about it...there was a time when I was adamant that I didn't want kids, but now..." I trailed off, thinking about how completely different my universe was, no that I had Jaebum in my life. He'd completely changed everything for me. I didn't know what to say, so I asked him the first question that came to mind. "Do _you _want kids?" I asked, sure I knew the answer. He was from a big family, had been excited to be a Reciprocal...he'd been waiting for me, and planning a future, before we'd ever met. Of course he wanted kids.

He squeezed my hand, smiling warmly over at me, bringing me out of my thoughts. "I want as many kids as you'll have for me, love" he said softly, the feeling in his voice, and the love in his eyes, completely taking my breath away. "I love the idea of children with you...I find myself wondering if they'll have my eyes, or your sass..." he trailed off, his voice going all soft and sentimental as he looked out the windshield, clearly seeing more than just the road in front of us, as he drove. 

"That...sounds nice" I said, not really knowing what to do with that. I didn't hate the idea of having kids....in fact I _wanted_ Jaebum's children. The thought made me smile. I really did..._wow_. I grinned over at him, before a wave of self doubt washed over me. What if I wasn't a good mother? What if my childhood had damaged me to the point that I wouldn't know _how?_

"Baby...tell me what you're thinking" JB said, his voice soft and reassuring. 

I sighed heavily and played with his hand in my lap, unable to look at him for some reason. "Jaebum...I love the idea of having your children" I said softly, grinning a little at the look of joy on his face as he smiled over at me. "It's just..." I hesitated, wanting to choose my words carefully so that he would know that this didn't have anything to do with him. I couldn't come up with anything, so I just blurted out what was on my mind. "What if I'm a bad mom?" I asked, my fear naked in my eyes, as they filled with tears. "What if I _can't_ be a good mom because _mine _was such a train wreck?" I asked, the tears spilling out of my eyes as I squeezed his hand. 

JB set his jaw and smoothly pulled over to the side of the road, unbuckling himself, and unbuckling my seat belt as well, pulling me into his lap and holding me close to his chest. "Darling...we have all the time in the world" he cooed. "No need to be upset about it" he added. He kissed me and cradled my face in his hands, wiping my tears away with the pads of his thumbs. "You'll be a _fantastic_ mother" he said, looking me squarely in the eyes and holding my gaze, his eyes full of love and devotion to me. "You're an amazingly warm, sweet, thoughtful woman...I'm so lucky to have you..._our children _will be _lucky_ to have _you_" he emphasized, his words, making me cry harder. 

I laughed softly at the dismayed look on his face, as the flow of my tears picked up, rather than slowed down, and I kissed him hard, not caring that we were along the side of the road. My whole world was Jaebum. I loved him completely. I trusted him. I _wanted _his children...and that realization freed me somehow. Maybe I'd been worrying about that on some subconscious level? Whatever the case may be, it was amazing and joyful to know that JB and I would be together, would build a family....we could watch our grandkids play...

"When do you want to...we could just stop taking precautions?" I said softly, loving the completely sweet and adoring light in his eyes as he caressed me with his gaze. 

"I was thinking that we could wait until after the wedding?" he suggested, grinning a little bit. "I want you all to myself for a little longer...and practice makes perfect, right?" he teased, his sexy words lighting me on fire on the inside. 

"Im Jaebum...you better get me home before we get arrested for indecent exposure" I warned, my words making him laugh, the sound musical in my ears as I joined in. 

"Let's get you home then, love" he said softly, kissing me one more time before helping me scramble back over the center console and buckle back in.

We drove the rest of the way in relative silence, his hand on my thigh, driving me insane. I could tell he knew it, too, because he would grin a little when I made impatient little huffs as he stroked my skin with his fingers. "You're teasing me" I whined, accusation in my voice. 

I gasped a little as he moved his hand farther up my thigh, gently rubbing and messaging the skin next to my core, but not actually touching me. "_This_ is teasing you, love...and it's hot" he added, making me giggle as he bit his lip, his face the picture of lust and need as he looked over at me while he drove. 

"Y-you should foc-focus on the road" I said, my voice shaky as he gently started stroking my core, his facial expression hungry. 

"You're soaking those panties for me, and I've barely touched you...maybe I should just..." He trailed off, grinning big when I tensed and moaned as he pushed two of his fingers up inside of me, moving my panties aside and finger banging me as he drove down the road. 

"J-jaebum...oh my god!" I moaned out, lost in the pleasure he was giving me as he picked up the pace even more, biting his lip as he looked out the windshield, his sexy jaw and amazingly handsome profile making me even hotter as he touched and teased me.

"When we get home, I want you to go straight upstairs and lay down on our bed" he instructed, chuckling when I moaned a little louder as he found my g-spot and started intentionally stimulating it with his fingers while he fucked me on them. "I want you laying on our bed, stretched out and ready for me, when I get done bringing your things inside" he nearly growled, the animal in him coming out as he drew me closer and closer to the edge of my high. "Can you do that for me, love?" he asked, looking at me and licking his lip, his eyes on fire with lust and need as he touched me. 

"Yes, baby" I whispered out, tensing as I reached my edge. "I can't wait to have your big cock inside of me" I moaned, losing my mind as he drove me over the edge, pistoning his fingers in and out of me hard and fast, making pleased sounds as I gripped the headrest and his forearm, holding on for dear life as my orgasm consumed me and made me weak and shaky. 

"Jaebum!....fuck me..." I breathed out, coming down and feeling like my legs were noodles as we pulled into the parking garage of his condo. 

"Oh, baby...I'm going to" he whispered, getting out and coming around the vehicle, helping me out and pulling me up against his chest. He kissed me deeply, savoring my lips, and his hands went around to grip and message my ass for a beat. He leaned around and kissed on my neck, his lips feeling amazing as his mouth came to my ear. "_Hard_" he added, giving my ass a slap that made me cry out in surprise and pleasure. "Now take your sexy ass upstairs and wait for me...I won't be long" he said, his voice deep with desire as he kissed me hard one more time, and then let me go, giving me a gentle push toward the elevators and hitting the button on his key fob to call them. 

He was loading up with boxes from the trunk when the elevator arrived, and I was about to hold it for him, but he just shook his head. "Go ahead, love" he called. "Send it back down for me" he added, continuing what he was doing as I shakily stepped into the elevator. I punched the button for his floor and watched the scenery as the glass elevator ascended, the lights of the city looking beautiful from this vantage point.

When the doors snicked open, I hit the button to send it back down for him, feeling guilty that he wouldn't let me help, but loving him for being so sweet. I walked into his front door and went straight to the bedroom, undressing and bracing myself for him. I wanted him so badly...I could feel myself dripping onto the comforter for him. 

I could hear him in the entry way now, setting down boxes as the cool air soothed my over heated skin while I lay on our bed, spread out, exactly like he'd told me he wanted me. He was so sexy and perfect...my only goal in life was to please him. It was that simple. 

"Are you naked yet, baby?" I heard him call to me. It sounded like he was still in the entry way. 

"Yes!" I called out. "Come fuck me, Jaebum" I added, giggling at the growl I earned from him that I could even hear from the bedroom. 

"I've got one more load, love...touch yourself for me, baby. Get ready for me" he said, his voice husky with lust as he went back out the front door. 

I whimpered and snaked my hand down to my folds, closing my eyes and imagining it was my sexy Jaebum touching me. I thought about how hard he'd made me cum in the car, and I nearly got off again, soaking my inner thighs and the comforter under me, as I touched myself and slow fucked my pussy with my index finger. 

That was how he found me. My eyes flew open as he burst through the bedroom door, charging me, not giving me time to take my hand away. He was inside of me in the next second, stretching me and groaning out his pleasure as he sucked on my wet and ridden fingers while he fucked me hard into our bed. I moaned and clung to him, losing my mind as his big cock filled me up completely, making me see stars as he kissed me and rode me. 

"Yes!" I gasped out against his lips. "Oh, JB...it feels so good" I moaned, arching my back as I came for him, this orgasm so sudden and unexpected that it completely blew me away. I cried out and he kissed me, eagerly swallowing my cries of pleasure as he fucked me deep and hard, owning my body, making it his, growling out his approval as I got off for him. 

"God...you're so sexy, baby..."he panted, slowing marginally and pulling out of me. I gave him a questioning look and he smiled, pulling me up and kissing me. He threw a body pillow from the head of the bed down, and then guided me to lay down over it. If forced my pelvis to tilt at just the right angle, so when he grabbed my hips and sunk back into me, it was the most amazing feeling ever. 

"Oh my god..." I moaned out, completely overwhelmed, as he fucked me hard from behind, his hands coming around to grip and message my breasts as he rode me hard and kissed my neck, his chest pressed into my back. 

"You're so soft and tight, love" he praised me, his breath in my ear sending shivers down my spine as he rode me. "Do you want my cum on your ass?" he asked, he voice a pleasured growl now as he neared his high, his cock throbbing inside of me. 

"Yes, baby. I want your cum anywhere you want to give it to me" I gasped out, meaning it. I really did. There was nothing that this perfect man could do to me in bed that I wouldn't find pleasurable and amazing. I'd never been this comfortable, and as a result, I'd never been able to experience this level of pleasure. He loved me. I loved him. It was amazing. 

He reached around and messaged my clit hard and fast, while he fucked me, pushing me over the edge, and I screamed for him, gripping the sheets, hearing his praise in my ears as I got off around his cock. It was clearly all that he'd been waiting for, because the next second he was pulling out and stroking his cock as he came all over my ass and back. Watching him jack himself off and cum for me over my shoulder, his eyes squinched shut, would have made me cum, if I wasn't already completely exhausted and spent.

We collapsed into a heap together, both of us laughing and kissing each other as we recovered from what we'd just done. I giggled and smiled up at him as he nuzzled my neck, snuggling me and holding me close to his body. "That was amazing, baby" I giggled out, feeling euphoric and high. 

He laughed softly and gave me a sweet kiss, pulling the covers up over our naked bodies as he felt me shiver. "Warm enough?" he asked, his eyes loving and soft as I looked into them. I nodded and snuggled into him. 

"So when do I get to meet your family?" I asked, ready to take this thing to the next level. I wanted to know his people. I wanted to know everything about him, and get to be a part of the ideal that he'd described to me when he'd told me how he'd grown up. It sounded as perfect as he was.

"Well, one of my brothers actually already lives here" he said, smiling when I raised my brows, not believing that we hadn't talked about this yet. "I think he even goes to the same school you do" he added, chuckling at my surprise. 

"And you didn't tell me this before now, _why_?" I asked, giggling when he tugged on my lower lip with his teeth as he kissed me. 

"I just didn't want to pressure you. He's my oldest brother...maybe we can meet up sometime?" he asked, seeming super excited about the idea. I was too. I wondered what his brother would be like, and was excited to meet him. 

"Why don't we have him over for dinner?" I suggested. "I'm a decent cook...as long as you're ok with American cuisine?" I asked, feeling special as his warm eyes drank me in. 

"You're so beautiful" he said softly, grinning as he took my lips again, kissing me deeply and passionately. "I'm a lucky man" he added, making me blush, and finding that adorable. "You also have amazing ideas" he added, his breath in my ear turning me on again as I snuggled even farther into his warmth. 

"Lets do it, then" I said. "How about Saturday?" I asked, thinking in my head that I could invite my friend, Kelly, if his brother wasn't going to bring someone. 

"Lets do it" JB said, kissing me softly and pulling me on top of him, clearly meaning more than just the party.

I was _completely_ fine with that. 

________________________________________________________________________________

It was the night of the party. 

I'd planned everything out, wearing a cute off the shoulder number that JB had picked out of my closet after he'd fucked me good and hard in just the panties I was wearing under it now. I shivered a little as I finished the sauce that would go over the stuffed peppers I was cooking. Our physical chemistry was out of control. I wondered how we would ever have time for anything else...

I smiled and controlled my inner JB hoe as I finished up dinner. I wasn't an amazing cook, but there were a couple of things that I was good at, and this was one of them. Upside to being with a Korean man; they could handle their spice. I heard the door bell and took the peppers out of the oven, thinking I would bring them to the table as our guests sat down. 

I'd lit some candles, and there was soft music playing, but I hadn't wanted this to be super formal. I wanted everyone to be comfortable, and my friend Kelly had helped me get everything just right. Apparently, JB's brother wouldn't be bringing a date because he was still raw over a recent break-up. JB said that the girl had been special to his brother, and he was still hurting. I felt bad. My heart went out to him. Breaking up was really hard...I sighed as I flashed on the look on Mark's face the last time I'd seen him...breaking up could be devastating...

JB answered the door and I craned my neck around the see the guy he was laughing and hugging. I couldn't get a good look, so I set the peppers down in the center of the table, and walked farther into the entry. "You'll love her. She's perfect" JB said, over his shoulder, leading his brother into the dining room to meet me. "Krystal?" he called, his eyes lighting and beaming proudly as they came to rest on me. "This is my brother, Mark" he said...and Mark stepped out from around him. 

His eyes went wide. My eyes went wide. I dropped the serving spoon I'd been holding. 

His brother was _Mark_. _My_ Mark. 

_Oh, shit..._


	7. New  Beginnings

  
  
Mark.

It was Mark.

I just stood there, staring, frozen, while my mind tried to wrap itself around the idea that Mark was Jaebum's brother. How could this have happened? Sure, Mark had talked about his family from time to time, but he'd always seemed distant, like he either didn't want to talk about them, or wasn't close with them. What could I do? I didn't know how to begin to react to this crazy, embarrassing, awkward situation...and I had no idea how JB would react. Fuck my life...

I opened my mouth to speak, when Mark stepped forward and took my hand, shaking it in a friendly way and smiling at me. "Nice to meet you, Krystal" he said, his eyes twinkling mischievously. He had always enjoyed watching me squirm. I didn't have time to decide weather or not to go along with this, because the next second Jaebum was wrapping a warm and loving arm around my waist and pulling me into his chest, handing me back the spoon I'd dropped in my surprise, moments before.

"I...think I've seen you around campus" Mark said, and I couldn't help but grin. The little shit was enjoying this! I gave him a nod and looked at the spoon in my hand.

"I think so" I agreed, looking back up at him. I gave both men an apologetic little wave and stepped away from JB. "I should go and get another serving spoon and the rest of the food, so why don't you guys sit dow-" I wasn't able to even finish my sentence before Mark was stepping forward, bright, amused smile in place.

"I'll help!" he enthused, looking for all the world like the gracious guest, helping the hostess.

"Hey, that's my line!" Jaebum laughed out, motioning to a chair at the table. "Take a load off, Hyung, I'll help her. You just relax and die of jealousy when you taste my woman's cooking" he teased, making me giggle a little, half amused, half nervous and tense. Mark waved the gesture away.

"I'm helping" Mark said firmly. "Besides, how am I going to put the moves on her if I don't get her alone?" he joked, getting a laugh from JB, who was about to argue, when the doorbell rang.

"Ok, you win. I'll get the door" Jaebum conceded, looking sexy as he grinned over his shoulder at me. God...I hoped whoever was at the door was prepared for how amazing he looked in that dinner jacket...I bit my lip and just watched him, not realizing that I was staring until Mark cleared his throat, pulling me out of my unintentional hoe-fest.

I gave him a little apologetic grin, embarrassed, and lead him into the kitchen. The second we were alone, I rounded on him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked. "We have to tell him about our past, Mark. I can't lie to him like this" I almost whined, overwhelmed with the situation and not sure how long I could keep up the charade. Mark shook his head and laughed softly, looking up at the ceiling for a beat before giving me a friendly, calm look.

"He doesn't need to know about me" Mark said simply. "Telling him is only-" he started, but I interrupted him.

"I can't lie to my Reciprocal, Mark!" I hissed, feeling like I was on the verge of stupid tears. Mark rested his hands on my shoulders and squeezed a little, and this time I realized that he wasn't burning me. Holy shit...maybe he was over it. Maybe this could really all be water under the bridge? He grinned a little when he noticed how wide my eyes got when he touched me.

"I love my brother...and...I'm happy for you" Mark said, his eyes warm and sincere when he spoke to me. He really seemed to mean it. Besides, we should be burning the shit out of each other right now if there were any attraction left between us. I gave him one last uncertain look, and he made a 'shoosh' sound and shook his head, effectively silencing me.

"But you told JB that you were still heart broken over a girl?" I asked, still holding onto my skepticism, not able to believe that Mark could be so ok with a girl he used to love being his brother's Reciprocal. Mark gave me a sad little smile.

"I...had a hard time after I found out that you and I couldn't be together, it's true" he said, releasing me and walking over to where the other dishes were sitting on the stove top. "I really loved you" he said softly, his words bringing tears of remorse to my eyes.

"Mark...I'm so sorry. I can't tell you how sorry I am" I said softly, hating myself for what I'd put him through. He just shrugged.

"You win some, you lose some. I can see how happy you make my brother. He's waited for you for years...there's someone else out there for me. I know it" Mark said, and the conviction in his voice floored me. I couldn't believe how great he was being. I had to admit that I wouldn't have been able to do what he was doing, over the person or not. He was amazing. I hoped he found someone who deserved him.

"Thank you" I said, letting out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"Lets get this food out there. If I know my brother, he's about to charge in here and eat off of the stove" Mark laughed out, making me giggle, too, as we carried things to the table.

The dinner went well. It turned out that the person at the door had been my friend Kelly, who had helped me decorate for this. She'd been sitting at the table with Jaebum, too close, if you asked me, when Mark and I pushed through the swinging door and brought out the rest of the food. She'd looked confused, and had said Mark's name, before he'd greeted her and smoothly covered, telling JB that he and Kelly had a class together.

The rest of the meal was spent laughing and listening to Jaebum and Mark tell stories about their childhood together. Mark told a funny one about a time when we'd all been piss drunk and stolen the rival school's mascot, hiding it in the locker room. He'd edited me out of that story, but I didn't mind. I loved watching JB glow in the company of his brother, whom he clearly loved, and had missed. I couldn't help but notice how friendly Kelly was being with Mark, too. I'd kind of always suspected that she had a crush on him, while we were dating, and it was obvious she was delighted he was on the market again.

I smiled, feeling warm and loved under the smiles and admiring looks that JB sent me as we ate, showering me in compliments on my cooking, and telling me how beautiful he thought I looked tonight. I was so lucky.

I felt great...well, as great as a person can feel, when they're carrying around a lie in their back pocket. I got tense every time I examined that too much, and JB would unfailingly squeeze my hand and give me a concerned look, asking if I was alright. I played if off like I had a mild headache, and that was all that was said about it.

We all broke up into groups after Kelly and I cleaned up the table, and I smiled to myself as I listened to the boys' banter floating in to me from the living room while we cleaned the dishes. "Ok, spill!" Kelly nearly shrieked in my ear. I gave her a sheepish look and she widened her eyes, giving me a look that told me clearly that I was going to tell her what was going on, and that was that.

"JB doesn't know that Mark and I used to date" I said, wringing my hands, feeling guilty about it. "I didn't want to hide it, but Mark insisted, so I just...went along with it" I sighed out, looking mournfully up at the ceiling. "I mean, he knows about Mark...but he doesn't know his Mark is the guy I dated..." I trailed off in frustration. "How am I even supposed to tell him something like that?" I asked, honestly curious, as I looked at my best friend since freshman year.

Kelly shook her head and gave me a soft look. "Don't worry about it, babe" she said, giving me a hard hug that at first startled, but then soothed me. She smiled at me as she pulled away. "Mark is probably right...telling JB won't erase your past, and if Mark is over you, then..." she trailed off, a predatory smirk on her face. I giggled. I couldn't help myself. Mark and Kelly would look cute together, and she was a good girl. She wouldn't sleep with his friends or anything...maybe fate works in mysterious ways?

"Maybe he should walk you home?" I suggested, giggling when she lit up at the idea.

"Yeah. Let's make that happen" she agreed, nudging me as we finished with the dishes.

________________________________________________________________________________

I sighed and relaxed into Jaebum's arms as we cuddled on the couch, both of us exhausted and relaxed after a few drinks. I giggled a little as I thought about the fact that Kelly and I hadn't even needed to do any maneuvering. When it was time to go, Mark had been the one to suggest that he walk Kelly home. It was cute, actually.

"What's so funny, giggles?" Jaebum teased, kissing my cheek and nuzzling my hair as we sat and enjoyed the fireplace in front of us.

"Oh, nothing" I sighed out, smiling warmly up at. "I was just thinking that Mark and Kelly look cute together" I said, smiling and leaning into him as he pulled me up a little and kissed the side of my face, and then worked his way down to lay soft, sweet little kisses against the skin of my neck. I immediately got goose bumps and shivered, provoking a sexy chuckle from deep in Jaebum's chest.

"I hope they're happy. I know that I am..." he murmured against my skin, laughing softly when I turned and sat in his lap, straddling him on the couch, with my back to the fire.

"I'm happy, too, baby" I purred, kissing him softly, loving how he was instantly hard for me, the evidence of how much he was liking what I was doing evident, as he gently bucked his hips up into me, making me whimper for him. "That feels good" I sighed out, smiling into his eyes before kissing his cheek, then his sexy jawline, and then his neck, taking my time as I gently rocked my hips into him, loving the sounds of pleasure I earned as I teased him.

"Krystal...what are you doing to me, love?" he chuckled out, grunting appreciatively when I nibbled his earlobe, gently blowing in his ear.

"I love you" I whispered, running my fingers through his hair. "I want to ride you" I added, loving the low growl I earned from him as he gripped my hips, thrusting himself up into me, grinding his hard cock into my core through our clothing.

"I've already had you in those little panties once today, love...this dress is sexy...I just want to hike it up and be inside of you" he murmured in my ear, groaning when I sucked on the place on his neck, just under his ear, that I knew he loved. I gasped as his hands glided up my thighs, working the material of my dress up around my waist and away from my core.

"Let me help you, baby" I whispered, scooting back a little so I could help him open his pants and wiggle the down just enough to take out his hard, aching cock. I smiled a little when his breath caught as I started stroking his cock. "God...that's so sexy, Jaebum..." I whimpered out, turned on and soaking myself for him while I touched him and pleased him.

"Honey...If you want me, you had better do it soon...I'm not going to last for you if you keep playing with me like this" he grunted out, grabbing my face and kissing me hard, his words turning me on just as much as anything else. "I want to fuck you so hard...let my sexy girl ride my cock while I suck on her soft, perfect breasts..." he whispered, his eyes pools of heat as he smoldered up at me and peeled the fabric of my dress down and away from my body. His eyes gleamed as he looked up at me, biting his lip as I arched and moaned a little while he rubbed my nipples. "Fuck me" he said softly, his words as much command, as they were invitation.

I raised up a little and moaned as he engulfed my nipple in his warm, moist mouth, muffling his groan of pleasure as I sunk my dripping wet pussy down on his shaft. I moaned as he filled me, already shaking as I started rocking my hips against him, driving his cock into me deeper and harder while he appreciated my breasts with his lips and tongue. "Jaebum...your cock is always so good, baby...so big and hard for me..." I gasped out, lost in the pleasure as he started fucking me back, kissing up my chest and nipping at my collar bones as he held me down on his cock by my hips.

"Krystal..." he groaned, making no bones about how good I was making him feel as I bounced in his lap, gripping his shoulders harder as I neared my edge. I smiled and kissed him again as I clenched up around his cock, seeing stars, almost there.

He pulled out suddenly and gently scooted out from under me on the couch. I gave him a questioning look as he opened the little drawer in the coffee table, understanding dawning as I saw that he held a condom in his hands. "I want to cum in you, love" he said simply, his words driving me crazy as he rolled the condom down over his length, visibly throbbing now, as I bit my lip, on my knees next to him on the couch as I watched.

He gave me a sly grin out of the corner of his eyes, and that was all the warning I got as he tackled me into the couch, growling like an animal as he took my lips and my pussy at the same time, driving his hard cock deep into me and making me cry out in pleasure into the kiss as he started riding me hard. I clenched up and kissed him hard, moaning and gasping as he moved over, kissing my neck now, panting out his pleasure as he drove me closer and closer.

"Jaebum..." I moaned, closing my eyes and arching back into the couch as I came hard, loving the pleased little grin he gave me as he watched my face while he fucked me through my orgasm.

"So beautiful" he praised me, his voice barely audible through his panting as he continued to fuck me hard. He reached around and gripped my ass in his palms, tilting my pelvis up slightly, the angle stretching me differently and making me gasp and moan for him. "That's right, love...let me know how good it feels..." he encouraged, closing his eyes and growling as he got off inside of me. I couldn't feel him spill inside of me, but I felt his cock throbbing and twitching as I bucked my hips up into him, fucking myself on his cock while he came for me. His O face was amazingly sexy...I loved everything about him. Everything he did was a complete turn on for me.

"Mmm...that was so fucking good, love" he murmured, chuckling softly as he pulled out and sat up, pulling me up against his chest, straddling him again.

"It's always amazing with you, Jaebum" I said sweetly, giggling as he kissed my face and my cheeks, his fingers playing with the ends of my hair as he held me in his lap.

"Lets go to bed, love. I want you again in our bed after we shower" he whispered against my lips, already turning me on again. He was so good, and I was so relaxed, that I didn't even have energy to feel guilty about the whole Mark thing...I just drifted in a sea of love and peace with my Reciprocal.


	8. Truth

It had been a week since that fateful dinner party with Mark and my guilty conscience was eating me alive every second. Well...most seconds. I couldn't help but get completely lost whenever Jaebum put his hands on me, but other than that, I was a complete train wreck of guilt. I bit my lip as I walked to my car from the class that I'd just been in. I hadn't been able to pay much attention because I couldn't stop thinking about my situation. 

I needed to tell JB. There was no way around it. I thought back to what Mark had said as I buckled in and started my car, heading back to the condo that I'd come to think of as my home. Mark had a point that I mostly agreed with. It probably would fuck with Jaebum's head and maybe hurt his feelings to know that the Mark that I'd dated was his brother. I was still flabbergasted that this could even have happened. Seriously? What where the damn odds?!

I understood and agreed that Jaebum would probably have issues with the facts of life...but I also knew that if the situation were reversed, I would want the truth. I would be more hurt by the fact that JB was keeping something from me...no matter what it was. Jaebum was my Reciprocal. That meant more than just some flimsy, breakable attraction. He was my one. So it didn't matter that I'd been with Mark in the past. It wasn't like he was going to fly off the handle and be all jealous and worry that I was going back to Mark.

Aside from the fact that I was _completely_ in love with Jaebum, I physically couldn't be with Mark. We would burn each other with every touch, and I would eventually die from my longing for my Reciprocal. That's what the hot flashes were...._longing_. 

I sighed as I pulled into the parking place that was assigned to my car now that I was living here. I had to tell him, and I needed to do it as soon as possible. Taking my time would only make it seem like I'd been lying to him for longer, and that would only hurt him more. I opened my phone and dialed Mark as I sat behind the wheel, preparing myself for all of the arguments that he would make. I just couldn't keep doing this. I figured that Mark had a right to know that I was about to tell Jaebum the truth. 

"Hey! It's Krystal!" Mark greeted me, sounding pleased that I was calling.

"Hi, Mark. How are you?" I asked, feeling bubbles of nervousness in my stomach already. 

"I'm good...what's going on? You sound nervous" he observed, and I appreciated that he could still tell what was going on with me, just by the tone of my voice. I took a deep breath and just blurted out what I needed to say. 

"I can't keep lying to Jaebum, Mark. I'm going to tell him about our past" I said, trying for matter of fact, but hearing the waver in my voice that I couldn't manage to contain. 

"Why?" Mark asked, sounding truly puzzled. 

"Because it's the right thing to do!" I nearly whined, hating the way I sounded like a petulant child, right now. "He deserves nothing but complete honesty from me, Mark. He deserves to know that happened between us, and it's important to stop this deception right now" I said. I swallowed hard when I heard his exasperated sigh on the other end of the phone. "I can't stand the guilt" I said softly, closing my eyes hard against stupid tears. 

"Ok" Mark said quietly. "Do what you need to do" he added. 

"Really?!" I asked, kind of shocked that he'd given in so easily. 

"You know I've never been able to stand it when you cry" he said, his voice soft , like it used to be back when we were together. 

"Thank you" I said, really meaning it. I didn't want to cause a rift between Mark and his brother, and I didn't want to stir the pot, but I felt like what I was doing was the right thing, and I was happy to have Mark's support. I was touched that he still cared...but it also worried me a little. "I'm going to go inside now and...I think he's home..." I trailed off, not really knowing how to end a conversation that had become so bittersweet and emotionally charged. I hoped Mark had meant it when he'd said that he was over me. Shit, what was I thinking? The proof was in the way that he could touch me without burning me. I needed to relax. 

"Talk to you later, Krystal. Good luck" he said, a strange note in his voice that I couldn't interpret, as he hung up the phone, ending the awkwardness for me. 

I took a deep breath and headed to the elevator, my heart pounding in my ears the entire way up to the condo. I could do this, I told myself. This was for the best. I firmed up me resolve and firmly gripped the door knob, gasping when the door was pulled open, out of my grip and Jaebum swept me into his arms, breathing heavily and kissing me.

I kissed him back and he pulled away, giving me a searching look. "Are you ok? What happened? My heart is pounding" he said, looking worried and protective. Shit. I'd forgotten that our hearts beat in sync. I'd probably worried him sick, just now. 

I shook my head and kissed him softly, trying to calm down, basking in the safety and peace that washed over me every time that I was in his arms. "I'm fine, honey...I was just a little nervous about something..." I trailed off, not sure how to start such a strange and difficult conversation. 

He raised a brow as me and kissed me again, taking my hand and smiling down into my eyes as he lead me into the living room, sitting me in his lap and giving me a level look. "Tell me about it" he invited, giving me a warm, level look. "We'll figure it out together" he said, gently brushing a strand of hair out of my face and tucking it behind my ear. "Have I told you how beautiful you are yet today?" he asked, making me giggle and giving me a sexy grin that seemed to have a direct line to my lady business. 

"Not in the last 5 minutes..." I teased, kissing him softly and giving him a searching look. "Jaebum...I have a question" I said, my voice hesitant. I could tell he felt my nerves, getting serious and pulling me a little tighter into his body as I sat on his knee on the couch. 

"Anything" he said, giving me an encouraging little squeeze.

"So...hypothetically speaking...what if you were in a situation where you knew that telling someone the truth would upset them...and there wasn't really any reason for them to know...would you tell them? Is the truth important enough?...what would you do?" I asked, hoping he could make sense of my babbling long enough to get my meaning. 

He furrowed his brows and thought about my question. "Well...I guess it would depend on the situation. Normally I would say that the truth is the most important thing...but I can see where there would be situations where maybe it wasn't a good idea to tell someone something..." he trailed off as if suddenly realizing what I was saying, and my breath caught. 

Here it comes....oh, god...I closed my eyes and braced myself for him to ask me what I was keeping from him, to demand that I tell him what was going on. I waited...and waited...I peaked open one eye and he was just giving me a rueful grin, like a bad little boy that had been caught with his hand in the cooky jar and hoped he could be cute enough to escape punishment. I raised a questioning brow, completely confused about what was going on. Why would he look like that?

"Look...I know what you're about to say" he said, putting up a gentle hand and silencing me with a kiss when I started to tell him what I was sure he had already figured out. "Nope. Look...it's ok that you found out about the our trip...you little snoop" he teased, chuckling softly as he kissed me deeply.

"Trip?" I squeaked out, gasping softly as he nibbled on my ear lobe his hands gripping my thighs and pulling me around to straddle him on the couch. 

"You can drop the act, love" he chuckled, gripping my ass and biting his lip as he smoldered up at me, looking so completely sexy that all of my nerves disappeared in a flood of desire and need for him. He smiled a little and kissed me again, locking eyes with me. "I can't wait to take you away for the weekend...we're going to this quiet little island off of the coast of Chile...you'll love it" he said softly against my lips. I whimpered as he shifted our bodies, laying down on the couch with me now, his hand messaging my breast as he kissed and sucked on my jaw and neck. "I can't wait to make love to you on the beach" he whispered in my ear, his breath and words sending chills down my spine as I locked my arms around his neck. I arched up into his hand on my breast as he gently pinched the nipple through my clothes, chuckling at the little squeak of pleasure he earned from me as he slid his hand up my shirt to touch me more intimately. 

"You like that idea, don't you, love?" he whispered, crooking one of my legs up and pressing me into the couch as he gently and rhythmically rubbed the hard-on in his pants against my soaked panties, my skirt having ridden up around my waist while he laid us down. 

"Oh, Jaebum..." I moaned softly, rocking my hips in time with his motions, sending pleasure zinging through my body at the contact. 

He chuckled and kissed my ear, gently slapping my ass and caressing my thigh. "My darling loves the idea of being ridden hard out in the sand...listening to the waves lap at our legs as you moan for me and get off around my cock" he breathed out, gently moving my panties aside and plunging his skilled fingers deep into my dripping pussy. 

"Jaebum!" I gasped out, moaning and moving my hips, fucking his fingers as he buried them deep inside of me over and over again. I was on the edge of cumming when he pulled them out, wrenching a needy little sound of dismay from me that he obviously found cute, chuckling and kissing me softly as he opened his pants. 

"I'm going to fuck you so good, love...I can't wait to be inside of you, baby" he said softly, his voice smokey and sexy with lust and need as he looked at my naked lower half, spread wide for the taking beneath him on the couch. 

"Yes!" I squeaked out, grateful and pleased when he finally pushed into me, his cock now encased in a condom. He growled as he took my pussy, kissing me and messaging my breast as he rode me. 

"Oh, god, Krystal...oh, my baby has such a good pussy...jesus, you always make me feel so good...I love you so much" he whispered, picking up the pace even more as I arched back into the sofa and came hard, shouting out my pleasure amidst his curses for me as he came too. 

We both relaxed back into the couch and I giggled, feeling his heart beat in rhythm with mine as I lay my head on his chest, shifting a little so that he wasn't smushing me anymore. "So we're going away together?" I asked, giggling a little at the completely satisfied look on my Reciprocal's handsome face. It was wonderful to know that I'd made him that happy and at peace. I loved him so much. 

"Yep. We leave tomorrow morning" he said, grinning at the kiss I left on his chest where I'd been laying my head. "Sorry I kept it from you...I just wanted to surprise you, love" he said softly, clearly still misunderstanding me. I tensed up a little, deciding that I needed to set the record straight, but he shooshed me and snuggled me into his chest. 

"Lets take a nap, love...you wore me out" he teased, making me giggle as he drifted off right there, in the next second. 

Shit...my little coming clean session was clearly going to have to wait a little longer...I smiled as I closed my eyes and drifted with Jaebum. I'd tell him later...after I'd taken a little nap...

________________________________________________________________________________

I stirred awake to the sound of knocking on our door and sat up, stretching as JB threw on a shirt and found his pants, sauntering over to the door. I quickly got up as well and straightened my clothes, wondering who would be at the door. It had to be around dinner time by now...My eyes widened as I heard JB greet Mark. 

_Shit. He didn't know I hadn't told JB yet!_

I quickly skittered out into the entry way and loudly greeted Mark, cutting off and drowning out whatever his next words would have been. "Mark! Good to see you! Come on in" I said, giving him a meaningful look. Mark smirked and shook his head, following me in the living room, clearly picking up what I was laying down. 

"What's up, Hyung?" JB asked, clearly curious what brought Mark over to see us. 

Mark grinned sheepishly and chuckled. "Oh, I...you know? I completely forget why I came over!" he laughed, and I joined in, like this was the silliest thing ever. 

Jaebum shot questioning looks around the group, his eyes settling on me as my nerves got the better of me. "Krystal...my heart is pounding...what's going on?" he asked, clearly not buying the story. I swallowed hard and shook my head, walking over to him and taking his hand. 

"Baby...can you sit down for me, for a minute? I...have something..."I bit my lip as I stumbled on my words and JB just raised a brow, looking concerned as he wrapped a gentle arm around me, pulling me back down onto his knee reflexively. 

"Don't be nervous, love" he said softly. "Just tell me what's bothering you...it's clearly not the secret about our trip" he said, his eyes warm and encouraging as he looked into my face. 

"Mark...your brother...he's the Mark...he's the one I..." I couldn't choke out the rest, but I saw understanding dawn like a thunder clap in JB's eyes as he looked, stupefied, between Mark and I. His brows furrowed and his jaw set, his eyes darkening with something like anger...and then softening with pain...tears formed in my eyes. 

"You...why didn't you tell me?" he asked, ignoring Mark completely and focusing on me. "Why would you lie to me like that?" he added, looking hurt and completely vulnerable and thrown for a loop. 

I shook my head and hated myself for what I'd done. "I'm so sorry, Jaebum...I just...didn't know how to tell you...I didn't want this to hurt your relationship with your brother...I didn't know..."I trailed off, not even knowing what to do in this situation. JB kissed me softly and I sighed a little, feeling like maybe this wasn't going to be that bad. 

I gasped a little when he gently moved me over to his side on the couch, and stood, giving Mark a hard look. Mark stood, too and the two were practically toe to toe. "I understand why she wouldn't tell me...but why not you? How could you lie to me like that? huh?" JB asked, getting in Mark's face, tensing like he wanted to punch him. 

"I didn't think it would matter now!" Mark defended. "You got your girl! How was I supposed to know she was your fucking Reciprocal! Do you think this whole thing hasn't torn my fucking heart out?!" Mark yelled, looking hurt and angry, his emotions clear on his face, including the pain of what I'd put him through. "I didn't think it mattered now" he finished, sitting back down, looking drained and sad. 

Jaebum looked between us, from where I sat, tears running down my face, to where Mark had collapsed into the easy chair. "Do you still want her?" he asked Mark, his voice quiet and low in his chest. 

Mark looked up at him and swallowed hard. "No. I'm over it" he said quietly, his voice steady and hard. He stood when JB nodded and extended his hand.

"I don't like that you didn't tell me...but I get it...we'll get through this" he said to Mark, who clenched his jaw and nodded, shaking his hand and then heading for the door. 

"We will" he said, casting a side-long glance my way before letting himself back out the door. 

I sat on the couch as JB came to me and snuggled me into his chest. I should have been grateful that things hadn't gone worse than this...but all I could seem to think about was that half second of hesitation before Mark had told JB he was over me....


	9. Fly Away With Me

"JB! Look!!" I nearly squealed, bouncing up and down in the seat next to him as we prepared to land. I squeezed his hand and pointed to the beautiful scenery, the dark blue water and the scenic, quaint little houses and shops that made up the city where we were headed. When Jaebum didn't say anything, I looked over at him, realizing that my heart was pounding and he was looking...kind of green. 

"Baby? What's wrong?" I asked, furrowing my brows and cradling JB's handsome face in my hands, forgetting about the scenery completely in my concern for my Reciprocal. "Are you sick?" I asked again, when he just shook his head and looked away, not answering me. 

"I'm fine, love" he mumbled, but I wasn't buying that. I gave him a firm look.

"Im Jaebum, tell me what's wrong this minute" I commanded, giggling a little when he cracked a smile, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear. "Don't make me turn this plane around!" I warned, full out laughing when he chuckled at me, looking like maybe he was feeling a little better since I'd been talking to him. I monitored my heart rate and realized it had gone back to normal, and it dawned on me...JB was scared to fly. 

His eyes widened as I gave him a knowing grin and he shook his head, closing his eyes and resting his head back against the seat as the plain taxied down the runway, having landed while I was teasing him a minute ago. He made a little sigh of relief, and gave me a bashful grin. "I don't like flying" he said simply, shrugging and smiling as I leaned in and kissed him for being so unutterably adorable. 

"You don't have to be embarrassed about that!" I chided. "Lots of people don't like flying" I added, waving the whole thing away. "We can just...not fly very much" I said with a shrug, looking out the window at the beautiful scenery. Even the airport was amazing here. 

I looked back to JB when I felt him squeeze my hand. "You made it better, just by distracting me" he said. "Besides, I just get through it, and I want to go places with you and see things together. I'm not letting my fear of, well, really just _landing_, limit our adventures together, love" he said, really seeming to mean it, and melting me into a puddle of hoe at his feet. It continued to amaze me how he could be so soft and squishy, but at the same time so damn sexy...I bit my lip and his breath caught, his gaze darkening as he felt my need. 

"Im Krystal, you're going to get us arrested for indecent exposure..." he murmured, teasing me by repeating what I'd said to him, in the car, the other night. I giggled and leaned in, kissing him softly. 

"That's not really my name yet" I said against his lips, loving how he snuggled me so naturally into his chest. I loved the feeling of belonging I got any time I was near him. 

"It will be soon enough...and for the rest of our lives" he said softly, kissing my hair as we waited to disembark the plane.

I looked up at him and smiled into his eyes. "I love you" I said simply, awash in the amount of perfect this was...that _he _was.

"I love you, too...but there's just one thing that's wrong" he said, furrowing his brows and giving me a mock sad look. 

"Oh yeah, what's that?" I played along, gently nudging him and giggling when he leaned down, kissing the shell of my ear and giving me goosebumps in the best way imaginable. 

"The only thing wrong with this is I don't know how I'm going to walk with the incredible hard-on you're giving me right now...I could just rip your clothes off and fuck you right here..." he breathed out, his sexy voice for my ears only. He chuckled when he felt me shiver and kissed my ear again, his breath and words turning me on to an embarrassing degree, with so many people around us. 

"You're so sexy...how do you always manage to make me so horny?" he teased, ghosting his finger tips along the opposite side of my neck as he nuzzled my hair and kissed my ear. "I have no self control around you, baby...all I want to do is be inside of you, listening to your pretty voice as I make you cum for me..." he trailed off, nipping at my earlobe gently, rewarded with a tiny whimper that I couldn't manage to hold in. 

"Jaebum..." I said quietly, warning in my tone. He was turning me on to an almost painful degree. I _needed_ him. "How far away is the hotel?" I asked, my breathing a little ragged as he continued to tease me. 

"We're actually staying at a private cabana...it's about 5 miles from here. The beach is amazing..." he murmured, his voice sexy and low as his words reminded me of what he'd said about making love to me on the beach. "It's private and cozy...away from everyone else..." he continued chuckling a little bit when he felt me shaking. 

He was about to continue his little torture session when the plane stopped and the cabin lights came up. The voice of the pilot came over the speaker, welcoming us to Chile, and telling us the local time and the temperature outside. I smiled when I heard that it was 85 out. I wanted to spend my time in skimpy little bikini's and playing in the water with my man. It would also be an excellent excuse for him not to wear a shirt...a sly grin turned my lips upward as I thought about what a fucking good time it was to get to look at JB and touch him when his sexy chest and abs were out on display. 

The low growl from JB was what brought me out of my revere. "You're killing me" he murmured, gently slapping my ass as we both stood up and he took my big carry on bag from me. "I love the way you glow when you're aroused" he said softly, giving me a sexy little grin and biting his lip, his good looks driving me crazy...well, _crazier_.

As we got off the plane I looked over as JB's phone dinged about 500 times. "You leave your phone on when you travel?" I asked, thinking about how expensive that must be, but also wondering who was leaving him so many messages. I hoped he wasn't neglecting something in his career to be with me, right now...I decided not to worry about it and smiled up at him, waiting for his answer. 

He smiled and shrugged. "My whole family is in Korea...I have international calling" he reminded me, grinning at me when I blushed a little. Of course he did. That was dumb. He gave me a sharp look, as if having heard my last thought and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me into his side. "Stop that" he admonished, looking dominant and sexy, reminding me how wet my panties still were. It was hard to function around him, right now. "You're adorable when you blush, by the way" he added, chuckling when I laughed softly. 

We caught a cab to the hotel and laughed and kissed in the back seat the short ride to the cabana. I was immediately taken with how adorable it was. It had a quaint little shingled roof and round windows and door frames. It was like something from a story book, and I squealed about it all the way into the house, looking around and sighing appreciatively at the spa tub and huge shower in the bathroom, as well as the giant, soft looking bed with an amazing view of the private beach out of the sliding doors in the bedroom. 

I sighed appreciatively and smiled when JB wrapped his strong arms around my waist, pulling me back into his firm chest. "This place is great, huh?" he asked, chuckling when I nodded enthusiastically. 

"It's almost too good...like I keep thinking I'm going to wake up or something" I said softly, staring out at the ocean as the waves lapped at the shore. "It's so beautiful" I admired, sighing appreciatively as JB nuzzled my neck. 

"Speaking of things that are beautiful" he murmured, making me giggle at his clumsy segue, "lets get you naked, love...I won't be able to concentrate on anything until I've had you at least once" he said softly, the need plain in his eyes as I turned to him and he looked down into my eyes. 

He leaned down and kissed me deeply, cradling my jaw in his big hand as he walked me backward, pressing my back into the wall by the sliding door. "JB..." I whispered, closing my eyes and whimpering as he stepped back just long enough to catch the hem of my sun dress and pull the whole thing over my head in one fluid motion, leaving me in just my panties, trembling and turned on. 

His hot gaze ran over my naked body and he bit his lip, pulling his shirt over his head as he stepped into me, my breasts pressing into his naked chest as he devoured my lips and ran his fingers through my hair. "I love it when you don't wear a bra, Krystal" he said, his voice sultry and sexy as he moved around and nibbled my earlobe. "I love your body, baby...your breasts are prefect...perky and bouncy...so soft...god...." he breathed out, smiling into my skin when I moaned softly and squirmed against the wall as his hands came up to grip my breasts, holding them in his palms and running his thumbs back and forth across my nipples, while he kissed and sucked on the sensitive skin of my neck. 

"Jaebum...oh, god..." I moaned out, rubbing my thighs together, needing friction as my core throbbed in response to his touch and the look in his eyes. 

"That's right, baby...say my name...tell me what you need, love...I want to make this so amazing for you" he whispered, his hands going around to grip my ass as he pressed me harder back into the wall, coming back up to take my lips again, his tongue exploring my mouth and rubbing against mine. 

"JB..,please...." I gasped out, unable to finish my sentence as he turned me, pressing his hard cock into my ass and flattening a palm against my tummy, running his hand down into the brief little lace panties I'd worn for him. "Oh...yes, baby..." I moaned out appreciatively, squirming against his fingers as he messaged my clit and folds, rubbing his fingers over my hole, but not actually penetrating me, like I needed. 

My impatient and desperate whimpers filled the room as he teased me, and I ground my ass back into his cock, loving the hot groans of pleasure I earned as he kissed and sucked on my neck. I rocked my hips as his circled my pussy with his index finger, rubbing circles into my clit with his thumb. "Jaebum...don't tease me..." I whined. "I'm going to...ahhh!" I moaned loudly, losing my mind as he plunged two of his long, rough fingers deep into me, fucking me on them slowly as he blew in my ear and I moved my hips, loving the feeling of having his fingers inside of me. 

"Mmm...that's right, baby...fuck yourself for me, love..._god_...that's so _sexy_" he growled out, stilling his fingers and letting me please myself as he reached around and undid the buttons on the tearaway pants he'd been wearing, leaving us both just in our underwear. He went back to fucking me a little harder on his fingers, walking me toward the bed and gently bending me over it, helping me get up on shaky legs so I was on my knees on the mattress in front of where he stood. 

I gasped as he leaned down and gently nipped my ass, giving it an appreciative little slap that had me clenching up around the fingers he still had moving in and out of my dripping pussy. "God, Krystal...your little pussy is perfect...so wet and tight...I'm always amazed you can even take my cock..." he teased, messaging my ass with his free hand as he removed his fingers from inside of me and dropped his boxers. I bit my lip as I looked over my shoulder at his naked body. Jesus...he was so sexy...

"JB...please fuck me...I need you" I pleaded, giving him the most needy look I could muster. He chuckled and gripped my hips, running his cock up and down my slit, teasing me and getting it wet with my arousal. "Please..." I panted out, shaking and whimpering as I felt him press his tip into my opening. 

"God...such an eager girl...that's so sexy. I love that you want me just as much as I want you, baby" he said softly, gripping my hips and caressing my thighs as he pushed all the way inside of me, sinking his shaft as far as it would go, his pelvis grinding into my ass as he slow fucked me, letting me feel every inch of him. 

"Oh, god...JB...your cock is so good, baby" I moaned out, gripping the bedding and tensing, already so close to cumming for him, as he started fucking me harder. 

"Is that right, baby? You like it when I fuck you hard?" he panted, fucking me harder, getting up on the bed with me and pushing me forward so he could have better leverage. 

"Yes" I panted, bracing myself and moaning as I neared my edge, my pussy clenching up around his cock. 

"Do you?" he demanded, ramming his cock into me deep and hard as he gripped my shoulders, my whole body bouncing with the strength of his thrusts into me. 

"Yes!" I nearly screamed, shaking and seeing stars as I came for him, loving how he pulled me up against his chest and kissed my neck while he fucked me hard through my orgasm. 

"That's right, baby...give me everything...show me how much you love me" he gritted out, his jaw clenched as he finished me. When I started to relax he gently turned me over, kissing me softly and sensually as he spread my legs and pushed into me again, his eyes hot and demanding, but also so full of love and appreciation that my heart nearly burst. "You're so beautiful...I love you so much" he whispered, cradling me in his arms as he fucked me hard, grunting out his praise and growling as he sunk his cock into me deep and hard over and over again. 

"Yes! JB! Yes!" I moaned out, losing my mind, not believing that I was about to cum again already, just from the sexy sounds he was making as his cock throbbed while he fucked me into the bed. 

"_Fuck!_" he barked out, burying his face in the crook of my neck as he came deep inside of me, our bodies locked together as I squealed into his shoulder, getting off for a second time and thrusting my hips up to meet him as he fucked us both through our highs. 

When it was over, he pulled out gently and kissed me deeply, cradling me in his arms on the bed and running his palms appreciatively all over my naked, shaky, fucked out, body. I giggled a little and smiled up at him, loving how he came down to kiss me and ran his fingers through my hair. It was soothing and sweet and intimate. I loved it. 

My eyes widened a little as I felt his cum leaking out of me. Fuck....we hadn't used a condom...I looked up at him and he grinned sheepishly, clearly knowing what I was thinking. "I'm sorry, love...I just...I didn't think about it" he said softly, looking like he wasn't a damn bit sorry, his good looks making me melt for him all over again. 

I giggled a little and pulled him down to kiss me again. "I don't mind..." I sighed out. "I don't think we should do that regularly...but it's not like it would be a problem if you knocked me up..." I trialed off and he chuckled. 

"I hope it didn't just happen, thought" he said softly, making me look up at him sharply, concern in my eyes, and confusion. 

"I thought you said you wanted children with me?" I asked, giving him a confused and questioning look that earned another sexy, completely attractive chuckle from him. 

"I do, baby..." he said softly, kissing my forehead and snuggling me into his chest. "But I also want it to be intentional. I want to make love to you and give you my seed and intentionally lose it inside of your body...I want to kiss you and be close to you while I make you pregnant...I want to spend the next few weeks anticipating the news...I want to be happy and joyful with you when we find out you're carrying my child..." he trailed off, and I sighed happily, kissing his neck and his chest and nuzzling his sexy jaw as he held me, his biceps flexing a little while we snuggled. 

"You're perfect" I said softly, really meaning it. "I never in a million years would have thought that I would deserve someone who is so exactly what I need..." I praised him, smiling up into his eyes and the loving gaze he was beaming down on me. 

"This Reciprocal thing is so much better than I thought it could ever be" he said softly, grinning and stroking my hair. I smiled up at him and he pulled me up and out of bed with him. "Let's shower, and then we can go explore...maybe find some food?" he asked, his stomach growling loudly, as if on cue. "I worked up an appetite" he teased, making me laugh softly as he pulled me toward that excellent shower with him.


	10. A Helping Hand

I sighed quietly to myself and wrung my hands nervously. It had been about a week since JB and I had gotten back from Chile, and he was getting ready to leave for his first business trip since we'd been together. I smiled a little as I thought of all of the good times we'd had on our trip. He was really wonderful, and I'd enjoyed learning more and more about him...he'd loved kissing my tan lines...I shivered a little and tried to restrain my inner JB-hoe. 

I lovingly packed his ties and dress shirts into his suitcase, making sure that nothing would get caught in any zippers as I registered the sound of the shower turning off. It wasn't just that I was going to miss him like crazy...I was genuinely nervous that the hot flashes would start again. That was not something I ever wanted to experience again.

"I'm going to miss my baby so much" JB murmured in my ear, kissing it and snuggling me back into his chest. I sighed and relaxed back against him, enjoying how warm he still was from the shower. "You sure you can't come with me?" he pouted, looking adorable as he turned me in his arms and kissed me softly. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you" he said, and the soft look in his eyes made me want to pack_ myself _into his suitcase along with his clothes.

I shook my head sadly and pouted up at him a little, giggling at the way his grip on me tightened slightly. He loved my pout. He'd told me once he thought it was very sexy. I shivered a little, but then shook it off, going up to kiss him again. "I'm sorry, Jaebum...you know I want to, right?" I questioned, smiling a little when he nodded and snuggled me into his chest. "I'm going to miss you, too" I continued, "but I have an exam, and there's no way I can miss it..." I trailed off, feeling a little anxious, and feeling both of our heartbeats pick up due to it. 

He pulled away a little and looked me in the eyes. "You're going to be fine, love" he assured me, knowing that I was worried about getting sick without him. He'd told me in passing that the hot flashes actually were called "The Longing" and that after a mated couple had had regular contact for a while, it took much longer periods of separation for the pain to start again. "I'll only be gone three nights, baby...I'll call you every night...if anything happens, I want you to let me know right away, and I'll be on the first flight straight back here, ok?" He asked, smiling when I nodded affirmative. 

"I need to study...so I guess that it'll work out ok..." I couldn't help the sad and lonely feeling I already had, even at the thought of a couple of nights away from my Reciprocal, as I watched JB put himself together, looking every inch the high-powered business man that he was. 

"I'm going to miss you...I'll call you when I get settled in tonight" JB said, kissing me deeply and grabbing his suit case from the bed. "Once this thing's over, I won't have to leave town for at least another couple of months" he assured me, smiling and stroking my hair when I clung to him, nuzzling into his neck. 

"Travel safe, honey" I said softly, honestly not wanting to let him go. He chuckled softly and gave me one more soft, gentle kiss. 

"Good luck on your test, love" he said, striding out to the elevator like he'd had to tear himself away from me, too. 

I stood in the door way and waved him off as he playfully caught the kisses I blew him until the elevator doors closed, cutting him off from my view. I took a deep breath and closed the door. I hoped this round of meetings went well for him. I hadn't known it until recently, but JB was a partner in his law firm, and these meetings were critical to attaining the kind of high dollar clients that were sought after in his business. It made sense that my Reciprocal would be into the same kind of work I was going to school for. He really was perfect for me. 

I smiled as I got my books out to study for my test. It was really fun getting to know him...he was just...perfect. I'd been worried that maybe he was neglecting his job for me, and that had lead to a discussion about what he actually did for a living one night, after he'd made love to me in the sand of our private beach in Chile. 

His law firm was based in Korea, but it had a branch in New York City, so it actually hadn't disrupted his career very much to come here for me. I'd been relieved to hear that, although I wasn't at all opposed to moving to Korea, if that was what my darling needed to be happy and successful. I loved him so much...what was I ever going to do with myself over the next three days?

I laughed softly, realizing the answer was laying on the couch, right in front of me. I was going to study, and I was going to own my damn test, that's what. Maybe I'd take a little time off and call Kelly? I hadn't really heard from her since that night that Mark had walked her home...I would be a damn liar if I said that I wasn't curious about how that had gone. 

It was time to buckle down now, though. I got out my pen, and got down to business, pushing the rest of the world away, as I focused on my studies. 

________________________________________________________________________________

I'd just finished popping some popcorn when the door bell rang. I smiled and hurried over to it, trying not to slip on the hard woods in my socks. I'd called Kelly and we'd agreed to meet for a movie night, so I'd changed into comfy sleep shorts and a t-shirt, and pulled my hair up into a pony tail. I wasn't exactly cute, but who cared? My man was out of town, so it wasn't like I had anyone to impress. 

"Come on in, gir-" the words died on my lips as I took in the fact that it was Mark at the door, not Kelly. I swallowed and gave him a friendly smile, stepping out of the way and motioning him into the entry way. "Mark! How are you?" I asked, actually happy to see him. It was really nice to be able to be friends with him. I might not be in love with him anymore, but I still held a deep affection for him. He was like an older brother. It was a different kind of love now. 

Mark offered me a friendly smile and a side hug that I gladly accepted as we went back into the living room and plopped onto the couches there. "I bet you're wondering why I came over" he said, leaning forward, a mischievous sparkle in his pretty eyes. 

I nodded. "A little...what's up? Kelly's going to be here any minute" I said, leaning forward in anticipation of whatever he was here for.

"Look, I know JB's out of town...I know that things have been weird lately...but I can't keep this to myself anymo-" he started, but his sentence was cut off by the ringing of his phone. He looked down at it and shook his head, looking frustrated. "I'm sorry, I have to take this" he said, giving me a remorseful look and standing, walking into the next room. 

I sat back, feeling a little puzzled. What was so important that he couldn't keep to himself? Maybe something to do with Kelly? My eyes widened as realization dawned and I jumped up, wanting to go talk to him, forgetting that he was on the phone as I approached and his voice drifted to me. 

"I haven't told her yet. I'm a complete wreck. What is she going to say? How do I even approach a subject like this?" he said, and paused, clearly listening to someone on the other end talk, while he paced nervously around the dining room. "I know that! I'm completely in love with the woman and she...well of course! What kind of a dumb ass do you think I am? The dinner is happening...I just have to find the courage to ask her...to tell her..." he trailed off just as I was feeling badly for eaves dropping, more curious now than I'd been before. 

I made a loud sound, and he heard it, quickly ending his conversation and coming back into the living room. He gave me a sheepish smile and I grinned back. "Sorry about that" he said, tucking his phone back into the pocket of his jeans. "Can we sit?" he asked, motioning me back toward the couches. 

I swallowed hard and nodded. What had he been talking about? Who was he in love with? It couldn't be me...could it? He couldn't have fallen back into love with me, could he? I braced myself. There was only one way to find out. If I touched him, and he burned me...I would have my answer. 

I sat down and reached over, taking his hand, and...nothing. Just the normal warmth that a person would expect from someone else's skin. No burning. Not a thing. God, I really needed to get over myself! Mark wasn't in love with me! He'd probably been talking about Kelly!

I smiled in relief as he smiled big, his eyes lighting up a little as he squeezed my hand. "I have something I need to ask you" he said softly, and I could feel his trembling through our joined hands. 

I smiled big, "Is it about the dinner for this woman you're in love with?" I teased, giggling a little when his eyes went big. 

"You...know about...that?" he asked, looking confused and cautious. 

I nodded happily. "I'm sorry, Mark" I said, pulling my hand away and sitting up straighter. "I didn't mean to, but I overheard some of what you were saying" I added. "It sounded like maybe you were having a diner for a woman you were in love with...could it be Kelly?" I asked, practically bouncing in my seat with excitement for them. 

Mark chuckled and squeezed the bridge of his nose, a habit he had when he was nervous. "Um...you're right and you're wrong" he said, shaking his head and focusing on me again. "I'm having a dinner for a woman...but it's not Kelly, it's-" he started, but was interrupted by my phone ringing. I looked down and squealed happily as I saw JB's number on the caller ID. 

"It's Jaebum!" I sang happily, answering on the second ring.

"Baby!" I sang happily into the phone, excited to hear from him. 

"How are you, love?" he asked, his voice making my heart ache to be with him. 

"Missing you terribly" I pouted, giggling a little when he chuckled. 

"I miss you too, Krystal. I can't chat really, but I wanted to let you know that I'm here, and I'm safe. Can I call you tonight before bed?" he asked, sounding as disappointed as I felt that he couldn't stay on the line. 

"Ok, thanks for calling, babe...talk to you soon" I said, smiling as I hung up. I looked at Mark, who was looking thoughtfully down at the carpet. "Sorry about that" I said, feeling rude. 

He shook his head and waived it away. "No worries" he said giving me a friendly grin. "Anyway, this girl I'm having over really likes a man who can cook..." he gave me a grin when my eyes widened, realizing that Mark couldn't cook...at all. "So...what do you say? Help me out tomorrow night?" he asked, looking adorable and pleading. 

I giggled and nodded excitedly before I decided to pry some more, because I was too curious not to. "So who is this girl, anyway?" I asked, "and what am I making for your dinner?" I added, laughing softly when he chuckled, the playful light in his eyes, making me happy he'd come over. He was fun to be with. I'd missed just hanging out with him. 

"She's a girl I met a while ago...she's beautiful and funny...warm and sweet...I...I'm already in love with her" he gushed, making all of my feels fall all over the floor at his feet. "Anyway ", he chuckled at my reaction to his words, blushing in a way that was adorable and made me want to pinch his cheeks, "I was thinking that maybe you wouldn't mind kind of being my shadow chef?" he asked, laughing when I bounced on the couch excitedly. "Can you make that chicken thing you made that one time after we saw that awful movie about the serial killer?" he asked, looking like a hopeful little boy. 

I laughed, remembering that night. The movie really had been awful, but the food had been good. I wasn't a gourmet chef or anything, but I could make a few things pretty well. "Ok, sounds good. I'll be over at your place around 3 tomorrow, then?" I asked, smiling at the pleased look on his face as we both stood. 

"Sounds great!" he enthused, walking toward the door. "I should get home and clean up a little" he said, looking ruefully down at the floor. They boy's apartment was always a mess, and he knew I knew it, too. I smiled and opened the door for him, surprised when he unexpectedly pulled me into a tight hug. 

"Thank you, Krystal" he said softly, letting me go and grinning down at me. 

"No problem" I enthused. "Go get your man cave in order, and I'll see you tomorrow!" I said, waving him off as he walked down the hall to the elevator. 

As I closed the door my brow furrowed as I realized that Kelly hadn't shown up yet. I wondered what was keeping her. I looked down at my phone, seeing the answer there. I'd missed a text from her, saying that her car wasn't starting and she wasn't going to make it. I sighed down at the phone. That was code for "I met a hottie and I want to get laid tonight instead". Whatever. I only wished my lover weren't on the other side of the country...

________________________________________________________________________________

I'd ended up spending the rest of the night studying, something that I probably should have done anyway. I didn't have a choice now, since tomorrow I was going to be helping Mark impress this girl he was so taken with. I had ended up dozing on the couch, jarred from my near sleep by the ringing of my phone. I excitedly answered, laying back on the couch and smiling as I greeted JB on the other end. 

"How's my beautiful girl? He asked, his voice sounding sleepy and sexy. I looked at the clock and realized that it was after midnight

"I'm good, sweetie...what took you so long to call me? It's really late" I said, on a yawn. 

"I'm sorry, love. One of the clients is a real night owl...It was all I could do to get in this early" he said, sounding like he'd really been through the ringer tonight. 

"Well, anyone would be lucky to have you representing their legal interests, baby" I cooed into the phone, smiling when he chuckled softly at my words. 

"I love you" he said simply, making my body tingle with his sweet words. 

"I love you, too" I said softly, missing him terribly.

"What are you doing right now?" he asked. "Be detailed. I'm going to close my eyes and imagine I'm there with my beautiful Reciprocal" he said, his voice warm and pleasing as it rolled into my ears. 

"I'm not doing much. I studied most of the day, and Kelly was going to come over for movies, so I'm just wearing some sleep shorts and a t-shirt, laying on the couch. Real sexy" I snorted, giggling at myself. 

"You're always sexy, love" he said, his voice kind of husky in my ears. "I love those shorts, too...easy access" he said softly, his words turning me on. 

"Im Jaebum...are you trying to have phone sexy with me, right now?" I teased, laughing outright when he laughed, loving the sound. 

"Maybe...ever done that before?" he asked, and I was suddenly all about it. 

"Um, not really...but I'll take what I can get" I purred, smiling when I heard his breath hitch a little bit at my tone. 

"You sound so inviting...I wish I was there so I could snuggle you into me on the couch...pull you up into my lap..." he murmured, his voice sounding turned on and erotic. 

"I'd like that, baby...I'd want to move my ass around so I could tease you and feel how hard you are for me...your cock is amazing, Jaebum..." I said softly, feeling turned on, and soaking my panties for him just from the imagery. 

"Mm...my sexy little mate...I'd love to blow in your ear and slide my hands up your little t-shirt...your breasts are amazing...I want to message them in my palms and tease your nipples" he whispered. "Why don't you do that for me, baby...touch yourself...pretend I'm there with you. I want to hear you" he husked, everything about this turning me on. 

I whimpered quietly into the phone as I did as he asked, teasing myself and closing my eyes, imagining it was him touching me. "It feels good, baby..." I said softly, loving the little growl of approval I earned from him. 

"Now slide one of your hands down into those little sleep shorts...what kind of panties are you wearing, love?" he asked, his voice rough and a little breathy. 

"They're the turquoise lace ones" I said, my breath hitching as I started teasing myself through my panties, little squeaks of pleasure issuing from me as I did what he asked. "They're so wet...I'm so wet for you, Jaebum..." I whimpered out, shaking as I listened to him unzip his pants faintly on the other end. "Are you touching yourself for me, too, baby?" I asked, biting my lip. 

"Yes, love....I'm thinking about what an excellent hand job you give...I'm picturing laying on the couch with you and touching you through those little panties while you jack me off" he whispered, his breath hitching again when I moaned softly, the imagery turning me on even more. "Stand up and take your panties off for me, baby" he murmured, "Come back down to me naked, love...I want to touch you so badly..." he ground out, the need evident in his voice. 

"God...you sound so sexy, Jaebum..." I murmured, taking my panties off and laying back down on the couch. "My panties are out of the way now" I purred, loving the little groan of frustration I earned from him with my sultry words. 

"You have no idea how hard...how much I want to be...oh, jesus..." he almost whispered, failing to keep his train of thought. I giggled a little bit and he growled, nearly making me cum as I clenched up around nothing. "I want to be inside of you so bad...I want to fill you up and fuck you right into that couch, love...I want to hear you moan and scream for me..." he breathed out shakily. 

I moaned a little as I sunk my fingers into myself, fucking myself and imagining it was him. "I want that too, Jaebum...I'm imagining my fingers are your big cock...but it's not anywhere close to the same, baby..."I moaned out, gasping as I came closer and closer to my edge, hearing his sexy growls and grunts into the phone as he jacked himself off to the thought of fucking me on our couch. 

"That's right, baby...work that tight little pussy for me...Oh god...Krystal...I...I'm almost there" he panted out, his breathing ragged as he neared his high, too. 

I moaned as I realized that he just needed one more push, one more thing. So did I. "I want to ride you now, baby" I moaned into the phone. "I want to get up in your lap and sink my wet little pussy down on your big cock...I want you to grip my hips and bounce me in your lap...oh...oh my god...yes..." I moaned out. 

"Fuck! I'm cumming...." he gritted out. 

"Yes, baby! Cum for me!" I gasped out, moaning and seeing stars as I came for him too, around my fingers. 

I just lay there on the couch, panting, listening to his heavy breathing into the phone, as we both recovered. I giggled a little and he chuckled. "I miss you so much, love" he said softly, his words sweet and intimate. 

"I miss you, too" I said softly, my heart hurting as it sunk in that he wasn't coming home tonight, and I was going to have to sleep in our big bed alone. 

"Clear your slate for the night I get home, baby...I'm going to ruin you on every surface of that place" he warned, sounding dominant and sexy. 

"Yes, sir" I teased, giggling when he chuckled. 

"Kinky" he observed, making me laugh harder into the phone. 

We talked like that for the next few minutes, neither of us wanting to hang up, but both of us nodding off. "I'll call you tomorrow, k?" he said, the smile obvious in his voice. 

"Ok, sweetie...sweet dreams" I said, my voice thick with sleep as I walked toward our room and collapsed on the big bed. 

"I love you" he said, his voice in my ear the last thing I was really conscious of as I told him that I loved him,too, and hung up the phone.


	11. Dinner for Two

** _Markiepoo: _ ** _We still on for tonight? :)_

** _Me: _ ** _Yep, just finishing up getting ready. What time is your girlfriend getting there?_

** _Markiepoo: _ ** _Dinner is supposed to be at 6...Thanks again, Krystal! I really appreciate this._

I smiled down at my phone at that last, feeling good about doing something nice for a friend as I texted him back and got on my coat. I hoped that this thing with this girl went really well tonight. Mark deserved all the happiness in the universe...especially after what I'd done to him. It hadn't been malicious, but I still couldn't help but feel that I owed him something. 

I looked down at the clock on my car dashboard as I drove the short distance to the familiar apartment where Mark stayed. I smiled as I looked up at the building and laughed softly as I remembered how utterly cool I'd thought he'd been for living off campus. He'd seemed like the total package...the hot older guy with a place of his own. It seemed like a whole lifetime ago...wow. 

I knocked and laughed as Mark threw the door open and immediately dragged me into an enthusiastic hug, rocking me back and forth so violently that I almost lost my footing, his laughter in my ears. When he finally let me go he gave me a fond look, his pretty eyes sparkling playfully. "It's so great you're here!" he enthused, making me laugh with his exuberant, over the top energy. He must be really excited for his date tonight. Good. 

"So where's my kitchen?" I teased, giggling a little when he laughed and bowed like a butler, extending his arm toward his kitchen and ushering me there. That was one of the things that I really loved about Mark; he was a fun loving goof ball. It was fun to spend time with him. I was thankful that we had somehow managed to stay friends through all of the drama. 

"So how's your new job going?" I asked as I put on an apron and started getting things out to start dinner. I knew this place like the back of my hand. Mark and I had used to spend a lot of time here, watching movies, hanging out...just being cozy and in love...I shook the thoughts from my head. It wasn't that I missed it...it was just kind of weird and bittersweet to be here...more so than I had anticipated it would be. That was a great reason to continue to come here, thought, right? Replace the old memories with new ones that didn't involve our doomed romance.

"The lab is good" Mark replied, giving me a satisfied look. It was weird...like I'd just done something he was pleased with. Whatever. He probably was thinking about work. I needed to stop trying to read into things. Especially around Mark. He was fine. Wasn't I here in his apartment helping him make a dinner to impress a new girl he was seeing? I was just being silly and it needed to stop. Mark was JB's brother. I needed to get used to this new dynamic between us and relax. 

"The head researcher says that I am showing 'immense promise' as a chemist" he added, making me laugh with his silly voice impression of his boss. "If all goes well, I should be able to turn this into more than just a paid internship. I'm working on some pet projects that are going to blow your mind" he promised, looking pleased with himself and confident in his work. 

"That's amazing! I'm super proud of you" I said, really feeling happy for him as I stirred the spices into the sauce I was making while we talked. I looked over my shoulder and realized all at once that he was just wearing jeans and a hoodie. Hardly what I imagined he wanted to wear to impress his date. I felt instantly guilty for monopolizing his time with idle conversation when he should be getting himself ready to wow this new girl.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?" I asked him, raising a questioning brow as I took the sauce off of the heat. He looked down at himself, surprised, and laughed softly. 

"Yeah...I was just having so much fun with you that I forgot about it" he said, chuckling down at the floor. "You don't need me for anything?" he asked, as he turned to head out of the kitchen. I smiled and shooed him away with the dish towel I had in my hand. 

"No! Go get sexy for your woman!" I said, laughing when he waggled his eye brows at me. 

"I'm already sexy, babe. I'm just making my clothes deserve all this" he said, running his palms down his body in a silly way. 

"Go!" I yelled, laughing as he strode out the door like a model on a cat walk.

I shook my head and checked on the chicken, idly surfing my phone as I waited for things to cook. I smiled at a message from JB, telling me how much he missed me. I couldn't believe it was possible to love someone so much. 

I startled a little when I heard Mark knock on the door jamb to get my attention. "That was quick! You look great!" I enthused, smiling as I looked over the sharp dark suit and open collared shirt he'd picked out to wear. He looked amazing. I may not be on the market anymore, but I was still a person with eyes. Mark's date was a lucky girl. He was a snacc of epic proportions. 

"Thanks!" he said with a smile, seeming pleased with my compliments, "But it wasn't exactly quick...it's been at least half an hour since I left you in here" he said, laughing when my eyes widened as I looked down at my watch. Holy shit. I'd just lost a whole chunk of time thinking about JB. It was almost a mental health issue. I laughed at myself and smiled, standing and checking the timer on the chicken. It was probably ready for the sauce. 

"So are you ready to wow her with this stuff?" I asked, bending and laughing when Mark gently nudged me aside, helping me take the heavy pan out of the oven. He looked over his shoulder at me and winked. 

"Least I can do" he added, making me laugh softly as he got out of my way so that I could finish the chicken with the sauce I'd made. 

"Ok!" I said, wiping my hands on my apron. "Now all that's left to do is wait" I said, smiling down at the meal I'd made. It was going to be amazing. Maybe I should make this for Jaebum? He'd love it. He loved everything I did. I smiled down at the floor, feeling all tingly just at the thought of my lover. He was amazing...

"I'm not sure why she's not here yet...she's usually a few minutes early when we plan something..." Mark said, looking nervous as he glanced over at the door. I gave him a concerned look, but just as I was about to assure him that she was coming, that she'd be insane not to come, his phone rang in his blazer pocket. He grinned down at the number and answered. 

"There you are! Dinner is-" he stopped speaking abruptly, his facial expression changing from happy anticipation to sadness and a little anger. "But...what do you mean?...I thought things were-" he stopped talking again and just nodded his head, listening to whatever was going on on the other end of the line. "I see...well...you can't help how you feel...bye..." he finished, hanging up the phone and leaning heavily against the kitchen door frame with a far away look in his eyes.

"Mark...?" I asked, laying a concerned hand on his shoulder. "Was that...?" I asked, feeling like I could tell what had just happened, just from his end of the conversation, but wanting to comfort him in any way that I could. Maybe talking about it would help him somehow?

He shrugged and gave me a weak grin. "I guess...it just wasn't meant to be" he said on a sigh. 

"I'm so sorry" I said softly, really feeling bad for him. I might not be in love with him anymore, but I couldn't imagine what kind of girl would actually not be attracted to Mark. He was handsome and funny, sweet and intelligent. He was a good guy. I hadn't dated much, but I could say with certainty, that there weren't a ton of guys out there like him. He deserved to be happy. I was sorry that this girl was missing out. 

He smiled at my words and just shook his head, shrugging again. "Well...there's no use wasting this dinner, right?" he asked, looking at me with a grin. "Maybe you'd like to have dinner with me tonight instead?" he added, holding out his hand to me and looking soft.

I shrugged and took his hand with a smile. "Of course, sir. It looks amazing. I bet you spent all day in the kitchen cooking up this feast for me" I played along, laughing softly at his over acting as he gallantly swept a chair out for me and guided me down into it. 

"There's no effort to great to impress you, my love" he added, grinning like a silly little boy, his eyes alight with playfulness and cheer. 

I smiled a little as he left me at the table, going back into the kitchen to get the food, I imagined. Alot of people would probably wonder how he could go so quickly from being dumped, to playing with me like this, but I didn't want to examine it too closely. He was probably just enjoying the distraction. I was happy to provide it. The fact was, I was hungry, and I couldn't stand the idea of leaving him alone in his apartment tonight to think about this girl who'd just dumped him.

_I was going to make this dinner good for him. He deserved it._

________________________________________________________________________________

I stood and stretched, yawning as the movie we'd been watching wound to a close. It was close to 10pm, and I was tired and wanted to go home and to bed. JB should be calling soon, too, in fact, I was kind of surprised he hadn't called yet. "I should go" I said, laughing softly when Mark grabbed my arm and tried to tug me back into my seat on the couch. 

"Oh, come on! Not yet! It's only 10!" he almost whined, looking adorable, like a pleading little boy. I laughed and shook my head. 

"It's time for me to turn into a pumpkin" I said, holding my ground as I stood again. 

"Please don't leave me alone" he said softly, the tone of his voice bringing me up short as I looked at him, brooding quietly into his lap. "I can't stand the idea of being in this place alone...please stay..." he said softly, his eyes pleading now. 

I swallowed hard. "O-Ok" I said softly, awash in protective emotions as I looked at him. "I can sleep on the couch, I guess" I said softly. "But I have to leave bright and early so I can go and get changed for class" I warned, laughing when he lit up, nodding vigorously. 

"Yes! Thank you!" he enthused, making me laugh. "Wanna watch another movie?" he asked, waggling his brows. 

I nodded and smiled. "Ok" I said, settling back into the comfy couch. Might as well. 

________________________________________________________________________________

I was jarred awake by the ringing of my phone, realizing all at once that not only had I fallen sleep during the movie, but Mark was also asleep, and he had me cuddled into him just like he used to. Shit. 

I scrambled up, careful to disentangle myself without waking him. "Hello?" I asked, walking out of the room, feeling guilty for no reason. It wasn't like we'd been cuddling or something. We'd probably both just been tired, and...whatever. It wasn't a big deal. 

"There's my baby" I heard JB croon on the other end, lighting up my world with his soft, loving voice. 

"Jaebum" I breathed out happily. "Baby, I missed you" I said, really meaning it. Especially now that it was dark and I was ready for bed. I wished desperately that I could have been snuggling on the cough with Jaebum instead. 

"It's late, love, so I won't keep you. I just wanted to hear your voice" he said, his words making me feel warm inside. 

"It's ok. I want to talk to you" I said, hoping he wasn't ready to hang up already. I knew he was coming home tomorrow, but that didn't mean that I didn't miss him like crazy right now. 

"How was your day, beautiful?" he asked, making me laugh softly at his sweetness. 

"It was good...I'm actually staying the night at Mark's place" I said, realizing too late, how bad that would sound. 

"You're staying with Mark? Why?" he asked, his voice going kind of dark and territorial. I found it sexy, but I also didn't want him to ever be jealous. I was his completely. There was no call for it. 

"He needed my help cooking dinner for this girl he was really into...but she called just as it was getting done and dumped him" I explained. "Then I stayed and ate dinner with him instead, and we watched a movie...he said he didn't want to be alone after...well...being dumped like that" I added. "So here I am" I finished. 

I heard JB's sigh into the phone, and I could almost see him shaking his head and counting to ten. "I know your intentions are always good, love...you know that" I started. "I won't lie and say that it doesn't bother me that you're staying with another man, though. Especially Mark...given your history" he added. 

I shook my head. "Jaebum...you have nothing to worry about. I'm completely in love with my charming, handsome, sexy, wonderful, amazing, totally irresistible Reciprocal" I gushed, laughing softly and smiling when I heard his low chuckle into the phone. 

"All the same...he better keep his hands to himself. You're mine" he added, making my skin prickle and turning me on with his words. I loved his dominance. There was something primal about the whole Reciprocal thing...I loved being his. I wanted to be his. 

"Yes I am, baby...I just wish you were here to own me..." I murmured, feeling hot and not being able to keep my voice from going all sultry and breathy. 

"Oh, yeah?" he rumbled. 

"Mmhmm...I love it any time you touch me, baby...but it's so good when you're eager...just a little rough..." I added, taking my lower lip between my teeth and closing my eyes as I leaned against the wall. 

"Where are you sleeping, love?" JB asked, sounding turned on and needy. "Do you have enough privacy to touch yourself for me? I want to hear my woman get off while she thinks about me holding her down in our bed and fucking her hard" he growled, a needy little whimper of anticipation escaping my lips. 

My head snapped around when I heard stirring in the living room. "Krystal?" Mark called groggily. 

"I'm sorry, baby...you know I want to...but I'm sleeping on the couch tonight...you'll just have to give me a rain check for when you get home to me tomorrow" I said, really regretting that I'd stayed. I felt bad for Mark and I was happy to do whatever it took to make him feel better...I was just so wet and horny now...all I wanted to do was get off while I listened to my lover tell me all of the dirty things he wanted to do to me. Was that a crime?

"It's ok, baby. Be ready for me tomorrow though...maybe don't even wear panties..." he added, chuckling softly when I made a little sound of pouty impatience into the phone. 

"Tease" I accused, laughing softly when he grunted assent into the phone. 

"12 hours" he said. "Then I'll be home with my sexy little mate...I can't wait, love" he said, his voice sweet and sexy all at the same time. 

"Me either, baby...I love you so much" I added, feeling lonely.

"I love you, too, Krystal. I'll see you tomorrow, love" he said, his voice caressing me adoringly as we hung up. 

I just leaned against the wall to catch my breath, recovering as Mark stumbled into the kitchen. He ruffled his hair and gave me a little grin. "We must have fallen asleep...I'm going to turn in, k?" he asked, looking like he was already mostly asleep. 

I nodded and smiled. "I'm beat, too. G'night" I said, turning and walking back into the living room to collapse on the couch. 

"Sweet dreams" he called, followed by the sound of his door closing. 

I laid my head down on the pillow that Mark had gotten for me, probably while I was finishing up my call with Jaebum, and closed my eyes. 

12 hours...I could do this...


	12. My Whole Heart

I'd just gotten home from taking my test, the whole reason that I hadn't gone with JB on his trip, and I was super excited for him to be home. I was pretty sure I'd done well on my test, even if I had taken time out to make Mark's ill-fated dinner last night. That had actually ended up being fun, although I was sorry that things hadn't worked out for him with that girl. Oh well, though. A guy that good looking and fun to be around would land on his feet for sure. 

I hummed quietly to myself as I cleaned the apartment. It wasn't that it was really even all that messy, but I need something to do. Jaebum was supposed to be home in the next 45 minutes or so and I was so antsy I couldn't even stand it. I needed him on every level imaginable, and it had been harder than I'd been willing to admit to be separated from him. I'd always thought of myself as an independent person before I'd become a Reciprocal...it was hard to reconcile that with the needy hoe that I'd seemingly become since meeting my darling. 

I shook myself. That was an awful thought to have about myself. JB was my _Reciprocal_. There was nothing wrong with being head-over-heels for him, and that didn't make me weak-

I was snapped out of my thoughts by my phone ringing, and I eagerly scrambled to where I'd left it sitting on the coffee table, hoping that it might be Jeabum telling me he'd landed. I picked it up and looked to see that it was actually Mark. I swallowed the tiny bit of disappointment I felt, happy to hear from Mark as I answered. I hadn't been able to say good-bye this morning because he'd already been gone when I got up for school. Boy worked crazy hours at that lab of his...

"Hey, Mark. What's up?" I greeted him, a smile in my voice. 

"Hi! I just wanted to say thank you for last night" he said, clearly pleased I'd picked up. 

"It was nothing...I'm sorry about how it turned out" I said, frowning slightly, hoping he wasn't still feeling bad about that. 

"No, don't worry about that. I meant thank you for everything last night. It was great to just hang out with you. I missed having your company like that. It was fun" he confessed, his voice kind of sounding sad for some reason. My protective instincts rose to the surface and I made my voice light, hoping to cheer him up. 

"Me, too! It really helped me not miss JB so much. Just because we broke up doesn't mean we can't be friends. I mean, you're practically my brother-in-law, right?" I said, thinking that I'd really enjoyed his company, too. It really had gone a long way toward making me less lonely with JB gone, and I knew that JB would loosen up as time went on. He had to know that neither of us would ever do anything to hurt him. 

"Um...yeah" he said, kind of seeming to wave off the last part of what I'd said. I didn't understand that, but I didn't have time to examine it as his voice perked up again. "So I've been working on this new chemical compound...I'd really like it if you'd come to the lab so I can show you" he said, sounding like a hopeful little boy. It was pretty adorable, and I smiled. 

"Ok" I said, thinking it would be cool to see what he'd been up to. I'd always found his work fascinating. "I can't come till tomorrow though. JB's supposed to be home in a little while" I added, happy that he didn't seem weird about that last statement, only happy that I was coming tomorrow. 

"See you around 10?" 

"Ok, see you then, Dr. Frankenstein" I giggled, making him laugh as we both hung up. 

I smiled to myself as I finished up the cleaning. I didn't even try to figure out what Mark was going to show me tomorrow. I was sure it would be something neat, though, and it probably was something that he thought I would find cool. If all of JB's brothers were as amazing as Mark, I was becoming part of a pretty great group of people. 

I started as I heard the sound of the dead bolt in the front door being turned, my heart suddenly in my throat as the door opened and Jaebum walked through it, closing it with his foot. 

"Baby!" I squealed, running to him and throwing myself into his arms as he dropped his luggage, clearly more than ready to catch me, a huge grin on his handsome face. 

I kissed his smile, giggling as he playfully nibbled my lower lip, holding me tight against his perfect body as we enjoyed each other's lips. I smiled into the kiss, savoring the unique feeling of our hearts beating in unison. I loved him so much...

He chuckled softly and cradled my face in his hands as he broke the kiss, gently setting me back on my feet as his pretty eyes shined down on me with love and happiness. "I missed you" he said simply, sounding like we'd been apart for years, rather than just a couple of days. 

I laughed softly and went back up on my toes to peck his lips. "I missed you, too" I said softly, laughing a little when he pulled me back in for a deeper kiss, clearly not content with the small one I'd just given him. 

I sighed out my pleasure as he deepend the kiss further, his hands caressing my sides and hips, and then finally coming around to grip my ass gently, squeezing and messaging it in his palms. I whimpered a little bit, nuzzling around into his neck, kissing and sucking on the flesh a little as he held me, insanely wet already. 

"I really missed you, love" he whispered in my ear, picking me up and walking me over to the nearby kitchen island, where he sat me down, his luggage forgotten in the heat of the moment. 

I hummed my approval as he kissed me hard again, stepping between my knees and pressing his body into mine as I sat on the counter. "How bad did you miss me, baby?" I teased, biting my lip and grinning into his skin as I ran my hand down between our bodies to his hard cock, gently messaging it. I giggled at the little grunts of pleasure I earned from him as I touched him. 

He pulled my hand away and brought it to his lips, his eyes on fire with need as he looked into mine. "Enough to cum in my pants if you keep touching me like that" he said, his voice husky and sexy in my ears as he gripped my hips and pulled me to the edge of the counter, grinding his hardness into my core through our clothes. 

"Jaebum..." I whimpered softly, wrapping my legs around him as he teased me, the hand that wasn't holding my thigh coming up to tangle in my hair. 

"Mmm...my sexy little mate seems like she's missed me, too..." he growled, tugging gently on my hair, making me bare my throat so that he could kiss and suck on the flesh as he wound me up. 

"T-take me to bed" I pleaded, gasping and shaking as he gently nibbled on my earlobe, his breath in my ear as he chuckled, thrusting his hips rhythmically against my core. He was driving me insane. I whimpered as he nuzzled my neck, honestly feeling like I might explode. I'd had no idea how bad I'd really needed this...need _him_.

"I don't think we even need to move, love" he whispered, gently setting me down on shaky legs, his fingers deftly unbuttoning my jean shorts as he spoke. He smiled at his slipped his hand into my shorts, messaging my clit and folds as he looked hungrily down into my eyes, enjoying the shaky, panting mess he was reducing me to. 

"Right here?" I whimpered out, my breathing heavy, as I looked up at him, the need showing in my eyes. I wanted him to know I was _completely down_ for _whatever_ he wanted. I didn't care how he wanted me, or where. I just needed him. 

"Uh huh, right here, baby" he said, the sexy grin on his face nearly making me cum as he kissed me, helping me wiggle out of my shorts and panties. He picked me back up and set me on the counter again, the shock of the cold granite against my skin sending shivers down my spine as he pressed his lips against mine, his tongue pushing into my mouth as he pulled my shorts and panties down and off of my legs. 

"God...you're so sexy..." he rumbled, his eyes devouring my bare legs and face as he gently pulled my shirt over my head, his eyes widening a little as he took in the dark red lace bra I'd worn for him. He hadn't noticed the matching panties...but I'd bought this set just for his homecoming, knowing we would be in this situation at some point soon after he'd gotten home. 

"For you, Jaebum" I whispered, biting my lip a little as I unbuttoned his shirt, my eyes devouring his sexy chest and abs as they were revealed to me. 

"For me? I like that...so sexy...you're so fucking beautiful and you're all mine" he murmured, his eyes on fire, clearly liking that, growling a little as I unbuttoned his pants, his smile as he kissed me making my heart flutter in my chest. He grinned wider as he felt it, his heart matching mine as we touched and kissed. 

I wound my arms around his neck, running my fingers through his soft hair while he unburdened himself of his pants. "I love you so much" he said softly, biting his lip in a sexy way as he pulled me to the edge of the counter again by my hips. I smiled up into his face, kissing him and nibbling his lower lip, loving the pleased little growl that action earned me as he slipped a condom down his shaft, his cock making my mouth water as I looked at it. 

"Prove it" I challenged, pulling away and looking him dead in the eyes, loving how clouded with lust they were. 

I moaned loudly as he bit his lip, thrusting his big cock up inside of me in the next second, stretching me around his girth as he started slowly moving in and out, reducing me to a needy mess almost instantly. 

"Mm...that feels good for me too, love..." he murmured, kissing my hair as I clung to him, my face buried in his neck as I moaned and whimpered out my pleasure, lost in the amazingly pleasurable feeling of his cock moving in and out of my wetness, my walls stretching to accommodate his size while he fucked me. 

"It's so good, baby..." I braised him, my voice broken and barely above a whisper as he picked up the pace, rewarding me for the loud moans he was wrenching from me with his deep, hard thrusts as he held me at the edge of the counter. 

"God I needed this!" he groaned out, pushing me to lay back on the counter, his eyes roaming my naked body, watching my breasts bounce around as he fucked me hard and fast now, his grip on my hips tightening as my pussy spasmed around his cock while he thrust into me. 

"Jaebum!" I gasped out, almost chanting his name, encouraging him to drive me over the edge as I felt myself hanging by a thread. 

I grinned down at me, biting his lip in a sexy way as he rode me, one hand reaching out to message my bouncing breasts, playing with my nipples and chuckling at my little whimpers as I arched my chest up into his hands while he rode me. He looked into my eyes and rode me harder, his thrusts hard and deep, bouncing my whole body as he reached down to message my clit, his other hand gripping my hip. 

"Cum for me, baby" he encouraged, picking up the pace as he rubbed circles into my clit with his thumb, his eyes on fire as they roamed my naked body. "Once you cum, I'm going to bend you over this counter and fucking ruin this wet little pussy" he promised, his words and the imagery sending me over the edge as he growled out his appreciation, fucking me hard and fast as I came for him.

"Jaebum! Yes!" I squealed, gasping and shaking as the waves of pleasure rolled over me, my pussy clenching and releasing rhythmically around his cock as he thrust into me relentlessly, pounding me through my orgasm, encouraging me to keep going, as he gently slapped the side of my thigh.

When I started to relax his stilled inside of me, pulling me up to kiss him and hugging me into his chest as he caressed my back with his skilled hands. "Mmm...that was so good, love...I love making my beautiful Reciprocal cum on my cock..." he whispered, his words dirty, but his tone so tender and loving that there was no way to describe how full my heart was...or how much I wanted him to keep fucking me. 

He smiled and kissed me deeply, his hand coming up to cradle my jaw as he gently hugged me into him with his arm around my waist, setting me on my feet. He broke the kiss and turned me, bending me over the counter, just like he'd said he was going to, one hand in my hair, the other messaging and squeezing my ass. 

"You have such an amazing little ass" he praised me, almost murmuring the words to himself as he gently slapped it, chuckling when I moaned, arching my back, my pussy aching to be filled again. "Such an eager girl for me...so ready to take my cock..." he murmured, gripping my hips and thrusting up into me from behind as he said that last part. 

"Oh, god!" I whimpered out, gasping and gripping the counter as he started fucking me hard and fast from behind, chasing his high now, his cock rubbing right against my g-spot in this position. 

"So fucking _tight_!" he growled out, his grip on my hips iron as he fucked me hard, the animalistic way he seemed to _need _me turning me on even more. "I'm addicted to this little pussy...all I could think about last night was fucking my sexy little mate on Mark's couch..." he panted, leaning forward, his breath in my ear as he rammed his big cock into me harder and deeper. 

"I would have loved that. I wanted to take your big cock all night, Jaebum...my panties were so wet for you..." I breathed out, moaning loudly as he slapped my ass by way of reward, his grunts of appreciation sending me into new realms of pleasure as he rubbed the sting out, fucking me hard against the counter. "I couldn't stop thinking about how good it was going to feel when you filled me up, baby...how much I wanted your hot cum deep inside of me while I came around that big hard cock..." I added, wanting him to cum, wanting him to be satisfied, knowing I was going to finish again soon, too. 

I moaned loudly as I finally came, his sexy sound of pleasure and the way he was fucking me, bouncing my body against the counter with the intensity of his thrusting, just too much for me. He made pleased sounds as I saw white, gripping the counter while my whole body tensed and released over and over again while he fucked me through my orgasm. 

"Good girl" he ground out, his whole body tense. "Take my cock, baby. Take it all" he growled, groaning loudly as he came, pulling me up against his chest and caressing my breasts as he fucked me hard while he came, his cock throbbing and twitching inside of me as he thrust in and out, his arm clamped around my waist to hold me still while he got his. "Krystal...oh, fuck, baby...oh, god I fucking _love_ you..." he breathed out, kissing my ear and the side of my neck while he got off inside of me. 

He pulled out gently as we both came down, kissing my shoulders and my neck and caressing my body in an appreciative, loving way in the after glow. I sighed contentedly and he chuckled, turning me and kissing me deeply, running his fingers through my hair as he cradled me in his arms. He pulled back and the look he gave me was so sweet, I almost couldn't handle it. 

"I love you so much. _You're my whole heart_" he said softly, his eyes radiating his feelings as he crushed me into him in a hard hug. I teared up and couldn't speak, hugging him back hard, loving how soft and romantic he could be, even after fucking me so hard in the damn _kitchen_, of all places. "I missed the _hell_ out of you, love" he said into my hair, lightening the moment, and making me giggle a little as he pulled back to memorize my face with his eyes again.

"I missed you too, baby" I said softly, loving everything about this moment as he leaned down and kissed me, his lips soft and gentle as they caressed mine. 

"When are you finally going to marry me, anyway?" he asked, the teasing look in his eyes making me giggle as I leaned into his chest, really thinking about his question. 

"Well...I don't know. I've always thought spring was a nice season..." I said, looking to him for confirmation. 

"Sounds great to me. The sooner, the better. I can't wait to give you my name" he said, his eyes soft as he grinned down at me. He was almost too sweet. I kept waiting to wake up or something. 

"April 24th?" I asked, my face falling when his eyes widened and he shook his head. He saw my expression and kissed my forehead comfortingly. 

"That's a fine day, love...but it's also my mom's birthday" he explained, making me laugh a little.

"Well, why don't we do it on...maybe...the 30th? That way we can celebrate her birthday when she comes for the wedding?" I asked, smiling when he looked like he really liked that plan. "I really want to meet her before we get married, anyway...so...is that the date, then?" I added. 

I smiled big and kissed me deeply, laughing softly when I squealed into the kiss, not expecting it when he tipped me back while he kissed me. "April 30th. Perfect. Gives us just enough time to plan a big wedding and get all of my brothers and my parents here" he said. 

I gulped a little at the mention of "a big wedding". I didn't know if I could handle all of that scrutiny. I loved JB. I wanted to marry him...but I didn't want to do it in front of 200 other people. I came back to my thoughts when he gently squeezed me, trying to get my attention, looking concerned as he watched my face. 

"What's wrong?" he asked, gently probing me for information. 

"It's nothing really...I just...always pictured a smaller wedding" I said, feeling awkward and not wanting to hurt his feelings. When he just listened and didn't say anything, I continued. "I mean, I always wanted it to be maybe just family and a few close friends?" 

He nodded and shrugged. "It would actually be cool with me if we just had family there. They're the only ones I really need to be there" he chuckled out, the smile on his face killing me. God, he was so good looking it was amazing we ever wore clothes when we were alone together. 

"Wait...I thought you just said you wanted a big wedding?" I questioned, confused by him, the question bringing me back out of my little JB-hoe-fest. 

He smiled and kissed me again. "You're so perfect for me...I mean, I know that Reciprocals are meant to be together...but you never stop amazing me" he said sweetly, laughing when I smiled, but raised a quizzical brow, reminding him he hadn't answered my question. "I just assumed you'd want a big wedding. That's the only reason I brought it up" he chuckled out, leading me back into our room and turning on the shower in our bathroom while he spoke. 

"So we'll do a small, family only wedding, on April 30th" I confirmed, squeaking a little in excitement and jumping up and down when he grinned and nodded confirmation, his eyes sparkling with affection and amusement as he watched me do my little happy dance. I loved him so much. He was perfect. 

I couldn't wait to be his wife.


	13. Another Kind of Love

I woke up feeling kind of groggy, but that was ok. Jaebum had worn me out last night. I smiled as my eyes fluttered open, smiling as I turned over and reached out for him, wanting early morning snuggles. He was always so warm and sexy in the morning. My eyes opened all the way when I registered that JB wasn't in bed with me. Where had he gone this early? He usually worked on the weekdays, but he was supposed to have had today off because he'd just gotten back from his trip.

I furrowed my brows, sitting up and checking my phone, relieved when I saw the text message he'd left for me:

**_~I had to go in and take care of a problem that came up at work while I was away. You looked so adorable sleeping that I couldn't stand to wake you. I should be back later today. Don't miss me too much _**😘 

I giggled at that last line, shaking my head and smiling as I texted him back to hurry home. I missed him already. I wondered what could be going on at work? Maybe there was a case with new developments or something? I hoped he wasn't working too hard...

I stretched and headed into the shower, doing the usual and changing into a cute pair of jeans and a casual but cute top. I looked in the mirror and did some light basic makeup, deciding just to let my hair vibe. It usually behaved better with a minimal approach anyway, and it wasn't like I was doing anything that wasn't casual today anyway. 

I was actually really excited to go and see whatever Mark was so excited to show me. I'd always found his work interesting...but part of me wondered if we were spending too much time together? He was my ex, after all. I shook my head. Mark and I were friends, and that was totally ok. He was Jaebum's brother, and he was the only brother he had who lived close to him. It only made sense that we would all hang out often. I abruptly decided to stop worrying so much about everything. Yes, it was a weird situation, but over-all, I was pretty damn proud of the way that we were all handling it. So that was that. I let it drop for what I intended to be the last time, as I grabbed my keys and walked out the door to meet Mark. 

________________________________________________________________________________

Mark was waiting for me in the lobby when I walked in, and he greeted me with his usual big smile, ushering me in through security as his guest. We walked down a hallway and took an elevator down one floor. I'd been here before, and the place always struck me as sort of cool and futuristic. I liked how modern and clean everything was. 

"So what are you showing me?" I asked, turning to Mark as he walked in behind me through the door to his work area. He grinned at me and raised his eyebrows, ushering me over to a glass case where several vials of a strange liquid sat in a refrigeration case. I gave him a questioning look and he smiled at me, and then cast a fond gaze down at the vials.

"So...this is what I've been working of the last several weeks. A colleague of mine actually originally stumbled upon the original components, and we've been studying it's effects and working on it since" he said, opening the case and taking out a vial of the strange, clear liquid. He held the vial out to me and I gingerly took it, holding it up to the light, more than curious about it. 

"What does it do?" I asked, studying the way it seemed to cast prisms and rainbows when the light caught it right. 

"Well...we don't actually completely know - not yet, anyway" Mark said, going to his computer and opening up a file. "It doesn't even have a name yet...so we've just titled it LV09" he said. I looked to him and raised a brow and he cleared his throat, looking anxious for some reason, the atmosphere oddly tense in the room for reasons that confused me. 

"What's going on Mark?" I asked, giving him a concerned look and setting the vial carefully back down into it's little indent in the refrigeration case. He sighed and turned his back on me, seeming to be messing with random papers on his desk.

"It makes it so that non-Reciprocals don't burn each other" he said quietly, not looking at me while he spoke. "It's freedom" he said, looking over his shoulder at me. "If I drink it, I don't burn you. If you drink it...you wouldn't burn me, either" he said, his voice shaking a little bit. 

My face fell and tears filled my eyes. "Mark..." I started, not sure what to say about this. I'd been a complete idiot. He still had feelings for me. He'd been dosing himself with this stuff, and that's why he hadn't been burning me. I'd been torturing him even more - hurting him even _more_, unintentionally...but still...

I took a helpless step towards him, wanting to comfort him, or at least express my sadness that he was hurting, but he held up a hand and shook his head, giving me a little smile. "It's ok. Please don't" he said, looking down at the floor and then up into my eyes. "I didn't bring you here in some vein attempt to get you back" he assured me, laughing softly as my brows raised at his words. "I know you're in love with my brother...I love him, too. I would never intentionally try to take his Reciprocal away from him. I couldn't live with ever hurting him like that" he said, swallowing hard. 

"Mark...I don't know what to say" I said, my voice coming out quiet and shaky. I didn't have any idea what the hell was happening, and I didn't have a clue how to deal with this situation. 

"I still love you, Krystal...how could I not?" he asked, his gaze seeming to drink me in as he looked at me, his pain obvious, shining there in his eyes. "Feelings like what I had for you don't just..._evaporate_, you know?" he added, sounding sad and...hurt. So hurt, I almost couldn't stand to hear his voice. 

"So...where does this leave us?" I asked, swallowing thickly. "I love you, too. You have to know that you'll always be special to me...but it's a different kind of love than what I feel for Jaebum...I'd give anything erase I've done to you...I'd do anything to make it stop hurting for you" I said, the unshed tears that had been in my eyes finally over flowing and running in cool streams down my face. "This just leaves us back where we started from...why bring me here?" I asked, honestly confused about what we were accomplishing with this little meeting, right now. Other than that I felt like shit about hurting him so badly, all over again. 

He shook his head and walked up to me, taking my hand gently. "Thank you for coming here today, Krystal. I needed the closure" he said quietly, giving me a friendly smile and pulling me into a side hug that wasn't at all lover-like...it was platonic and friendly. "I wanted you to know that I'm letting you go. The more time I spend with you and JB, the more I see how right the two of you are for each other. It does me a lot of good" he said, pulling away and smiling at me. "So you don't have to feel guilty, anymore" he added. 

I shook my head and was about to speak, but he shooshed me and gave me a soft look. "I want you to be happy, and I want that for my brother, too" he said. "I'm going to be alright, and I want us all to stay close...JB is my only family here in the States...I'm going to get to that different kind of love for you, too. I'm going to find someone else to love, too" he assured me, the conviction in his eyes making me really believe his words. 

"So then...you're going to scrap this project?" I asked, casting a doubtful glance over at the strange liquid he'd been devoting all of his working hours too for weeks. 

"No. I'm still interested in what it can do. I haven't even really scratched the surface yet, and it's fascinating work" he said. "It may have started out as some misguided way to maybe get you back, or something...but it's more than that now" he added, looking down at the vials in their container. "It could be a miracle drug that does something else, too...or it could just do this one thing only...I'll work on it until my curiosity is satisfied".

"Curiosity killed the _Mark_?" I asked, laughing a little when he squinched up his face and leaned away from me. 

"Oh, come on!" he laughed out. "That was cheesy, even for _you_!" he teased, making me laugh harder. 

"Who do we have here?" I heard a feminine voice ask, from behind me. I turned and took in the slight Asian-looking woman before me. She was pretty, with high cheek bones and full lips. I couldn't help but feel inadequate, next to her. She was gorgeous. 

"Ah! Kia! This is my friend, Krystal" Mark said, smiling between us and gesturing to me. "She's JB's Reciprocal" he added. 

"Hi" I said in a friendly way, trying not to be intimidated by her beauty as I waved to her. "Nice to meet you" I added. 

She smiled and waved back. "You as well. I'm Kia, Mark's research partner" she explained. 

"She came here from Korea a few months ago, she's actually a childhood friend of the family" Mark explained. "She graduated college and my brother's encouraged her to come and work with me in the States...she's the one who originally discovered LV09" he added. 

My eyes widened. "Wow. Very impressive!" I praised, laughing when she waved me off good-naturedly. 

"I just kind of stumbled on it. We don't even know what it really does yet" she added. I liked her. She was clearly brilliant, but still humble. "How's JB?" she asked, changing the subject, clearly uncomfortable talking about herself. 

"He's good. We are just kind of settling into this whole Reciprocal thing" I said, smiling softly to myself as I thought about my darling. He was wonderful.

"We should all get together for dinner tonight!" Kia enthused, her eyes lighting up as the idea occurred to her. "I haven't seen JB since he came to the states".

I shot Mark a look, making sure that he wasn't going to be uncomfortable with this and he smiled and nodded. "Sounds like a great idea" he enthused, seeming like he really was excited for all of us to get together. 

"Ok, sounds good. Let me run a few errands and talk to Jaebum...probably we could meet at our place around 5 and go to the restaurant from there?" I asked looking between Kia and Mark, smiling when they both nodded assent. "Ok then, I said, heading for the door. I have to scout some bakeries and set up cake tasting for JB and I, so I'll see you both tonight" I said, smiling at the thought. I was going to have an amazing time planning our little wedding. 

"Ok, see you tonight" Mark said, waving to me and smiling. "And Krystal" he called, stopping me from turning away, "Seriously, thank you for coming today. It means a lot" he added. I smiled and nodded my head, looking to Kia as I headed for the door. 

"Nice to meet you" I added, throwing her a friendly smile and a wave as I left. 

I sighed in relief as I got into my car, relaxing for probably the first time since Mark had taken me inside. I was sad he hurt, but I believed him that he was moving on. Hell...maybe Kia could help him with that? I smiled a little, chiding myself inwardly for my match-maker tendencies. He would figure this out.

________________________________________________________________________________

I walked in the door to our condo with a feeling of accomplishment. I'd been to 4 different bakeries, all of whom could make our cake by the soon-ish deadline of April 30th. It was 3 months from now, and I had actually been pretty worried that I wouldn't be able to book anything this late in the game. 

I breezed in and set the brochures with the numbers and times for our cake tastings down, looking around the space for my darling. "Jaebum?" I called, wondering where he was. I hoped he wasn't still at work. 

"I'm in here, love" I heard him call, and followed the sound of his voice to the bedroom, where I still didn't see him. I peeked my head in the doorway of the bathroom and was puzzled when I didn't see him there either. Where had is voice been coming from?

"Jaebum?" I called again, jumping and screeching when he pounced on me from behind, his laughter in my ears as he held me against his chest from behind. 

"Surprise" he chuckled in my ear, kissing it and moving down to suck and nip at the skin of my neck, moving my shirt so he could give my shoulder the same treatment. I sighed and melted into him, my initial irritation forgotten as my lover kissed me and held me in his arms. 

"How was work, baby?" I asked, my voice kind of breathy as he held my hips, continuing to work my neck and shoulder with his lips and teeth as I hummed out my appreciation of his skills. 

"It was work. I fixed the problem" he said, chuckling softly into my skin as I craned my neck to give him better access, his breath in my ear as he nibbled my earlobe. "What have you been doing, beautiful?" he murmured, running his palms up under my shirt, caressing my abdomen and ribs teasingly as he spoke. 

"I...um..." I shivered, gasping and whimpering softly as he moved up farther, messaging and cupping the flesh of my breasts. "I w-went to a few bakeries" I struggled, giggling when he chuckled at my inability to concentrate. 

"Mmm...such a good little wife already...I was just getting in the shower, love...want to come?" he asked, his voice velvety and seductive in my ears, his his hands and lips making me shaky and weak in the knees. 

"Yes, baby..." I whimpered out, loving the feeling of his strong arms around me as he held me against his chest. 

"I've been thinking about fucking you against the shower wall all day" he murmured in my ear, his sexy words making me moan as he deftly unbuttoned my jeans, peeling them, along with my panties, off and down my legs. "I've been thinking about how good your little pussy feels when you clench up on me...how sexy your voice sounds when you moan for me..." he rumbled, trailing off as his eyes devoured all of the new skin he was uncovering as he undressed me.

I turned to him and registered, all at once, that he was naked...my mouth going dry as my gaze hungrily ran all over his body, his chest and abs on display for me, as well as his cock, standing proudly at attention, ready for me, too. 

I pulled my shirt over my head and he reached around, unclipping my bra and pulling it out from between us as I braced myself on his shoulders, stepping out of my jeans and panties. "God, you're so sexy..." he husked, walking me backwards toward the shower while he took my lips in a scorching kiss that made me ache to have him pounding into me. 

He reached around and turned on the water, pressing me into the glass door as we waited for it to heat up. I moaned and squirmed against his fingers as he dragged them down to my heat, petting my core languidly as he slid his tongue into my mouth. "Mm...baby...so wet for me...I love how sensitive you are, love..." he murmured in my ear, kissing and sucking on my neck as he pushed two of his skilled fingers up inside of me, fucking me steadily on them while he held me against the shower door. "I'm going to fuck this little pussy so hard, baby..." he warned me, his voice gravely with lust as he spoke. 

He reached over to the drawer of the vanity and took out a condom, opening it with his teeth, as he looked down into my face, fucking me hard on his fingers as he did it. I reached up and took it from him, registering his pleasure and surprise as I stroked his cock, enjoying the sounds he made while I touched him. "Let me take care of this part" I said softly, biting my lip and rolling the condom down over his cock, loving his shudder of pleasure as I continued to stroke him through it once it was in place. 

He groaned and picked up the pace with his fingers, and I moaned and shook, moving my hips in time with him, feeling like I was about to cum as he worked me. "Please..." I gasped out, clinging to his big body as he pulled me back into his chest, removing his fingers and holding me close as walked me gingerly back into the shower, the warm water raining down on us as he kissed me again, pushing me eagerly back against the shower wall, the spray hitting his broad, muscular back as he crooked one of my thighs up over his forearm, exposing my core for his use. 

"I love you" he said softly against my lips as he thrust his big cock up into me, my needy and dripping pussy spasming and stretching around his size as he started fucking me slowly and teasingly, circling his hips and chuckling when I squealed in pleasure at the stretch. 

"Jaebum!" I gasped out, feeling like I might actually fall down now that I was supporting most of my weight on only one leg. "I'm so shaky..." I moaned out, clenching up on his cock as he ran a hand down and around to need and message my ass while he fucked me against the wall of the shower. 

"Jump" he ordered, pressing my back into the wall as he supported my weight, my arms around his neck, my legs wound around his waist. "That's my girl...god, it feels so good to be inside of you, love...you're so beautiful and sweet...such an amazing fuck...I can't get enough, baby" he praised me, his sweet and sexy words in my ear driving up my pleasure exponentially as he fucked me harder, his need growing as he used me. 

"Baby! Jaebum! Please...don't stop!" I gasped out, moaning loudly as I reached my edge. 

He growled and fucked me harder, pinning me to the wall, his dominance and strength driving me over the edge as he pounded his cock up into me fast and deep. "I'm not stopping, love. I'm never stopping. I'm going to make you cum all over me, sexy girl...I'm going to fucking _exhaust_ you" he growled, groaning in triumph and slapping my ass as I cried out in pleasure, cumming hard while he fucked me against the wall, straight through my orgasm. 

He was true to his word, too. He didn't stop. His relentless thrusting continued. He was like a machine, growling out his pleasure and praise for me as he fucked me hard and fast, crushing me into his chest, already driving me toward my edge again. "Fuck yes, Krystal...fuck, yes..." he groaned out, pulling out of me very suddenly and sweeping me up into his arms, carrying me out of the shower, not seeming to care that we were dripping water everywhere. 

I gasped as he set me down, pushing me down on my stomach on the bed. I didn't even have time to register as he was thrusting into me again, from behind the time. "Jaebum!" I gasped out, gripping the bedding as he rode me hard, fucking his cock into me dripping wet pussy hard and fast, making me go blind as I screamed into the bed for him, my orgasm hitting hard and fast. 

"That's right, love. Cum hard for me...god that's so fucking hot!" he growled out, gripping and slapping my ass as he spread my legs a little wide, going even deeper while I came for him. I gasped and moaned as he leaned down, holding me close to his chest while he came, his cock twitching and throbbing as he got off deep inside of me, his lips on my neck and back feeling amazing and soothing as I came down from my high.

He rolled off of me and pulled me into his chest, laughing softly at the fucked out, spacey look on my face. "I did good?" he asked, making me giggle as I nodded my head and smiled over at him, unable to move just yet. 

"What brought that on?" I laughed out. "I mean...you're always good, baby...but that was fucking awesome..." I said, blushing a little as I realized I was gushing about what an amazing lover he was..._again_.

He shrugged and kissed me softly, running his fingers through my hair. "I don't know...I just missed you...and I knew that you were with Mark" he said softly, failing to conceal the territorial glint in his eyes. 

"Is that not something you want me doing?" I asked, giving him a serious look. I hadn't realized he was that jealous. Maybe dinner tonight wasn't such a good idea...

He shook his head and kissed me again, his lips feeling perfect and soothing against mine. "No, love...it's ok. It really is. He's my brother...I want you guys to be close..." he said. "I just couldn't help but want to claim you again when you got home...remind you who you belong too...you're mine..."he said softly, the admiring light in his eyes, and the expression on his face giving him the look of a man who still couldn't believe his good fortune. It set my heart on fire and made me blush and smile up at him, kissing him and then snuggling into his chest. 

"You're adorable when you blush, love" he murmured into my hair. "Just...perfect. I'm...just so content with you" he said softly, holding me in his arms on the bed. 

"I'm happy too, sweetie..." I said softly, giggling up at him. "But our good luck won't pay the water bill if we don't turn off the shower soon" I said, laughing at the look of surprise on his face as he registered that it was still running. 

"Oh, shit" he said, jumping up and bounding in to take care of the problem. 

"I almost forgot to ask you!" I said, sitting up in bed as I looked at the clock, realizing that Mark and Kia would be here at 5.

"Ask me what?" he asked, bringing a towel back in with him and going to work tenderly drying off my back and arms with it. 

"Mark and his lab partner, Kia, want us all to go to dinner together tonight...I told them to come about 5...is that ok?" I asked, low key worried that he might not want to do that tonight when he sat up and looked at me hard. 

"Kia?" he asked, looking at me strangely. 

"Um...yeah...you know...you're family friend from Korea?" I asked, giving him a confused look. 

He seemed to shake himself inwardly and grinned. "Oh, ok. I just haven't seen her in a while and didn't know she was here" he explained, leaning in to kiss me as he went back to helping me dry off. 

"Yeah. She seemed excited to catch up with you guys and get to know me" I said, shrugging. "So I thought, what the hell" I added, making him laugh as he playfully tickled my ribs. 

"It'll be good. I can't wait to show you off" he said, seeming like he really meant it. 

I rolled my eyes and laughed, playfully pushing his shoulder as we both stood up. "Oh, please, Jaebum. Like she's not 3 times as hot as I am!" I laughed, shaking my head and walking over to the closet to pick something out for tonight. 

He followed me and stepped in front of me, kissing me deeply and cradling my jaw in his big hand. When he broke the kiss he grinned down into my face, his eyes glowing down at me lovingly. "Nobody is as beautiful as you are. It amazes me that you can't see it, too" he said softly, gently caressing my jaw and kissing my forehead and cheeks, and then coming back to my lips. "Nobody compares" he said with finality, making me smile big, his smile in return lighting up my world. 

"Let's get ready, baby...I can't wait to see you in a dinner jacket again" I teased, laughing when he blushed a little at my words. 

I was actually pretty hungry, too.


	14. Jealousy

JB and I had just finished dressing and getting ready for dinner when the doorbell rang. He walked over and opened the door and the minute it was open, Kia was squealing JB's name and throwing herself into his arms excitedly. My nostrils flared and my eyes went wide at this gesture before I had a second to calm my instinctual jealousy and possessiveness over my man. 

Jaebum caught her, but he looked like he was uncomfortable with the contact. They were childhood friends. She was probably excited to see him...didn't mean she wanted him...although, who could really blame her? My man was _sexy_. I smiled a little at the thought as I approached, waving to Mark and Kia in a friendly way as JB took my hand as we lead our guests back into the living room. 

"It's nice to see you again Krystal" Kia said with a smile. "Your home is lovely" she admired, making me soften towards her again. I was being stupid about this whole thing. Maybe she was attracted to JB, but the reality was that_ most_ women who met JB would probably be attracted to him, and I was insecure because she was prettier than I was. 

We all sat and talked for a few minutes before it was time to go. We had decided that it would make more sense for the four of us to car pool in JB's car, so we all headed out. I raised my brows when Kia automatically tried to get in the front seat of the car. I don't know what expression was on my face, but it caused her eyes to widen and she laughed self-deprecatingly and stepped away from the car. 

"I'm so sorry, Krystal!" she said, looking like she was embarrassed. "I just get so car sick sitting in the back of a car that I almost never do. It's a habit" she explained. 

I gave her what I hoped was a friendly smile and waved her in. "No worries. I don't want you to be sick" I said, walking around her to sit in the back of the car with Mark, who looked amused beyond words as I settled in next to him. 

"Thank, hun" Kia threw over her shoulder at me, giving me a smile that I wanted to believe was genuine. I clamped down on myself, trying hard not to dislike this girl. It was just my jealousy talking. I was sitting in the car next to my ex-boyfriend for fuck's sake. If JB could be fine with that, I could be ok with a girl doing a little flirting...right? Right.

I was pulled out of my little inner pep talk by the sound of Mark's quiet chuckle from where he sat next to me in the back of the car. "What?" I asked, trying to keep my irritation with the situation out of my voice. He only snickered and shook his head, his eyes dancing with concealed mirth as he looked pointedly out his window.

JB looked over his shoulder at me and smiled, reaching back to squeeze my knee in a loving way before starting the car and backing out. As we drove, I started to relax, bobbing my head to the music and enjoying the pretty city lights as they whizzed by my window in the car. I even laughed a little when Mark started clowning JB, giving him bunny ears from where he sat. 

"It's so nice to see you again" Kia said to JB, her eyes roving over my man like she was hungry and he was her favorite food. "When was the last time we were together?" she asked, the flirt in her voice obvious...at least to me. I took some deep breaths and tried hard not to grab this bitch by the hair and leave her for dead along the side of the road. 

"Oh, god...I don't even know. It's been at least 2 years" JB replied, smiling a little, either not picking up on her flirting, or choosing to ignore it. 

"Yeah, Kia went away to school and then you moved to Seoul to work for your company" Mark clarified, continuing to cast me amused glances that I returned with death glares. I was sure it was obvious, at least to him, that I was burning with jealousy and anger at this point. I couldn't even continue to tell myself that this was just in my head. 

"Well it's been way too long" Kia replied smiling over at JB and then glancing at Mark in a friendly way that was definitely _not_ the same way she was looking at JB.

I was about to say something, but we pulled smoothly to the curb and JB got out, jogging around to my door and opening it for me. He took my hand and helped me out, kissing me softly and pulling me into a hug. It was soothing. 

"Don't let Kia bother you, love. This is just how she is. She doesn't mean anything by it" he said softly in my ear, kissing the shell as he pulled away and smiled down at me lovingly. I glanced over at Kia and couldn't contain my petty amusement at the sour look on her face as JB openly displayed his affection for me. _Take that, bitch. _

I smiled up at him and nodded, deciding that he was right. She could flirt all she wanted, but he was mine, and that's all there was to it. I sighed in content as Jaebum wrapped an arm around my waist, walking with me into the restaurant, casting proud and admiring looks at me as we were seated at the table we'd reserved. 

He pulled my chair out for me and I sat, smiling over at him as he sat next to me, resting a gentle hand and my knee and squeezing it affectionately. The table was square, but I couldn't help but be irritated that Kia chose to sit next to JB, pretending that she didn't see the chair that Mark had pulled out for her. My eyes narrowed, and I did some deep breathing, looking down at my lap to avoid letting my facial expressions broadcast my irritation. 

The dinner was good, and we all joked and laughed through it. I relaxed and just did my best to ignore Kia, once I realized that she planned to ignore me, as well. It was fun to hear old stories from when JB and Mark were kids. I also felt like I was getting to know their brothers through all of the stories. I was really excited to meet them. 

"Hey, have you heard from Jackson?" JB asked Mark.

"Not for the last couple of weeks. He's shooting in Milan" Mark said, giving JB a questioning look. "Why?" he asked. 

"I guess now's as good a time to tell you as any" JB said, giving me a proud look and taking my hand on the table top. "Krystal and I are getting married April 30th" he announced, his words and the happiness in his eyes lighting up my insides as I smiled big over at him. 

"Oh! Wow, man! Congrats!" Mark said, looking like he was actually happy for us as he included me in the warm look he was giving JB. 

"Thanks! I was asking about Jackson because he's the only one I haven't been able to get ahold of about flight times and stuff. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but you were further down my list because you're right here, already" JB said, grinning over at his brother. 

"Well congratulations!" Kia said, placing a hand over JB's on the table and effectively making me want to kill her. She wasn't burning him so she'd clearly dosed herself with LV09. That bitch. What the hell was- 

"So what do you plan to do with your last couple of months of freedom?" Kia simpered at JB, her words interrupting my murderous thoughts and making it even harder to not launch myself at her and take her to the ground right here in this restaurant. 

"I can't wait to be a married man. Krystal is everything I've ever wanted" JB replied smoothly, removing his hand from under her paw and rubbing soothing circles into my palm as he held my hand on the table top. 

"Oh, I didn't mean anything by that" Kia back pedaled, her eyes going wide like he'd totally misunderstood her. "It's just that most men don't think that way. You're just special" she added, the simpering quality of her voice making me want to snap her damn neck to avoid ever hearing it again. 

"Reciprocals are perfect for each other" I said, smiling at the loving look JB gave me as I spoke. 

"Didn't you not want to be a Reciprocal once?" Kia asked, raising her brows and going all wide-eyed like she was honestly just asking innocent questions, not trying to make me bludgeon her. My eyes widened a little bit and I shot Mark a look. He'd clearly been talking. I was sure he hadn't meant any harm, but still...

I took a sip of my drink, swallowing hard, and tried for a friendly look, but felt like I was failing miserably. "I just didn't understand what it meant, that's all. I couldn't be happier now" I said, meaning my words and trying hard to focus on JB instead of Kia. 

I couldn't wait for the check to come and liberate me from this nasty girl and her irritating attraction to my Reciprocal. JB intentionally steered the conversation in another direction, clearly seeing how irritated and upset that I was, and doing all he could to sooth me. I was thankful beyond words when we finally were allowed to way and got in the car to head home. 

Kia did that annoying forced hug thing to JB and just waved at me, walking out with Mark, who hugged JB and I before casting me another amused look over his shoulder. I closed the door and let out a sigh of relief, jumping 10 feet when JB burst out laughing, nearly falling over with the strength of his mirth.

"What?!" I demanded, knowing damn well the he was laughing at how jealous I'd been all night. 

He smiled and pulled me into his arms, kissing me softly and running his fingers through my hair. "I love you so much" he said softly, his eyes glowing down on me as he spoke against my lips. "But you're adorable and hilarious when you're jealous and pissed off" he added, bursting into laughter again when I made a sound of irritation and pushed him away, huffing off and plopping down on the couch, intent on ignoring him for the rest of the night. 

"Aww...don't be like that, love" JB said softly, sitting down and gently turning my face to look at him. I softened a little and he kissed me again. God...I wanted to be mad, but I loved this man's kisses. They were like an addiction that was good for me. 

"Of course I was jealous!" I muttered, sulking a little as he pulled off of me and snuggled me into his side. "You're perfect and she's gorgeous and she wants you and-" I rambled, feeling upset that I was this upset, but not able to control my emotions as he cut me off with a gentle finger to my lips, replacing it with his lips as he kissed me deeply, his hands in my hair. 

He pulled away and smiled at me. "I'm sorry you were so upset, but it's sexy when you're jealous" he said softly, his eyes darkening, getting that hungry look that my body responded to instantly. I couldn't help but hold eye contact with him, returning his look, soaking my panties just from his facial expression and his words. 

"It's sexy?" I asked, my voice coming out sultry and seductive as I bit my lip a little. 

He smiled and kissed me again, pulling me up to straddle him in his lap, "_So_ sexy" he murmured, chuckling at the little surprised squeak that issued from my lips as he buried his face in the valley between my breast, leaving little dark marks on my skin, claiming me and turning me on with the little love bites he threw into the mix. 

"I should get jealous more often" I teased, laughing breathlessly as he peeled the fabric of my dress down and away from my naked breasts, making a pleased sound deep in his chest as he brought a hand up to touch and squeeze them. 

"No bra...god, that's hot" he said softly, biting his lip and smoldering at me as he pulled me in for another kiss, his lips hot and demanding as he ran his hands down to my hips, rocking me into the hardness in his pants. 

"Oh...Jaebum..." I whimpered, throwing my head back and gasping as he attacked my throat with his lips, kissing and sucking on my flesh as he dry fucked me through our clothing. 

"Mmm...maybe my baby needs to be reminded why she shouldn't be jealous...maybe I need to show her how beautiful and sexy I think she is..."JB murmured in my ear, his hands moving from my hips to my ass now, squeezing and grinding me down on him harder now, my quiet little sounds of pleasure filling the room as he kissed and touched me. 

"Maybe my baby just needs to be fucked good and hard? Maybe you just need me to prove you're my only one with my body, love?" he continued his voice sexy and tantalizing in my ears as he nipped at my earlobe, his breath sending shivers up and down my spine and giving me goosebumps. 

"Yes, baby..." I moaned out, giving him a needy look and rocking my hips down into him, loving the feeling of his big hands on my ass as he pushed my dress up around my waist, getting it out of the way and rolling us over on the couch so I was laying down under him and he was between my legs. 

He smirked at me in that sexy way that I loved, and looked up into my face as he palmed my mound, stimulating my clit with his thumb through my panties. I gasped and whimpered, pulling him down to kiss me as he touched me, moving my hips and squirming against his fingers. He smiled and broke the kiss, chuckling when I moaned loudly as he moved my panties, touching my bare wetness now, playing with my clit and folds, but not giving me his fingers, like I wanted him too. 

"I'm going to eat this sweet little pussy, love" he murmured against my lips, "and then I'm going to fuck you right here on this couch...make my sexy little Reciprocal cum all over my cock" he whispered, his dirty words making me clench up and gasp as he kissed his way down my body, laying between my legs and spreading them wider as he moved my panties aside. 

"Jaebum..." I called out, lost in the pleasure as he moved my panties aside and started eating me. His tongue was everywhere, sliding around my folds and thrusting deep inside of me. I tensed and cried out when he found my g-spot and he chuckled into my skin, the vibrations sending waves of pleasure coursing through my body.

"Such a sweet little pussy...Kia doesn't hold a candle to you" he said softly, the certainty in his words bringing me up short...he said it like he knew it for a fact...from experience. He gave me a confused look when I pulled away, a horrified look on my face. 

"What? What's wrong?" he asked, looking around for whatever had upset me. 

"What do you mean that Kia doesn't hold a candle to me...have you slept with her or something?" I asked, honestly just wanting to know. 

His eyes widened and he sighed heavily sitting up and taking my hand. "I guess I should have told you sooner...I just didn't know how" he said quietly, looking at me remorsefully. My mouth went dry and I nodded for him to continue, wanting to hear his answer, but also afraid of what he might say, and what that knowledge might do to my insides. 

He took a deep breath, his whole countenance that of someone preparing to jump off of a high cliff and gave me a level look. "Kia is the girl I slept with before you. She's the one I told you I 'practiced' on" he said, looking at me like he was expecting me to explode or something. 

I teared up. I couldn't help it. It wasn't fair to him. All he'd done was be honest with me...but this had just been such a hard day. I honestly didn't know if knowing he'd slept with Kia before would have made the events of tonight harder or easier to deal with. 

He saw my tears and pulled me into a kiss, tucking my head into his chest, seeming relieved when I still welcomed his touch and his kisses. I couldn't imagine a situation in which his warmth wouldn't comfort me. This really wasn't his fault. "I'm so sorry, love...please don't cry...I hate it when you cry" he pleaded, his voice soft and soothing in my ears. 

I pulled away and looked up at him. Feeling masochistic and wanting to ask all of the questions in my head, even though I knew that the answers would hurt. "Did you ever...do what you were just doing to me...to her?" I asked, unable to articulate what I was talking about, but not able to be more direct without throwing up all over our couch.

He shook his head vigorously and looked me straight in the eyes, the love and fear there shining brightly. "I only slept with her once, love. I swear it was just once....and I never...went down on her or anything. I never felt for her the way I feel for you. I never needed her" he said, his voice soft, his eyes scared. He was afraid that I would hate him for this. He didn't understand that I could never hate him...

I nodded and kissed him softly, still processing all of this, but pleased with the look of relief my affection seemed to bring him. "Ok" I said simply, looking up into his pretty eyes and brushing a strand of his dark hair out of them as I cradled his face in my palms. "Please don't ever keep things like this from me again...I hate doubting you. Our bond is strong enough to be completely honest, baby" I said, smiling up at him when he nodded, turning his face and kissing the palms of my hands. 

"I didn't mean to keep it from you. No more skeleton's in the closet. Promise" he said, pulling me in and kissing me deeply. "I love you so much. I never want to cause you pain" he said, looking at me like I was his whole world. 

I giggled a little and smiled at him, snuggling into his chest. "I guess it makes more sense now...the way Kia acted toward you. She's had a taste and she wants more...Can't blame her" I giggled out, laughing and squirming when Jaebum started tickling my ribs playfully, not letting me up for air, my gasping and screeching eventually leading to us falling off of the couch. 

It would have hurt if the rug weren't so soft, and I giggled up at him as he lifted off of me a little, concerned that I was hurt. I definitely wasn't. "Sorry" I teased, pulling him down to kiss me. 

"For what, love?" he asked, biting his lip as he gripped my thighs, his body resting gently over mine. 

"We're on the floor" I said, gesturing to how I'd accidentally made us fall. 

"Hmm...let's make the most of this" he said, his eyes wandering all over me hungrily. 

"On the floor?" I asked, laughing a little, my laugh turning into a moan of pleasure as he reached down, pushing two of his excellent fingers deep inside of me. 

"Oh yeah, baby...you make me so hard...I just want to be inside of you all the time" he whispered, his kisses hot and demanding now as he pulled my shirt over my head, my hands going down to unbutton his pants and pull out his cock. 

"Fuck me, Jaebum" I invited, spreading my legs a little wider and giving him a pleading look. 

His eyes went wide and caught on fire, and he was inside of me the next second with a sexy growl of pleasure that had me moaning out and clinging to him as he fucked me hard and deep into the rug. 

"My beautiful girl wants to be fucked? Hm?" he demanded, snapping his hips into me and chuckling when I cried out, earning sounds of praise from his as I got loud while he fucked me. "I love your need, baby...I love it when you can't wait to have my cock pounding deep into this tight little pussy" he growled out, his dirty words driving me to the edge while he fucked me faster, his lips on my neck, his hand griping and messaging my breasts. 

"Is this hard enough, love?" he demanded, slapping my ass as he rode me even harder, pounding me into the floor, relentlessly thrusting his big cock into me and stretching around his size. 

"Yes, baby...oh god, Jaebum...yes!" I panted out, lost in the pleasure he was giving me, staring up at his perfect face and body while his muscles contracted and worked with his athletic sexual performance. 

I cried out in surprise when he ripped my panties off, getting them out of the way completely while he rode me, my pussy clenching up on his cock as I came for him, my cries of pleasure swallowed up by his lips as his kissed me and explored my mouth with his tongue while I came for him. 

"Good girl, Krystal...fuck, I love making you cum, baby..." he breathed out, gasping and shuddering as he came inside of me, his cock twitching and throbbing while he got off, holding me close, cradling me in his arms like I was precious and breakable. "God, I love you so much" he gasped out, slowing and then stilling inside of me, both of us half naked and panting on the floor of our living room as we held each other and came down.

"Shit..." he murmured in my ear, burying his face in my hair as he rolled off of me and pulled me into his side. 

I gave him a questioning look, smiling up at him, completely blissed out in our post sex euphoria. "What?" I asked, my voice kind of soft and dreamy. He was _that_ good. 

"I didn't use a condom...I'm sorry...I just got caught in the moment..." he said, looking like he wasn't actually very sorry, but was worried I would be upset. 

I outright laughed and pulled him down to kiss me again. "It's ok, baby...I love you. Let's just...be more careful, ok?" I giggled out. He was really so adorable. I flashed back on the conversation we'd had the last time this had happened. I wanted it to be intentional, too...but whatever. I loved feeling him get off inside of me. It was a huge sexual satisfaction thing for me. 

"Ok. I'm sorry" he said softly, still looking remorseful. 

"Would you stop that please?" I asked, giving him a level look into his pretty eyes. "I'm not upset. I actually really enjoy it when you cum in me...it's sexy...it's....like proof that I've satisfied you" I said softly, laughing a little at the way his cocked his head to the side and gave me an incredulous look. 

"That is the hottest thing you've ever said to me" he said, his voice serious and sexy. "Come here" he said, pulling me even closer and lifting me up as he stood, taking me back to our bedroom, his eyes making me all sorts of nice promises as he looked down at me. 

Fuck yes, we couldn't get back there fast enough...


	15. So Sweet

My eyes widened a little as JB and I walked into the first cake shop. He smiled big, clearly finding my sigh of appreciation cute, as I looked around at all of the pretty models for the cakes. We had decided together that we didn't really want to have set colors for our wedding, instead choosing to just pick things that went together, so that left the options for cake type, colors, etc...wide open. 

"Jaebum!" I whispered excitedly. "Are you seeing this?" I continued squeezing his hand and hugging his arm as I looked between him and the wall of amazing cakes, any one of which could be perfect for our wedding. 

He looked down at me lovingly and squeezed my hand, chuckling softly. "They're pretty" he said, laughing when I look scandalized. 

"Im Jaebum! They're more than _pretty_! They're _perfect_! I want them all!" I giggled out, play smacking his bicep and dragging him around the display area enthusiastically. 

"Save your energy, love...this is only the first place" JB warned, clearly having a good time watching me enjoy myself. 

The baker was very helpful, showing us different fabrics, flower styles, and of course the types of cakes and fillings we could choose from. We picked out the ones that most appealed to us, and she sat us at a table in the corner and came out a few minutes later with samples of the ones we'd wanted to try. They all looked mouth watering, and I didn't even care that I was bouncing around in my seat like a little kid as we tried them. 

"Which one is your favorite?" I asked JB, looking up from the cake sample I'd just finished and over to him, where he sat next to me. I smiled and blushed a little when I realized that he'd just been watching me intently the entire time I'd been distracted with cake. 

He grinned, killing me with how handsome he was in the light streaming through the bakery window. "I want whatever you want, love" he said, shrugging and grinning when I gave him another scandalized look. 

"Jaebum!" I whined, giving him big eyes. "I want to know what _you_ want, too!" I said, laughing when he bit his lip. 

"What I want isn't on the menu" he whispered, leaning in close to me and sending shivers down my spine. 

I giggled and play smacked him again. "And it won't be until you at least give me input!" I teased, loving his chuckle and the way his eyes kind of glowed down on me. 

"I liked the carrot cake" he said, shrugging again. "The frosting was good" he added. 

I nodded, thinking about it. Unfortunately, I hadn't liked the carrot cake that much, and had been more interested in the black forest cake. Chocolate rocked my world when it came to cakes. "That one was good...but here, try the fudge icing on this one" I said, pushing the sample over to him to try. 

He shook his head and backed away, and I laughed, getting some of the icing on my finger and holding it out to him. I was about to force feed it to him when he suddenly moved, causing me to leave a blob of it on his nose. I giggled helplessly at the picture, and he looked at me blankly at first, and then what I'd done dawned on him and he tickled my sides mercilessly, trapping me between the wall and his big body. 

"JB! I surrender!" I giggled out, pleased when he immediately ceased fire. I smiled big at him and leaned up, kissing the yummy frosting off of his nose. 

He laughed and snuggled me into him a minute, his eyes going dark and hungry as he looked down at me, his eyes wandering down the neck line of my top, and then back up to my lips. "You really want me to try that frosting?" he asked, his question kind of out of the blue. He was clearly up to something. 

"Yes...?" I trailed off, giving him a suspicious look. 

He smirked at me and casually swiped a little of the fudge frosting onto his finger, getting it on my neck and biting his lip as he looked at me. "I'm sorry, love...you better go wash that off in the bathroom" he said, making me laugh as I realized, all at once, what his kinky ass was up to.

"Mmm...I guess I probably should...wouldn't want to be all sticky" I purred, licking my lips as I ran my eyes up and down his sexy body, getting out of my seat and walking away towards the bathroom. 

I intentionally left the door unlocked, thankful that it was a single occupancy type of thing, with a thick door that probably made a decent sound barrier. I shivered a little in anticipation as I heard his foot steps, my eyes roaming his form as he opened the door, stepped in, and advanced on me like a predator. 

"Come here, love..." he murmured, not waiting for me to obey, instead trapping me between his body and the wall as he kissed me hard. "You're so beautiful" he whispered, gripping my jaw and turning my head so he could kiss and lick at the spot where he'd put the frosting. I whimpered, biting my lip to keep quiet as he continued to suck and kiss on my neck, removing all traces of frosting as his hands found my breasts, gently pinching my nipples through my clothes. 

"You're right, baby...that frosting is fucking _delicious_" he murmured, grinning at me in the sexy way he had, and kissing me deeply again. "I just wish I had more of it...I could put it all over your sexy body and eat it off of you...slowly" he murmured, a sexy and playful glint in his eye as he looked down at me before going back to kissing and messaging my lips with his. "Would you like that, love?" he teased, speaking against my lips as he hiked my skirt up around my waist, teasing my core through my soaking wet panties. 

I nodded, and gasped for air, squirming against the wall as he started rhythmically pressing his fingers into my panties, directly over my opening. I ran my fingers through his hair and closed my eyes, feeling shaky and needy while he worked me. 

"Mmm...so wet. If I didn't know better, I would say my sexy little mate wants my cock right now..." he teased, flattening his palm against my tummy and sliding his hand down into my panties, his fingers on my bare clit and folds driving me insane and making it so hard to be quiet that I didn't know if I could. 

"Jaebum..." I breathed out, burying my face in his shoulder as he grinned, pushing his index and middle fingers up into me suddenly, fucking me on them and making quiet little pleased sounds in his chest. 

"I want you, too, love...do you think you can be quiet for me?" he asked, taking my lips again and swallowing my sounds of pleasure as I nodded into the kiss. I could do any damn thing he needed from me, right now. 

He smiled warmly down at me and ran his hands down to my ass, chuckling at the little whimper that he earned from me when he removed his fingers. I'd been about to cum. I _needed_ to cum for him at this point. 

"Such an impatient girl...so wet and ready for me" he praised me, picking me up and setting my ass on the edge of the vanity. "I'm going to fill you up now, love...be a good girl and try to stay quiet...wouldn't want anyone to know how hard I'm about to fuck your little pussy" he whispered, taking out a condom and rolling it down his length. 

I shivered, my mouth watering at the site of his big cock as he positioned himself at my entrance. I wrapped my legs around his waist and clung to him, burying my moan of pleasure in his shoulder as he pushed deep inside of me and started fucking me against the vanity. I dug my nails into him when he picked up the pace even more, pounding into me and making me see stars. 

"Your little pussy feels so good around my cock, love...and you're doing such a good job staying quiet...I know how much you love to scream for me" he whispered, kissing my hair as he rammed his big cock into me harder and harder, bouncing my whole body against the vanity as he fucked me. 

"Jaebum...I'm...oh, fuck..." I breathed out, closing my eyes and trying hard not to scream as I came around his cock, his sexy little grunts of pleasure while my pussy clenched down on him making this even better for me. 

"Mmhmm...that's right, love...cum hard for me..." he murmured, pulling out and turning me around, bending me over the sink and clamping a hand over my mouth to help me be quiet as he slammed his cock back into me from behind. It was a good thing he did. I moaned loudly, the sound mostly muffled as he started fucking me savagely from behind, his cock pounding into me deep and hard as he chased his high now. 

I couldn't even think. I was so close to cumming again that it was unreal. Having to be discreet somehow drove the pleasure up for me in our current situation, and his cock was so good, filling me and stretching my walls, hitting my g-spot with every thrust. All I could do was cling to the counter and try not to scream out my pleasure as he fucked me hard from behind, his hands on my ass and hips, squeezing and caressing while he pounded into me. 

"My turn, beautiful. Such a nice little ass...so fucking tight...I love watching it bounce while I fuck you, love" he panted out, tensing and gritting his teeth as he pulled me up against his chest, fucking up into me hard and groaning into my neck as he got off inside of me. I wrapped my arms around him behind me as he got off, squirming and trying my best to fuck him back as he got his, wanting to prolong his pleasure as much as I could. 

He pulled out and got rid of the condom and then pulled me into his chest, kissing me as we put each other back together again. I giggled softly and nuzzled into his neck as he hugged me close. "I love you" I whispered, feeling all warm and glowie after what we'd just done. 

"We should get back out there...they're going to notice we've vanished" he said, grinning at me as he gently disentangled from me. He brought my knuckles to his lips and kissed them, and then deftly slipped out of the bathroom. 

Our timing was actually perfect, because the baker was just coming back to check on us when I sat back down. I smiled up at her, giggling at the conspiratorial wink that Jaebum threw me from where he sat next to me. 

"Have you made a decision?" the baker asked, smiling between the two of us. 

"They're all wonderful!" I enthused, really meaning it. "If we do order from you, we'll let you know by the end of the week" I said, feeling kind of bad about the obvious disappointment that crossed her face for a split second before she smiled and nodded. 

"Certainly! We hope you choose us, and have a lovely day" she chirped, showing us out the door as we stood and headed back to the car. 

The rest of the day went in the same vein, although there were no more bathroom rendezvous. Each place we went had at least one cake style and flavor that I thought would be fantastic. It was going to be a really hard decision. I was thankful that we'd taken pictures of the styles we liked best so that we could compare notes when we got home. 

________________________________________________________________________________

We ended up getting there tired and bloated from all of the cake. I felt like I was about to go into a sugar coma as I flopped down on the couch, giggling as JB mirrored my sentiments and flopped down next to me, hugging me into his side as we relaxed together. 

"What a day" I said, laughing softly when he chuckled and kissed my cheek. 

"I'm exhausted...you have to stop being so damn sexy in public. We could have gotten caught, you know" he teased, making me giggle as I play slapped his chest, his chuckle rumbling out of his chest as I rested my head on it. 

"We should really pick a cake..." I said, glancing at the pictures I had laid out on the coffee table. "Whoever we choose to go with will need time to make it and all of that" I said, yawning a little and wishing that I'd had something to eat today besides sugar. 

"Well...why don't we order pizza, watch TV, and then come back to it when we're not so sick of cake?" he asked, smiling over at me as he patted his stomach. "I could use something besides sugar" he added, practically reading my mind. 

I nodded and smiled, leaning up to kiss him sweetly. "Baby, you have the best ideas" I giggled, hopping up to get my phone. 

I grabbed JB's phone for him, too, since they were sitting on the counter next to each other, and I couldn't help but notice that he had multiple texts...the one on his lock screen was from Kia...what the hell was she doing texting my man?!

I stomped over and handed him his phone moodily, my jaw set as I dialed the pizza place. "What do you want on your pizza?" I asked, trying not to sound snappy, but probably failing. 

He sat up straighter, furrowing his eyebrows as he tried to figure out how my mood had done such a 180 in the short time it'd taken me to get our phones.

"Pepperoni and black olives...Is something wrong, love?" he asked, looking concerned.

I sighed and shook my head. "Just look at your phone" I muttered darkly, feeling bad about taking this out on him, but also wondering where the hell that hoe-bag had gotten my man's number. 

He glanced down at his phone and understanding dawned on his handsome face. "You're not really that upset by a few texts, are you?" he asked, sitting up and gently taking my phone that I hadn't even dialed yet out of my hand, so I would look at him. 

"Why shouldn't I be?" I demanded, looking down at my lap. "She clearly wants you, she_ couldn't _have made that clearer at dinner, and now she's texting your phone" I grumbled.

He smiled a little, clearly finding me cute again, and took my hand, kissing my knuckles softly as he looked into my eyes. "I didn't even know she was texting me...you can look at them if you want to...but I think you're forgetting one very important thing, love" he said, bringing me up short as I gave him a curious look.

"She doesn't burn me when she touches me. There's no way she could be physically attracted to me...besides, you're the only woman I ever want to touch again" he said softly, his eyes pools of love and warmth as he gazed at me. 

It dawned on me that I hadn't told him about LV09, so I figured now was as good a time as any. "Um, about that..." I trailed off, wanting to choose my words carefully. I didn't want JB to think that Mark was plotting to steal me away, or anything, even if that were possible to begin with. 

"About what?" he asked, giving me a confused look that was adorable and sexy at the same time. 

"Mark and Kia are working on a serum that...kind of ....seems to negate the whole burning thing" I said, watching his eyes go wide. "They don't know all of what it does yet, it's still in very early stages of research....but I think that bitch dosed herself with it to keep from burning you" I finished, glad to have that out in the open. 

"Wait..." he said, his eyebrows raising practically into his hairline in surprise. "That's possible?" he asked, looking around the room as he absorbed what I'd just told him. Then his face became a thunder cloud and I knew where this was going before he even spoke. "Why would Mark be working on something like that?" JB growled, looking pissed off and territorial, his mind going to exactly the place I hadn't want him to be. 

"It's not like that, baby" I said, holding up my palms beseechingly and placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Mark's just...naturally curious. It's why he's so good at what he does. Kia was the one who made the initial discovery anyway" I added darkly. 

"I don't think she'd go so far as to ingest an experimental chemical to get me back...she _has_ to know that once I met my Reciprocal it was a done deal...I mean...you're my perfect match, my soul mate..." he trailed off, really thinking about what I was saying. 

"That's absolutely right, baby" I said softly, leaning in and kissing him gently, his lips feeling perfect against mine as I pulled away and looked up into his eyes. "Mark knows that, too. He's happy for us. He loves you...I don't want you to worry about this anymore...but I _do_ want you to watch your back around Kia" I said, smiling when he softened, hugging me and breathing in the scent of my hair. "She's trouble" I added. 

He shrugged. "Let her want what she can't have" he teased, making me giggle. "But can we please order that pizza? I'm going to die of starvation" he said, falling back against the couch dramatically, making me laugh harder. 

"Ok" I said, dialing the pizza place, gratified as I watched JB delete most of Kia's texts, and answer the others with single word answers. 

_Bitch needed to get the damn hint._


	16. Brotherly Love

It had been a couple of weeks since the cake tasting and those nasty text messages from Kia. I was pleased that she hadn't seemed to be bothering my man anymore. I'd spoken to Mark about the situation, and once he realized how upsetting it was for me, he promised to try to help on the Kia front. He stuck up for her a little, and I guess I couldn't blame him, but it was still mildly irritating. I was sure, on an intellectual level, that she was probably a girl who was great on many levels...but she was after my Reciprocal, and I couldn't help but loath her for it. That was lowly and vile, even if JB were just my boyfriend. Nice people didn't just go around doing that shit. Period. 

I had found myself with more down-time than usual since I'd moved in with JB, not needing to work my side job anymore. I'd used that time to study, finding out that I'd done really well on the test I'd taken while JB was away for work. I didn't miss the coffee shop that I'd worked at when I'd lived alone anyway, and JB had made it clear that he enjoyed supporting me. He hadn't come right out and said it, but I could tell that he had more money than he seemed to from the mostly non-flashy lifestyle and taste he had. It also helped that when we picked out our house, the community would pay for it. Perks of being a reciprocal, I guess. 

I was relaxing on the sofa, trying to figure out what to watch on TV, when I heard a commotion in the living room. I hadn't expected JB to be home from work for a couple of hours yet...I headed closer to the male voices and laughter I heard, that seemed to be coming from the entry way. I recognized JB and Mark's voices right off the bat. Did Jaebum have friends he was bringing home with him or something?

"Little sis!" I heard someone yell from behind me. Before I could react, I was enveloped in a hard back hug, lifted off of my feet, laughing and screeching, as my feet came to rest back on the ground and my eyes found Jaebum, standing in the hallway looking like a damn three course meal as he tried hard not to laugh. 

I turned around to view my attacker, unable to not return the smile that was offered to me from the handsome, dark haired, Korean man standing in my entry way. "Hi...?" I said, giggling when Jaebum lost the battle and started laughing, taking my hand and pulling me into a hug and kissing my hair. 

"Sorry, baby. That was just too good to pass up" JB said, giving me a proud and loving look as he kissed me softly, looking to the man who'd just...hugged me? I guess? "This is Yugyeom, love. My baby brother" he said, casting a fond look his way. 

"Nice to meet you" Yugyeom said with a grin and a wave, clearly pleased with the little prank he'd just pulled. Evil Maknae...

I smiled his way and waved back, looking to the other men standing just inside the door, recognizing Mark only, and noting that all of JB's brothers must have shown up at once...and super early, too. Not that I minded. We could afford to put them up in an accommodations that they wanted, and I was excited to get to know them, feeling like it would help me know my lover even better. 

"And who are these?" I asked, gesturing to the others and smiling warmly around the room, my eyes coming to rest on Jaebum as he grinned down at me. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could another tallish man with pretty full lips sashayed up to me and held out his hand, smiling brightly at me. 

"I'm Bambam, you're official wedding stylist" he introduced himself with a big smile, making me giggle a little and shake is hand as he took mine, not really giving me a choice. 

"Nice to meet you" I laughed out, honestly loving Bambam already. He was so flamboyantly gay, that he was entertaining to be around, and I was sure that the world was his stage wherever he went. His make-up was on point, too...I could definitely get used to the idea of his help when I was getting ready for my wedding. "We have to talk about your wedding dress, honey" he said, leaning in conspiratorially and giving me a wink. 

"Bam is a stylist/make-up artist" Jaebum explained, grinning between his brother and I.

"I made an appointment with a bridal boutique for tomorrow if you want to come with?" I said, smiling big at the look of excitement that washed over his handsome features. 

"I'm on it! You are going to be the most beautiful bride anyone's ever seen!" he gushed, making me smile. 

"She already is, without even trying" Jaebum said, pulling me into his side and beaming a loving smile down at me, his sweet gesture in front of virtual strangers making me blush down at the ground. 

"Before I get interrupted again" JB started, throwing a playful sharp look at Bambam, "Guys...this is my Krystal...my Reciprocal" Jaebum said, wrapping an arm around my waist and beaming fondly down at me, light and love in his eyes as he gazed proudly around the group.He looked so...happy. All I could do was smile in return. He made me that happy, too. He made everything in life better with his presence. I loved him completely. 

"She's super cute. Good job, bro" A shorter man said, giving me a friendly smile and extending his hand. I took it and shook it, returning his smile. "I'm Jackson" he said, striking a silly pose. I laughed and nodded my head, recognizing him from magazines that I'd flipped through. He was a very popular model for Gucci and Fendi mostly, but I'd seen him do print work for other companies as well. He was really good, and I kind of felt like I was in the presence of a true celebrity. 

"It's nice to meet you" I said warmly. "I love your work" I added, feeling cheesy, since I was sure he heard that all the time, but not knowing what else to say...it was true. 

He smiled and stepped back, looking honestly flattered, which I found super endearing. I would expect somebody that good-looking and successful to have an ego the size of a small country. I was just about to say something about that when my attention was taken as another brother stepped up to meet me, offering me his hand to shake and a bright smile.

"Nice to meet you" I greeted him. 

"You as well. I'm Jinyoung" he said, grimacing murderously back at Yugyeom who had whispered 'Junior' mockingly behind his back. I couldn't help but giggle a little bit at that part, relieved when I looked up into his handsome face and didn't see irritation with me there. I didn't want to offend him at our first interaction. 

"Inside joke" Yugyeom piped up, still chuckling at his jab. 

"The shy one in the corner is Youngjae" JB explained, ushering him out to come and shake my hand. He was very handsome, but I could tell right away that he wasn't one-hundred percent comfortable meeting new people. 

"Don't let him fool you" Mark said, giving me a grin, his eyes alight with teasing and good humor as he gazed at his brother. "Once he gets to know you, he's practically Yugyeom's twin" he warned, making me giggle when Youngjae just smiled, flashing his perfect white teeth, and shook my hand. 

"I'm the good twin" he said, throwing me a little smile that had me loving him already as he stepped back again. 

"We already know each other, but what the hell" Mark said, making me laugh as he pulled me into a brotherly hug that filled my heart with warmth. I could tell he was really trying, and maybe I was crazy, but he looked like he was happy for JB and I, and might be getting over me already, now that he'd really committed to it. 

"Hey, bro" I teased, giggling as he playfully fist bumped me. 

"Sorry to spring all of these goofballs on you" Jaebum said, laughing softly when I giggled and cast fond looks around the group. 

"We decided to come in early! Your brother only gets married what, like 6 times in your life?" Yugyeom laughed out, counting off his brothers on his fingers as he spoke, making me laugh with him.

"We hope it's ok if we hang out here and get to know you before the wedding?" Youngjae asked, melting me with how sweet and considerate he was. 

"Of course it's fine!" I said, "I'm excited to get to know you guys" I added, laughing and shaking my head as Yugyeom pulled Jackson into a noogy and Jackson playfully fake rib-punched him, WWF style. 

"Have you met Kia yet?" Jinyoung asked, forcing me to contain my inner venom toward the girl. 

"Yep, sure have" I said, looking to JB for a subject change as he stood like a deer in the headlights in the group of his brothers. 

"She's great, right?" Jinyoung asked, and it became obvious to me in that moment that the boy had it bad for that conniving little bitch. 

I smiled and rocked on the balls of my feet, realizing that JB wasn't going to be much help here. "She's...something, alright" I said, quickly changing the subject and motioning for everyone to come into the condo. "What am I saying! You guys haven't even been properly shown around this place!" I cried, leading everyone around, starting the tour in the living room, thankful when everyone took the bait and conversation about Kia ceased entirely. 

I laughed as I showed everyone around the house, enjoying the proud and admiring looks I got from JB as I lead everyone around. When we passed the door to our bedroom, several of the boys made silly jokes like, "that must be where the magic happens" and "Lots of little nieces and nephews gonna' come out of that room" making me laugh and blush a little, waving JB off before he could get on his brothers about making me uncomfortable. 

I was really having a good time as we all settled into the living room, everyone finding seats where ever, some on the floor, some draped over the furniture, me sitting on JB's lap and loving it. I really loved feeling like I was part of a big family. I'd always wanted brothers and sisters when I'd been growing up. Looking back through an adult's eyes, though, I understood why it was a good thing I'd never gotten my wish. 

"Lets all go out to dinner!" Jackson suggested. "I just got paid for sitting on a rock looking sexy for 12 hours. The money is burning a hole in my pocket" he teased, making us all laugh. 

I looked to JB and he shrugged, giving me a look like it was up to me, so I smiled and nodded. "Sounds great. I'll warn you now, though...I'm an expensive ass date" I teased, loving the way Jackson fanned himself like a southern mother in church and grinned broadly at me, looking to JB. 

"You've got yourself a real hand full here, haven't you?" he asked, laughing when JB gave me a fond look and just nodded his head like 'yes', he knew very well what he'd gotten himself into. 

"I'm going to need a little time to get ready..." I said, looking down at my sweat pants and t-shirt. I hadn't planned to do much today, and it dawned on me that I had just met the majority of JB's family in what was basically one step up from looking homeless. 

JB chuckled and helped me hop out of his lap, hugging me into him as we both headed into the bedroom to change and clean up. "You always look beautiful" he murmured in my ear, as if he had read my mind, as we closed the door, leaving his brothers in the living room to their own devices.

I chose a pretty red dress that I knew JB enjoyed because it hugged my curves the way he liked, and he dressed up a little too, making my mouth water a little at how good the boy looked in a dinner jacket. "You look amazing" I said softly, wrapping my arms going up around his neck as he kissed me softly, his hands roaming my topography. 

"Love...this dress is making me wish my brother's had stayed in Korea for one more night" he teased, making me laugh a little as he gently squeezed my ass, kissing me one more time and disengaging from me. "You're in trouble later tonight" he warned, the hot light in his eyes making my panties damp in anticipation. I couldn't wait to have my darling alone. He was so _sexy_... I'd never been insatiably attracted to anyone in my life the way I was for him. I wondered sometimes if that was the Reciprocal thing, or if it was just that he was honestly perfect. I didn't care. It was fun either way. 

I looked up and gave JB a questioning look as I heard the door bell ring. "Were we expecting any one else?" I asked, grinning over at JB as he finished his hair at the bathroom sink. "No 2nd or 3rd cousins coming to dinner, too?" I teased, laughing when he shrugged. 

"I thought I'd save them for tomorrow" he joked, giving me a warm smile. "It's probably just a delivery or something" he said, finishing up and taking my hand. "Why don't we go out there and see for ourselves?" he suggested, walking with me back into the living room. 

My eyes widened at the unwelcome sight of Kia sitting in my living room flirting with Jinyoung, sitting on his knee and holding court over the brother's like a queen. I locked my jaw and was about to say something, but Mark smoothly intercepted me, he and JB taking me into the kitchen before anyone really noticed that we had rejoined the party.

"I'm so sorry!" Mark whispered, looking like he really was. "Jinyoung texted her before he told anyone about it...he's got a huge crush on her and wanted her here. None of them know anything about how's Kia's been acting towards JB" he added, seeming relieved when I didn't explode and throw the bitch out a window when he was done speaking. 

"I'm ok. She had better confine her flirting to just Jinyoung, though. I'm going to put her in her place if she acts the way she did the other night" I said, my eyes flashing with anger. 

JB pulled me into him and kissed me softly, stroking my back in a soothing way as he and Mark both agreed that I would be justified in that. Mark walked out first to rejoin the group and JB pulled me back into his chest, kissing a teasing little trail along my neck, his breath in my ear.

"I can't believe how sexy you are when you're jealous and pissed off..." He murmured. "I hope Kia behaves herself...I'll cum in my pants if you go off on her, love" he teased, making my panties wet. 

"Good thing you're wearing dark trousers..." I giggled out, having zero faith in Kia's ability to behave herself, but also needing to laugh about this. 

We exited the kitchen to the musical sound of my love's laughter and I put my game face on. I was going to enjoy this dinner with my new family, Kia be damned. 

________________________________________________________________________________

The dinner actually went pretty well. We were seated almost immediately with no reservations after Jackson name-dropped. It was fun to watch him exercise his celebrity, but also was refreshing that he seemed low-key embarrassed of it as well. I couldn't have been more pleased with the seating arrangements as well, with Kia and Jinyoung on the other end of the table, as far from us as she could be. 

She'd actually been behaving herself so far. She'd only smiled and waved at JB and I when we'd walked back into the gathering and greeted her. She hadn't done any of her silly flirting or forced my man to hug her either, something that I was thankful for...maybe now that there was other game in town, she would leave JB alone? I almost didn't dare to hope for it. 

JB and I enjoyed the food and joked with his brothers, Kia even joining in a little, but not to an annoying degree, sitting between Mark and Jinyoung. I was positive that Mark had positioned things that way to insulate me from Kia, and I honestly had never been more thankful for him in my life. I couldn't stand the sight of her. 

At one point, I'd excused myself from the table and headed to the bathroom, doing my business and touching up my hair and makeup. I was feeling the effects of the drinks we'd had, and actually having a pretty good time...until Kia walked into the bathroom with me. I waved at her in what I hoped was a good imitation of friendly, and moved over in the mirror as she approached. 

"We need to talk" she said, no longer bothering to look friendly or fake sweet, the act she always wore for JB and his brothers. 

I raised my brows and turned to her, honestly ready to beat her ass, but also curious what it was she thought she had to say to me, right now. "What about?" I asked, giving her a questioning look. 

"Look," she started, rolling her eyes and putting her hands on her hips as she spoke, "I just wanted you to know that you win" she said. 

I nodded my head and gave her a 'bitch, please' look, shaking my head. "JB is my _Reciprocal_, Kia. You were never even in the running" I said, enjoying the way my words seemed to burn her up. Probably because she knew they were true. 

"Well, whatever. I clearly waited too long to move in. You already had your hooks in...so I'm backing off" she said, turning her back on me. "Just thought you should know" she threw over her shoulder at me. 

I didn't dare to hope that she was serious...although there was no reason for her to come in and tell me that if she hadn't been. It had also been oddly refreshing to see the real Kia...the spiteful, venomous bitch that I was sure she really was, beneath all of the good looks. I kind of actually felt like I understood her a little better now. She was used to getting whatever she wanted, and so she'd naturally assumed that she'd be able to take him from his Reciprocal. Now she just wanted to retreat and lick her wounds in defeat. Whatever. 

I wished I could somehow make the other brother's see who she really was. I wondered if she'd always been that way...but then I thought about what a nice group of guys JB's brothers seemed to be, and I thought she was probably just this way towards me because she wanted my man and couldn't have him. It didn't really matter. I hoped that she did back off. I'd been serious when I'd said that I would put the bitch in her place if she ever stepped out of line with my man again. 

Poor Jaebum was just too sweet to tell her to go away in strong enough terms for Kia to get the hint. I smiled as I returned to the table, sitting down next to JB and kissing him sweetly. "I love you" I said simply, grinning up into his eyes at the look of mild surprise there. 

"What was that for?" he asked, his eyes and voice warm with the love I knew he had for me. 

I shrugged. "Just feeling lucky to have you, baby" I said sweetly, loving the way my words seemed to make his heart swell. 

"Hey! When are mom and dad coming?" Yugyeom asked from his place half way down the table.

"They said they're coming in about a week before the wedding to celebrate mom's birthday and attend the wedding" JB said, shrugging at the groans of disappointment. 

"I didn't realize that I was cutting myself off from mom's dumplings for that long!" Bambam grumbled, making me laugh softly at the genuine dismay on his pretty face. 

"Maybe I can learn to make them?" I suggested, laughing outright at the way his face lit up at the idea. 

"Oh my god, girl! I would love you forever! I'll text her right now and get the recipe!" Bam nearly squealed, excitedly pulling out his phone and going right to task. 

I gave JB a worried look. "What if I can't pull it off? I've never made them before. I should really have thought that one through" I said, biting my lip nervously as I looked up into his handsome face. He squeezed my knee affectionately and kissed my temple. 

"Don't worry, love. Bambam loves anything that he doesn't have to cook himself. You're good" he teased, making me laugh and feel a little better. 

I loved his family already.

________________________________________________________________________________

We had parted ways at the restaurant, the boys all going to their hotels and Kia going wherever it was she slept when she wasn't irritating me. JB and I laughed and talked on the way home, and I was surprised by how hard he laughed when I told him about my weird little confrontation with Kia in the ladies' room. 

"She really said that? Wow..." he said, laughing and shaking his head. 

"I'm just happy she's backing off. I was seriously going to beat her ass" I giggled out, laughing at the way he looked over at me, biting his lip as his heated gaze ran up and down my legs. 

When we got inside, he was on me when we'd barely closed the door, pulling me into his big body and wrapping his strong arms around me, kissing me heatedly. 

"I need to be inside of you" he said softly, hiking my skirt up and squeezing my ass as he held me against him, walking me back into our bedroom and pinning me down on our bed. His need was so hot, and my pussy already throbbed and ached to be filled as he pulled the down my legs, kissing my neck and collar bone as he rolled a condom on, pushing into me in one fluid motion. 

I moaned out and ran my fingers through his thick, soft hair as he rode me, clinging to him as he fucked his big cock into me, grunting like an animal. "Wrap these sexy legs around me, love" he growled out, gripping and caressing my thighs as I did as he asked, running my palms all over his sexy chest while he pounded me into our bed. 

"Oh, Jaebum...yes..." I moaned out, arching my back as he reached down, rubbing circles into my clit, making me cum for him almost immediately. I cried out brokenly as he continued to fuck me hard through my orgasm, leaning down and lacing our fingers together above me on the bed as he kissed and sucked on my neck, his cock throbbing inside of me as he neared his high, too. 

"I can't tell you how much I love you...that dress teased me all night. All of my brothers think you're sexy too, I could see it in their eyes...but you're mine" he panted out, pulling back to look lovingly down into my face as he rode me hard. "You're my beautiful wife...my whole reason to live" he praised me, coming down and kissing me deeply, his tongue exploring my mouth as he neared his edge. I smiled into the kiss, gasping as I came again, honestly not knowing how he could fuck me so well over and over again. 

When I started to come down, I pushed on his chest lightly, but it was enough to make him stop and look at me. I raised a brow and kissed him deeply as I pushed him over on his back, grinning up at him as I kissed his sexy chest and abs. "You're so sexy, Jaebum...I want to suck your cock" I murmured, loving the way he gripped the bedding as I took the condom off of him, stroking his length and kissing the head of his cock as he looked down at me. 

"Would you like that, baby? Do you want to cum in my mouth? I want to swallow for you" I said, my voice sultry and sexy as I grinned up at him. He groaned and shivered, running his fingers through my hair as he looked down at me, his eyes on fire with need and heat. He swallowed hard and nodded, biting his lip, looking completely sexy and perfect laying on the bed under me. 

He gripped my hair gently and groaned out loudly as I sunk my mouth down onto his throbbing cock, gagging a little as he bucked his hips up into me gently. I could tell that he was trying not to, but couldn't help himself, and his lack of control was such a complete turn on that I didn't even know what to do with myself. I decided to reward him by bobbing my head a little faster, rotating my head and circling his shaft with my tongue as I sucked him off, stroking the base that wouldn't fit into my mouth. 

"Oh my god, love....Krystal...I..." he gasped out, running his fingers through my hair and fucking my mouth steadily as I moaned around his shaft, loving the fact that I was making him feel this good. "You're little mouth...oh, baby..." he praised me, growling out his pleasure and arching his long, sexy neck back into the bed, his mouth opening soundlessly as he broke, his ass tensing and his cock throbbing as he came in my mouth. 

I continued what I was doing, bobbing my head and swallowing everything he would give me, seeking to prolong his pleasure as much as possible. I loved watching his face as I pleased him, loved how sexy he looked when he was getting off for me. It was enough to have me cumming myself, again...but this wasn't about me. This was about making my lover feel amazing. 

He pulled me up and kissed me deeply, caressing my jaw as he held me against his big body. "That was amazing. I love you so much" he praised me, his voice soft and sexy in my ears. 

"You deserve it, baby...nobody has ever made me feel the way you do. I just want you to feel as amazing as you make me feel" I said sweetly, giggling when he playfully nibbled my lower lip as he kissed me.

My life was perfect, right now. My darling made it that way.


	17. Champagne and T

I woke up early and got in the shower, excited to yo wedding dress shopping. JB was at work as usual, and I couldn't wait to try on the different dresses and feel like a princess. I was also really excited to spend more time with Bambam. He seemed like he was really fun to be around, and if I were judging only from the exceptional tailoring of what he'd been wearing yesterday, I would say that he had excellent taste and I could trust his judgement. 

I was just finishing my hair, which I'd put up to get it off of my neck to better see how the dresses would look, when my phone dinged to alert me to an incoming text message. I smiled down at my phone when I saw the unknown number, but seeing enough of the text to know that it was Bambam. I quickly added him to my contacts, and opened the message. 

**_BB:_****_ Hey, hun. It's Bam. Hope it's ok that I snatched your number from Mark _**😘

** _ Me: _ ** ** _ No problem at all. I was just wondering how I was getting in contact with you. The appointment is at 11 downtown._ **

** _ BB: _ ** ** _ Sounds good. You can pick me up at 10:30 then_ **

** _ Me: _ ** ** _ Ok, see you soon!_ **

I laughed softly as I closed my phone. He was something else. It did make way more sense to go and pick him up since he was here from Korea and didn't have a car. I didn't mind picking him up, and I was grateful for the second set of eyes. I hadn't been able to get Kelly on the phone for days...I was starting to wonder if she wasn't pissed at me, or something. Whatever the case may be, I was certain that this would be a day to remember.

________________________________________________________________________________

I picked up Bambam at his hotel without incident, and we drove the relatively short distance to the bridal boutique amid companionable chatter. Bambam complimented the slip dress I was wearing and I told him I liked his scarf. It was fun to be around him and I found his bubbly personality and occasional snark amusing and relaxing. 

As we walked into the boutique, I couldn't help but gape around at all of the beautiful dresses. I didn't think I'd ever seen so much lace and pearls in one room in my entire life. I was feeling a little overloaded, actually. I didn't have any idea what kind of dress I wanted, and I was thankful all over again for Bambam's presence with me here today. 

As the attendant showed me around, I eyed Bambam, who had a giant bag with him. It was stylish, and I was sure it was from some sort of designer thing, but I couldn't figure out why he would need so much space for something like this. Was he planning to shop lift me a dress? I snickered at the idea and he grinned over at me. 

"I have just what you need to take the edge off of those nerves" Bam said, taking out a bottle of champagne and glasses, and setting them on the table of the little seating area where I was supposed to display myself in the dresses I was trying on. My eyes widened a little as understanding dawned, and the attendant showing me around tapped my shoulder gently. 

"Can he even do that?" I asked, eyes wide, pointing to where Bambam was busily pouring out the drinks for us. 

The girl smiled and shrugged. "Just don't spill on the dress...you stain it, you bought it" she said cheekily, making me laugh as I walked around and picked the ones that I wanted her to pull for me.

When I returned to Bam, he smiled and handed me my drink, clinking our glasses together and smiling at me as we both took sips. My eyes widened and I looked down at my glass. "Bam! This is amazing!" I enthused. 

"Dom" he said with a shrug, laughing at the way my eyes widened at his casual opening of a $200 bottle of champagne. 

"You shouldn't have wasted this on me! You should have saved it!" I said, feeling bad that he'd gone to such lengths for me. 

He smiled and placed his hands on my shoulders, giving me a friendly smile. "Honey. This is my brothers wedding. You are my baby sister now. Nothing is too good for you" he said, melting my insides with his kindness. He really meant his words, and that made my heart full. He was like a big brother that I'd never gotten, but always wanted. 

"Thank you" I said, tearing up a little. 

He waved it off and shooshed me. "Stop that this instant. You're not allowed to cry on the second most fabulous day of your life...and besides, you need to save some energy to make me dumplings later" he admonished, giving me a teasing grin as he lead me over to the dresses that I'd chosen. 

"What do you think?" I asked, looking to him for confirmation that he liked them too. 

"These will do...for a start. Go try on the first one, and I'll browse around for others while you change" he advised, clearly already in full on stylist mode as he touched fabric and appraised stitching. 

I smiled and waved over the attendant to help me change, trying to figure out how I was ever going to get myself into some of the dresses with the fluffier skirts. They looked like they would engulf me on the way in, and I would never be seen again. The idea made me laugh, and I was thankful for the attendant's help. 

"Ok, what do you think?" I asked, walking out and looking around, my eyes landed on no less than 10 new dresses that now lined the hanger for me to try on. I was gaping at that when I heard an admiring breath let out, looking to find Bambam beaming at me. 

"Oh, honey...that one makes you look like one of the fabulous gazels of the American Ballet Theater...wow" he said, his praise making me blush as I turned in the mirror, trying to see what he saw. I liked the dress, too...but it was missing something. I just didn't know what was missing. 

I was pulled from my thoughts as Bambam clapped his hands to get my attention. "Ok, onward and upward!" he said, ushering me back into the dressing room to try on the next dress. 

The next couple of hours went like that, and I finally crumpled into a chair, laughing softly, really needing a break. "Wow...I never realized this would be so much work!" I breathed out, giggling at the smirk that Bambam shot me. 

"Beauty is pain, sweetie" he said, pouring me more champagne over my protests. 

"I have to drive" I said, pushing my glass away slightly. 

"We can take a cab" he said, handing my glass back to me. 

"What about my car?!" I asked, wondering what the hell I would do with it if we didn't drive it home. 

Bambam thought about it and smiled at me, an idea dawning. "Kia's off all day. Why don't I call her and see if she'll come get it for you? I'm sure she won't mind" he said, whipping out his phone and beginning to text her. 

"Um, no" I said firmly, looking away, hating even hearing her name brought up. 

Bambam stopped what he was doing and raised his eyebrows, leaning in a little bit and giving me a curious and interested look. "Not a fan?" he asked, grinning at me and leaning in further, absently placing my drink back in my hands. 

"No" I said simply. 

"Fine. I'll have Mark or Jackson do it. Either way, drink up" he said, making me laugh as he sent out texts and I did as he said. 

"So...why don't you like our little Kia, honey?" he asked, making me cringe at his endearment of her. 

I shook my head and waved the topic off. "I...don't want to get into it and put you in the middle. She's your childhood friend" I said, honestly just wanting a topic change. 

"Nope. Spill" he said adamantly, intent on getting to dirt from me. 

I sighed and looked down at my champagne. "She's just...very flirty with JB...and then she basically told me outright that she'd been trying to take him from me, but she was giving up because she wasn't getting anywhere" I said, looking up to see Bambam's eyes widen in surprise. 

"Hmm...interesting. Go on" he encouraged, his wrapped gaze making me feel more confident. 

"There's not really much else to say. She wants my man, and she honestly tried to take him, and that makes me wish she would go far away and never come back" I said, causing him to chuckle at the simplistic way I stated that last part. "They slept together you know" I added in an off hand way, honestly feeling like it was old news and Bam probably already knew about it, anyway. 

"They what?!" he screeched, levitating off of his chair at least a foot in his surprise. 

I shrunk back and gave him a surprised look of my own. "You didn't know?" I asked, feeling bad that I'd spilled what I didn't know was a secret, until now. 

"No I didn't know! Not that I have any trouble believing it...she's been sleeping with Jinyoung off and on for years, and he's not the only one" he said, calming down and adjusting to this new info. 

"She's sleeping with Jinyoung?" I asked, feeling bad for him. He obviously didn't know what she was really like, blinded by her good looks. 

"He's had a thing for her for years. It's kind of sad, really...she doesn't really want him for anything besides sex, I think" He said. "To be honest, I haven't really liked her very much since she started toying with him...it's hard to like someone who treats your brother that way" he added. "I never realized she had a thing for JB though...and I wonder when they slept together...it must have been before she started hooking up with Jinyoung. JB wouldn't ever have had anything to do with her otherwise" he added, making me feel better about that, too. I couldn't picture JB sleeping with someone one of his brothers cared about. 

I nodded my head, just kind of absorbing what he was telling me. "So tell me about your parents" I invited, wanting a subject change.

"My mom and dad are Reciprocals, too...but I'm sure JB told you that" Bam said, smiling up at the ceiling and relaxing back in his chair. "Mom is an amazing cook...speaking of that, you will make me dumplings later, right?" he asked, looking like a hopeful little boy, his face making me laugh a little and nod affirmative. 

"Sure thing, hun...but I've never made them before...so bear with me" I added, crossing my fingers and grinning when he laughed at the nervous expression on my face. 

"It's fine. You'll do great. You and my mom will get along fine" he said, leaning into me conspiratorially and lowering his voice. "She doesn't like Kia, either" he confided, making me snicker a little bit. 

"Because of Jinyoung?" I asked, truly curious. 

Bam's eyes widened. "Oh, god, no!" he cackled out, laughing hard. "Mom would beat his ass if she knew he was having casual sex!" he chortled, looking truly amused with my question. "I'm not really sure why she doesn't like her. Maybe she sees through her, you know? Like...the part of Kia that makes her go after happily engaged men and toy with other guy's hearts?" he added. 

"So...she thinks all of her baby boys are virgins?" I asked doubtfully, glossing over the part about Kia. I wanted to stop talking about that bitch as soon as humanly possible. 

"I don't think she really believes that..." he trailed off thoughtfully and then grinning at me, adding, "but I definitely wouldn't want to be the one she caught tom-catting around" he finished, looking like he had a healthy respect and fear of his mother. 

"Speaking of casual sex..." Bam started, a sly grin on his face as he looked at me, "I hear you and Mark Hyung where quite an item before you met JB" He said, leaning in again. "What happened? Did you just not know you were fertile?" he asked, clearly devouringly curious about the dynamics of the strange situation I found myself in with Mark and JB. 

I laughed softly and traced the edge of my champagne flute with a finger tip, trying to get my head around how to explain the situation satisfactorily. "Mark was my boyfriend...I had a hard childhood and nobody ever explained what it meant to be a Reciprocal to me" I said, looking up into Bambam's pretty eyes. "I thought that if I just hid it and ignored it, that I could do whatever I wanted. I didn't think my biology would force me to connect with JB or die" I said, shaking my head and biting my lower lip to hold back tears. "I hurt Mark really badly...I'll always feel terrible about it" I added, shaking my head. 

Bam smiled at me and shook his head, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. "I wouldn't worry too much, hun. Mark is resilient. I'm sorry I brought it up like that...Mark is the biggest man whore of all of us, including Jackson, which is saying something" he chuckled out. "I didn't know that you guys were a real couple...I thought it was more of a casual hook up kind of situation" He said. "Sorry if I opened a wound there, I didn't mean to" he added, looking remorseful. 

I smiled and took his hand from my shoulder, squeezing it in a comforting way. "Don't worry about it. Mark is moving on...it'll be ok. It's actually really comforting to know that Mark has those tendencies. He'll be fine" I said, my words as much a prayer, as to reassure Bambam. 

Bambam made a face and shook his head. "I don't know...maybe he'll spend the rest of his life locked in a tower, writing love poems about unrequited love?" Bambam joked, going all dramatic and striking a Shakespearean pose in his chair. 

I giggled a little and play shoved his shoulder. "You know, this has been amazing. Thank you so much for coming with me and welcoming me into your family...I haven't had so much fun in quite a while" I said, giving Bam a warm smile. 

"No problem, hun...but you've still got modeling to do" he added, gesturing to the half dozen dresses I still hadn't touched. "Chop, chop. Finish up your drink and get back to it. I'll figure out your car situation in between viewings" he said, giving me a warm look and shooing me away as I did as he asked. 

________________________________________________________________________________

In the end, it had been Youngjae who had gotten a ride to the bridal shop and taken us home in my car. I had wanted to just take a cab, Youngjae wouldn't hear of it. Besides, when Bam let it slip that I was headed home to make dumplings from their mom's recipe, it became obvious that wild horses couldn't have dragged him away. 

We spent the rest of the afternoon making dumplings and visiting while we waited for JB to get home and eat them with us. I found out that Youngjae was actually an amazing singer. He just randomly pulled that out when a song came on the radio that he liked as I cooked. I almost dropped my utensil when he started singing. It was beautiful, and I told him so. 

As things were winding down, I got a call from JB telling me that a high profile client was trying to pull the plug and he had to submit a written proposal to the client to try to keep him on the books. I was disappointed, but what could I do? The boy had to work...a plan formed in my mind as I waved goodbye to Bambam and Youngjae, thanking them for a great day again. 

If JB couldn't come home and eat, what was stopping me from bringing dinner to him? It had been hours since the champagne at the bridal shop, and I honestly was proud of how well my first try at making dumplings had turned out. This could actually be a really nice surprise for Jaebum. I was sure he was hungry and tired. Without further ado, I packed a dish with the remaining dumplings and some for me and headed out, excited to see my darling and surprise him with dinner. 

When I pulled up to the big office building where Jaebum worked, I was greeted by the night security guard, a man whom I hadn't met before. I explained to him that I was JB's fiance, and he buzzed me through, instructing me to go up to the 5th floor and enter suite 550. I couldn't help but admire the building where he worked. It was very posh with potted plants, marble floors, and paintings hanging on the walls. 

I opened the door and walked into the deserted waiting area, searching the office doors for JB's name so that I wouldn't accidentally disturb anyone else...although, from the look of things, he was probably the only one left up here this time of night. I smiled as I saw his door, and knocked gently on it. 

"Come on in" I heard from the other side, grinning broadly as I opened the door, enjoying the look of pleasure and surprise on his face at seeing me. 

"Krystal! This is a nice surprise. What are you doing here, love?" he asked, standing and meeting me half way as I walked to him. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me, smiling down into my eyes. 

"I made dumplings with Bambam and Youngjae after I tried on dresses...I thought you might be hungry and I missed you, so..." I trailed off, grinning as he appreciatively hugged me and took the food, setting it out on the space he cleared on his desk. 

"Thank you! I'm kind of starving, but I just keep thinking that if I just focus and work through this, I could be home in an hour or so" he said. 

I nodded and walked around behind him, rubbing his shoulders gently as he ate what I'd brought him. "You work so hard, baby" I said, kissing his hair and enjoying his sighs of appreciation as I worked his tense muscles. 

"This is really good, love" Jaebum complimented, leaning back into me as he ate. "Like mom's" he added, casually giving me what equated to high praise, if Bambam were to be believed. 

"I'm glad you like it, baby" I said sweetly, pleased that he was enjoying himself. 

When he leaned forward to put his empty dish back into the bag I'd brought it in, I came around and leaned against the edge of his desk, smiling down at the contented look on his face. He smiled lovingly up at me and pulled me sit on his knee, kissing me softly. 

"Thank you for coming down here" he said sincerely, gently stroking my hair as he kissed me one more time. I'm sorry I have to be away...I was excited to come home to you and hang with my brothers a little" he said, looking kind of soft and sad as he glanced anxiously at his computer. 

I stood up and leaned down, kissing him one more time. "Ok, baby...I'll be waiting for you at home when you finish up" I said, putting a little innuendo into my voice to let him know I missed him and wanted him. 

He bit his lip and grabbed my wrist as I turned to walk away, dragging me back into his lap and kissing me a little more deeply. "Maybe we should just take a longer break...I've always wanted to make love to my beautiful wife on my desk..." he husked, his eyes dark and dilated with lust and hunger. 

"Have you?" I giggled out, loving the idea, but low key worried he would get in trouble if anyone heard us. "What if someone hears us?" I voiced my concerns.

He grinned at me, licking his lips in a way that made my knees weak and my panties wet. I couldn't believe how sexy he was as he leaned in again and kissed me harder, gripping the back of my neck, his dominance making me want him even more. I whimpered a little and he smiled into the kiss, sliding his hand up between my thighs, gently touching me through my panties.

"Nobody's here but you and me, love...and I can't wait to hear your sweet little sounds as I make you cum for me on this desk" he murmured, his voice husky and sexy in my ears. I gasped as he helped me out of his lap so that he could sit me on the edge of his desk, moving my panties and sinking his skilled fingers deep inside of me, grinning and biting his lower lip as I moaned for him, leaning back and supporting my weight on my elbows as he touched me and kissed and sucked on my collar bone. 

He got down on his knees and I whimpered, knowing what was coming, eagerly spreading my legs wider for him as he gripped my ass, bringing me to the edge of the desk. He chuckled and went straight to eating my pussy, sucking on my clit and fucking me on his fingers as he licked up my juices and looked up at me with fire in his eyes. 

I arched my back and cried out as he tipped me over the edge, groaning his approval into my core as he licked and sucked at my clit, his fingers pounding into me deep and hard while I came for him. "That's right...you're so sweet, love...fuck..." he groaned, reaching down and palming his cock as he pulled off of me, kissing me deeply, his tongue in my mouth as he pulled my panties down and off of my legs, absently sticking them in his pocket as he took off his blazer and loosened his tie. 

I moaned softly and helped him open his shirt, my eyes devouring his sexy chest and abs as I finally got it off and he shrugged out of it. I leaned forward and kissed his chest as I teasingly ran my hand down to his bulge, messaging his hard cock through his pants, rewarded with hot groans and grunts as he pulled my face up and kissed me hungrily. 

I pulled out his cock and started stroking him, loving that he was already leaking for me, the clear evidence of his enjoyment making this even hotter. "You're so hard for me, baby" I observed, biting my lip and smiling up at him as he groaned and handed me a condom. I laughed softly and licked my lips, opening it and holding eye contact with him as I slowly and teasingly rolled it down over his length. 

"Mmm...god, my girl knows how to handle me...Everything you do feels so good, baby" he groaned out, grinned at me and kissing me again as he moved closer to me, teasing my core with his cock as he messaged my breasts, cupping them in his palms and rubbing his thumbs back and forth over the nipples, growling into the kiss and nibbling my lower lip when I moaned for him and arched into his touch. "You ready for me, beautiful?" he asked, the love in his eyes shining down on me as I smiled and nodded, gasping and crying out into his mouth as he kissed me deeply, cradling my jaw in his palm as he sunk his hard length deep into me. 

"Jaebum...oh, god...you're cock feels so good, baby" I praised him, my voice a breathy whimper as he started fucking me into the desk, burying his face in my neck and sucking and nipping at the places he liked while he rode me. I craned my neck to give him better access, loving his lips and hands on me while he fucked me. 

"Such a good girl for me...god, I love you" he murmured into my ear, kissing and blowing in it as he picked up the pace even more, covering my mouth and pounding me into his desk hard, my pussy clenching up around his cock as he fucked me. "That's right, baby...moan for me...I won't let you get too loud" he promised me, biting his lip and panting as he grinned down at me, holding me down on his desk as he fucked me hard and deep, his cock rubbing against my g-spot and making me shake, coming to my edge quickly. 

"Cum for me, love...show me how much you love taking my cock in my office..." he growled out, his dominance sexy as he restricted my movements and muffled my cries of pleasure. I couldn't even think. I was incoherent as I cried out in ecstasy, shaking and squirming as I came around his cock while he fucked me. His sounds of praise and pleasure in my ears only prolonging my orgasm as it ripped through me. 

When he felt me relax and pulled me up on shaky legs and kissed me tenderly, giving me a warm and sexy smile as he turned me around, rubbing my clit and shallowly fucking my pussy with his fingers, holding me against his body while he kissed and sucked on my neck for a beat. "Bend over this desk for me, love...I want to watch your perky little ass bounce while I get off inside of this sweet little pussy you've been letting me fuck" he murmured, his dirty words making me moan out as he pushed me over, gripping and messaging my ass as he sunk his cock back into me from behind now. 

I gasped and gripped the edges of the desk as he started fucking me hard from behind, his pelvis slapping against my ass with each thrust as he rode me. I gasped out as he fucked me deep and hard, groaning out his pleasure, leaning forward and kissing my neck as he finally growled in triumph, his cock twitching and throbbing inside of me as he came. I hummed out my pleasure and satisfaction as he finished inside of me, loving the way he turned me and kissed me lovingly when he was done, cradling me in his arms, his eyes soft and sweet as he caressed me with his gaze. 

I giggled as he pulled away and took care of the condom, just as shaky and fucked out as I was. It was wonderful to be so completely satisfied and to know that he was feeling the same thing. I loved him so much. I couldn't even articulate it...so I just smiled at him.

"I love the way you look after I've satisfied your sexual needs...it's so great...it makes me feel so complete" Jaebum said softly, running his fingers through my hair as he kissed me deeply, conveying all of his love for me in that kiss as he held me in his arms against his chest. 

"I should let you get back to it, baby" I said softly, a pout in my voice and on my face as I helped him tie his tie, giving it a little tug when I was done. 

He smiled down at me and kissed my forehead. "I don't want you to go either, love...but I have to get this done" he said remorsefully. "See you at home?" he asked, grinning at me when I smiled and squeezed his hand, grinning over my shoulder at him as I exited his office. 

I was going to sleep like a baby tonight.


	18. Saturday Morning

I woke up refreshed, snuggled into JB. He was always so warm...my eyes snapped open and I looked over at the clock. 

_Shit!_

_His alarm hadn't gone off! _

I tried to sit up, but Jaebum just sleepily grumbled and hugged me in closer to him, clearly not awake enough to know what was going on. I shook him and tried to pry myself loose, and he finally opened one eye sleepily. 

"Babe! You slept through your alarm! It's 8:30!" I cried urgently. His eyes snapped open as what I said registered, and he sat straight up in bed. 

"What day is it?" he asked, and that's when it hit me...it was Saturday. He hadn't set an alarm because he didn't have to work today.

I blushed down at my hands and gave him a sheepish grin..."Um...it's Saturday..." I said, feeling like an idiot, and sorry that I'd startled him awake like that for nothing. 

He rubbed his palms over his face and grinned at me before lying back down and pulling me into his chest. "Mm...baby...you make me so hard" he murmured, kissing a trail up and down my neck as he held me in his arms, astonishing me with the fact that he could really be horny this soon after waking up, especially considering _how_ I'd woken him up.

"Are you hard for me, Jaebum?" I asked, giving him big eyes and biting my lip a little as I looked at him, slowly trailing my hand down his sexy abs to his obvious hardness, encased only in his boxer shorts. He inhaled sharply when I started messaging him, getting harder for me, his kisses becoming more urgent as he sucked on the skin of my neck, nibbling my earlobe. 

"I can't stop thinking about how sexy you were last night...I meant what I said before...that was my ultimate fantasy to pin you down and fuck you on my desk" he husked, his words and lips making me whimper and squirm around a little on the bed, the throbbing need between my legs forcing me to seek any kind of friction I could get. There were no words to describe how turned on I was...I'd had an amazing time last night, too...

"We don't have much time, love...I promised I'd do a video call with mom and dad so they can meet you, this morning...do you think you can be a good girl for me and cum right away after I give you my cock?" he asked, his words sexy and seductive in my ears, making me moan as he slipped his hand into my panties, messaging my clit and sucking on my earlobe, his breath in my ear. 

"Jaebum...keep doing that, and I'll cum right now" I giggled out, kissing his grin as he chuckled at me, spreading my thighs a little wider for him, eager to have his cock deep inside of my dripping wet pussy. 

"Mmm...my little mate is so eager for me...I love that" he praised me, kissing me deeply as he pushed his cock into me, stretching my walls around his size and enjoying my moans of pleasure as he slowly thrust in and out. 

"J-jaebum..." I moaned out, clinging to him and kissing his chest and neck as he rode me. "Baby...it's so good...fuck me harder, baby...make me cum..." I pleaded, my pussy already spasming around his cock as he fucked me harder and faster now, his palms pinning my hips to the bed, restricting my movement. 

"Oh...my sweet girl is so needy this morning" he teased, shivering in pleasure as I clenched up around his cock again, his gaze resting on my breasts, watching them bounce as he fucked me hard into our bed. 

He leaned down and kissed me hard, his tongue in my mouth as he picked up the pace even more, holding me down in our bed and fucking his big cock right into my g-spot fast and hard now. "Cum, love..." he growled out, his words a command as he sat up and put a thumb on my clit, rubbing it in fast circles as he fucked me. "Give me this little pussy" he grounded, closing his eyes as I came undone around his cock. 

"Jaebum!" I gasped out, crying out in pleasure as he continued ramming his thick, hard cock into me fast and hard while I came. I left the building and saw white, arching my back as he just kept fucking me, not letting me relax, grunting like an animal as he used my body, seeking his pleasure now. 

"Oh, god...! Such a good girl..." he gasped out, pulling out of me and stroking himself as he came all over my breasts and stomach, his orgasm showing on his face in a way that was so sexy I almost came again. 

I reached up and gently ran a hand down his chest as he panted above me, his head craned back, his eyes closed, clearly recovering from his orgasm. "That was _such _a good quicky" he panted out, making me giggle as he moved out from between my legs and pulled me into his body, cleaning me off with his boxer shorts as he did.

I giggled and kissed his cheek, loving being close to him and feeling intimate after we'd satisfied each other. "It really was" I agreed, smiling when he kissed my hair and just held me like that for a little while, his palms caressing me lovingly as we both recovered.

"What time are we supposed to video call your parents?" I asked, kissing the place on his chest where my face had been resting. 

"In about an hour" he said, grinning up at the ceiling, looking adorably fucked out and pleased. 

"Well why don't I shower first, then I can make us a quick breakfast while you get cleaned up?" I asked, laughing softly when he looked down at me, looking like an excited little boy and nodding vigorously. 

I kissed him and disengaged, quickly showering and doing some light shaving, dropping a cute top over my head and slipping into some shorts that I knew JB liked because they were kind of short and showed off my legs. I did light makeup, and it worked out well, time wise, because Jaebum was ready to shower as I left the bathroom. 

I'd wanted to look cute for his parents, and I thought I had pulled it off, but I also didn't want to be over the top. This was how I usually looked, and JB certainly seemed to like it, so I wanted to present my authentic self to his parents. This was literally the first time they would lay eyes on me...I stomped that thought back, not wanting to be anxious about this. JB and his brothers were all amazing men...how could their parents not be, as well?

I hummed to myself as I made french toast, knowing that JB liked it. I was most of the way through doing that when when I felt his strong arms circle me and his lips against my neck as he looked over my shoulder. "I love french toast" I said, making me giggle a little bit. "You really are the prefect woman, you know?" he complimented me, making me laugh a little harder and shoe him away. 

"Well you're about to get perfectly burned french toast if you don't stop distracting me" I laughed, blowing a kiss at the pouty look he gave me as he retreated to the living room and turned on the TV. 

When the food was done we sat in the living room, knee to knee, and enjoyed our breakfast. JB told me a little more about his law firm, and some of the clients they represented, and I mostly just vented my anxiety about school. It was nice that he'd been there and done that...he knew exactly how challenging political science and law school could be. 

It occurred to me, as we talked, that there were still a million things I didn't know about this man that I loved with my whole heart. The thought made me kind of sad and it must have shown on my face, because he nudged my knee in a concerned way, taking my now empty plate and setting it out of the way on top of his. 

"Why the long face, love?" he asked, stroking my jaw and pulling me closer into his side on the couch. 

I shrugged and tried to wave the whole thing away, smiling a little when he caught my hand and kissed my knuckles in the sweet and charming way that he had. "It's stupid" I warned him, laughing when he shrugged his shoulders. 

"I'm good with that. I can always laugh at you afterwords" he teased, his pretty eyes lighting up with mirth as I playfully smacked his bicep. His face went serious again and he gave me a soft look, leaning in and kissing my lips gently and lovingly. "You can tell me anything, love" he said softly.

I smiled and nodded. "It really is dumb..." I sighed out. "I was just thinking about how much I don't know about you...it's strange to be this in love, but not really know a ton about you" I said softly, looking away, feeling stupid for even being upset about something like this. 

He pulled my chin up and caressed me with his gaze as he looked into my eyes. "I think it's neat" he said, making me giggle as my mind went back to when he'd said that about being a Reciprocal, right after we'd first met. 

"Neat?" I teased, giggling when he just nodded and grinned at me. 

"Yep" he said, leaning in and kissing me again, gently caressing my cheek in his palm as he enjoyed my lips. He pulled back and grinned at me again. "It's neat that I get to have you and love your for my whole life...it'll be fun learning new things about you as we grow together...it's neat" he finished, making me grin big with the sweetness in his face and words. 

"Neat" I agreed, tearing up a little and leaning into kiss him, snuggling into his big chest. 

The moment was broken by a buzzing from his laptop. I gave it a questioning look and he grinned big. "I must be late. They really can't wait to meet you, you know" JB said, eagerly opening his lap top and answering the voice call that was the cause of the buzzing. 

I sat up straighter and quickly finger-combed my hair, smiling warmly into the computer screen as JB circled my waist with his arm, pulling me in closer so we could both be in the frame. 

"Eomma! Appa!" he cheerfully called into the computer as the black screen changed to a picture of an attractive older couple. They both had warm eyes and salt and pepper hair, and JB bore a very close resemblance to his father. I could see his mother in Mark, now that I was getting my first glimpse of her, and I thought Yugyeom looked like a good combination of both. 

"So this must be the beauty who's stolen your heart" the man said, winking into the camera and winking. 

JB and I both laughed and he squeezed me into him lovingly. "This is my Reciprocal, Krystal" JB said, beaming proudly between me and his parents, through the computer screen. 

"It's nice to meet you both" I said, feeling shy, as I gave them a finger wave and a warm smile. 

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing" JB's mom said, giving me an approving nod and then looking sharply at JB. "Reciprocal or no, you'd better keep a good hold on this one" she advised, laughing with me when I giggled at her comment. 

"Krystal" his father addressed me, " I am Im Taekgeun, and this is my wife Im Leegun  
he said, both people nodding and bowing slightly to me, as well as they could over video call, that is. 

"I can't wait to meet you in person!" JB's mother chattered happily. "I hear you've already met the boys" she said, smiling when JB and I both nodded confirmation. 

"Well, if she hasn't run yet, she probably won't then" JB's father joked, pleased when we all laughed at that. He wasn't wrong. I loved JB's brothers...but they were... _a lot_. 

"Krystal is in pre-law, right now" JB said proudly, clearly wanting them to know me. He was so proud of me...I couldn't even believe that I was lucky enough to have someone who loved me that much. I smiled up at him and grinned over at the computer screen as his parents raised their brows. 

"Beautiful and smart" his mother said, making me blush a little. 

"And humble" his father also observed, making me blush even more and turn into JB as he hugged me into his chest. 

"Let up, you guys!" JB said, chuckling softly as he stroked my hair and I sat back up straighter again. 

"Maybe she can join your firm when she's through college?" his father pondered, a thought that hadn't really crossed my mind. I guessed that would be pretty cool...although I wondered if we could work together and not get in trouble...I forcefully shook thoughts of what we'd done on his desk last night from my mind. I was absolutely _not_ getting turned on in front of his parents. 

JB squeezed me a little bit to get my attention and gave me a questioning look, clearly having sensed my arousal. I grinned at him and shook my head. 

"I was just thinking about what a nice desk you have at work..." I trailed off, snickering when he tensed a little, clearly picking up what I was laying down. 

"Anyway, we wont keep you young love birds any longer. I'm sure you have planning to do for your wedding" his mother said, rescuing us from the awkward situation I had created with my hoe-ish tendencies when it came to JB. 

"It was really nice to meet you guys!" I said, really meaning it. They seemed like such nice people. 

They both smiled big and his mother blew kisses to JB. "See you in a few weeks!" she called, waving as her husband called goodbye over his shoulder and we ended the call. 

He grinned over at me and shook his head, shaking with silent laughter. "Leave it to you to give me a hard on in front of my mother" he joked, making me laugh hard as I collapsed into him on the couch. 

"Don't you have a tuxedo fitting today?" I asked, giving him a questioning look. The boy was usually on top of things like this...but this hadn't exactly been a typical morning for us, either. 

He nodded and tapped his index finger against his temple, giving me a smug grin. "Steel trap, baby" he said, making me giggle again as he chuckled at his own silliness. "I actually have to go and do that right about...now" he said, looking at the clock and standing up. I stood with him and gave him a big hug, loving the sweet kiss he gave me as he left me to go do his business. 

I loved him so much. I didn't think I could possibly be happier. I sighed in contentment as I pulled out the list of flower shops that I had googled last night after coming home from JB's office. I needed to nail down a flower shop as soon as possible, or my wedding was going to be sad looking...I bit my lip as I dialed around, hoping that places could pull something together for a small wedding in a short time frame. 

I ended up being emailed 4 different quotes on flower. The selection at all of the places was a little limited because of the time constraints, but they all had bridal bouquets and center pieces that I found beautiful and stylish. Now all I had to do was pick one...

________________________________________________________________________________

I spent the rest of the day doing homework and some light cleaning, playing music and just having a good time hanging out at home. I smiled when JB came in a couple of hours after he'd left. "Well that's done" he said, pulling me in for a sweet hello kiss and looking around at the work I'd done. "The place looks nice, love. Thank you" he added, giving me a little squeeze. 

"How'd it go?" I asked, laughing when he rolled his eyes. "It would have been fine if Bambam hadn't been up in my business the entire time trying to get me to wear a pink cumber bun" he said, and I couldn't help but giggle at the look on his face. He was _so _done with his brother, right now.

"Pink? Really?" I asked, wrinkling my nose a little bit and giving him a disbelieving look. 

"Yep. Pink. He kept calling it 'salmon', but it was pink" he said, making me laugh as he shook his head and checked his phone, kind of checking out of the conversation as he read a text he'd not seen yet. 

"What's up?" I asked as he furrowed his brows a little and then raised them like he was thinking about something. 

"Yugyeom wants us to go with him as VIPs to his friend's club tonight...want to go?" he asked, looking to me as if it was purely my decision. I'd never really been 'clubbing' but it looked like JB kind of wanted to go, and it would be fun to hang out with Yugyeom so I nodded. 

"Sounds good" I said, smiling up at the look of mild surprise on his face at my answer. 

"You really want to go? I didn't know you could dance" he said, giving me confused look when I burst into laughter. 

"Oh, baby. I definitely can't dance...but it'll be fun to get dressed up and spend some time with your brother" I said, giggling at the smile that spread across his face. 

"You're always so sweet and thoughtful" he praised me, kissing me softly and cradling me in his arms. "Don't worry about dancing tonight. I can either teach you, or we can just grind on the dance floor" he teased, sending me a wink that seemed to have a direct line to my lady business. 

His nostrils flared a little and he pulled me into his body tighter. "So...the thought of grinding with me in a poorly lit club turns you on?" he teased, chuckling softly and biting his lip when I nodded, grinning up at him, finding him sexy and sweet and attractive and wonderful as he held me in his arms. 

"I always want you, baby" I confessed, going up on my toes to kiss him softly and then pulling back to look up into his pretty eyes. "It's like an addiction or something...I just can't get enough" I added, teasing a little as I grinned up at him, loving how he blushed the teensiest bit and leaned down to kiss me again. 

"You won't get tired of me?" he asked, kind of knocking me off guard with his question and making me laugh a little, kissing him again. 

"You of all people should know that won't happen. We're soul mates, Reciprocals...and even without that, I would still find you sweet and sexy...you make me laugh...I'm so in love with you" I added, smiling up at him, loving the warm look in his eyes as he rocked me back and forth as he held me in his arms. 

"Me too, love...me, too" he said, his voice soft and carrying a million promises in those simple words.


	19. Saturday Night

I was just putting the finishing touches on my hair when I heard low cursing coming from the bedroom. I gave myself an approving look in the mirror, proud of the up-do I'd managed to make my hair look good in. I hadn't ever been really successful with online tutorials before, but much to my surprise, this had worked out. 

I walked out into the bedroom to see what JB was so upset about, only to see Jaebum struggling with a tie. That's right, my darling planned to wear a _tie_ to a _club_. The whole thing had be giggling as I gently took over, kissing him softly as I removed the tie from around his neck and unbuttoned the first 3 buttons on his dress shirt. He gave me a warm grin, as he approved of the changes I'd made, holding me in his arms and enjoying my lips for a moment before he released me to do his hair. 

"Thanks, love" he said warmly, grinning at me over his shoulder as he stepped into the bathroom. "You look smokin' hot, by the way" he called to me, chuckling at the little laugh that his compliment earned him from me, as I walked out into the living room. 

I glanced at the clock and my eyes widened a bit. I hadn't realized it was getting so late. We needed to meet with Yugyeom at the club in about 30 minutes...and it was on the other side of town. We'd be cutting it close if we didn't leave in the next 5 minutes or so. "Step on it, handsome!" I called, loving the low chuckle that I heard from the direction of the bathroom. "We'll be late if we don't leave soon!" I added. 

I decided to save us some time, walking around and collecting JB's care keys, wallet, and phone, as well as the little purse I had that went with the deep blue dress I as wearing. It was a little shorter and a little lower in the neck than some of the others I had, but I figured that's what made it good for the club. I didn't want to be the only girl there who was dressed like she was going to church or something. Besides, JB thought I looked hot, and I was proud of the job I'd done on my make-up and hair._ Eat your heart out, bitches._

I grinned and bit my lip a little as JB walked out, looking like a whole damn meal in his slacks and the shirt that I'd opened for him. He'd swept his hair back away from his face, and I loved the way it just kind of fell around his ears, framing his handsome features. He was an epic snacc, and I was proud he was mine. 

I laughed a little when I realized that he was looking at me the same way I was looking at him, and he pulled me into his arms, kissing me softly. "I love those shoes, sweetheart...makes me want to lay you down and caress your legs..." he rumbled, making me laugh and raise my brows, his words a huge turn on for me as I imagined him doing just that. I was almost swept away on a tide of lust, but then I thought about poor Yugyeom, who would be at that club waiting for us in less than 30 minutes. 

"Let's go meet Yugyeom, sweetie" I said, grinning big and kissing his pout as he grinned down at me. "We have all the time in the world" I added, loving the way his pretty eyes seemed to light up from the inside at my loving words. 

He grabbed my hand and walked me out to the car, opening my door like a gentlemen, or trying to, anyway. I couldn't help but heat up a little at the way his eyes devoured my legs as he helped me into the car. It was nice to feel so beautiful and desirable. I loved the feeling that he couldn't wait to get me alone.

He hopped in the car on the other side of me and I leaned in, kissing his cheek as he started the car. "You look hot, too" I added, making him grin as he looked at my legs again and sighed dramatically. 

"The things I do for my little brother" he sighed out, making me laugh hard as he pulled out of the driveway and we headed to the club.

________________________________________________________________________________

We actually made good time, and got there just as Yugyeom walked up to the front of the club from his car. He smiled big as he saw up, waving enthusiastically and pulling me into a big hug, lifting me off of the ground again, just like last time. I laughed and regained my footing as he released me and hugged JB right after. 

"You made it!" he enthused, looking adorable and excited.

"Right on time" I said, grinning at JB's adorable younger brother. 

"Do you dance?" Yugyeom asked, already bopping to the music that was blaring out of the club doors. 

"I do ok...I just mainly sway to the music" I said, shrugging my shoulders and casting doubtful looks at the long ass line that wound around the building to get in. 

"It's ok, I'm pretty good, and JB's ok, too" Yugyeom said. "We'll teach you. It'll be fun!" he said, turning and motioning for us to follow. 

"You sure we can get into this place?" I asked, looking at the line again as JB and I followed Yugyeom, hand-in-hand. "It looks packed..." I added. 

Yugyeom shot me a grin and a wink over his shoulder, walking straight up to the bouncer and whispering something in his ear. The bouncer looked at JB and I when Yugyeom motioned to us, and then turned, consulting a list on a clip board resting on the podium next to him. I was half surprised as he unclipped the velvet rope, waving us through and then clipping it behind us, seeming to have abruptly forgotten we existed as he monitored the restless line of people outside of the club. 

I couldn't help but be a little sensory overloaded as we walked into the packed club. The place with dimly lit, and there were search lights and strobes everywhere. The music wasn't bad once my ears adjusted to the volume as we followed Yugyeom up to yet another bouncer. The same situation unfolded with this one, the bouncer letting us into a slightly less packed area that was clearly meant only for the important people. 

"Kook!" I heard Yugyeom exclaim, fist bumping a very attractive man who turned when his name was called. His eyes wandered over me a little more slowly than they should have, and I felt JB bristle at the unwelcome scrutiny. They guy blinked a little, clearly registering the look in JB's face and offered up a friendly smile. 

I was pleased when JB relaxed, and I smiled back, thinking the guy sort of looked like a bunny. It was a hard smile not to return, and I could tell that this was a guy who did very well with the ladies as he held out his hand to JB to shake, and then to me. 

"This is Jungkook, the owner's brother. He's the one who invited us tonight" Yugyeom said, smiling around the group as we exchanged hellos. 

"So how do you know the owner, Jungkook" I asked politely, trying to break up the tension between JB and our host, intentionally leaning into JB, making it obvious that I was absolutely with him. I could tell that he needed that, although I would never understand in a million years how he could be anything but secure in our love. Yes, Jungkook was very attractive...but he wasn't JB. Period. 

Jungkook nodded, and pointed to a shortish blond who was up in the DJ booth, rapping and hyping the crowd while another man worked the sound system. "It's Kook" he corrected me with a little flirty grin, making me wish I hadn't addressed him. He really needed to tone it down. JB was very territorial, and I just wanted to have fun tonight. He seemed to register the look on my face and looked back to the guy in the booth. "That's my older brother, Yoongi. He's the owner, and he usually does a show or two a week here, too" he said, all of us kind of bopping to the beat of his brother's music. He was pretty good. 

"You want a drink?" Jungkook asked us all, leading us over to some couches that overlooked the dance floor. It was actually pretty cool to be able to sit comfortably and look out over the crowd. I could appreciate how it would be nice to go out there and dance, but then have a place that was easier to relax in and more private. 

JB and I took seats on the far side of Yugyeom, forcing Jungkook to sit farther away from me, a situation I was fine with, and I could tell made JB more comfortable as well. "Thanks for inviting us" Yugyeom said, smiling big as he and Jungkook poured us all drinks that seemed to magically just appear from a private bar tender. 

"This is really good" I said, sipping the dark blue drink I'd been given giving JB a flirty smile, trying to get him to lighten up a little bit. 

"It's an orgasm" Jungkook said, giving me another one of his looks.

"So, how's the Reciprocal life?" Yugyeom asked, finally seeming to notice that Kook was hitting on me, and JB was getting more and more pissed off about it. 

I smiled big and snuggled into Jaebum, pleased when he relaxed a little, his arm around my middle, caressing my side as we sat on the couch. "It couldn't be better" I said, giving JB a warm look and basking in the glow of the sweet smile he gave me. "We're actually done planning the wedding, and now I just have to get together with you brothers and figure out what would be best to do for the party we're throwing your mom for her birthday" I said, getting genuinely excited. I felt like she was a super sweet lady, and I wanted to make her day special. 

Yugyeom was adorable as he lit up at the idea. "Well, Bambam will have ideas, as usual" he said, exchanging a knowing look with JB, "but I think it would be fun to go bowling and then maybe go back to your place for dinner and cake?" he added, grinning big at the incredulous look on my face at his suggestion. 

"Your mom...bowls?" I asked, struggling to picture a 60ish Korean woman in a bowling alley by choice.

Yugyeom outright laughed at my reaction, and JB chuckled and squeezed me into him, shooting Jungkook a look as he leaned down at kissed me softly, claiming me. I couldn't have been happier with that as he pulled away and I snuggled in a little more, noticing his gaze roving my legs again. I'd have to remember how much he loved this dress in the future. 

"Eomma loves bowling" JB said softly, grinning big at the incongruent situation.

"She's really good, too...don't bet money with her" Yugyeom added, and both brothers laughed hard, as if there were a story there. I cast a questioning look between them, and JB smirked, still having trouble not laughing while he spoke.

"About 2 years ago, the whole family went out bowling while we were vacationing in the states" JB said, clearly reliving a fond memory. 

"This was before mom had the alley installed in the basement" Yugyeom interjected.

"Anyway, things got a little out of hand and Jinyoung accidentally fell into this decorative fountain they had!" JB chuckled out. 

"The owner was there, and he was totally going to call the cops and have us tossed out, but mom walked right up to him, all 4'9" of her" Yugyeom cackled out, "and she bet him that he couldn't make as many strikes in 20 minutes as she could" he finished, smiling proudly.

"So he agreed and while Youngjae was drying off poor Jinyoung, Eomma wiped the lane with the owner" Jb said proudly, a twinkle in his eyes as he thought about this fond memory with his family. 

I gave both men a confused look. "So...how did that fix things?" I asked, really not understanding how that got anyone out of trouble. 

"Well, the owner was so embarrassed that he made us a deal" Yugyeom said, shaking his head fondly. "If mom didn't tell anyone that a tiny Korean woman had beaten him at 'his sport' then we could let bygones be bygones!" Yugyeom cackled, falling over into JB who was laughing almost as hard. 

"I guess you had to...be there?" I said, laughing a little, not really getting it, but enjoying the brothers' mirth. I loved watching JB have fun with his family. It made me feel good, too. 

Yugyeom clapped his hands together enthusiastically and stood up. "Time to hit the dance floor!" he said, fist bumping Jungkook as they both stood and gave JB and I expectant looks. I smiled and stood up, and JB did as well, wrapping as arm around my waist as we all walked back out past the bouncer, squeezing into the dance floor.

I was a little nervous at first, but ended up having a great time. JB danced with me a little and Yugyeom showed me some basics, generally wowing everyone with his dancing ability. The boy was seriously talented. I couldn't help but notice all of the admiring looks he was getting from the women in the crowd. 

Jungkook could dance, too, and he was getting seriously annoying. I didn't think he meant any harm, and he probably just wasn't used to women turning him down, but the boy needed to back off. If he tried to dance with me again, I seriously thought JB might try to fight him. 

I just engaged with Yugyeom or JB whenever he tried to get me to dance with him, and before very much longer, he seemed to lose interest, deciding to go for the easier prey littered around the room. I breathed a sigh of relief after that, and just had a really good time. We took breaks to go to the bar, and JB switched to water 2 drinks in, knowing that he needed to drive us home. 

At one point, Yugyeom broke off and found a girl to dance with, looking pleased with his find. He told us he'd catch up with us later, and disappeared into the crowd. I smiled and laughed as the music changed, JB pulling my back tight into his chest and swaying with me to the beat, our bodies grinding together to the beat of the music. I sighed happily and leaned into his as his hands rested on my hips, moving me to the music in time with his considerably better moves. 

"I'm so glad that guy went away" JB rumbled in my ear, referring to Jungkook, and making me laugh as I enjoyed his body pressed against mine. 

"Me too, baby" I said, enjoying his breath in my ear as he kissed it. "I really just wanted to come here, hang out with Yugyeom, and dance like this with you, anyway" I added, grinning over my shoulder at the pleased look on my darling's handsome face. 

When the music changed, JB lead me back over into a luckily unoccupied table in the corner. He leaned in and kissed me as I slid into the booth, squeezing the hand he was holding gently. "I'm going to get you another drink, and I'm hungry...do you want food, too?" he asked, reminding me all at once that I was a little hungry, too. I nodded and smiled. 

"Anything's fine" I said, blowing him a kiss as he walked off to do my bidding and left me to guard our table. 

I spent the time that he was gone people watching. I found Yugyeom in the crowd, busting some pretty impressive moves, and surrounded by a crowd of women wanting to dance with him. I could totally see why. They boy had some serious skills. It was funny to watch him dance with Kook on the same floor, too. They had a playful and competitive vibe between them, and their moves played off of one and other and the females they were dancing with. It was fun to watch. 

I was nudged out of my thoughts when JB slid into the booth beside me, a basket of fries in his hand to share, and my drink that he set down in front of me. "For the most beautiful girl in the room" he said in my ear, making me grin over at him as he kissed my lips when I turned my head. 

"Thank you, baby" I said sweetly, pecking his cheek before sipping my drink and helping him a little with the giant thing of fries he'd gotten. 

I gestured over to where Yugyeom and Jungkook were still making a spectacle. "He can really dance, can't he?" I asked, giving JB as happy look as he admired his little brother's skills. 

"He can. I just wish his friend wasn't such a jerk" he muttered, probably thinking his voice was too low for me to hear him over the music. 

"Stop worry about Kook, baby" I said, giving him a serious look. "He's got plenty of other game and he'll leave me alone now" I said, smiling when JB leaned into me and kissed me again, idly tracing the line of my thigh from my knee to where the hem of my skirt stopped, a little more than half way up. 

"I guess I can't blame the guy...you're pretty fucking irresistible tonight, love" Jaebum murmured, looking around slyly before slowly sliding his palm up the inside of my thigh, messaging my skin as he went. 

I tensed up a little and gave him a surprised look. "Let's just go home, baby" I said, getting wet and turned on as his hand traveled up under the hem of my skirt and he leaned in to kiss me again, taking my lips in a tantalizing kiss. 

"Nu-uh, beautiful...let me have my fun...it's dark here..." he murmured, smiling against my skin as I spread my legs a little wider for him, my lips parting on a sigh as he began gently rubbing and teasing my core through my panties. 

"What if somebody see's us and knows what-" I gasped and discreetly gripped the table top as he moved my panties aside, rubbing circles into my bare clit as he watched my face.

"Just relax and enjoy it, love...nobody can see..._I've needed to touch you all fucking night_" he growled out the last part, pleased with the little whimper that escaped my lips as he pushed his middle finger up inside of me, murmuring his approval against my lips as I spread my legs wider for him while he kissed me and fucked me on his finger.

I moaned softly against his lips as he worked another finger up inside of me, fucking me a little harder on his fingers as he held me against his body, his breath in my ear as he kissed my temple while he touched me. I was already shaking, seeing stars as he used me. There was something so sexy about him touching me like this...in public...anyone could catch us...

"You're soaking wet, love..." he rumbled in my ear, chuckling when I tensed and whimpered as he found my g-spot. He grinned against my temple and turned my face to kiss me again, intentionally rubbing his fingers back and forth against the spot over and over again, greedily swallowing my quiet little sounds of pleasure as he took my lips. 

"J-jaebum!" I gasped out, tensing and turning into him as he cradled my head against chest while I came for him, my muscles tensing and spasming as he relentlessly pumped his fingers in and out of me.

"Mmm...good girl, love...it's so sexy to know that your panties are going to be soaked for the rest of the night under that short little dress you wore for me" he said, grinning down at me, a teasing and self-satisfied look in his eyes. "I love you" he said, removing his hand and straightening my panties and skirt for me while he kissed me. 

"Why don't we go home, baby?" I pleaded, giving him puppy eyes. I liked Yugyeom, but he looked like he was having a find time without us...I couldn't wait to get JB truly alone and have his big cock pounding into me. 

"We will, love...just not yet" he teased, waving to Yugyeom as he looked up and noticed we weren't on the dance floor anymore. 

JB kissed my hair and squeezed me a little tighter as Yugyeom approached. "I want you to ache for my cock the rest of the night, love...I'm going to fuck you _so hard _when I get you home..." he whispered, his breath in my ear sending shivers down my spine. 

"B-but..." I trailed off as Yugyeom got within ear shot, effectively cutting off our conversation. 

"Sorry, guys! I didn't mean to ignore you. I just got carried away" Yugyeom said, sitting across from us and smiling big, a little out of breath from his athletic performance on the dance floor. 

"You're really good" I said, grinning across the table at him. 

He shrugged and grinned, looking down at the table top for a second and then beaming a warm smile between myself and his brother. "I like dancing. It's fun" he said simply. 

JB took off to the bathroom after that and Yugyeom managed to get me back out on the dance floor. I was a touch tipsy from the drinks, but I wasn't drunk or anything, and it took the edge off of the flashing lights and loud music for sure. I just happily swayed and did some simple dance moves while Yugyeom basically danced circles around me. He even taught me a thing or two, seeming pleased with how quickly I was picking it up. 

"You should take lessons" he said. "You have a natural rhythm. You could be really good" he added, making me raise my brows. It seemed like it could actually be a really fun hobby, now that he mentioned it. I'd never really given dancing any thought, before now, to be honest. 

JB eventually rejoined us, and Jungkook came back, but he looked more rumpled and less horny, so it was all good. I assumed he'd gotten his in some dark back room with a random, because he was no longer eyeing me like food, a circumstance that I was exceedingly thankful for. We spent the rest of the night having a good time, and I couldn't have been happier. 

It was about 1am when we finally left, the club issuing last call as everyone cleared out. I was really ready to get home, and was excited to make love to my sexy man all night. I gave him an evil grin as he slipped into the car next to me, a thought popping into my head. 

"I had a _really_ good time tonight, baby" I murmured, gently messaging his thigh as he buckled in. 

"I'm glad, love. I did, too" he said, giving me a warm smile, his expression changing to one of pleased confusion as I ran my hand up, messaging his cock in his pants as he put the keys in the ignition. 

"Baby...that feels good...but I have to drive" he said, not stopping me, biting his lip as I opened his pants and took out his rapidly hardening cock, stroking it slowly as I looked into his eyes. 

"Does that feel good, baby?" I teased, giggling when he swallowed hard, leaning his head back against the head rest. 

"What are you doing to me, love?" he asked rhetorically, bucking his hips in time with my strokes.

"Just...giving you a little pay back" I purred, loving the pleasure I saw on his face as he swallowed hard, tensing and gasping for air as I picked up the pace with my stroking on his hard, leaking cock. "You look so sexy...I love pleasing you" I purred, meaning my words. He looked completely perfect right now. 

"Krystal...careful, love...I'm going to - uhhh" he groaned out, his cock throbbing as he got off, his cum coating my hand and kind of making a mess in his lap. I didn't care, and neither did he as I kept jacking him off, milking him for every drop he would give. 

"Mmm...baby, that's so good" I praised him, getting into the glove box and cleaning of my hand and his cock and lap as best I could with the napkins he kept there. 

He chuckled and pulled me in, gripping the back of my neck and kissing me hard, dominating me and turning me on. "I can't wait to get you home, love" he murmured, kissing me one more time before putting himself together and driving out of the lot. 

_I couldn't wait either. _


	20. Party Time

I bit my lip and paced in the bathroom, trying hard to control the silly tears of frustration that were welling up in my eyes. The florist had canceled...a fucking _week _before my wedding. How could they do this? I was pissed beyond words, but more importantly than that, I had just made several frantic phone calls to other florists in the area, and only one could do it...but for a whole lot more money. 

It wasn't just this little wrinkle in my plans for the flowers that had me stressed out to the max though. JB's mom and dad were due to fly in in the next 30 minutes. He was at the airport right now waiting for them, actually. I was excited to see them, and I hope his mom liked her party tomorrow, but it was all getting to be the threshold of stress that I could manage. 

I took a deep breath and splashed some cold water on my face. It would be ok. The flowers would be beautiful, and at least there was someone that could do it on crazy short notice. Nothing had gone wrong in the planning of JB's mom's party, either. So really...I had more to be happy about than sad, by a mile. 

I smiled to myself as I thought about all of the good things in my life. I had aced my last test and so I didn't have any classes or anything to worry about until after the wedding. I was going to throw an amazing party for one of the sweetest ladies I had ever met. Best of all, I was going to marry my Reciprocal, my soul mate, the love of my life, in just over a week. It was Friday now, JB's mom's party was tomorrow, and the wedding was next Saturday. I shouldn't be standing in the bath-

I was cut off by the buzzing of my phone and I smiled at the screen as I picked up. "Jaebum! Are your parents in yet?" I asked, anticipating that was why he'd called, to let me know that they were all on their way. 

"Not yet. Listen...are you ok?" he asked, sounding like he was freaked out, but didn't want to show it. 

I furrowed my brows. "Yes...although I was pretty upset a few minutes ago because our florist canceled on us for the wedding, so I had to scramble to find a new one" I explained. "Don't worry though! I found someone else" I rushed to add, not wanting my darling to worry. 

I smiled at the sigh of relief I heard on his end of the phone. "Ok, then. Good" he said, clearly not planning to elaborate on why he had initiated this extremely weird phone call. 

"Is...everything ok on your end?" I asked, wondering what the hell was going on. 

"I'm perfect, love" he said warmly, his voice making me soft inside as he chuckled ruefully into the phone. "It was just...I felt my heartbeat pick up, and I was worried that something was wrong with you" he finally explained sounding like he felt dumb. 

"I should have just called you, baby. I'm sorry" I said, really meaning it. This whole Reciprocal thing was still so new that I often forgot that our hearts beat together. So that actually meant that if he or I were upset or doing something to raise our heart rate, the other would feel it. I could sometimes even get flashes of how he was feeling. 

One day, I'd even gone as far as coming home early from class because I'd felt his heart rate pick up and had known that he was at home...needing me. I grinned a little and bit my lip at the memory. He'd literally tackled me onto the sofa and fucked me right when I came in the door. It had been so hot how needy he was. He told me later that he'd gotten into a conversation with a coworker about shower tile, and that had lead him into thinking about showers...with me...naked and moaning for him. 

"No need to be sorry, love" JB said, his reply bringing me back out of my thoughts. "I'm glad I can tell when you're upset. That way, if somethings ever really wrong, I'll know it right away" he added. 

I shook myself and smiled into the phone. "Well, give me a ring when you are on your way home with mom and dad" I said, excited again to meet them in person as we exchanged 'I love you's' and hung up. I'd done everything I could to make our already beautiful condo sparkle, right down to finding out what JB's mom's favorite flowers were, and having a vase of them sitting on the night stand in the guest room where they would be staying. 

I was mildly relieved that they wouldn't be staying with us for longer then just one night. I wanted to know them, but I also needed to be able to relax before the wedding. The anticipation and stress was killing me. There was also the fact that I was scared they would hear JB and I having sex in our bedroom...I knew my man well enough to know that just not making love tonight wouldn't be an option. I could try to put my foot down, but the second my darling touched me I would be on fire with need for him. 

I grinned to myself as I wandered the house, straightening this, and moving that. I wondered if our amazing physical chemistry would ever dim? I couldn't imagine having the stamina for this when I was as old as JB's mom...but then again, maybe I would? I couldn't imagine a situation where I wouldn't be excited to have JB in bed. 

I heard knocking at my door and smiled big when I saw that it was Jackson and Bambam on the other side. I opened it and both men rushed me, giving me enthusiastic hugs and calling me 'baby sister'. It was sweet and I smiled as I waved them further into the house, closing the door behind them. 

"Hey, boys" I greeted, "What are you up to today?" I asked, more and more curious as both men shared a conspiratorial grin. 

"I managed to pull some strings..." Jackson started, intentionally drawing out the suspense to tease me. 

"Your wedding present from Jackson is going to be amazing!" Bambam enthused, making me giggle as I gave Jackson an expectant look. 

"What's going on?" I asked, when it looked like they were just going to dangle me over the cliff forever. 

"I got Kim Taehyung to do your wedding photos" Jackson announced, laughing when my eyes went wide.

Holy shit. Kim Taehyung was one of the best and most saught after photographers in the world right now. He did shoots for all of the major designers and photographed the catwalk at Fashion Week in New York regularly. I couldn't believe he was going to be shooting my wedding. 

"Jackson! Oh my god! Thank you!" I squealed, throwing myself into his arms and hugging him hard, the moment made even sweeter by the honest pleasure in his eyes at having been able to do something for me that made me this excited and happy. 

"But I already have a photographer" I said, looking around, dismayed, trying to figure out what to do with that. The guy was under contract. 

"That brings me to _my_ wedding present, dear" Bambam said, bowing with a flourish. I giggled and he stood up, throwing me a wink. "I paid off your other wedding photographer...and be careful with the package that shows up later...Swarovski Crystal is hard to come by on short notice, and I had to make some promises to get them to make the happy wedding couple matching goblets to drink from at the wedding" Bambam said, beaming at me warmly as I melted, sighing out my happiness as I teared up. I couldn't help it. I was so emotional right now. 

Bambam just smiled and he and Jackson gathered me in a group hug, their silly and over-zealous rocking back and forth having me laughing hard before they released me. "Thank you both...I don't even know what to say" I said, honestly speechless at the generosity and kindness that seemed to be raining down around me constantly since I'd met JB's family. 

"Just remember that uncle Bam has _fantastic_ taste, so when your first baby is born, my choice of names will be _perfect_" Bambam joked, making me giggle at his silliness. 

"Well why don't you guys come in and keep me company?" I invited, motioning to the seating area in the living room. "JB should be back in a few minutes with your parents" I added. 

"Sorry, hun. We have a couple more things to do, and then we have to round up the rest of the crew for dinner tonight with you guys" Jackson said, looking like he wished he could stay. That made my heart swell to bursting with warmth.

I waved goodbye and we all exchanged hugs again, and then I was left to my own devices. We'd all decided to go to dinner tonight, since JB's parents would probably be jet lagged and not want to have a big party or get together at our place. We'd planned to go to a low key little restaurant that served amazing steaks. I wasn't much of a meat eater, but if you were going to do it, this was the place. 

I looked down, registering the text from JB on my phone that they were on their way here. Ok, lets get this started. I was excited to form new bonds with the rest of JB's family. I couldn't express how included and happy I felt just from his goofy brothers...and my mom was gone. It would be wonderful beyond words to find a similar bond with my soon-to-be mother in law. 

I quickly took out the ingredients for the champagne punch I was going to offer everyone while they freshened up and we all settled in and got to know each other for dinner. I hummed happily to myself while I put it all together and got it into the fridge to chill.

This was going to be fun!

________________________________________________________________________________

The dinner had gone well last night, and I was pleased that I actually felt connected with JB's mom. She was a wonderful lady, and I was touched over and over again by how sweet she and JB's dad were together. They held hands, kissed in public, and were always casting loving looks at each other across rooms. I was elated that I could look forward to still being so in love with JB when we were their age.

It was almost time for the party, and JB and I had set up a little outdoor area on the patio, and opened the french doors so that the living area flowed out there as well. It gave us more space, and it also allowed everyone to appreciate the amazing view of the city that we had. It was a warm day with a gentle breeze, too, so it couldn't have been better weather for this. 

I'd made more of the punch from last night, too. JB's dad had given me high praise for it, chucking me under the chin affectionately and telling JB that he was a lucky man to have a Reciprocal who knew her way around the kitchen. JB's mom had then laughed and told us stories from when they were young. I was shocked to learn that she hadn't been able to cook when they were first married. "I had to take classes, if you can believe it!" she'd laughed out, good-naturedly slapping JB's dad's knee as he nodded vigorously, his eyes wide, clearly having a great time teasing his wife. 

I smoothed my dress, pleased with the way it looked, casting a knowing look at JB, who was watching me, his eyes full of heat. We'd discreetly had some fun in the bedroom, and I shivered as I thought about how good he'd been, his low grunts of pleasure in my ear as he'd fucked me hard against our bedroom wall, just pushing my skirt up moving my panties aside. It had only gotten better from there. He'd yanked my panties down to my knees and bent me over the bed, fucking me hard from behind, forcing me to bury my face in the bed as I came hard, trying not to scream as all of my muscles contracted and released deliciously as he fucked me through my orgasm. 

I was pulled from my thoughts by JB's quiet chuckle as he raised his brows and nodded at where there was obviously a commotion on the other side of the door. Was it hot in here? I laughed softly to myself and got some water as I braced myself for the impending arrival of the rest of the family. 

The door opened, and the brother all flowed into the room like an avalanche of energy and mischief as they gave their mom and dad hugs, and then teased and deviled JB before doing their usual and hugging me, squeezing me, and lifting me off of my feet. I couldn't help but laugh, I loved them. I felt like they were my brothers already, and that was a sweet feeling. 

I looked around the group, and realized that someone was missing. "Where's Jinyoung?" I asked, looking concerned. "He's coming, right? He's not sick or something?" I asked, honestly worried that he might not be feeling well, the only reason he would ever miss his mother's birthday party and live. 

"He's coming, he's just running a little late" Youngjae said, grinning big as the boys all swarmed the snack spread I'd set out on the kitchen counter. I couldn't help but see the look of trepidation that momentarily crossed Marks face, before he offered me a friendly smile, and was about to question him, but my attention was pulled by Yugyeom's crow of excitement as he descended on the food in the kitchen area. 

"Stuffedth mushroomths!!" Yugyeom exclaimed through a mouth full, his eyes alight like a little boy on Christmas Eve as he looked at me rapturously. I laughed and shook my head, honestly just soaking up the praise as the other brothers made similar comments, and JB's mom chided them playfully for their 'deplorable table manners'. It made me feel good to know they were enjoying what I'd made. The division of labor had been that I would make the sides and the snacks, and JB would grill when the time came, so I could enjoy the party while he worked.

I looked up when the door opened again, pleased to see Jinyoung walk through it. He was finally here! Goo....my smile wilted when I saw him drag Kia in the door with him. He was holding her hand and beaming happily around the group as she simpered and posed and waved and generally made me nauseous with her presence. 

_I couldn't believe it._ I locked my jaw and tried to put on the best fake smile I could as JB immediately came to my side, snuggling me into him, knowing I would be upset by this turn of events, and seeking to comfort and support me. I leaned into him and tried to focus on not looking like I'd just bitten into a lemon as Kia and Jinyoung made the rounds, saying hi to everyone, saving the parents for last. 

"Eomma!" Kia squealed, looking over-the-top excited to see JB's mom. Jb's mom gave her a friendly smile and nodded to her. 

"How are you dear?" she asked, being friendly and polite as was her manner. 

"I'm fantastic!" she enthused, sitting down on the arm of the couch next to JB's mom, Jinyoung beaming at her and standing next to her, still holding her hand. "JB just asked me to be his girlfriend! After all of these years, I can't believe he's waited this long!" she simpered, making me nauseated again. 

"Well that's nice" JB's dad said, nodding and offering a friendly smile to the happy couple. 

"I'm glad you could make it to the party today" JB's mom answered, casting a glance at me, curiosity dawning in her wise dark eyes. 

"Well you know me! It would be rude to miss a party for my boyfriend's mom, and I would just die before upsetting Krystal like that" she said, casting me a fake sweet smile and finger wave. 

"Or soon after..." I grumbled through clenched teeth, returning her wave and trying not to look like I wanted to kill the bitch. 

"Just...breath, love" JB advised, squeezing my shoulder. 

It was obvious Kia was going to be the fly in the ointment on this otherwise perfect day. 

________________________________________________________________________________

I stood in the bathroom a couple of hours later, shaking with fury, trying to control myself. Kia had been insufferable all day. I'd tried to just ignore her as much as I could, but she'd made that nearly impossible with her constant loudness and need to be the center of attention. Poor Jinyoung was completely snowed. He couldn't have looked happier, and I wished him well, but I knew that this little relationship he'd started with Kia was doomed to fail. 

Although she'd said she would back off, she was constantly casting longing and flirty glances at JB and finding ways to be in rooms with him alone. She was smart though, I'd give her that. Nothing she'd done was overt enough for me to say anything, and she looked like she was taking great pleasure in ruining my time, knowing that I would never intentionally ruin JB's mother's birthday party. I had far more class than that. 

Kia not withstanding, I was pleased that the party was going so well. Everyone was having a good time, and I'd even has a few minutes, while everyone was out on the deck, to talk to her alone. She'd be sweet and comforting about the Kia situation. I hadn't gone into detail, but she'd told me that she had seen the way Kia was looking at JB, and she understood how that would make me uncomfortable. She'd even confided in me, a devilish glint in her eyes as she grinned, that she hoped Jinyoung came to his senses soon. It was nice to have yet another ally on the anti-Kia front. 

As the party was winding down, I felt Kia's eyes on me, and was creeped out by how she kept trying to get me alone in a room. She was up to something, and I finally broke and took the bait, pulling her aside into another room. I gave her a questioning look and she gave me a smug grin. 

"Having a good time, honey?" she asked, looking smug and pleased with herself. "This is such an amazing party" she gloated, making me hate her more as she sipped her drink, holding it in front of her in a strange way. 

"What are you up to?" I demanded, my eyes widening incredulously as the bitch smirked at me and then dumped her drink intentionally all over her front, giving me a horrified and accusatory look as she screamed at the top of her lungs. _She was going to try to act like I'd thrown a drink on her! She'd planned this out to make me look bad!_

"Krystal! Why would you do that!" she whimpered, backing away from me as everyone swarmed into the room in response to her scream. "I thought we were friends!" she wailed, casting beseeching looks around the group, all of whom looked shocked and upset. 

"What happened?" JB asked, casting disbelieving looks between where I stood, mouth wide, in complete shock, and where Kia was huddled in the corner, Jinyoung doing his best to comfort her, as he cast me angry and accusatory looks. 

"She told me she didn't like me and threw her drink on me!" Kia wailed, jabbing her finger at me as she snuggled into Jinyoung. She cast a sad, soulful look up at JB. "What did I ever do-" her words were cut off as JB's mom stepped out from where she'd clearly been standing the whole time, watching what had gone down from minute one. 

It was Kia's turn to be shocked as she gave her a look so full of dislike that I was honestly surprised the little bitch didn't burst into flames. "She did no such thing, Kia" JB's mom pronounced, looking around the group and then pulling me into a comforting side hug as she glared over at where Kia had straightened up, Jinyoung looking mystified and confused. 

"I saw you the way you were following Krystal around, even though she was trying to avoid you....and I saw when the two of you disappeared into this room" JB's mom said. "I followed you. I saw the whole thing. I saw how catty and vindictively you spoke to my daughter-in-law, and I saw you pour your drink on yourself, clearly trying to make it seem like she'd done it" she added, to the gasps of shock from the group. 

"That's ridiculous!" Kia tried to laugh it off, looking to a shocked Jinyoung, who was retreating away from her, giving her a look that was not exactly loving. "Jinyoung!" she pleaded, "You don't really believe this, right?" she asked. "You know your mother has never really liked me! They're in cahoots!" she accused, glaring daggers at me as I stood with JB's mom on one side, JB holding my hand on the other. 

"You should leave, Kia" Mark said, his voice level and serious as he looked at her, no humor or light in his eyes for the first time today. 

Kia stood up straighter and grimaced, smoothing her ruined dress down over her abdomen as she glared huffily around the room. "Fine. I didn't even want to come to this shitty little party anyway" she haughtily declared, stomping out, head held high in indignation as the crowd parted for her and she slammed out the door. 

_Holy shit._


	21. Wedding Bells

I couldn't believe the day was finally here. It had been pure torture to stay away from JB last night. We had decided that it would be fun to observe the tradition of not seeing each other until the alter on the day of our wedding. I couldn't believe how much I missed him already. I was so ready to marry him. He was honestly the perfect man in my eyes. I couldn't imagine anyone who would ever be as caring, kind, and sexy as he was, Reciprocal situation aside.

I swallowed hard as Bambam put the finishing touches on my hair and make-up. He'd done an amazing job, doing things that weren't overtly over the top. I think he'd toned down his original intention when I'd commented to him, off-hand, that I thought I looked like a drag queen when I wore too much make-up. He'd even managed to make my hair behave itself. When I looked at the reflection in the vanity mirror of the bridal suite, I almost couldn't believe the beautiful woman in the mirror was me. 

"Ok, gorgeous. You're perfect" Bambam blessed me, carefully kissing my cheek and helping me stand from the chair. "Do a twirl, girl. You look hot" Bam admired me, sighing with admiration as I did what he asked, admiring the way my dress flared out around me as I did. 

"How's JB?" I asked, curious as could be about what he was wearing and how he looked. I giggled at the slightly sour look on Bam's face as he rolled his eyes to the ceiling.

"He looks fine..." he said, making a sour face, "But if he'd listened to me at the shop, your dress would catch fire on the way down the isle" Bambam added, making me laugh harder as he grinned and offered me a wink.

I sighed happily, and offered Bam a loving and appreciative smile. "Thank you for everything, hun" I said, really meaning it. "I can't ever thank you enough for all of this" I said, motioning to my current fabulous condition.

He smiled and took my hand, about to reply, but cut off by a knock on the door. He hid me behind him territorially and opened the door a small crack. "They're ready for the beautiful bride" my soon to be mother-in-law chirped happily. I started to step around Bam to talk to her, eager to see what she thought of my appearance, but Bam stopped me and grinned.

"No peeking" he sang, making his mom and myself groan in unison, laughing as he closed the door and gave me a final once over. He smiled big. "Yep, still perfection" he complimented, offering me his arm. I didn't have a dad, so Bam was doing the honors, a situation that I couldn't have been happier with. I'd gotten close with the other brothers as well, but the bond I had with Bam was special. He was such a sweet person, and we had a ton in common.

I carefully picked up my wedding bouquet and laced my arm through Bam's, excitedly looking down at the perfect flower arrangement that I'd chosen.

"Don't let me fall" I said quietly, feeling shaky and nervous, but at the same time wanting to sprint out the door and down the isle to stand with my soon to be husband. 

"I've got you, honey. Just float along with me. I'll get you there" Bam promised, making me smile as I thought about all of the wonderful people that were standing in the next room, waiting to watch me marry JB. I had a moment to feel sad that nobody was there from my family. I was hurt that Kelly hadn't ever called me back or responded to the messages I'd left her. She hadn't even acknowledged the wedding invitation I'd sent...and then there was my mom. I...didn't know how to feel about that. Even if she'd been alive, she could never have handled a public situation like this...and just like that, I came out of my thoughts as the double doors opened into the ceremony room, our family and friends gasps and sighs of admiration filling the space as they looked at me. I gave a little smile, feeling kind of embarrassed, and then I raised my head. 

My vision narrowed to encompass JB and only him. He was stunning, his handsome smile radiating out to me from where he stood with the officiant at the end of the isle. All I could do was smile back at him, unable to believe that the handsome, sexy, perfect man I was looking at was actually there waiting for _me_. I loved him so much. The light streaming down from the cathedral style windows above him seemed to make him glow. He seemed perfect and other-worldly as Bam walked me on shaky legs toward him. 

As we reached the end of the line, Bambam kissed my cheek and gave me a warm smile before handing my hand over to JB, who took it in his big palm with a gentle squeeze and a loving smile. I smiled back, radiating my happiness up into his handsome face as he helped me up couple of small stairs to stand with him. I registered a few raucous whistles from his brother's over my shoulder and flashed them a side smile, but I still wasn't able to take my eyes off of Jaebum. He was the still point in the turning universe for me, right now, and I loved the way he was looking at me. He felt the same. I could feel it. 

I didn't really register what the officiant said, merely floating along, smiling up into my lover's eyes, feeling perfectly loved and perfectly peaceful as the words were spoken dimly, as if in another world. Everything cleared when JB swallowed hard and gave my hands another squeeze as he held them between us, his smile soft and loving, his gaze caressing my features as he prepared to speak. 

"Krystal, my love, my light...I love you completely. As we stand here before our family and friends, know that you are loved more than any metaphor could ever express. There are no words strong enough to tell you the peace I find in you. I promise to care for your beautiful soul, kind heart, and sharp mind for the rest of my life, cherishing them as the most precious gifts, because I was so lucky to be given them, here, today. I laid my heart at your feet the moment I first saw you, so today, along with a beautiful symbol of our marriage to wear on your finger forever, I'll also give you the rest of me" he said, smiling softly and caressing my hand in his as he slid the beautiful antique filigree ring onto my finger. I couldn't help but admire the way it sparkled in the sunlight as my eyes filled with tears. 

"With this ring I make you my wife. It was my grandmother's wedding ring, and I know that if she were here today, she would be thrilled to see it adorning your delicate hand, love" he finished, looking like he wanted to wipe away my tears, but was worried he would ruin my makeup. 

"Bam would murder you" I whispered, and we both broke out in laughter as I sniffled, gathering myself as the officiant spoke again, and then it was my turn to say my vows. 

"Jaebum...I didn't really have a normal family growing up. I didn't know if I would _ever _have one...and I walked through life fearing the future, afraid of what it would bring. You've changed that in the same way you've changed so many things in my life for the better since we met" I said, smiling up into his face as his pretty eyes filled with tears at my words. God...he was breath-taking. I cleared my throat as my tears fell, honestly never having been more happy in my entire life than I was now. "I'm so excited to be your wife" I continued, tears in my voice, "I'm thrilled to be lucky enough to walk through the future with you in joy and in love. I promise that whatever our life together brings, I'll be by your side, your cheer leader and biggest fan. You are my first, my last, and my everything...my soulmate and my one true love" I said, laughing softly as he winked at me, clearly trying to make me giggle and succeeding. 

I smiled as Bambam quietly came up behind me and handed me the ring I had for JB. It was actually his grandfather's wedding ring. He hadn't known about this, so I was excited to surprise him. I smiled up at him as I took out the ring, gently sliding it onto his finger. 

"Darling...I'm sure you recognize this ring" I said softly, watching his eyes light up and tears fall from his beautiful eyes as he looked to me, and then over at his mother, who I was finally able to look at as well. She was crying like a baby...everyone was choked up. Everyone was so happy for us...I couldn't even absorb all of the love and peace in this room right now. 

When JB looked back to me, I continued, looking up into his beautiful, loving eyes. "With this ring I take you as my husband. This symbol of my love and commitment is an outward sign of the deep love and affection I hold for you. I adore you today, and I always will" I finished, laughing when JB didn't wait for the officiant, instead pulling me into his arms and kissing me softly, our lips caressing each-other's as we enjoyed bonding together. This kiss was different from many others. I felt more intimate and closer with JB than I ever had before. He was my one. 

I laughed and squealed when he unexpectedly bent me back, to the laughter and cat calls from his brothers and the rest of his family. When we stood back up straight, I waved and blew kisses to the brothers and JB's parents, finally able to focus on something other than my amazing man. Everyone looked great, and the room was beautiful, decked out in the same flowers that I held in my hands. 

...and just like that, we were married. 

_Husband and wife._

_ _________________________________________________________________________________

The reception was just as beautiful as I had imagined it would be. There were flowers everywhere, and an ice sculpture in the shape of a dove in flight to keep the appetizers cold as we waited to be served the dinner by the catering company. I smiled and looked over at the cake, relieved and excited that it had turned out exactly like the picture. It was a great center piece for all of the loveliness in the room.

The food was wonderful, and Jaebum and I shared more kisses than I could count, as someone always seemed to be clinking their glass. When it was time to dance, I'll never forget how tender and sweet JB was as he lead me out, cradling me in his arms and kissing me as we gently swayed to the soft and romantic music coming from the speakers mounted around the room. He held me like I was made of glass, and his kisses were soft and sweet, undemanding, as if we had all the time in the world. I grinned up at him and kissed his smile as I realized that we did. We had forever. What an amazing feeling. 

The traditional father daughter dance was supposed to be cut out, but I was touched when JB's father lead me out onto the dance floor for that one. He was a graceful and amazing dancer, twirling me around the dance floor gracefully. I was so touched that he wanted me for a daughter, that all I could do was smile and accept his love, grateful to have such an amazing person in my life. 

By the end of the night, I was completely exhausted. I'd done too much dancing and eaten too much cake, and generally absorbed so much love and goodwill that I thought I might burst. All of JB's brothers had danced with me, and Bambam and I had gently blotted at each other's tears, not wanting to ruin each other's makeup. You couldn't put a price on memories like the one's we'd all made together tonight. I'd even gotten to meet and pose for Kim Taehyung, who'd been nothing but sweet and complimentary. Like Jackson, he'd been absolutely the opposite of what you would expect a person that famous and talented to be. I was excited to get the pictures back in a couple of weeks. 

"You ready, beautiful?" JB asked me, his loving heart in his eyes as he reached out for me. 

"Is it that time already?" I asked, suppressing a yawn as I saw that it was 8pm. The limo would be here waiting for us by now. We had reserved the honeymoon suite at the most exclusive hotel in the city, and it had been charge free, since we were Reciprocals. How cool was that? Come to think of it, I thought, as I eyed JB's sexy ass up and down, I couldn't wait to get there. Maybe I wasn't as tired as I'd originally thought...

I grinned and took his hand, and he kissed me sweetly one last time, pulling me up into his chest and out of my chair as we held each-other. The guests all formed lines on either side, for us to walk through on our way out of the party. Before we got there, JB's mom stopped us, pulling me into a sweet hug that went straight to my heart. 

"I've always wanted a daughter" she said softly, looking up lovingly into my face and petting my shoulder a little when she released me. She grinned devilishly in the next second and gave JB and I a conspiratorial wink. "Now get out there and make me some grandbabies!" she commanded, laughing at the mild look of shock both of us wore before we broke into laughter, waving and blowing kisses and giving hugs as we finally made our way to the limo.

JB opened the door for me and helped me in, carefully picking up my train and putting it in the cab with me so as not to ruin the dress. "This dress is pretty" he commented, sliding in beside me and snuggling me into his side as he admired it and gently touched the fabric. 

"I've been wearing it all night" I giggled out, feeling the limo leave the curb, taking us to the hotel. He smiled down and took my lips in a deep kiss, caressing my cheek with the pad of his thumb as he cradled my jaw in his hand. 

"I guess I just didn't ever look at the dress" he said, giving me a loving look before raising his brows in thought. "I mean, you better believe I was staring at your _ass_ in the dress...but I wasn't really looking at the dress" he corrected himself, making me giggle as he kissed me again, caressing my lips with his, making me whimper as his hand found my breast, gripping and messaging it through my gown as he slid his tongue into my mouth. "You looked very sexy...I love how this dress clings to you in all of the best places" he complimented, heat in his eyes as he leaned over to kiss and suck on my bare shoulders and exposed collar bone, enjoying my whimpers of pleasure as I tilted my head back so he could devour my throat as well. 

"JB...I won't be able to walk if you keep this up...I'm so shaky, baby" I said, my voice turned on and breathy as he nuzzled into my neck, blowing gently in my ear as he slid his hands all over my body through my wedding gown. 

"I was planning to carry you in anyway" he said in my ear, nipping and sucking on my earlobe, making me giggle as he continued to tease me through my gown as the limo drove us the short distance to our destination.

________________________________________________________________________________

We arrived at the hotel and JB was as good as his word, kissing me and carrying me up to the room, setting me down briefly only to check in, and to unlock the door, before sweeping me back up into his arms. He carried me over the threshold of the honeymoon suite and set me directly down on the bed, kissing me deeply again as I wound my arms around his neck. I smiled and stood up, turning my back to him. 

"Help me get out of this, handsome?" I asked, laughing softly when he waggled his eyebrows at me in a silly way, giving me a back hug and then gently helping undo the clips and zippers that held the dress up and closed around my body. 

"This can't come off fast enough" he said, growling in frustration as he struggled to get it off fast enough for his liking. 

"Careful, baby" I said softly. "We have all night, and I don't want my dress damaged. Maybe one of our daughters will wear it someday" I mused, sighing happily as he finally got it off, making me laugh as he just lifted me out of it, setting me back on the bed and picking up the dress, draping it over a chair until we could hang it up later. 

"I was thinking about that, love" he said, biting his lip and looking sexy as his heated gaze wandered the white lingerie that I'd worn, the thigh high stockings held up by garters that connected to the white corset I was laced into. 

"Thinking about what, baby?" I asked, visually feasting on him as he loosened his tie, kicking off his shoes and taking off his tuxedo jacked as he visually devoured me, too. 

"I want to make a baby tonight...I can't wait to make love to you..." he said softly, giving me a loving and sexy look as he pulled off his shirt, coming down to be with me on the bed in just his pants now, his amazing chest and abs on display in the dim, romantic lighting in the room.

I sighed in pleasure as he ran a hand up the inside of my thigh, kissing me deeply as he pulled the jeweled combs out of my hair, letting my hair fall in curls all over my shoulders and the bed. He smiled against my lips as he reached the white lace panties I wore, pleased when I spread my legs for him as he touched me. 

"These little panties are soaked" he observed, giving me a hungry look as he sat up a little and gently popped my breasts out of the corset, leaning down to kiss my flesh and suck gently on my nipples, enjoying my needy little moans of pleasure as I squirmed around on the bed beneath him, the aching need between my legs driving me to move my hips against his fingers as he teased me through my panties. 

"What do you say, love...want to start trying to start a family?" he asked, stopping for a moment and looking deeply into my eyes. When I didn't respond right away he kissed me and gave me a concerned look. "It's ok if you aren't ready yet, baby...we have all the time in the world" he added, kissing me again, enjoying my moans of pleasure as he moved my panties aside, growling a little at the gasp of pleasure that issued from me as he filled me up with his fingers, fucking me on them slowly as he went back to kissing and sucking on my breasts and nipples. 

"I was just taken off guard, Jaebum" I breathed out, running my fingers through his hair. "I'm ready. I can't wait for you to fill me up when you cum, baby" I purred out, smiling and biting my lip as his head snapped up at my words, his eyes on fire with love and need. 

"Really?" he asked, grinning a little at the needy way I squirmed when he stopped touching me to look into my eyes. "You're honestly ready?" he asked, wanting me to be sure. 

"Yes, baby...make love to me...give me everything" I encouraged, laughing and then moaning out my pleasure into his mouth as he kissed me deeply, fucking me harder on his fingers now as I reached down to message his cock in his pants, enjoying his grunts of pleasure as he worked my body. 

I moaned as I cam for him, his fingers rubbing right up into my g-spot over and over again as he pleased me and sucked on my nipples, moving up to my neck, as he felt me cum, making pleased and encouraging sounds as he got me off. "Mmm...so sexy" he murmured, his eyes sexy and sultry as he moved off of my panting form and gently pulled my heels off, kissing his way back up my legs as he worked my panties down over my hips. He bit my lip and looked at his sexy form, his chest and abs out, as well as his hard cock, sticking out of his pants proudly. 

He gave me a sexy little grin as he removed my panties slowly, biting his lip as he stared down at my wet and glistening core as he pulled them down my legs. "God...I can't believe how sexy you are" he murmured as he stood and stepped out of his pants and underwear, coming back down between my legs and kissing me as he caressed my thighs. "I love these little stalkings, too...so sexy" he praised me, making me giggle as he playfully bit my lower lip. 

"JB!" I whined, feeling impatient as I pulled him down to kiss me, squirming under him on the bed. I needed him to fuck me. I couldn't wait to have his big cock inside of me. 

He chuckled and slowly bucked his hips into me, getting his cock wet with my juices as he nuzzled and sucked on the skin of my neck. "Mm...such a good girl...so ready to take what I have for you" he whispered, nipping at my neck and growling out his pleasure as I moaned, spreading my legs wider as he sunk his big cock deep inside of me. I loved the feeling of being skin to skin. Nothing between us as he kissed me and pressed me down into the bed, fucking me slowly and deeply as he caressed my body with his palms, running them up and down my legs as he rode me.

"You feel so good, baby" I moaned out, moving my hips up to meet him as he thrust into me, taking him as deeply as I could as he picked up the pace a little, kissing me deeply, running his fingers through my hair as he made love to me. 

"I love you so much" he whispered in my ear, kissing and sucking at the sweet spot just below it as he rode me a little harder, and picked up the pace even more. 

"I love you, too, Jaebum" I whimpered out, clinging to him as he drove me closer and closer to my high. "I'm going to...oh, JB...." I gasped out, feeling my pussy start to clench up around his cock as he thrust it right against my g-spot, driving me insane with his body. 

"Go ahead and cum, love...I'm going to make love to you all night...fill you up and cum in this sweet little pussy over and over again..." he murmured in my ear, the promise in his voice as he pounded me into the bed driving me over the edge. 

"Yes! JB!" I moaned out, crying out over and over again as I came around him, his groans of pleasure as I tightened around him making this even better. "It's so good, baby!" I gasped out, arching off of the bed and moaning loudly as he just kept fucking me through my orgasm, his relentless thrusting keeping me high up in the clouds as he kissed and sucked on the flesh of my throat. 

"Good girl, love...that was so hot...lets make that happen again" he said softly, gripping my hips as he kissed me and continued to fuck me hard into the bed. 

He sat up, watching my breasts bounce while he thrust into me, his eyes clouded with lust and so sexy I almost couldn't handle it. He bit his lip and grinned down at me as he started rubbing circles into my clit as he fucked me. I moaned and arched up into him and he chuckled softly. 

"Go on...where's my orgasm, baby? Hm...? Does my amazing, sexy woman want to cum for me again?" he teased, his words lighting my insides on fire.

"Yes! Jb! Yes!" I squealed, gasping and moaning out my pleasure as I came again, his growl of triumph in my ears making me cum even harder as he continued to stimulate my body through my orgasm. I closed my eyes and clung to him as I finished, loving his lips and hands as he continued to fuck me hard into the bed, gripping my hips as he thrust in and out steadily. 

"Mmm...so sexy" he said softly, leaning down and looking into my eyes as I came down. "I love you so much" he said softly, kissing me deeply, his gentleness incongruous with his deep, hard thrusting as he fucked me. "My beautiful wife" he said softly, giving me a sweet smile as he leaned down, kissing me hard again.

I felt him groan as his cock throbbed inside of me. I loved feeling his pleasure as he rode me. I wrapped my legs around him and kissed his chest and neck as he chased his high now, making pleased sounds when he groaned and grunted with exertion as he fucked me hard and deep into the bed. He needed more. I could tell. 

I smiled into his skin and nipped at his neck. "Your cock is so amazing, baby...I can't wait to feel you explode inside of me" I moaned softly, smiling bigger as he shuddered and growled, holding me down hard as he fucked me like an animal, hard and deep, taking what he needed as he neared his high. 

"Take my cum, love.._.take it all"_ he growled out, kissing me hard as his thrusting became sloppy, his ass clenching as he got off inside of me. 

I gasped out and moaned, fucking him back, running my fingers through his hair as he buried his face in my neck, cumming hard inside of me. "That's right, Jaebum...fuck me hard...make me pregnant, baby...it feels so good" I murmured out encouragement for him. 

He just held me in his arms, kissing me and caressing my body, rolling us so that I was on top as we both panted and recovered from our highs. "You're so amazing" he praised me, kissing me softly and playing with my hair idly as he looked down into my eyes. I rested my head on his chest and smiled, kissing it softly. 

"That was one for the record books" I giggled out, laughing when he nodded, pulling me up a little and kissing me again. 

"I wasn't kidding though...I'm going to fuck you all night, love" he said softly, grinning at the soft little pleased sound I made as he brought his palms to my ass, gripping and messaging it as he got hard against me again. "Think you can take my cum again, baby...I love giving it to you" he teased, making me laugh he kissed my smile. 

"I suppose I could be persuaded..." I teased, my giggle morphing into a moan of pleasure as he shifted me and ground his cock into my core while he gripped and messaged my ass.

"Good girl" he murmured, grunting out his pleasure as he pushed up inside of me again, my moans of pleasure echoing in the room. 

_We had forever. This was a great way to spend some of it._


	22. Boom

I sighed down at the negative pregnancy test I held in my hand. It had been 3 months. JB and I hadn't been using any form of birth control for the last 3 months, and I still wasn't pregnant. I walked out the bathroom door and gave JB a disappointed look. He pulled me into his chest and I gratefully snuggled in. 

"No dice, huh?" he asked softly, clearly as disappointed as I was. 

"Nope" I muttered sullenly, sighing heavily. 

"It'll happen eventually, love" he consoled me, nuzzling my hair as he held me in his arms. 

"I know..." I trailed off and pulled back a little so I could look up into his handsome face. "Maybe I'm not actually fertile? Maybe biology or ..._God_, or... _whatever_, got it wrong?" I asked, honestly questioning everything at this point. 

He smiled and shook his head. "I don't think it was even that easy before the plague" Jaebum said, leaning down and kissing me gently. "It just clearly is going to take some time...and we have that" he said, kissing me again and gently running his fingers through my hair. "In fact, we have all the time in the world" he said, his voice soft and loving in my ears. 

I smiled a little and bit my lip. "It's pretty fun trying, too, isn't it?" I asked, grinning up at him when I saw the familiar look of want and hunger cloud his pretty eyes. 

"It's always fun to make love to my beautiful wife" he said, smiling as he kissed me again, adding a little more heat this time. He gently pushed me down on the bed and came to lay with me, stroking my jaw as he looked down into my eyes. "I wouldn't worry too much, love...we're probably just missing your cycles or something" he added, his voice soothing and sexy as he leaned down to kiss me again. 

"Remember, on the honeymoon, when you fucked me in the cabana at that beach?" I giggled out, shivering at the fond memory. I'd been terrified that someone would come in the entire time. He'd just pulled me inside and moved my bathing suit, sitting me in his lap and entering me from behind. He'd had one hand clamped down over my mouth and the other down my bathing suit bottoms, rubbing circles into my clit as he fucked me hard and fast, his grunts of pleasure and satisfaction in my ears making me cum very quickly. 

"You were so fucking sexy...it was cute how scared you were. I could tell how turned on you were, and I just couldn't wait to be inside of you, fucking your wet little pussy, feeling you getting off for me..." he murmured in my ear, slipping his hand into my panties, chuckling when I shivered and eagerly spread my legs for him. 

"You going to give me your fingers, baby?" I purred, ghosting my fingers up and down his chest and shoulders. I was about to say more, but gasped and moaned softly as he plunged two fingers deep inside of me, fucking me on them and kissing my neck while he did. 

"Mmm...that's right, love...fuck yourself for me" he whispered, stilling his fingers and letting me rock my hips into them, pleasing myself while I reached down and opened his pants, stroking and messaging his hard, leaking cock. "Your little hand is magical, baby" he groaned out, going back to fucking me hard with his fingers while I jacked him off. 

He kissed me hard, eagerly swallowing my cries of pleasure as I came for him, not letting up on me or slowing down with his fingers inside of me until he was sure I was done. He pulled them out of me and grinned down into my face, looking loving and turned on...perfect. I couldn't handle how perfect he looked. 

"I have a surprise for you" he whispered, nuzzling my ear and reaching into the bedside table. 

"Is it a pony?" I teased, giggling when he bit his lip and shook his head, concealing the object in his hand as he sat on the edge of the bed. 

"Come over here and sit in my lap, love...lets recreate a fond memory" he murmured, looking so completely sexy and inviting I couldn't get to him fast enough, scrambling over and quickly sitting down, enjoying his strong arms around me as he snuggled my back into his chest. I loved the feeling of his hard cock against my ass as he kissed and sucked on my neck and shoulders, moving my hair and chuckling as I tensed, confused by the buzzing sound I was suddenly hearing. 

"What are you up to?" I whimpered, suspicious, but too turned on to really care, rocking my ass back into his hard on, loving his grunts of pleasure at the contact, as his free hand wandered up my nightie, messaging and squeezing my breasts. 

"You came so fast for me in that cabana...I think you liked knowing anyone could come in" Jaebum murmured in my ear. "I wonder how much faster I can make you cum if I use one of these?" he mused, a playful grin on his face when I turned to him, curiosity all over my face, as he opened his palm, revealing the little egg shaped vibrator he had been concealing. 

"But I want your cock, baby" I pouted, loving the way his eyes lit on fire at my words as he kissed me hard, lifting me slightly and moving me forward so that his tip was at my entrance. 

"Don't worry, love...I'm going to take such good care of my sexy wife..." he promised, his voice velvety and seductive as he pulled me back, sinking his massive hard-on deep inside of me from behind, just like on the honey moon. 

"Oh_, god_...Jaebum!" I gasped out, squirming in his lap as he fucked up into me, holding me against his chest by my breasts and kissing my neck while he rocked his hips up into me, driving his cock deep and hard into my dripping wet pussy. 

"Oh, fuck, baby...it's so much hotter now that you can be loud for me...I love hearing you...you sound so amazing when you've got my cock deep inside of this tight little pussy I'm fucking" JB murmured, chuckling into my neck as he ran the vibrator over my nipples, enjoying my moans of pleasure and the way my pussy clenched up on his cock as he fucked me, his thrusting bouncing me in his lap now as he increased the intensity. 

"Does that feel good, love?" he murmured, gently sucking and biting at the skin just below my ear as he ran the hand with the vibrator down into my panties, holding me tighter when I cried out in pleasure as he pressed it to my clit.

"_Oh!_....Oh, god!" I moaned, cumming almost immediately as he fucked me hard and fast now, holding me down in his lap and keeping the vibrator tight against my clit. 

"Good girl!" he growled out, biting my shoulder as he came deep inside of me, fucking me hard through my orgasm as he came for me, too.

"Yes! Jaebum!" I gasped out, climaxing again on the tail of my last high due to the vibrator stimulating me. 

"Oh, fuck, Krystal..." he said, his voice appreciative and sexy as he finished, continuing to buck his hips up into me while I rode out my orgasm. "God, it feels so good when you cum on my cock...your little pussy just..._clamps down_ on me..." he murmured, slowing to a stop and cradling me back against his chest as I sighed, hearing him turn off the vibrator when I started whimpering from over-sensitivity.

I giggled and he helped me stand, gently patting my ass as he pulled my panties back up into place. I gave him a questioning look and he smiled, kissing me deeply, his hand going down to gently message my tired and sensitive core through my panties. I whimpered and kissed him again. 

"Again?" I whispered, loving the idea, but feeling like I might explode if I came that intensely again so soon. 

He grinned and hugged me, removing his hand and nuzzling my hair, just holding me in his arms. It was sweet and warm. I loved it when he held me. I always felt safe and treasured. 

"I always want you, love" he said, pulling away and smiling down at me. "But we have to go and file that police report, remember?" he asked, grinning at the way it took me a second to foggily remember what he was talking about. "I was that good, huh?" he teased, making me giggle and slap his chest playfully. 

"You're always amazing" I complimented him, giving him a sweet smile and a peck on the lips. "I guess we should go do that then?" I asked, honestly feeling like I just wanted to stay in bed with my sexy man all day instead. It was the weekend...it's not like he had work, or I had class...

I shuddered inwardly at the memory of the state my car had been in when I'd come home from class on Friday. I'd had an early lecture, and my schedule had coincided with JB's, so he'd just dropped me off on his way to work that morning. When I'd come home, I'd found that my car had been keyed and my windshield had been bashed in with a cinder block. 

There hadn't been any writing or anything, but JB and I had both known damn well who was responsible. At least, we thought we had, until I'd called Mark to verify that she hadn't been at work. Apparently, she'd quit the job with him after the incident at their mom's birthday party, and he thought she had gone back to Korea. 

I was still skeptical. I wouldn't put it past that little cunt, Kia, to do this on her way out. It was exactly the kind of bitchy, mean spirited, sneaky bullshit she would pull. I frowned, angry all over again, and headed for the bathroom. I looked up in surprise, brought back out of my thoughts when Jaebum caught my hand, kissing my knuckles, the look in his eyes restoring my previous sexy mood. I loved the way he looked at me when he wanted me, or was thinking about me, or just...well, any time he looked at me I was putty in his hands, really. I was so amazingly in love.

"Don't change those panties" he ordered me, grinning when I gave him a surprised look, not understanding why he cared. He chuckled and threw me a wink. "I love the idea that you'll be wearing wet panties while we do our business...it's so hot to imagine that soaked cloth sticking to your sweet little pussy all day while my cum leaks out of you" he said, his eyes going dark and wolfish again, making me giggle and come back over to him, pushing him back down on the bed and kissing him hungrily, suddenly needing him again as much as he seemed to need me. 

"Fuck me again, baby...lets get them a little wetter for you, then" I said, laughing as he immediately complied, settling me back down on his hardness as he stretched out under me in our bed. 

"Lets" he agreed, the sounds of our mingled pleasure filling the room as he moved my panties again, and pushed back up into me.

________________________________________________________________________________

I sighed as I looked around the condo after we got home, honestly feeling a little lonely. It seemed empty since all of JB's energetic goofball brothers had gone back to Korea. I missed his mom and dad, too. They'd been wonderful people to get to know. It sounded like there would be frequent visits, and Bam was already planning a shopping trip back to the states next month that he wanted me to join him on. 

"What's up, love?" JB said in my ear, kissing it and wrapping his arms around me from behind, cradling me against his chest and snuggling me just how I liked. I smiled and sighed happily, feeling warm and loved in his arms. 

"It's nothing, really...I was just missing your family" I said, grinning big at the smile that spread across his face as he turned me and kissed me softly. 

"I love you so much" he said, his warm gaze shining down on me like the sun as he looked into my eyes. "You have such a big heart, and you're so sweet...thank you for loving my family, too" he said, kissing me gently. "It means a lot" he added, grinning and taking my hand. "Lets relax, love. I'm beat" he said, leading me toward the living room. 

The fact was, we were both exhausted. It'd been a complete shit show filing the report against Kia. They'd put us through the ringer, and it sounded like it wasn't going to matter anyway. There wasn't really any hard evidence, we couldn't prove Kia was even in the country, and it was 'our word against hers'. 

After that, we'd gone and had a late lunch, chattering together about the meetings we had lined up with our real estate agent to look at houses in the coming days. I was honestly so excited that I couldn't stand it. I loved the idea of a home with JB that neither of us had ever lived in. I couldn't wait to decorate it and live in it and build a family with my Reciprocal in it. 

It would also be nice to have a change of scenery. This condo was nice, but it wasn't a home...and then when you added in the fact that my car had just been vandalized and that person, Kia or not, could come back...it just seemed like a great idea to move some place else. 

It was an important decision, too. I was bound and determined that I wasn't ever moving out of this house we were going to buy. At least not until all of the kids had grown up, anyway. I didn't want them to have to move from place to place like I had as a child. I wanted to create a secure, safe, loving place for them to grow up. I wanted to give them everything that my mother had failed to provide for me, and more.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" I suggested, feeling like popcorn would be excellent, right now. I knew that when I finally had children, I couldn't be childish and skip dinner anymore, but I also knew that we were both still full from lunch, so whatever. Popcorn for dinner seemed kind of perfect, right now. 

I was just settling down in the living room with JB and some popcorn a few minutes later, when the doorbell rang. I sighed heavily and got up, patting JB's knee when he started to get up with me. "No worries, hun" I said, smiling at him as I stood. "I got this". 

"Thanks, love" he said as I walked past, throwing me a grin and a wink as he obviously tracked my ass as I walked to get the door. I grinned to myself and continued on...._this man_...I smiled at my thoughts as I looked through the peephole,becoming curious as I failed to recognize the attractive older woman on the other side of the door. It was weird that she was here like this...I wondered what she could want with strangers at 6pm.

I opened the door and gave her a friendly smile. "Hi. Can I help you?" I asked, giving her an expectant look. She smiled and returned my greeting, looking tense and awkward. I could relate to that. It was how I always felt around new people at first. 

"My name is Rebecca...are you Krystal, by chance?" she asked, her eyes wandering my features, seeming to memorize me and drink me in. My brows furrowed a bit and I gave her a questioning look, honestly kind of creeped out by the way she was looking at me. It really seemed like she'd been waiting to see me...or was pleased with what she saw...or...something.

I studied her for a beat before responding, feeling like I liked her without knowing why. I had a strange sense of dejavu when I looked at her, and I couldn't figure out why. Had we worked together...or had she been a teacher of mine or something?

"I'm Krystal" I said, my voice a little more guarded than I'd meant for it to come out. "What can I help you with?" I asked, feeling JB's presence behind me as he came to stand with me. 

"And you must be Jaebum" she said with a smile, her eyes dancing a little. It was like she knew us...but she didn't. What the hell was going on? I was profoundly confused by this point, as JB nodded and offered her his hand to shake, a friendly smile on his face. His eyes clouded a little with confusion when he took in the look on my face, though, and he shot me a questioning look. 

"Are you a friend of Krystal's?" he asked, clearly trying to understand what was going on. 

Rebecca shrugged, as if acknowledging the weirdness of this situation and offered us both a winning smile. "I hope we will be very good friends, yes..." she hesitated and then took a deep breath, her whole countenance that of someone who was gathering their courage to jump off of a cliff. 

The silence stretched on and I finally couldn't take it anymore. "And...?" I asked, my voice gentle. She seemed like a nice person who clearly had something important to say. I wanted to help her with whatever her problem was. Maybe she really needed my help. At the very least, my burning curiosity would be satisfied. 

I exchanged a look with JB, and had a second to think how adorable he was with that confused baby look on his face, when Rebecca cleared her throat and swallowed hard, her fists clenched at her side. 

"Krystal...I'm your mother" she said in a shaky, quiet voice as she made eye contact with me. 

_Boom._


	23. Rebecca and Rachel

My heart skipped a beat as I registered the words that this woman, who said her name was Rebecca, had just spoken. I couldn't process them. She couldn't really think she was my mother. My mom was dead. She had to be mistaken, or maybe I'd misheard her? I looked to JB, seeing the same shock and confusion on his face that I was feeling. 

"Um...what?" I asked, unable to be more articulate than that. 

She gave me an apologetic look and laughed in a self deprecating way. "I'm sorry for springing such important news on you like this" she said, her voice warm and sincere as she gingerly took my hand. I let her as I processed what she had just said. I hadn't misheard her...so that meant that she had the wrong person. Poor lady. I couldn't imagine having lost someone only to think I'd found them and then find out they weren't who I thought they were. 

"I'm so sorry, but I think you have me mistaken for someone else" I said, trying to be gentle, gently squeezing her hand before disengaging from it. "My mom died when I was 14" I added, when she didn't react. I gave her a questioning look when she only smiled and shook her head, her gaze wandering over me in a loving way. 

"You've grown up to be such a beauty!" she exclaimed, reaching out like she wanted to stroke my hair, but thinking better of it, her arm dropping ineffectually back to her side as her gaze ran to JB, and then back to me. 

"Look, there's clearly some kind of misunderstanding here" I said, choosing not to respond to her last comment. What was I going to say to that? _Thank you? Merry Christmas?_

"We...have some things to discuss" she said softly, giving me a soft look, her eyes widening a little as she held out her hands to stop me as I tried to speak. "Please! Just hear me out" she pleaded, honestly looking like she may cry if I didn't do this for her. I chewed my lower lip, not knowing what to do. I didn't want her to feel bad, but I also didn't want to make her think there was any chance that she was right. 

"Rebecca, I don't want to hurt your feelings" I said, trying to convey my sorrow for her in my voice as well as my expression. "You need to except that I'm not your daughter. I can't be...my mom is dead...I don't know who you are" I said, glancing to JB, noting the way he was looking between this woman and myself in a confused and incredulous way. 

"Your hair gets frizzy when you over-work it...it's wavy when you keep it short, but when it gets longer, the weight pulls the curl out" she said, her eyes far away, as if she were revisiting a fond memory. "You have your father's eyes, too" she noted, smiling into my eyes. "You actually look a lot like I did, when I was your age" she said, fondly grinning as she looked me over. 

"What?" I said, looking at her like she was crazy. How could she know all of that stuff about my hair? It was freaky, and I didn't know what to do with that info, either. I looked to JB, hoping he knew what to make of this, and realizing all at once that he had been really quiet through this exchange. My brows furrowed when he gently squeezed my shoulders, a confused look on his face. 

"Love...you really do look a whole lot alike..." he said, his voice gentle and hesitant. 

"So we look alike, so what?" I asked, starting to feel anxious. This woman couldn't be my mother. She just...couldn't be...could she? How was that even possible? My mind raced with a million questions as I stared down at my feet, letting Jaebum pull me into his chest, his strong arms supporting and comforting me in my confusion and anxiety. 

"Maybe...we should hear her out, ok?" Jaebum asked, kissing my hair as I pulled away, darting uncertain looks at the woman standing on our doorstep. 

I gave her another hard look. We really did look alike. Same hair, our faces were kind of the same shape...shit. I had to be dreaming. This was some serious sci-fi shit, and I found myself wishing to god that I'd just not answered the door. I shook my head and swallowed hard, absorbing the kind and understanding smile the lady was giving me. 

"Ok. Fine" I said, sighing and stepping inside, leading this strange, obviously confused and mistaken lady into the living room. 

"Thank you!" she breathed out, her look of honest happiness making me feel like it was probably worth it to hear her out. I didn't want to upset her. She seemed sweet, and was probably a super kind person. 

I motioned to her to sit down and I took a seat next to JB on the couch, pleased when he took my hand, being his usual perfect self. I needed his support here, and he knew it, giving it without needing to be asked. I loved him so much, and I was so grateful for his strength right now. 

"I don't know how to say this" she said softly, honestly looking like she was fretting about upsetting me. Again, sweet lady. Confused, and maybe a little crazy, but sweet. 

"Just say what you need to" I said softly, honestly just wanting to hear her story at this point, so we could find the misunderstanding. Maybe JB and I could help her find the person she was actually looking for? That would be a nice way to turn this weird-ass situation around. I looked to her, seeing her hesitation. "I'll hear you out, I promise" I reassured her, feeling the warmth in her eyes at my words, and smiling over to JB, who was gently caressing the palm of my hand with his thumb. 

"Rachel wasn't your mother" she started, holding up a hand when I started to speak, clearly trying to remind me of my promise. I settled back into JB's arms and decided to just let her continue. Rachel hadn't been a good mom...but she'd been all I had. It hurt to hear this woman try to tell me this, and I'd jumped impulsively into trying to defend the relationship. I needed to calm down, and promised myself that I would, as Rebecca started speaking again. 

"Let me back up a bit" she said, smiling between JB and I and leaning forward on the edge of her seat. "I was 18 when I was matched together with your father" she said, smiling and nodding at the look of surprise on my face. "Yes, I am a Reciprocal also" she said, grinning at the fond thoughts of...her husband, I guess...?

"We were completely in love, just like the two of you so obviously are" she said, smiling fondly between JB and I. "Not wanting to waste time, we quickly got married, and within about 3 months of knowing each other, I was pregnant with our first child...you" she said, her eyes pleading with me for belief and understanding. 

She grinned. "You were a cute little thing, too" she laughed softly. "Such a rambunctious and curious baby, always interested in what was going on around you...I couldn't have loved you more. Your father was just as smitten as I was" she said, sighing in happiness before her expression clouded as she moved on with her story.

"Your father was a very attractive man. Everywhere we went, he got admiring looks from woman. I tried not to let it bother me" she said, shaking her head. "One girl, in particular, was completely smitten with him...even after we got married and it was obvious that we were Reciprocals, case closed...she couldn't let him go" she said, shaking her head, a mix of pitty and horror on her face as she relived the memories, her voice getting a little shaky as her eyes filled with tears. 

She gave me a soulful look as she remembered, swallowing hard as she continued. "The girl was heartbroken and...she had problems. Mental problems...she couldn't let your father go...but she also couldn't have him. Her solution changed the whole course of our lives" she said, the tears falling as her voice shook. "She...took your from us..." she nearly sobbed out, holding up a hand when I instinctively moved to comfort her. She gave me a sad look, directly in my eyes. 

"Her name was Rachel, darling" she said, her words falling on my ears like a thunder clap. "She took you from us when you were just a baby...she was never your mother" she finished, looking at me with pity and heartfelt compassion. 

"I...don't know what to say" I breathed out, my mind racing, my thoughts a tangled snarl in my head. She couldn't be right...could she? I bit my lip and thought back on my time with my mom. She'd had all sorts of mental problems...and she'd been strangely down on Reciprocals, leading me to believe that to be the worst possible thing that could ever happen to me. Was that because she'd loved my father, and his being a Reciprocal took him from her? Could it be that she hated Reciprocals for that, and she took me...the only piece of him that she could get...

"Krystal...?" JB murmured, kissing my hair, shaking me gently, trying to get my attention and pull me out of my thoughts. 

I took a deep breath and really looked at Rebecca. We really did have similar features. I hoped I was still this attractive at her age...

"How can this be?" I asked, looking between JB and Rebecca. "How...?" I stumbled on my words, swallowing hard to regain my composure. "And if this is true, where is my supposed father?" I asked, trying to catch on anything that could make this story that shattered my whole previous identity untrue. 

Rebecca smiled, her eyes twinkling at the mention of her Reciprocal. "We didn't want to overwhelm you anymore than was necessary, dear...we knew that just hearing this from me would be quite enough for you to handle" she said, sighing sadly. Her eyes twinkled a little as she looked between JB and I. "I'm so happy that you have someone...a Reciprocal to love and support your through this" she said, honestly looking pleased and grateful, her eyes shining as she looked into mine. 

"I just...I can't process this, right now" I said, my voice a die-away whisper as I looked down, studying my hands in my lap. 

"Of course, honey" she comforted me, standing and smiling between JB and I again. "It's a lot to take in...I understand how you feel" she said, turning to walk back towards to door. 

I just watched her leave, honestly too confused about how I was feeling to say a word. Part of me wanted her to leave and go back where she came from. Then I could forget this entire scary, tragic story, and go back to my life....but the other part wanted to know this woman. The other part believed her and jumped joyfully at the chance to have a real family with a father and mother...maybe even siblings? Was it possible that I might have brothers and sisters? Was it possible that I hadn't lost my mother?....that she was standing right here, in my living room...walking away?

"Rebecca!" I called to her, my heart in my throat, and then immediately closing as my overwrought emotions refused to let me speak any more. 

She smiled and turned back, coming to kneel down next to me, to be on eye level. She took a card out of her purse and placed it gently in my hand, finally reaching out and tenderly running her palm over my hair. She looked like she'd been wanting to do that the entire time, sighing out in a pleased way as she gave me a loving look and stood again. 

"My number is on that card, my dear" she said, my eyes finding the number on the business card as she spoke. "I'll be in town for another week or so...I hope you'll contact me after you've had some time to think about everything" she said softly, smiling gently and letting herself out of the front door, closing it with a click that went off in my mind like a gunshot.

________________________________________________________________________________

JB and I had spent the rest of the night talking about what had gone down with Rebecca. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that she had almost certainly been telling the truth. Rachel had been mentally ill. That was why she'd kidnapped me and made me fear becoming a Reciprocal. That was why we moved so much, too. She had probably been constantly paranoid that we would be found and she would lose the only part of my father that she had left...how sad. 

I was also angry, though. I was surprised at the amount of anger I held for Rachel. I'd resented her for the way she'd raised me and how she'd died, before...but now I couldn't help but hate her for what she'd done. I could have had a normal childhood with parents who took care of me. I didn't need to be damaged and angry for the majority of my life before I'd met JB. Her actions had not only robbed me of a real family, but also of the years that I could have had with my Reciprocal if I'd been prepared and known to go to the Hub when I was 18...I didn't want to hate her. Maybe someday I would find the compassion within myself to be more understanding...to find a way to blame her mental illness and realize that her actions hadn't been guided by a sane mind...but that day was not today. It probably wouldn't be tomorrow or the next day, either, if I was being honest. 

I learned that night that sometimes couples make love to comfort each other, too. JB had been really hesitant, trying to be careful with me, clearly wanting me to have space after all that had happened. He hadn't understood how much I needed him until I'd told him that I needed his love. I'd need him to give me ecstasy in his arms. I'd need him to help me heal with his body and his loving words. As usual, he hadn't disappointed me. 

My eyes fluttered open, and he wasn't in bed with me, anymore. I could hear his voice, raised in anger from the living room...what was going on?

"The cameras didn't catch it? How is that even possible?!" he snarled into the phone, standing in the middle of the living room in just boxer shorts, the dim light from the one living room lamp that he'd lit, casting his perfect body in soft light. God, he was so sexy...but I didn't have time to be too much of a hoe, right now. I was too curious about what could be going on to make him so angry in the middle of the night like this. 

I walked up and put a gentle hand on his bicep, giving him a questioning look when he looked over at me, gently wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me into his chest while he listened to the person on the other end of the phone. I snuggled into him, enjoying his warmth, realizing that I was cold in just my sleep shirt, while he finished his conversation. He was hot when he was angry...wow. I shook myself. I needed to focus. 

"Well, shit..." he sighed out after ending the call, kissing my forehead as I gave him a worried look. 

"What's going on, Jaebum?" I asked, looking up into his pretty eyes. 

"I'm not really sure, actually" he said, laughing humorlessly. "That call was from the security at my building. Somebody broke into the building and threw a brick through the frosted glass window of my office" he said, looking pissed off all over again. 

"Do you think it could have been Kia?" I asked, feeling a chill run down my spine at the thought. 

"I don't know...Kia was a lot of things...but this feels like going too far, even for her" he said, the skepticism in his voice reminding me that he'd known Kia much longer and much better than I had. 

"Who, then?" I asked. "This seems obviously personal...unless there was some other vandalism you didn't mention?" I asked, feeling stupid for hoping that the intruder had stolen things or vandalized the place or something. My hopes were dashed with a single look up into his handsome face. 

"No...just my office window" he said, sighing heavily. 

"Well, fuck" I said to myself, startled when he laughed softly and pulled my chin up, cradling my face in his palm as he kissed me deeply. 

"You're so cute" he praised me, making me laugh softly as he unexpectedly swept me up into his arms. "I'll know more about this tomorrow, love...lets go back to bed" he said, his heated gaze wandering all over my legs and the rest of me as he held me in his arms. 

He carried me back into the bedroom and kissed me as he pulled my panties down my legs. I shouldn't have been surprised. He was a sexual machine...I loved feeling so sexy...he always wanted me. It was an amazing feeling. 

He turned and pulled me onto the bed with him, sitting against the headboard and kissing me deeply as he pulled me to straddle him as I settled down in his lap. I whimpered into the kiss, his tongue exploring my mouth as his palms found my breasts, kneading and messaging my flesh deliciously. He smiled at me as he broke the kiss, pulling my nightshirt over my head and discarding it, his gaze feasting on my bare breast, illuminated in the moonlight shining through the window blinds. 

"God...I'm such a lucky man" he said softly, kissing me and gently teasing my nipples, rolling them between his fingers as he gently bucked his hips up into me, his hard cock getting wet with my juices as I sat in his lap, bare and wet for him. I moaned softly as he nibbled my lower lip, one hand dropping down to gently rub circles into my clit, his grunts of pleasure making me even wetter as he touched me and kissed me. 

He broke the kiss and kissed along my jaw line, running the hand that wasn't between my legs up into my hair, tugging slightly to give him access to my throat. I moaned his name and gasped as he gently nipped at the skin of my throat, sucking and kissing at the skin, leaving dark marks there, tangible evidence that I was his. I loved it. 

"Is my baby ready to be fucked?" he murmured against my skin, gently slapping my ass and chuckling at the little breathy gasp of pleasure he earned from me with his unexpected gesture. 

"Yes, Jaebum...I want to ride your big cock, baby" I whispered up at the ceiling, loving the way he was dominating me, teasing me as he fucked his cock against my folds, but not penetrating me as he held my hair, making me bare my throat for him as he had his way with my skin and the rest of my body. 

"Mmm...I love it when you're needy" he whispered, running his hands down to grip my ass, stabilizing me as he lifted me slightly, forcing me down on his cock slowly while he kissed me. He smiled into the kiss, greedily swallowing my moan of pleasure as he stretched my dripping wet pussy around his shaft. "That's right, love...tell me how good it feels...my baby loves my cock in her pussy, doesn't she?" he growled out, slapping my ass for emphasis as I moaned while he gripped my ass, fucking up into me hard and deep while he kissed my lips and neck. 

"It feels so good, Jaebum..." I moaned out, crying out in pleasure as he growled, kissing and sucking on my neck as he gripped my hips, rocking me into him as he fucked me hard and fast, bouncing me in his lap and thrusting up into me deeply. 

"Fuck, yes, love...oh, give me this little pussy...I need you so fucking badly" he groaned, nuzzling and kissing my shoulder as he pounded his big cock up into me deep and hard, his thrusting bouncing me faster and faster in his lap. 

I arched my back and squealed when he unexpectedly leaned down, pushing me to lean back while he fucked me so he could latch onto my nipples, sucking and biting on them as he bounced me on his cock. I lost it. I screamed out my pleasure as I came, seeing white and tensing, clinging to him and enjoying his growls of pleasure and praise as he fucked me through my orgasm. 

"Oh, baby...god, I love making your sexy body orgasm..." he growled, shaking and groaning as he tensed, thrusting deep inside of me as he hit his high, kissing me hard and groaning out his pleasure as he pumped me full of his cum. 

"Mm...yes, baby...I love it when you fill me up, Jaebum" I murmured, breathless as I came down from my high, holding him and running my fingers through his hair as he got off inside of me. 

He chuckled and smiled blissfully into my face, cradling my head in his hands as he kissed me. I smiled into the kiss as he gently pulled out, cradling me in his arms as we sat together in bed. "I'll never get tired of this" he said softly, nuzzling my hair as he laid down with me, spooning me from behind, his strong arms making me feel safe and secure as I drifted in the after-glow of the amazing sex we'd just had. 

"You better not" I teased, enjoying his amused chuckle as he held me a little tighter. 

"G'night, love" he said softly, absently kissing my hair as he drifted off into a peaceful and satisfied sleep. 

Whatever the future held, at least I had the certainty of my Reciprocal. I smiled as I drifted off, too. 


	24. Mom

I tried to control my nerves as I walked into the little cafe just down the block from the condo. It was cute and modern and JB had taken me here a few times. The coffee was good, and I figured it would be a good place to meet with my- Rebecca. It had taken a couple of days, but I believed her. She was my mom. I had a family! My heart leapt with joy at the knowledge, but it was all still so new. It was awkward, and I was nervous because I didn't know how to interact with this new part of my life. 

What if they didn't like me? What if Rebecca really got to know me and decided that she would rather not include me in her family? What if I was too damaged to fit in?

I took a deep breath and pushed those destructive questions out of my mind as I found a table, looking around and realizing that I was early and Rebecca wasn't here yet. I ordered a coffee and smiled down at a loving and supportive text from JB. He'd offered to take off work to be with me today, but I'd declined. I needed to really try to get to know Rebecca, and I just felt like this was something that I needed to do on my own. Besides, we had house viewings this evening after he got off of work, and I wanted him to be fresh for that. 

I loved JB, but when he got tired, he also got lazy. He would be inclined to just go along with whatever I wanted no matter what, because he loved me and wanted me to be happy. When he was tired, though, he was even worse. He had no opinions of his own and just wanted me to choose everything so he could get me home, fuck me, and go to sleep. I really wanted to feel like we'd made decisions together, and that he really wanted the house we chose, too. 

"Krystal, It's so good to see you again" Rebecca said, smiling down at me as her words brought me out of my thoughts, and my head snapped up. I smiled and returned her greeting, motioning to the seat across from me that she gladly took. 

"How've you been?" I asked, trying for small talk. I was _not _good at small talk. Ugh. 

"Just concluding my business here, and then heading back home" she said, shrugging like it was no big deal. 

"Where's home?" I asked, curious where she lived. I also wondered what she did for a living. She looked like she was pretty well off, and her clothes were high-end and fashionable. I could tell that she took care of herself, and she seemed educated. 

"I live in Los Angeles, California" she said with a smile, seeming pleased that I was interested in her life. "Where did you grow up?" she asked, sadness tinging her pretty eyes as she looked at me. I smiled as she shook it off, clearly not wanting to be sad on this mostly happy occasion. It made me kind of warm inside when she looked at me like that. It was nice to feel...loved? I guess?

"My mo-Rachel..." I swallowed hard, getting around the fact all over again that Rachel hadn't been my mother. "We moved around a lot" I said, waving the topic away. My childhood hadn't been awesome, but I didn't want to talk about it with Rebecca. I didn't want to dwell on it and make her even sadder about my kidnapping than she clearly already was. Not now, anyway, when we were virtual strangers and still trying to get to know each other. 

"So what do you do for a living?" I asked, hoping to change the subject. I was relieved when she smiled into my eyes, clearly knowing what I was doing, and totally fine with it. 

"Your father and I own a mid-sized real estate company based in LA. I came here to meet you, but there was also a conference and a couple of meetings that I hope will help us expand across the US" she said, looking hopeful. I hoped she was successful, too. She seemed like she worked hard and deserved the success. 

"Tell me about him?" I asked, feeling almost shy. I was curious about the man who was my father, and I wanted to know all about him. I wanted to know all about my mom. I wanted to know if they had kids and if I could meet them. I also didn't want to pepper her with questions and come off like some kind of weirdo, either. 

Rebecca's eyes twinkled, pleased that I was asking questions. She clearly enjoyed talking about her Reciprocal, and I could totally understand that. I loved telling people about JB. He was the center of my world. "You're father, Greg, is a wonderful human" she sighed out softly, a fond smile on her face. "He's kind and thoughtful, loving and funny...he's excited to meet you, too" she said, smiling happily over at me. 

"I'm excited to meet him" I said, smiling bigger as I realized that I wasn't nearly as nervous as I had been. "Where are you guys from? Tell me how you met" I invited, leaning forward with interest as I sipped my coffee. 

"I was actually born in Washington, but I moved to California for college. I went to the Hub when I turned 18, but my Reciprocal wasn't yet of age, so I focused on getting my business degree while I waited" she said, grinning down at the table ruefully.

"Ah...a cougar, hm?" I teased, giggling when she laughed at me and playfully swatted the air between us. 

"He's only 2 years younger than I am!" she defended, her laughter in my ears making me happy. Dejavu again. It seemed to invoke some distant, only partially remembered, pleasant memory. "Anyway," she started again, grinning warmly over at me, "when your father came of age, he came to be with me in California, since I was in school and it would have been hard for me to transfer" she said. "He enrolled in the same place and got a degree that would compliment mine" she added. "We already had a plan for the business we are building today...but at that point it was more of a pipe-dream. Nobody was as surprised as we were when we were actually successful!" she scoffed, making me giggle. 

"Do you guys have any children?" I asked, trying to contain my excitement over the possibility of brothers and sisters. 

"You mean any _other_ children?" she corrected, a teasing look in her eye.

"Yeah..." I sighed out happily, feeling soft inside. I hadn't realized how much I'd needed to feel included. JB was wonderful, but he couldn't replace the feeling of family. Rebecca reached over and took my hand, squeezing it gently. 

"You have two brothers and a sister who are chomping at the bit to meet you" Rebecca said, taking out her wallet. "I have pictures, if you want?" she offered, taking her phone out of the zipper compartment and finding the pictures she wanted to show me. She moved her chair around the table so we could look together and handed me her phone. 

"That's Mathew" she said, pointing to the picture of the tall, good-looking guy standing with her in the picture. "He's in his second year at Duke on a baseball scholarship" she added proudly. I raised my brows in admiration and she smiled. "If you swipe left," she said, "that beauty is Sarah" she pointed out, the pride in her voice obvious as we both looked down at the beautiful girl in the picture. 

"Wow...she could be a model" I admired. 

"She actually is" Rebecca said, smiling across the table at me. "She graduated high school last year and was immediately snapped up full time by the agency that had been shooting her casually before she was 18" she said, sighing in a pleased way. "The two of you look quite a lot alike" she added, making me blush. I knew I was pretty, and JB loved the way I looked, but I wasn't model material, DNA or no. I smiled without saying anything and swiped left again, my eyes falling on another handsome, dark haired boy.

"Joseph" Rebecca said. "He's the baby" she added, making me laugh. "He's just finishing up his junior year of high school". 

"Wow" I breathed out, swiping back through the pictures of...my family. These people were my brothers and sisters... "Do you have a picture of Greg?" I asked, wanting to call him dad, but feeling weird about it, exactly the same way I felt weird when I wanted to call Rebecca mom. I just wasn't there yet. 

"It'll come naturally soon, I hope" Rebecca said, smiling in a knowing way at the surprised look on my face. I was impressed that she could read me like that, but then I thought that it was probably obvious by the way I spoke that I'd been about to call him something else, and then changed my mind. 

"This is your dad, sweetie" she said proudly, taking her phone and swiping to a picture of a handsome, silver fox, before giving me the phone back to look at. Wow...I really did have his eyes...holy shit. He was really handsome, too. He looked like he was everything I'd ever wanted in a father, strong, and kind...I was sad all over again that I'd missed so many years with him...with this entire family. I was sure they had their problems, but they were mine...I jumped a little with Rebecca put a gentle hand on my shoulder. 

"I can't tell you how pleased I am that we found you again" she said softly. 

"How _did_ you find me?" I asked, giving her a curious look.

"I had an inquiry at the Hub. I knew that you had better odds of being a Reciprocal than most people, but it was still a shot in the dark...all I could do was hope" she said softly, her gaze admiring me and drinking me in. 

"So...you've known who I was and where to find me all of this time?" I asked, confused. "Why did you wait? I've been registered at the Hub for months" I said. 

"It's not that I wasn't excited to meet you, dear...I just knew what it was like when I first got together with my Reciprocal..." she said, blushing a little and smiling down at the table top as she thought about those happy memories. She laughed softly and shook her head before looking back up at me and gently, tentatively stroking my head in a motherly way. "We just didn't want to overwhelm you, or take away from that special time for you. Meeting your Reciprocal is, as I'm sure you know, a wonderful and exciting time in your life" she explained, laughing when I nodded, thinking about it, probably looking exactly the way she had just looked while thinking about Greg. 

We spent the next few hours drinking too much coffee and catching up on life in general. I told her that I was in law school and excitedly explained about the planned house hunting trips that started today after JB got home from work. She seemed to relish every detail that I gave her about myself, and I honestly was eating up the attention. It felt so nice to be wanted, and the more we talked the closer I felt to her. She was my mom. I had a mom again...a real one, this time. It was an amazing feeling. 

As things wound down, she smiled over at me and took my hand. "I have an idea" she said, her eyes alight with excitement. "What would you say if I told you that I could have the whole clan up here in a month to meet you and Jaebum?" she asked, still a little hesitant, making it clear that I could say no if I wasn't ready for that. She didn't need to worry about that, though. I was feeling a crazy amount of happiness and excitement about this. I had a family! I couldn't wait to meet them all. I had needed this more than I'd been willing to admit. It was hard to be alone in the world. 

"The sooner the better" I said, smiling big at the way she laughed, a joyful light springing into her eyes. 

"I can't tell you how happy I am. You're...just everything I ever imagined you might be. I'm so proud" she said softly, tears in her eyes as we stood, neither of us wanting to say goodbye. I had to head home to meet JB, though...I couldn't wait to tell him about this. He was going to be so relived and happy for me. I couldn't wait to introduce him to this new family of mine, either. How crazy was this? I couldn't stop smiling. 

"I'm happy, too...mom" I said, laughing softly when she pulled me into a tight hug, the feeling of warmth and love that I got as I hugged her back kind of knocking me over. I...this was perfect. 

"Oh, honey!" she said softly, stepping away and petting my hair again. "I don't want to leave!" she said softly, laughing as I nodded vigorously. 

"Text me or call or whatever when you know when you'll be back, ok?" I said, disengaging and holding her hands as she held mine. 

"Ok, honey. I'll see you soon" she said, squeezing my hands and seeming to have to tare herself away from me as she backed up, gave me one last loving look and a wave, and then walked out the door, leaving me alone in the cafe. 

I was amazed at the palpable lack of warmth in here without my new mom's presence. This was crazy. I was insanely happy right now, and I couldn't wait to get home to JB.

________________________________________________________________________________

The house viewing went well. The place was amazing, and I loved how excited JB seemed to be for me when I told him about the meeting with my mom. He was adorable and sweet and seemed to be really interested in meeting the rest of my new family in a month or so when they came back. This had been a really good day, and I sighed happily as JB lead me into the elevators, a hand on the small of my back.

He pulled me in for a kiss when the doors snicked shut, making me tingle as his lips devoured mine and his hands ran gently up and down my back. He grinned into the kiss and slowly ran his hands down further, gripping my ass, an appreciative sound rumbling out of his chest as I nipped playfully at his lower lip. "Such a nice little ass" he whispered against my lips, his eyes doing that sexy, dreamy thing that I loved as I looked up into them. 

"I missed you all day, baby" I murmured, biting my lip as I looked up at him, wanting him to know just how much I wanted him, right now. 

"Did you, baby?" he teased, pressing me back into the wall of the elevator and nuzzling my neck as he continued to squeeze and message my ass, grinding his obvious hard-on into my tummy. 

"Mm...yes, Jaebum...I missed you so much, baby" I purred out, loving the contact. We pulled apart a little when the elevator dinged for our floor and the doors opened. 

"I'm going to fuck you so hard" JB growled in my ear, pulling me back into his chest, wrapping his strong arms around me, locking my body against his and walking me toward the door to our condo. I was thankful that this building only had one luxury condo per floor, right now. I didn't know what I would do if someone saw us like this. It was obvious what was going on. 

My eyes fell on a box on the floor outside of our door, and I almost disregarded it, but my eyes caught my name on the package and I became curious. It didn't have any postage or a return address on it. I tried to pull away from JB but he only growled and held me tighter, kissing and sucking on my neck as he reached around with his free arm, unlocking the door and pushing me through it ahead of him. 

"Jaebum, that package-" I started, but he closed the door and pulled me tight into him again, kissing me hungrily. 

"I'll get it for you later" he murmured into my skin, pressing my back to the door and kissing me hard as he reached down, unbuttoning my jeans and working them down over my hips. "I want you" he rumbled, as if it weren't obvious, his breath catching as I smiled and reached down, rubbing his hard cock through his pants. 

"JB!" I gasped out, shaking and clinging to him as he pressed me harder back into the door, sliding his hand down into my panties and petting my core as he abused my neck with his lips and teeth. 

"Oh, baby...so wet for me...I love that" he murmured, pulling away to grin down at me in a sexy way before taking my lips again. "Come here, love...let me take care of you" he invited, his voice husky with arousal as he kissed me, picking me up off of my feet and carrying me back into our bedroom. 

He laid me down on the bed and smiled down at me as he pulled his shirt over his head, coming back down to kiss me, his bare chest pressed into me, making me feel like I was entirely over dressed. "I love you" I whispered, smiling up at him as he pulled away, giving me soft little kisses as he unbuttoned my shirt and opened it, revealing more of my body for him. 

"I love you, too, baby...God...you're so fucking beautiful" he growled out, kissing me hard again as his hands came up and he pulled my breasts out of my bra, dipping his head down to suck on and kiss my soft flesh as he wiggled out of his pants. 

"Oh, JB...." I moaned out, arching my back, loving the way he wound his arms around me, holding my body tight to his as his tongue and teeth toyed with my sensitive nipples. 

"Such a sensitive, responsive little mate for me..." he praised me, his voice deep and sensual as he grinned down at me, one hand gripping and messaging my breast while his other hand went down, rubbing my clit in circles through my soaking wet panties.

I moaned and squirmed under this treatment, overwhelmed with pleasure, but needing more from him, my needy little whimpers as I looked up at him seeming to turn him on even more. He bit his lip and moved off of me, pulling my jeans down my legs and off and spreading my thighs, moving my panties to the side as he pushed two of his fingers deep inside of me, fucking me slowly and curling them inside. 

I gasped and bucked my hips, pulling him down to kiss me as he fucked me on his fingers, clinging to him as he found my g-spot and grinned into the kiss, enjoying how I squealed and squirmed as he stimulated the sensitive spot inside of me. "That's the spot, right, love?" he teased, nuzzling and kissing the skin below my ear. "I want you to cum for me..." he rumbled. "Then I'm going to sink my cock into this pretty little pussy...it's going to be so good, baby..." he purred, fucking me harder on his fingers, making me moan louder as he pinned me to the bed and pleasure me. "I can't wait to stretch you out and listen to you moan my name while I get you off...I can't wait to fuck you hard and fill you up, baby...do you want that, too, love?" he murmured, pulling away and grinning down into my face, the look in his eyes inviting and completely sexy. 

"Yes, Jaebum...Oh, god..." I moaned, out, arching my back as he drove me closer to the edge with his fingers inside of me. 

"Mm...my baby loves taking my cock...loves it when I cum deep inside of her..." he murmured, pleased with that, clearly loving me and what we were doing as much as I was. 

"Yes! JB! Yes!" I moaned out, gripping his muscular back and gasping for air as I came hard around his fingers, loving his growl of praise and triumph as he fucked me hard on his fingers, pistoning them in and out of me fast and deep while I came. 

"Fuck, yes, Krystal! Give me that orgasm, baby! God, that's so fucking sexy!" he praised me, rubbing circles into my clit with his thumb as he fucked me through my high. 

"Jaebum..." I whimpered, relaxing back into the bed, exhausted, but still needy as he pulled his fingers out, kissing me deeply as he pressed the tip of his cock into me. 

"You ready, love?" he asked, chuckling when I eagerly wrapped my legs around his waist, encouraging him to sink into me. 

"Fill me up, Jaebum" I invited, smiling up at him as he pushed into me, holding me close into his body as I moaned for him while he began thrusting in and out of me, pleasing me with his body and fucking me into the bed. 

"Jesus, love...always like a fucking virgin for me..." he whispered, gripping my breasts as he looked down at me, laying on the bed under him, my whole body bouncing as he fucked me hard and deep. 

"JB....harder, baby...I need it" I whined out, arching my back as he attacked my neck, growling like an animal as he fucked me harder and faster in response to my neediness. 

"Is this it?" he demanded in my ear, circling his his hips and groaning in pleasure when I clenched up around his cock, squealing and moaning as he rode me hard, his athletic love making bringing me to my edge again. 

"Yes! Oh, god...you're so amazing..." I praised him, gasping and clinging to him as he chuckled in my ear, nipping at my earlobe as he reached down, gripping my ass to stabilize my pelvis as he rammed his cock into me hard and fast now, determined to make me scream for him. 

"Like this, love?!" he demanded. "Huh?!" he growled. "You wanted my cock like this?!" he asked, pinning my pelvis to the bed as he fucking ruined me with his big cock, stretching me and making me see stars as I tipped over the edge, digging my nails into his back and screaming his name over and over as I came hard around his cock. 

"Yes! Goddamn!! Take it, baby!" Jaebum gasped out, fucking me hard through my orgasm and crushing me into his chest as he came deep inside of me, his cock throbbing and twitching as my walls spasmed and tightened around his cock while I came around him. 

We both gradually slowed, coming down together, his hungry kisses turning soft and sweet as he held me in his arms, not pulling out, just connecting with me as we enjoyed the after-glow. He smiled down at me and gently smoothed my hair away from my face, laying more soft, sensual kisses against my lips. "I love you so much" he said, his voice and gaze warm and adoring as he pulled out of me and turned me, spooning me into his big body.

"I'm going to have trouble walking for a while" I giggled out, loving the musical sound of his chuckle in my ear as he kissed and nuzzled me as he held me in his arms. 

"I wonder what that package was" he said, his mind clearly wandering to the box that was still outside our door with my name on it. 

"It was addressed to me, but there was no postage or anything" I said, feeling curious about it all over again. "Let me go get it and we can take a look" I said, giggling when he shook his head no and held me tighter. 

"I'm not that curious" he chuckled, making me laugh and squirm as he tickled my sides. 

"JB! I'm going to pee!" I giggled out, the dire threat making him release me as I bounced up out of his arms, throwing his shirt over my head to go and get the box. I blew him a kiss as I walked back into the room with it, flopping down on the bed beside him as I opened it. 

I furrowed my brows as I looked at the simple hand written note that sat in the bottom of the box. All of the little hairs on the back of my neck stood up, and my breath caught as I read the writing:

_ **Getting the hint yet? Don't make me clarify further.   
** _

What the hell? I looked over my shoulder at JB, who looked pissed off and protective as he took the box out of my hands, getting on his phone and dialing the police. "We should report this. Maybe they can get finger prints or something?" he asked, his brow furrowing as he was forced to leave a message with the station. 

"What does this even mean?" I asked, feeling a little shaky, but probably not as threatened as the person who sent the box had meant for me to be. What the hell were they even talking about? My eyes widened as things clicked together. My car, and then the brick through JB's window. 

_Kia_. 


	25. LV09

A whole lot had happened in the month since getting that nasty boxed note. The police had told us that there wasn't anything they could do, because we couldn't prove who the author was. I now had my doubts as to wether it was even Kia doing it. Both JB and Mark seemed to think that she wouldn't do something like that - she was a bitch, not crazy. Whatever the case may be, there hadn't been any more weirdness or vandalism, so that was a plus. 

JB and I had also located the house that we wanted to live in. It was beautiful with high ceilings and plenty of room for the family we both hoped to build in it. The neighborhood was stellar, too. Low crime rates and close to schools and parks. I couldn't have been more happy with it, imagining raising our family in it, putting the kids to bed and soaking in the giant tub in the master bathroom with JB at night..._yum_. Sounded like a pretty amazing life to me. We couldn't move in until the end of the month, but whatever. 

My mom and I were also in regular contact, and I'd met my dad and siblings via video call a few days ago. It was amazing to see them and get to know them. I was now regularly getting texts and talking to all of them as we all eagerly anticipated our little get together to meet in person next month. We'd had to push the date back because my sister was under contract in Singapore and couldn't get back to the states before that. I couldn't describe the feeling of rightness in my heart when I thought about my new family. Everything seemed to be ticking along like clockwork. Life was good. 

At least, that's how I was feeling, standing in the sunny condo and sipping my coffee this morning. I furrowed my brows when JB came in from the other room, where he'd been on a phone call from work. I set my coffee down and went to him, giving him a concerned look. 

"You ok, hun?" I asked, giving him a soft look. 

He swallowed hard. "Not really..." he trailed off, sighing heavily and running his hand through his hair as he looked off to the side, shaking his head. 

"What's wrong? Can I help?" I asked, cradling his handsome face in my palms and making him look down at me. 

He gave me a watery smile and shook his head, leaning down to kiss me softly. "I love you" he said simply, looking sad and irritated. 

"What's going on?" I asked, a little more forceful this time, curious and worried about my darling. 

"I have to leave town again, love" he said quietly. 

"Ok...so I'll go with you this time. I don't have anything going on in class for the next couple of days" I said, smiling up at him, hoping my solution would work. 

My face fell when he shook his head, kissing me again. "There's a problem at corporate in Korea...I'll probably be gone at least a week...maybe even more like two weeks".

"Oh" I said, frowning, realizing that there was no way I could go with him, and that was why he was so upset. This would be the longest separation we'd ever had. I was going to miss him horribly. What if I found out I was pregnant while he was away? I'd really wanted him to be there when I found out, and now everything was all messed up. 

"Yeah...this sucks" he said softly, leaning down to kiss me again, resting his forehead against mine and holding me in his arms. 

"When do you have to go?" I asked, my voice small and sad. 

"Corporate booked me a flight that leaves in a couple of hours" he sighed out, clearly feeling as sad as I was. He pulled away and gave me a searching look, cradling my chin in his hand as he looked down at me. "Will you be alright?" he asked. "I can tell them to go to hell" he added, his words making me smile a little and shake my head. 

"No you can't, silly" I said, giving him a fond look and turning my face to kiss his hand before looking up into his eyes. "I'll be fine...I'll just miss you, that's all" I said, sighing in content when he pulled me into his chest and just held me, enjoying the closeness the same way I was. 

"I'll miss you, too, love" he said, his voice sweet and soothing in my ears. "If this takes longer than the two weeks, I'm coming home for a break. I can't go that long without seeing you" he said, setting his jaw and making me giggle up at him. "What?" he asked, cracking a smile as I looked up at him. 

"You're adorable when you go all hard and determined" I teased, laughing as he drug me up against him again and kissed me. 

"I can show you all about _hard_, love" he teased, the playful look in his eyes almost overshadowed by the lust there, as he looked down at me. 

"Cheesy" I admonished, laughing softly as he swept me up into his arms. 

"You like it" he asserted, kissing me deeply as he carried me back into our bedroom. 

He wasn't wrong. I _loved _it. 

________________________________________________________________________________

It had been a week since JB had been gone and I was going crazy. He and I were in constant contact via text and video call, but it wasn't the same. I missed hearing his laugh and sharing all of life's little details with him. I was horny, too...I was used to good sex on the regular now, and it was hard not have him around to help me out. I craved his touch. It was horrible to feel so needy and only be able to have phone sex or watch him touch himself over video chat. 

I sighed down at the floor of the condo, feeling lonely. The place just seemed so..._empty_, without his warmth to fill it. At least I had Mark...although Kelly was still being stupid. I couldn't believe she still wasn't returning my calls. I'd even gone as far as to ask Mark if he'd heard from her, and he told me that he hadn't tried to contact her since she'd blown him off. Apparently he hadn't seen here since a couple of nights after he'd walked her home from dinner with JB that first night we'd 'met'.

I'd been worried enough to actually even go by her place and knock on the door. Everything looked ok from the outside...I couldn't help but wonder what was going on. Maybe she'd found a hot new guy and just didn't have time to talk to me? I couldn't lie and say that it didn't piss me off a little bit. She was supposed to be my friend, and I needed companionship now that JB wasn't around. 

So I got through my days chatting with my new family, excitedly anticipating the day we would meet in person. We'd had to push our get together off another month because my sister was under contract in Singapore and wouldn't be able to get back to the states until then. It was ok, though. I enjoyed the seemingly constant texts from my new mom and dad, as well as getting to know my brothers and sister. 

There was also Bambam. I loved him so much. He was calling me a whole lot more often, since he knew that JB was away. He was sweet to be worried about me, and clearly wanted to keep me from being too lonely. Our shopping trip was coming up in a couple of weeks and he'd assured me that wild horses couldn't keep him away. It was adorable. 

I was headed into the bedroom to change for lunch with Mark when a shock of heat washed over me like a tidal wave. I fell to my knees in the middle of the living room floor, shaking, my muscles cramping as I cried out in pain. 

_The Longing._

Why now? We had only been out of contact for a_ week_! What the hell was happening?!

I lost my train of thought as a new wave of pain swept over me. I coughed, horrified as I tasted blood, tears running down my cheeks. This was worse than it had ever been. How was that even possible? Weren't the hot flashes supposed to get gradually worse as time went on? This was like I was picking up where I'd left off. 

I frantically reached for my phone, a few feet away, where I'd dropped it when I'd collapsed. I hit the button to dial JB and laid my face against the cold wood of the floor, seeking any type of relief I could as I gritted my teeth and cried out in pain as a new wave of heat swept over me. 

"Hey, beautiful" JB greeted me, his voice sweet and loving in my ears. 

"JB! Somethings wrong!" I cried out, desperate that he should know that I wasn't ok before I inevitably passed out. 

"Oh my god! Krystal?! What's wrong, baby?!" he asked, sounding instantly panicked by the sound of my weak and pained voice over the phone. 

"H-hot flashes, baby. You-you've got to come" I groaned out, gasping for air and gritting my teeth as I writhed in pain on the floor. 

"I'm coming. I don't care if I have to _swim _there" he growled, and I could hear the sound of his feet hitting the floor like he was running down a hallway or something. 

I cried out in pain as another wave hit me, and I started to see spots in my vision. "Baby...it hurts so bad..." I whimpered into the phone. I hated worrying him, but I couldn't help it. I needed his comfort. I couldn't handle this on my own. 

"Oh god, baby...I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I left you alone" JB said into the phone, his voice watery with tears as he spoke to me. When I didn't immediately respond, he called my name desperately into the phone, clearly panicked. 

"I'm...J-jaebum..." I whimpered, feeling everything start to loose focus and get foggy as the phone slipped out of my hand. The last thing I heard was his screaming my name on the other end of the call while my phone lay on the floor beside me. 

Everything went dark. ________________________________________________________________________________

The next thing I was aware of was the dim figure of Mark standing over me. 

"Oh, fuck" he whispered, getting down on his knees with me on the floor and pulling me up into his arms. "Krystal? Can you hear me?" he asked, his voice shaking. 

I swallowed dryly, my throat hurting. I wanted to respond, but it seemed to take all of my energy to open my eyes and look at him. I was so tired...everything hurt so badly. I felt like I was dying. Maybe I was? Tears filled my eyes at the thought. I hated the idea of leaving JB alone...couldn't stand the thought of never seeing him again. 

"Fuck" Mark muttered, fumbling around in his pocket, and coming out with a vial of LV09. "I-I'm not sure..." he muttered almost to himself, examining the vial of glossy, prismatic liquid that sat in the palm of his hand. 

I looked at the vial curiously, but didn't have enough energy to really care about it. I didn't want him to feel bad. I was sure that he'd come here to help...Jaebum had probably called him. The thing was, I didn't think there was anything he could do - not if JB wasn't going to make it in time...and I was becoming more and more certain that he wasn't. How sad...how_ tragic_. At least I'd known what his love was like, before the end. He'd made me happier in the few months we'd been together, than I'd ever been in my whole life...

I started to drift again, but Mark shook me, wrenching another bloody cough from me as he hurriedly sat me up, probably trying to keep me from choking, the movement wrenching an exhausted scream of pain from my parched lips. Mark looked at me, panic stricken, tears running unchecked from his eyes as he uncapped the vial of LV09. 

"Drink this" he said, looking desperate and uncertain. "I-I don't know if it'll help...it might work...it might stop the Longing..._shit!!._..._I don't know what to do here!!!_" he cried out, gritting his teeth as tears ran down his face. "I don't know what else to do" he almost whispered, his voice cracking with pain as he watched me suffer.

I tipped my head back and opened my mouth. It was the best I could do to show him I was on board with drinking the LV09. The worst it could do was kill me, right?...and it seemed like I was already dying...I probably didn't have long anyway. 

He locked his jaw and carefully fed me the LV09, holding me in his arms as I tried not to choke on the liquid. It burned on the way down, but I almost didn't notice through all of the other pain. I hoped it worked quickly, one way or the other. JB was in Korea. Even if he got right on a plane, it would be hours. I didn't have that long. I just wanted my pain to end. I drifted, lying limp in Mark's arms, as I vaguely registered the buzzing of my phone as it rang. I couldn't...

_It stopped._

_The pain stopped and I blinked as my vision cleared. _

I gasped as I realized that I'd been laying in a pool of what was probably my blood. I looked up into Mark's face, his eyes lighting up as he realized that the LV09 seemed to be helping. 

"Mark?" I asked, swallowing hard, still parched, but not in pain anymore. "W-water?" I asked, trying to get up, feeling grateful as Mark scrambled to his feet and helped me stand. 

"It's working?" he asked, laughing a little in elation. I smiled at him, touched to see his happiness at my recovery. 

"I feel..." I started, but was cut off as Mark's phone rang. He picked it up and smiled big into the phone. 

"JB! Thank god!" he greeted his brother, but stopped short, his brow furrowed as he listened. "No, man! She's fine!" he tried to reassure him. "_What_?" he asked, plugging one ear, as if having trouble hearing him. "No! She's standing right here! Did you hear me?! She's_ not_ dead! I'm _looking _at her" he said, looking at the phone like JB must be nuts. "Here, talk to him" Mark said, handing me his phone. 

"Baby?" I asked, sipping the water I'd tottered over and gotten while Mark was on the phone. I couldn't believe how much better I was already feeling, but I still felt like I'd been hit by a truck. I was traumatized by the experience and all I wanted in the world was to hear my darling's voice. 

"...Krystal?!" JB said quietly into the phone, his voice shaking, disbelief evident in his tone. 

"Jaebum...I'm ok, baby...just tired now" I said, wanting to reassure him. 

"But...you...I don't know what's going on" JB said, relief evident in his voice. "_Thank god you're alright_" he sighed out, sounding like the weight of the world had just been lifted from his shoulders. "I'm on the next flight home to you, love" he promised, making me smile into the phone. "I was so scared..." he continued, rambling, still probably coming down from the adrenaline rush he'd been on. "You didn't answer when I tried to call you back, and then...I c-can't feel your heart. Why can't I feel your heart, love?" he asked, almost to himself as he listened to me breath into the phone. 

"You can't feel my heart?" I asked, still feeling a little fuzzy, trying to understand what he meant. Then it hit me. Reciprocals can feel their mate's heart beat...

_I couldn't feel his heart, either. _

It should have been racing with his panic. It should have been pounding with his fear...but all I felt was my own natural rhythm_..._I shot Mark a fearful look as I tried to comfort JB, telling him that I was ok, and that I couldn't wait to see him.

"You're sure you're alright? What if another attack hits?" JB asked, clearly not about to stop worrying about me any time soon. I wanted to tell him about the LV09...but I didn't know how to explain that Mark had given me a mostly unresearched and potentially deadly chemical in a last ditch effort to keep me alive. 

"Mark did something to help me, baby" I said softly. "Remember when I told you about that chemical? ...The LV09?" I asked, feeling tired, but not wanting JB to continue to worry that another hot flash would hit. I could tell that wasn't going to happen. I felt almost completely normal again...just very, very tired. 

"What?" JB asked, sounding shocked and incredulous. "I thought you said that he didn't know what it did yet?" he asked, sounding pissed off. "Is he crazy?! That stuff could have killed you!" JB growled, his protective streak going straight to my heart, right now. 

"Whatever it did, it stopped the hot flash...I don't think I would have made it, baby" I said gently, not wanting to scare him more, but needing him to understand the dire straights I'd been in. The fact was, if I hadn't taken the LV09, I was pretty sure I would be dead, right now. 

JB sighed into the phone, and I could practically see him raking his fingers through his hair, trying to calm down as my words sunk in. "Mark...saved your life, then" he said, absorbing the info. 

"Yes. Almost certainly" I confirmed. "So, whatever the side-effects might be, I'm thankful to be alive...I can't wait to see you, baby" I added, my voice breaking a little with emotion as I said the last part, flashing back on how I'd felt only a few minutes ago when I'd been sure I was dying, coming to terms with the idea that I would never see him again. 

I smiled over at Mark, who gave me little grin of acknowledgement at the gratitude in my eyes. I was thankful, but I couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen now that I'd taken the LV09...

_What else might it have done to me?_


	26. Chapter 26

I don't remember going to sleep. The next thing I knew I was being gently woken up by Mark, who'd clearly made a bed for me on the couch. I sat up and stretched and he offered me some coffee he'd made. I gave him an appreciative look and sipped the dark liquid, letting it burn it's way through my brain and wake me back up. 

"JB should be home in a few minutes" Mark said quietly, giving me a reassuring look. "He just called from the airport after he landed" he added. 

I smiled and nodded, squinting down at the lock screen of my phone for the time. If my phone was right, and I knew it was, I'd been asleep on the couch for hours. I gave Mark a soft look and sipped my coffee sheepishly, honestly feeling really bad for being such a pain in his ass today. He hadn't had to come and help me, but he'd done it anyway. I didn't know how to express my gratitude, and as I looked over at him, opening my mouth to speak, but closing it again when he held up a hand to shoosh me. 

"Don't worry about it" he said, grinning knowingly over at me. "Even if we're not together, you're still important to me, and I still have a duty to help my brother take care of you" he finished. 

I nodded and swallowed hard. "Thank you for staying" I said, taking in how tired he seemed. He looked like he'd been keeping vigil or something...for hours. Poor guy. "I'm sorry this happened" I said, shaking my head, wanting to say more, but not finding the words. 

"Krystal" he said, giving me a serious look. "You are my brother's Reciprocal and one of my favorite people...how could I not want to help you in any way I can?" he asked, making my heart swell with love for him. I still cared about him, too, and I felt lucky to have been able to keep him in my life.

"Now stop feeling guilty" Mark gently admonished, shooting me a teasing smirk. "It's not my fault that your hoe-ass can't be without my brother for more than a week" he teased, making me laugh hard as I flipped him the bird. If I ever needed evidence to prove that he was related to Bam, there it was. It was totally something he would say...hell, he'd probably actually said that to me at some point. 

I stood up as I heard a key in the front door lock, excited to see JB for the first time in what felt like years, but had only really been a couple of days. I honestly felt like I'd lived an eternity between the time the hot flash had nearly killed me, and now. My breath caught a little as he came through the door, my eyes raking over his handsome form, drinking him in and savoring the details. 

He looked over at me and our eyes locked. "Krystal" he sighed out, rushing over and pulling me into his chest, cradling me in his arms, hugging me tightly and sighing appreciatively as he leaned down and kissed me deeply. 

"Jaebum...baby, I missed you so much" I whispered, wrapping my arms up around his neck and playing with the little hairs at the back of it while I enjoyed his embrace. 

"I'm so sorry I left you" he said softly, looking lovingly down into my eyes. He locked his jaw, looking determined and sexy as he gently ran his fingers through my hair. "I'm just not doing it anymore" he declared. "You can either come with me, or I'll have to solve whatever the problem is remotely" he said. 

I smiled and nodded, going up to kiss him again. When he broke the kiss I just rested my head against his chest, listening to the soothing sound of his heart beat...that dear, sweet heart that I could no longer feel, although it at least still seemed to be beating in rhythm with my own. "It feels so good to be held by you again" I sighed out, really meaning it. I looked up into his face, and kissed him again, hesitant to say what I was thinking, but needing to know if he felt the same sort of ...distance, that I did. "...It feels different, though, doesn't it?" I asked, acknowledging that it wasn't as pleasurable when we kissed and touched as it had previously been. I still loved being in his arms, I still loved kissing him and found him sexy and desirable...but that heightened since of belonging that I'd always felt as his Reciprocal just...wasn't there. 

I regretted saying anything as his face fell, realizing that what I was saying was true. I wished, all at once, that I hadn't said anything. I didn't want to upset him. "Do you think it's a side effect of the LV09?" he asked, looking down at me, and then to Mark for the first time since he'd been home. 

Mark walked over and patted his shoulder, not seeming to mind. He knew how upset JB had been, and how badly he needed reassurance that I was actually ok. "Welcome home, man" he said, looking like he honestly was pleased with our PDA. He seemed to...find it cute, or something. I was so proud of him. He was an amazing person. 

JB smiled and nodded, but gave him an expectant look. "Tell me what you know about the stuff you gave Krystal" he said, gently leading me to the couch and snuggling me into his body as Mark chose a chair next to where we sat. "Thank you for saving her...I can never repay what you did" JB added, giving his brother a warm look. "...but I need to know what we're up against" he added. 

"Yeah...I mean..." I bit my lip and looked down at my hand in JB's as he gently played with my fingers, his manner completely soft and loving, like always. I looked back up at Mark questioningly. "We already know that the LV09 can stop the hot flashes...but my heart-it's still in sync with his, but I can't feel it...and there's not as strong of a physical connection either" I said, looking up into JB's handsome face and just...wanting him. I wanted him, but I also wanted our connection back. I still loved him, that hadn't changed, but it wasn't the same. It was like a watered down version of what it had been...and that scared me to death. 

"I'm really sorry, you guys" Mark said, thinking hard as his eyes wandered the room. "I knew that it stops the burning when someone who isn't your Reciprocal touches you" he said. "I'd been researching it's other properties. It seemed to cause weird mating behaviors in my lab rats, and I was working on a hypothesis that maybe some animals have always been Reciprocals, and since the LV09 broke the bond, maybe they were free to mate with others for the first time..." he trailed off, honestly looking just as perplexed as JB and I were, as he thought about the situation. 

"That's all well and good...but how long does it last?" JB asked. "When will it wear off?"

Mark bit the inside of his cheek and shrugged. "I'm not completely sure...it depends on the dose" he said. 

"Well how much did you give me?" I asked. 

"It's supposed to be weight based, but I was in too much of a hurry when I went and got it to bring it to you...I probably gave you a dose that was meant for someone my size, not yours" he said, shaking his head. "Any time I've ingested it, the effects have lasted up to three days...but you had more than you should...it's hard to say" he finished, looking frustrated with the situation as he flopped back into the arm chair where he had been previously perched. 

"So we'll just have to wait it out" JB said, shrugging his shoulders and hugging me into his side. "Time is one thing that we have" he said, giving me a warm look and smiling down at me. 

I nodded my head, trying hard to look on the bright side as I enjoyed the warmth of his gaze while he caressed me with it. "You're right" I agreed. 

Mark drew our attention as he stood and stretched, his joints audibly popping as he yawned. "Ok, guys. I'm going to head home and get some sleep" he said, waving to us and giving us equally warm and happy looks. "I'm happy everything is at least ok, for right now...I'll go to the lab after I wake up and do more testing" he said, opening the front door and waving one last time. "We'll figure this out" he added, walking out and closing the door behind him, leaving JB and I alone for the first time in days. 

"I'm a little scared" I admitted, biting my lip and looking up at JB as he pulled me into his lap, my legs out to one side as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me sideways into his chest. 

"I understand" he said, snuggling me into his chest and resting his chin on the top of my head. "It's going to be ok, though...you know that, right?" he comforted me, gently stroking my back as he held me and I nodded my head affirmative. 

"I know...I just...I want it back" I said softly, biting my lip and looking up into his eyes. He smiled down at me and gently traced the line of my cheek with his finger tips, pulling me in and kissing me softly before grinning and chuckling a little. 

I gave him a confused look and he kissed me again, his gaze warm and fond as it washed over my features. "This is actually a really good test, love" he said, chuckling again as I wrinkled my nose. 

"I don't like it" I pouted, making him laugh softly as he squeezed me a little, amused with me as usual. 

"No, really though...think about it" he said, his voice warm and soothing in my ears as he nuzzled my hair. "We don't have as much of the physical chemistry...a lot of the initial magnetism that is supposed to make your Reciprocal so irresistible has been taken out of the equation..." he trailed off, turning my face up to kiss me again, running his fingers through my hair as he savored my lips. "I still want you..." he murmured, nibbling my lower lip softly, earning a breathy little squeak from me as his hands roamed my body. "I still love you and find you completely perfect and desirable" he said, his gaze at once hot and hungry, but also soft and admiring. 

I was a little breathless as he pulled away, grinning down at me, looking sexy and warm...he was still everything, connection or no. "So it's not just the whole Reciprocal thing" I said, grinning a little picking up what he was saying as his hands found my breasts, gently teasing me through my clothing as I moved to straddle him, loving the contact between my core and his hard cock. "I still want you, too, Jaebum...I still need you...I still love you completely" I murmured, looking into his eyes and sighing in pleasure as he gripped my hips, grinding up into me while I rocked my body in his lap. 

"Mmm, love...god, you make me so fucking hard" he groaned out, chuckling when I moaned as he leaned in, latching onto the sensitive skin of my neck and marking his territory as he ground his cock into me through our clothing. 

"How do you want me, baby?" I purred, my voice breathy as I soaked my panties, honestly not even caring how he fucked me, as long as he did. 

"So fucking sexy and eager...god, that's so hot...I love you so much" he whispered, grinning and giving my as a little slap as he pushed me back a little taking out his cock and groaning approval when I started stroking it as we kissed, our tongues dancing together inside of my mouth as he continued his assault on my core, driving me crazy with his body and his lips. 

"Why don't you get up and undress for me, love?" he invited, sitting back and grinning at me in a sexy way as I stood, biting my lip down at him as I watched him touch himself as he looked at me. 

"What should I take off first, baby?" I asked, giving him big eyes and loving the way his eyes darkened further with lust as he stroked his cock while he looked at me. 

"My baby has such amazing breasts...take off that little shirt for me, love...I want to see them" he murmured, his voice sultry and inviting as he watched while I slowly and teasingly pulled my shirt over my head, turning my back and smiling over my shoulder at him as I unhooked my bra, letting it fall to the floor. 

"Oh, fuck....god...what a good girl" he praised me, his eyes locking onto my chest as I turned back to him, enjoying his hungry gaze as he visually devoured my naked top half. 

"What now, baby?" I asked, grinning down at him, loving this more than I thought possible. He was always coming up with new way to turn up the heat. I loved it. 

"Hmmm..." he murmured, looking teasingly thoughtful as his gaze swept my body. "Take off your shorts now, baby...I want to see those little panties you've been soaking for me" he commanded, biting his lip as I did as he asked, smiling at him and looking into his eyes as I unbuttoned them and wiggled out of them. 

"Perfect" he said softly, holding out his hand for me to take and guiding me back down into his lap in just my panties. I moaned softly as he latched onto my neck, gripping my ass as he ground his naked cock into my panties, taking his time and enjoying the sounds he was earning from me as he did it. 

"Jaebum...I...Oh!" I gasped out, shaking as he leaned down, latching onto my nipples, kissing and sucking on them as he kneaded the flesh of my breasts in his palms. 

He pulled off of me and unexpectedly ripped my panties at the seams, holding me tight and kissing me as he pulled the ruined material out from between us and discarded along the side of the couch. "Now I've got you right where I need you" he said, kissing me hard, one hand sliding up my back and into my hair, dominating me and controlling the kiss as he shifted me, pushing his hard cock up deep inside of me as he did.

"Oh, god!" I moaned, rocking my hips and shaking as he kissed along my jaw line, sucking on the place where it met my jaw as he thrust his big cock up into me slowly, taking his time, letting me feel every inch of him as he fucked deep inside of me. I loved the delicious feeling of my pussy stretching around him, loved how turned on and sexy the light in his eyes was as he looked me over, still gripping my hair, his other hand on my ass as he gripped and slapped it, chuckling when I moaned and whimpered for him. 

"I fantasized about this last night, love" he confessed, kissing and nipping at my earlobe as he fucked me harder, bouncing me a little bit in his lap as he picked up the pace gradually. I moaned, turned on even more by the idea of him touching himself to the thought of being with me like this. "I stroked my cock, closing my eyes and imagining this wet little pussy sliding down on me over and over again..." he whispered, grunting out his pleasure as I rocked my hips, kissing and nipping at the skin of his shoulder while he marked my neck. "I came thinking about how sexy you look...how fucking irresistible you are when your ride me like this" he growled out, slapping my ass and fucking me hard now, pulling away to watch my breasts bounce as he held me down and fucked me hard, making me see stars and cling to him, a breathless and messy around his cock while he worked me. 

"Jaebum!" I moaned, closing my eyes and crying out in pleasure as he fucked me hard, growling his pleasure and praise for me as I came hard on his cock, fucking me expertly through my orgasm as he held me in his arms. 

"I love you, baby" he growled, kissing me hard and absolutely pounding up into me, his thrusts bouncing my whole body as he buried his cock deep inside of me and came. 

"Yes! JB! Fuck me hard, baby...show me how much you missed me" I gasped out, riding him hard now, loving the feeling of his cock throbbing and twitching as he lost it inside of me. "Every single drop, baby...I want to take it all" I whispered in his ear, loving his groan as he gripped my ass and finally stilled, breathing hard as he pulled me in for another kiss, stroking my hair and my back. 

"That was...fuck, love...so much better than my fantasy" he said, laughing softly when I giggled, collapsing into his chest and nuzzling his neck. 

"Reciprocal effect or no...our chemistry is still pretty fucking magical" I asserted, laughing as he chuckled and kissed me again. 

"I'll love you forever...even if that damn LV09 never wears off" he said, looking deeply into my eyes and stroking my hair as he said it. I smiled big and kissed him again, feeling completely loved and content in this moment. Sure, there were a ton of unknowns, right now...but we would get through it. As long as I had my Reciprocal, I could handle anything. _We_ could handle anything. 

_Together._


	27. Results

Mark had been studying LV09 harder than ever in the past few days. He'd even approached me about the possibility of taking blood samples to analyze. JB had balked a little at the idea, but I'd agreed that it could be important to see what changes might be taking place on the biological level after ingesting the formula. This argument had opened a whole new can of worms, and now I was on my way to the doctor for a physical. 

I felt fine. I missed the closeness created by the Reciprocal bond that the LV09 was apparently blocking...but otherwise, I was ok. I was just frustrated that the damn stuff hadn't worn off yet. Mark had said that it usually took him about 3 days, so I had expected the stuff to wear off around yesterday or so. I had taken more than I was supposed to, though, so I figured I just needed to be patient. It would be fine. That was my mantra. At least I still had Jaebum and we still were in love and connected. 

I smiled down into my lap as JB drove me to the doctor's appointment. He'd been right when he'd said that this was actually a good thing. I was proud that our love was real, and had only been amplified by the fact that we were Reciprocals. He was my one. The thought made my heart warm as I looked over at my husband's handsome profile. 

He must have felt my eyes on him, because he squeeze the hand that he was holding and shot me a grin as he drove. "Love you, too" he said, making me laugh softly. It was like he could read my mind sometimes, but I supposed what I'd been thinking had been written all over my face anyway. 

We had to wait a few minutes after checking in, and then were guided back to an exam room to wait for the doctor. While waiting, I gave the urine sample they requested and had more blood drawn. I'd filled out the little history sheet as well, and told them that I'd been out at a party and something had been slipped into my drink. It seemed plausible enough, since I needed to be checked out, but didn't want to have to explain what had happened and what Mark was working on. I honestly didn't know if the doctor would believe me anyway, and this just seemed to sort of declutter the whole situation. 

"You're sure you feel fine, love?" JB asked, gently stroking my back as I sat with him, cuddled into his side. I smiled up at him and kissed the worried little crease that had developed in between his brows. 

"I'm fine, baby...just wishing the damn stuff would wear off, already, you know?" I said, loving the way his eyes sparkled down at me as he smiled. 

"The sooner the better" he agreed, kissing me gently and pulling away as there was a knock at the door and we both looked up to see the doctor enter the room with a smile and a handshake for both of us. 

"Hello, I'm Dr. Stanley. It's a pleasure" he said, his manner and the kind look he had to him, helping me to relax and like him right away. "So I understand that you were drugged the other night and want to be sure that you're ok?" he clarified. 

I smiled and nodded, and so did JB. "I'm just...I want to be sure that everything is ok" I said, shrugging my shoulders. "I feel fine, but maybe a little more tired than usual" I added.

"Well, that's a very good sign, then...who is this gentleman to you?" Dr. Stanley asked. 

"He's my Reciprocal" I said, smiling warmly up at JB and loving the proud way he grinned, clearly loving it when I claimed him. I loved it, too. 

The doctor smiled warmly between us and nodded. "Ok, then" he said, shuffling through some paperwork he had in a folder next to him on the counter. "It will take a few days for the blood work to come back, but I have the results of your urine testing" he announced, smiling at the expectant look that I gave him. 

"Was it normal? Am I ok?" I asked, honestly feeling nervous about it for the first time. He'd clearly found something in my urine. I could tell by the way he was looking between JB and I. I glanced up at JB nervously and he held me a little tighter, giving me a reassuring look. 

"It's great that you feel fine, and it's completely natural for you to be more tired than usual" he said, giving me a warm and comforting smile. "According to your urine, my dear, you are with child" he announced, laughing at the way I gasped and my eyes widened, filling instantly with happy tears as I absorbed what he'd said. 

"A baby?" JB asked, looking and sounding shocked and elated at the same time as I looked up at him, grinning from ear to ear. "You're pregnant?" he asked me, as if confirming what the doctor had just said. I giggled and nodded, laughing when he crushed me into him, kissing me ecstatically and actually kind of embarrassing me with his level of PDA in front of this doctor. It was ok, though. I loved it anyway. I loved it when JB showed the world how much he adored me.

When JB backed off a little, wiping my tears and kissing me one more time, I looked over to where Dr. Stanley had been patiently waiting for us to get ourselves together, a look of pleasure and amusement on his face. "You're about 6 weeks along" he informed me, seeming to enjoy the little squeak of excitement that issued from me, at his words. 

If I was 6 weeks along, that meant that the last time I'd checked, right before JB went on his trip, I just hadn't been far enough along for the test to register...wow. I was going to be a mom. I looked up at JB as the idea registered and soaked in the warm and loving light in his eyes as a smiled down at me. I loved how happy he was, how proud and excited he seemed to be about the news. 

"But what about...do you think the chemical might have some effect on the baby?" I asked the doctor hesitantly, the thought having just occurred to me as I looked over at him. I felt JB tense at my words, the idea making him nervous now as well. I was sorry to have ruined the moment, but it was a legit concern. 

"Well...it's hard to know, to be honest" Dr. Stanley said. "Since we don't know what you were given, it's hard to predict what the effects might be on your unborn child..." he looked like he was thinking as he trailed off. After a second he looked up from his tablet and gave both JB and I a reassuring smile. "Lets get your scheduled with an OB doctor here in the practice, and go from there" he said. "I want you to rest, and relax as much as you can until you see them" he advised, giving me a level look. "There's no use adding stress, and substances ingested in early pregnancy have a low probability of causing any harm anyway" he added, his words making me feel a little better about the situation. 

We shook hands and the doctor informed us that we would be called with the blood toxicology reports and any abnormal findings, but no news was good news. JB and I walked out of the clinic, scheduling the OB appointment, and then we were in the car. I felt like I was floating. Everything since the doctor's announcement that I was carrying JB's child felt blurry and unreal. I was so completely happy and excited, but also deeply afraid of what the LV09 might have done to my child. 

"I'm so in love with you" JB said softly, squeezing my hand and giving me an adoring look as he belted in and started the car. "This is wonderful news!" he declared, practically vibrating in his seat with excitement, his enthusiasm making me giggle. 

"I'm happy too, baby...but aren't you at least a little worried about the baby?" I asked, wondering if I was just being neurotic. Maybe it wasn't as big of a deal as I thought?

He shrugged and shot me a comforting look as he took my hand, squeezing it gently and kissing my knuckles in the sweet way he had as he drove us home. "Of course I'm concerned, love" he said, sighing happily, a huge grin on his handsome face as he looked over at me. "Whatever happens is up to a higher power now, though, you know?" he said, giving me a searching look as we pulled into our driveway. "Let's just be happy in this moment" he said, getting out of the car and jogging around to get my door for me.

He took my hand and lead me into the house, kissing me softly as he got me in the door and gently caressing my belly as he looked lovingly down into my eyes. "There's nothing we can't get through" he said, his face serious as he looked down at me, kissing me softly and gently caressing my abdomen. "I can't believe there's a baby in there" he almost whispered, the awe in his face as he chuckled and looked down into my eyes making me grin big. He was so adorable.

"We should celebrate" I said, grinning big, honestly feeling much better about the whole thing. JB was right. We should be reveling in our good news, not worried about things that may not even be issues. "I can't wait to tell Bam!" I added, loving how JB's handsome face lit up at the idea of telling our families. 

"Not before you tell Eomma, though" he warned, chuckling softly. "She'll kill us both and raise the baby herself if she isn't the first person on earth to know, right after the two of us" he said, making me giggle. 

"Well, why don't we go out and do some baby shopping" I said, grinning up at him as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me softly. 

"Maybe have a little dinner?" he added, nuzzling my temple and cradling me in his arms. 

"Then you can take me back home and make love to me all night" I said softly, loving how he shivered a little and kissed me softly, his eyes warm and soft as he caressed me with his gaze. 

"Sounds good" he said, his voice as gentle as his fingers as they ran through my hair. "We can start telling people tomorrow...lets just have this evening for us" he suggested, pulling me in and kissing the huge grin on my face that his words had produced. 

________________________________________________________________________________

We had a great time shopping and picking out gender neutral stuff for the baby, since we didn't know the sex yet. We also ordered nursery furniture and maternity clothes. I hated the idea of getting huge and being uncomfortable, but I loved the idea of carrying JB's child and feeling it grow inside of me, equally as much. 

By the time we got back home I was full of food from the wonderful dinner that JB and I had gone to, and just wanted to curl up in front of our new fireplace with my lover and relax. He smiled as I lead him over to the couch, tugging him down into it with me, pleased when he immediately pulled me into his side and cuddled me there as we channel surfed. I snuggled in a little more and nuzzled his chest, feeling his big body and getting turned on. 

He looked so sexy in the glow from the gas fireplace flames...I just wanted him. I always wanted him. I pulled his face down and kissed him, and he kissed back, caressing my face and jaw as he messaged my lips with his. I tilted my head, deepening the kiss, and felt him shiver, making me smile into the kiss. I loved the effect I had on him. He had the same effect on me. Our chemistry was magical, even without the Reciprocal connection. 

I gave him a questioning look when he broke the kiss, smiled down at me, tucking me back into his side, and went back to channel surfing. I couldn't believe it. He'd _never _pulled away like this. Not _once_. What was going on?

"Jaebum?" I asked, giving him a concerned look and climbing up into his lap, kissing him softly. "What's going on?" I asked, honestly concerned that he might be sick or something. 

He smiled and stroked my hair, kissing me gently and looking warmly up into my eyes. "I'm fine, love" he said, shrugging his shoulders. 

"Then make love to me" I said softly, kissing him again and rocking in his lap a little, getting frustrated when he continued to hold back. I could feel how hard he was. He wanted me. I knew he did...so something else was bothering him. 

"Look...of course I want you, baby..." he hesitated, giving me a soft look as I grew more frustrated, registering the hurt look on my face and quickly kissing me and hugging me into his chest. "Please don't look at me like that" he said softly.

"Like what?" I asked, my lower lip trembling. "I'm looking at you like my Reciprocal, who is a complete sexual _animal_, suddenly isn't interested in having sex with me" I said. "So I have to assume that something about _me_ is turning you off..." I said, trailing off, gasping a little when he kissed me hard, hugging me into his body to keep me from going farther down that rabbit hole. 

"Don't do that" he almost pleaded. "I just...I don't know if it's safe" he said, almost sounding embarrassed. 

I sat up straighter and gave him an incredulous look. "You...are you serious?" I asked, not honestly believing that in the year 2020, there were men out there who thought sex wasn't safe during pregnancy. I smiled and kissed him again, gently slipping my fingers through his hair, loving his sigh of pleasure as I did it. "Im Jaebum...there is no reason on earth that my sexy, adorable, loving husband can't fuck me good and hard" I purred, kissing along his jaw line and rocking in his lap, loving the little groans of pleasure I earned from him as I kissed and sucked on his neck. 

"But..." he trailed off, running his hands down to my ass and messaging it, helping me grind into his hardness as I sat in his lap, his groans of pleasure turning me on as I whimpered next to his ear. 

"But nothing" I purred, teasing his earlobe with my tongue. "It's completely safe to have sex while I'm pregnant. It won't hurt the baby...and it'll make me one hell of a lot less tense and anxious" I added, pulling back and biting my lower lip, trying to look as sexy and sultry as I could as I grinned at him. 

"You're sure it's ok?" he asked, his heated gaze running up and down my body as I nodded, smiling at him as I pulled my shirt over my head and unhooked my bra. "Fuck..." he whispered, visually feasting on my naked breasts as I rocked my hips in his lap, squeezing them and moaning softly as I soaked my panties while looking into his eyes. 

"Baby...I'm so wet...please take care of me" I said pleadingly, giving him big eyes, smiling in triumph when I saw something snap inside of him, his gaze heating up instantly afterwards. The next second he was kissing me hard, devouring my lips as he teased and played with my nipples, shrugging out of his shirt as I unbuttoned it and ran my palms appreciatively over his naked chest, whimpering in pleasure as he touched and teased me. 

He slid is tongue into my mouth as he ran his hands down, gripping my ass and grinding me into him hard, making pleased sounds when I moaned into the kiss while he worked my body. He pulled off of me and attacked my neck next, slipping his hand up under my skirt and messaging my core through my panties, his skilled fingers and tongue taking my breath away as I clenched up around nothing and squirmed against his hand. 

"Fuck, yes, love" he murmured, kissing my ear and nuzzling the lobe while he touched me. "God I love how wet your little pussy gets for me" he praised me, wrapping an arm around my waist and picking me up as he stood, turning me on with his strength and dominance as he laid me down on the soft carpet in front of the fireplace. 

"Jaebum..." I whispered, looking up into his eyes as he kissed me and pulled my panties off, his skilled hands coming up to message my breasts as he spread my legs, propping himself above me while he nibbled my lower lip. 

"Mm...I love it when you say my name, love" he said, smiling softly and kissing me deeply as he reached down and took his cock out, his toned chest illuminated in the light from the fire as he kissed me and teased my dripping wet slit with the head of his cock. He grinned down at me when I moaned and squirmed, clinging to him as he teased me. 

"JB...." I whined out, impatient and turned on and completely ready to be fucked hard by my sexy Reciprocal. 

"Jesus, I love you" he murmured, kissing me deeply as he pushed his thick, hard cock deep inside of me, stretching my pussy around his size and moving in and out slowly while I adjusted. 

"Oh! Jaebum...yes...." I moaned out, gasping and shaking as he chuckled, picking up the pace as his need grew along with mine. 

"God you feel good around my cock, baby" he murmured in my ear, kissing and sucking on the place below it as he fucked me hard into the soft carpet and I wrapped my legs around him. "I love these sexy legs..." he murmured, caressing them and kissing me as he said it. "These soft, perky little tits need attention, too" he added, his voice sultry and sexy as he leaned down, kissing and sucking on the soft flesh of my breasts, marking me as he fucked me harder, enjoying my moans of pleasure as I got louder for him. 

"I can't get enough of this tight little pussy of yours, love" he growled out, gripping my ass and slapping it as he rode me hard, his cock rubbing against my g-spot now and making me squeal and moan as I reached my edge. 

"You'd better get used to being pregnant, love...I can't imagine not fucking you like this all of the time..." he groaned in my ear, his breathing heavier as he pumped his cock in and out of my dripping pussy faster and deeper now while I moaned for him, his words driving my pleasure up even more. He chuckled and pulled away, giving me an amused and sexy look as he rode me, leaning down to kiss me again. 

"You like that, don't you, love?" he groaned out, reaching down to rub circles into my clit with his thumb while he fucked my pussy mercilessly. "You like the idea of me constantly filling you up, taking my cock and then my cum over and over and over again..." he growled, trailing off as he growled in triumph at my cries of pleasure as I came hard around his cock. 

"Jaebum! Yes, baby! Oh, god!" I squealed out, all of my muscles tensing and relaxing as my pussy clenched up on his cock while I came and he fucked me straight through my orgasm, his cock throbbing inside of me as he got off too. 

"God, I love you so much, baby" he gasped out, kissing me hard and cradling me in his arms as he thrust deep inside of me, pumping me full of his cum as he got a little sloppy and slowed, finally coming to rest between my legs, his eyes warm and satisfied as he looked down at the fucked out mess he'd made of me on our living room carpet. 

I giggled up at him and he kissed me softly, running his palms all over my body appreciatively as he pulled out and helped me to my feet, hugging me into his naked body as we stood there. "Sorry about that" he said softly into my hair. 

I pulled back and gave him a confused look, kissing him again and gently brushing a strand of his soft dark hair out of his eyes. "For what, baby?" I asked. 

"For earlier....I was just...it was stupid" he added, looking sheepish and adorable. 

I realized that he was talking about his worry that sex wasn't safe for the baby and I smiled up at him, nuzzling into his chest and sighing appreciatively when he hugged me into him tighter. "Don't worry about that, Jaebum" I said. "It's so amazing to have a mate who loves me, and loves our unborn child so much that he worries about things like that. A lot of men wouldn't care, you know" I said, smiling at the warm look in his eyes. 

"Lets get some rest" he said, grinning down at me as he took my hand and lead me to bed. "You wore me out just now" he teased, the mingled sound of our soft laughter filling the living room as we turned off the fire and went to bed.


	28. Help Wanted

I sighed as I stood in the middle of our only partially assembled study, wondering how on earth I was ever going to unpack all of these boxes, organize everything, and somehow remain sane. Most of the house was already put together, but this was a room that didn't get a ton of use, so I'd procrastinated a tiny bit. I had decided last night that today was the day, so I rolled up my sleeves and got to work opening boxes. 

It had been a whole week since the doctor's appointment where JB and I had found out we were expecting, and I hadn't heard anything about my blood tests. When I'd finally broken down and called, they confirmed that the tests had all come back either negative for toxins, or not showing anything wrong. That was a relief. Between that and my incredible excitement to meet with the OB, I was going crazy and searching for a distraction. Besides, JB was at work and this was something I could do that would be productive and keep my mind off of the merry go round I seemed to be riding between worrying about the possible side effects of the LV09, waiting for it to wear off, and wondering what my baby was going to be like. 

I found myself fantasizing about what he or she may look like and what kind of little personality they might have, as I went through and unpacked boxes. My eyes widened a little and I smiled as I found a box that contained nothing but old looking photo albums. Solid gold! I loved pictures. They really were worth a thousand words. 

I sneezed a little as I gently dusted off the covers of the old albums, sitting with my legs crossed on the floor as I looked down at pictures from JB's childhood and the rest of his life before I'd known him. He'd been an adorable and rambunctious little kid. I could tell by the way it always looked like someone had had to cajole, beg, and plead with him to get him still long enough to take pictures. I loved the happy light in his eyes, too. It was wonderful to see the pictures because it was like looking through a small window into a past that I hadn't gotten to experience with my Reciprocal. 

I casually went through the albums, one by one, treasuring the memories that they held, each new one offering me new pictures and insights into my new family. I loved them all. It was crazy to see JB's parents and brothers looking so much younger than the people that I knew today. 

I wrinkled my nose in distaste as I came upon a grouping of pictures that included Kia. Ugh. I restrained my initial instinct to throw them away or burn them. So the bitch was in them, so what? They also contained members of a family I loved, and in some cases, the man I loved as well. I just wouldn't display them, that was all. I couldn't bring myself even to cut her out of them. She was a part of JB's history, and the history of his family, whether I liked it or not. 

I jumped and squeaked a little in fright when I heard a hard impact from somewhere near the front of the house. I got up and walked cautiously toward the front door, realizing that something must have hit it. What the hell? Was the paperboy around here overzealous or something? I didn't even think we subscribed to the newspaper...people didn't really do that anymore, not with everything being available online and in digital formats now. 

I looked through the keyhole but didn't see anything, so I cautiously cracked open the door, leaving the safety chain in place. I didn't know why I was so scared, but I undeniably was. All of the little hairs were standing up on the back of my neck. It was like some instinct inside of me wanted me to know that I was in danger, even if my rational mind couldn't identify a threat.

I still wasn't seeing anything wrong, so I went ahead and opened the door. There was a brick on the stoop...and it had clearly been thrown at my brand new front door, leaving a scar on the light colored paint, and a dent in the wood. What the hell? I looked around, and then bent down, seeing that there was a note attached to the brick, held onto it with a rubber band. 

** _Still not getting it, are you? Next time I throw this, it will have a softer target. Don't make me hurt you._ **

I looked around, shaking and horrified at the message. It was clearly for me...at least, I thought so. Yes, JB's office had been vandalized, but the person had attacked my car, and now they'd thrown a brick at the house when I was here alone. It gave me major creeps to know that the person who'd done this probably knew that I was home alone, too. 

I registered movement out of the corner of my eye, and was shocked to see Kia on the walk way in front of me that lead from the sidewalk to my front door. I clutched the note in my fist and it was everything I could do not to fly at the bitch as she stood there, just looking at me. 

"Did you do this?!" I demanded, outraged that she would do something like this and have the nerve to show up right after. She was lucky I was pregnant. I wanted to rearrange her face into new and interesting shapes right now. 

Kia scoffed and cocked her leg out to one side, studying her nails in a bored way as she gave me a disdainful look. "Oh, please. Of course not. I was just...in the neighborhood" she said.

I snorted and shook my head. "Yeah, ok, sure. What the hell are you doing anywhere near my home?" I growled, honestly not giving a shit that I was being rude. The bitch had it coming. The more I looked at her smug, self satisfied face, the more I knew that she was behind all of the other shit that had happened, too.

"I didn't do shit to you" she said, looking irritated as she rolled her eyes. "I actually just came from talking to Mark...he basically demanded that I come here and clear things up with you" she said. 

I crossed my arms and gave her a disbelieving look. "Sure thing. What's in it for you?" I asked, not believing a word that came out of her venomous whore mouth. 

She sighed and shrugged her shoulders, looking like a petulant teenager and then her eyes kind of changed and she looked...almost sad. I caught myself before I could feel an ounce of sympathy for the bitch, though. 

"Look, you don't like me, and I don't like you" she started, "but I want my job back at the lab with Mark, and the only way he's going to let me have it back is if we make peace" she said. 

I outright laughed at her and she gave me a death glare that would have sent me to the floor bleeding out of every orifice in my body, if looks could kill. "Well, then" I said, all mock sweetness, "enjoy your flight back to Korea" I said, smirking at her and turning my back as I walked in the house and slammed the door. 

I made sure to take pictures of the note, and I went to snap a picture of Kia out my window, to prove that she was actually here, but she was gone. Figures. I sighed as I dialed Marks's number, wanting to ask him why in the world he would ever think it was a good idea to send that snake to my home. Now she knew where we lived, if she wasn't the one who'd been doing all of the bullshit vandalism and threats in the first place. Come to think of it, all of it had stopped until today. Very fucking interesting...

"Hey, Krystal" Mark greeted me, clearly having read his caller ID. "Is everything ok?" he asked. 

"I'm ok, if that's what you're asking...but I saw Kia earlier" I said, deciding just to jump right into this conversation. 

"Kia? Really? I thought she was in Korea?" he tried, but I could hear the lie in his voice. 

"Oh, cut the crap, Mark" I whined. "How could you possibly think that sending that bitch to my home was a smart idea?" I asked, honestly blown away by his sincere lack of common sense sometimes. He was the ultimate stereo type. All technical brains, maybe even a genius, but very little common sense or intuition about people. It had driven me crazy when we'd dated, and it was driving me crazy now. 

"Hey, don't be mad, ok?" he pleaded. "She showed up at my place last night claiming that she'd just flown in from Korea and needed a place to stay...I guess her parents kicked her out for some reason that she wouldn't tell me..." he sighed into the phone, clearly feeling bad for Kia, and I guessed he had a longer history with her than I did. I tried to cut him some slack and realize that they'd been pretty good friends once, from what I'd heard, anyway. 

"Anyway, long story short, she wants her job back and wants to help me develop the LV09" he said, hearing the impatient little huff I let out into the phone at his previous statement. "I just thought that if you two could mend fences, maybe she could help us figure out what the hell this stuff really does" he said, sounding frustrated. "I'm not fan of Kia's either, not after the way she treated you...but she's a brilliant chemist. She's better than me by a _mile_, and we could use her help" he justified. 

"Here's the thing, Mark" I said, wanting to be crystal clear, but not too hard on him. His intentions had been good. "Kia and I are _never_ going to be friends. I can't stand the sight of her...and I still feel like she's the one who's been doing all of the notes and the vandalism" I added, hesitant about the last part because I knew Mark shared JB's opinion that Kia wouldn't go that far to take her petty revenge. 

"Krystal..." he started, but I huffed into the phone, silencing him. 

"Whatever, Mark. I know you don't agree with me, but I have to tell you, all of the bullshit vandalism and threatening notes stopped until you told Kia where our new house is. Don't you think it's a little _too _coincidental that someone _threw a goddamn_ _brick_ at my front door with a threatening note attached, and then she swung her skank ass onto my front walk minutes later?" I asked, honestly not caring that I sounded like a catty bitch, right now. I needed Mark to understand what he'd done, so he'd never do it again. 

"Ok, I get it" he said, and I could hear the resignation in his voice. "She can kick rocks" he added. 

I sighed into the phone furrowing my brows. "I'm not your boss, and I can't tell you not to hire her back. If you think she can help, go ahead" I conceded. "But please know that in the future, my social circle, or anywhere that I plan to be, is a Kia-free zone. I don't like her, and I don't trust her, and if you let her back into your lab, you need to watch your back" I added. 

"Ok, point taken" he said, sounding relieved that we'd settled this. "So how's my little niece or nephew?" he asked, clearly searching for a topic change, and knowing that I loved talking about the baby. I knew I was a stereo type, but I didn't care. JB and I had told his mom and dad first, via video call to Korea, and then the rest of his family. I smiled down at the floor when I remembered the ear-splitting squeal that had Bam had emitted when I'd told him the news. Everyone had been really excited and happy for JB and I, even Mark. I loved them even more for it. 

"They're fine...I can't really feel them move or anything, but it's early still" I said, a smile in my voice. 

"So are you and JB going to find out the gender of the baby, or leave it as a surprise?" he asked, honestly seeming almost as excited about the baby as I was. It was adorable and sweet. Mark was an amazing person. 

"I'm not sure, yet. We keep waffling back and forth" I admitted, laughing as I thought about just how many times JB and I had decided to wait, and then changed our minds in the last week. My eyes widened a little as I registered that he was due home in about an hour and I needed to tell him about the brick and the door and the note and Kia before he got home and was hit with it all at once when he saw the door. 

"Hey, so I have to go. I haven't told JB about the whole brick thing yet, and I don't want him to come home and see the damage unprepared" I said, nervously gnawing on my lower lip a little, worried about upsetting my sweet husband. 

"Be careful how you word it...he's crazy these days. He might put you under armed guard or something" Mark only half joked as we exchanged goodbyes and hung up. 

He probably wasn't wrong. Ever since I'd had the LV09, JB had been extra protective, and I'd found that sweet and charming, just like most things he did...but since we'd discovered I was carrying his child...he'd been insane. He was treating me like I was made of glass. He wouldn't let me get up to so much as get a glass of water, and he never wanted to leave me alone, even to go to work. He'd managed to work something out with his partners so that he could telecommute 2 days a week, even, making it so he only had to physically go in the other three days...

I loved him for his good intentions, and I knew how lucky I was to have such an amazing man so in love with me...but he was getting on my damn nerves. I almost couldn't even go to the bathroom or shower by myself. I'd read up about behavior like this in first time fathers, and all of the sources said it would pass, though, so I was crossing my fingers. I wasn't nearly as delicate as he thought I was, and I missed the slightly rough sex we used to have, too. 

Ever since that first night when I'd dispelled the myth in his mind that we couldn't make love while I was pregnant, he'd been handling me with kid gloves. Don't get me wrong, JB was an amazing lover, and I loved it when he held me in his arms and kissed me, making love to me, being gentle and sweet...but I missed the animal that I had only gotten a glimpse of that first night...I missed the JB who dominated and used me, who needed to be pounding into me every second of every day. 

I could get wet just thinking about it, actually...

"What the hell happened here?" I heard from the front door as JB opened it, stepping inside and inspecting the damage as he did. 

Crap. I hadn't been quick enough to call him!

"You're home early" I said in a pleased way, smiling up at him as I came to his side, and he pulled me in for a sweet kiss. 

"Couldn't wait to see you" he said, making me warm inside with the sweet words that I knew he meant. 

"So...someone threw a brick" I said, pointing to the damage when he gave me an expectant look. "There was a note, too" I said, pulling the crumpled mess out of my pocket and smoothing it out a little before handing it to him. 

His face darkened like a thundercloud when he read the note, his jaw locked, looking pissed off and protective as he ushered me behind his body and closed the door. "This again?" he asked, looking me over more carefully. "You're ok though, right?" he asked, running his palms gently over me, as if inspecting me for damage. I laughed a little and swatted him, pulling him in by the tie he wore and kissing him, loving the contented rumble that came from him as he pulled me in closer and returned my kisses, calming down right away, just like I knew he would. 

My eyes widened as I felt his hear rate pick up a little bit and as our eyes met, I knew he could feel me, too. 

_The LV09 was wearing off!!_

We both laughed and held each other, excited by this encouraging progress. It was wearing off! I still didn't get the extra boost from JB's touch like I used to, but if I could feel his heart again, it was only a matter of time until the rest of it came back, too, right?

I was wound up with the whole brick thing and the realization that I could feel his heart again, that I hadn't even noticed the amazing smell of the Chinese food that he'd brought home with him. I grinned big at his thoughtfulness as I kissed him again, taking the bags and leading him into the kitchen where he got out plates and I dished us up. 

"You're so amazing" I praised him, laughing as he just smiled across the table at me as we started eating. 

"My pregnant wife said she wanted almond chicken, what else was I supposed to do?" he said, making me giggle as we played footsy like silly teenagers under the table. 

"Well thank you, baby" I said sweetly, blowing him a kiss that he caught and dramatically slapped against his cheek, making me laugh harder. I took another bite of the food and I swear to god my toes curled and my eyes rolled back in my head. 

"Easy, love...those sounds are for the bedroom" JB teased, making me giggle as I realized how dramatic I was being about the amazing food. 

"It's so good, though!" I defended, laughing at the amused look on his face as he just watched me, caressing me with the loving warmth in his gaze. 

"I guess Kia is back in town, too...she showed up right after I found the brick" I said, realizing that I hadn't told him everything yet. 

His brows furrowed and gave me a searching look. "I thought she was in Korea, or something?" he asked, looking kind of skeptical for my benefit. I knew that he didn't share my belief that Kia was the person behind all of the BS, but the more I thought about what had happened and what Mark had told me...I didn't think she'd ever gone back to Korea at all. She'd been off somewhere licking her wounds and pouting like the spoiled little bitch she was. 

"Mark sent her over to reconcile with me so that she could have her old job back" I said with an eye roll. 

"Is he nuts?" JB asked, his voice nearly a growl as he mentally punched his brother in the face for upsetting me. I giggled a little and shook my head. 

"He didn't mean any harm" I said, smiling at the soft look that returned to my darling's eyes when I took his hand under the table. "He just wanted her help with the LV09, and she came to him with some sob story about her parents in Korea...what can I say? The boy's a softie" I explained. 

"Well, whatever. He shouldn't have done that" JB grumbled. 

"I know, baby...he knows that, too, now. I called him and made sure he knew that if he hires her back, she isn't allowed anywhere near me" I said, laughing at the teasing light in JB's eyes. 

"You're hot when you get all feisty" he admired, making me grin over at him and do fake cat claws, loving his laughter at my silliness. 

"Well, I'm stuffed" I admitted, pushing my plate away and shaking my head as he jumped up before I could to clean the dishes. "I can still do that, you know" I said fondly. "I'm not even that pregnant yet" I added. 

"I know, love, but I want to. It makes me happy to do things for my beautiful wife who's carrying my child" he said, his warm smile shutting me right up. God, he was amazing. 

After he cleaned the dishes we cuddled in bed and watched TV for a few minutes. I didn't realize I was drifting off until I was fast asleep in the arms of my Reciprocal, safe and loved, as I dreamed of our baby and our future together.


	29. Table Manners

The next few months flew by, and before I knew it, we'd settled into our new house and I was almost 6 months pregnant and starting to show. I loved my baby bump, and I loved it even more when JB would rub it and give it a kiss on his way out the door exactly the same way he kissed me. It was sweet and exciting to get to plan for this baby with a man like JB who was so excited to be a father. He was going to be great at it. I could tell already. 

I really liked my OB as well. Her name was Jenna Scott, and she seemed to really know what she was doing. JB and I had finally decided that we didn't want to know the sex of the baby, to the disappointment of some, and the delight of others. Bambam had even joked that he was going to charge me for having to come up with _two _perfect baby names now, one for a boy, and one for a girl. It was cute how excited he was, and the more he talked about it, the more I thought I might actually let him name the baby, as long as JB and I both approved the name he chose. 

The pregnancy seemed to be going well, and the baby was active, kicking me and making me gasp and laugh, and then run to get JB so he could feel the kicking, too. It was fun to see him light up like a little boy and talk nonsense baby talk to my tummy when this happened. All of my check-ups had been fine so far, too, so I was less and less worried about the LV09 I'd taken messing with the baby...but it still hadn't completely worn off. Mark had no explanation, and according to him, he and Kia were both putting in long hours at the lab trying to figure it out.

It was still weird to me to feel the same way when I made skin contact with JB as I would with any other person. I just felt it...there was no electricity or extra yumminess about it like there used to be, and I missed that terribly. At least I could feel JB's heart again, I told myself. That made me feel close to him even when he was away at work, or out hanging out with his brothers. It was crazy to me how often they visited, but I loved it. His family must really have money for them to be able to just fly to the US any time they felt like it. His mom and dad visited a bunch, too, and that was always a good time. JB's mom was so supportive and sweet. I really loved her. The last time she'd come, she'd even given me some kind of weird leaf to chew on to help with the morning sickness. I'd been skeptical at first, but the stuff had really worked, and now she was sending me regular pregnancy care packages. It was so nice. 

Speaking of mothers, my own had come and visited as well. We hadn't been able to get the whole family together like we'd wanted, but I still kept up with them via video chat and text messages. They all seemed like awesome people, and it was exciting for me to get to know all of these family members that I hadn't previously known existed. We had tentatively planned a family reunion in California at my mom and dad's house after I had the baby. I hoped it worked out, but I also understood that my brothers and sister both had some pretty demanding careers, and not a whole lot of time. 

There hadn't been any more harassment, although things that were just _weird_ had been happening off and on. For instance, the other day, I'd found a gum wrapper in my car. The thing is...I don't chew gum. I _never_ chew gum in fact, because the flavor wears off too quick and then I just end up with this weird lump of chewy crud in my mouth that I have to have trouble finding a place to dispose of. Yuck. 

The other weird thing had been just a couple of days ago...this weird smear of body glitter on the seat of JB's car. I guess that wasn't that weird, though. Bambam had been in town to visit and he'd probably ridden in the car with him at some point. I missed him already and was sorry that he couldn't stay longer, but he was in demand, and had to 'serve his public'. When I'd asked JB, about the glitter he'd said that it must have been Bam, seeing as how there wasn't another good explanation for it being there. 

No new threatening messages or vandalism had happened, at least, and I was thankful for that. The last thing I needed was to have to deal with that on top of the morning sickness that was supposed to have gone away a long time ago, and worrying about my weight. I knew that it was petty and vain and all of that, but I already felt like a house, and it was going to get much worse before it got better. 

Bambam had tried to cheer me up by taking me shopping while he'd been in town. That had not gone well. The fact was that there just weren't any cute maternity clothes, and it looked like I was going to be spending the next 4 months or so until I had the baby in either leggings or sweats. Both JB and Bam agreed that I looked adorable pregnant, and the other brothers never failed to tease me about it when we talked. I wasn't very tall, so I guess I looked kind of comical. 

I smiled to myself at their good natured jibes, remembering how sensitive JB had been about it, getting upset before I'd told him it was ok. He continued to be ridiculously protective, and he new I was sensitive about my appearance these days. He told me even more often how beautiful he thought I was, to a point that it was almost embarrassing when we were in public. 

I tapped the end of pen on the notebook that I was taking notes in, honestly just wanting this video lecture to be over. I hated this class, but I knew that meant I had to study harder...my grade was good, but it wasn't like my other classes where I was interested in the material and good grades just sort of organically happened because of that. I'd been at it for a while now, so I decided to take a little break. I was practically seeing double, and I was kind of hungry anyway. 

I went in and got some berries and a glass of water, and then sat down on the couch, idly channel surfing, wondering what JB was up to right now. I hoped he was having a good day, and nothing was going wrong for him at work. He was due home in an hour or so anyway, but I hated seeing him stressed and upset...

I looked up when there was a knock at the door, getting up with some degree of dignity and heading over to the door. My eyes widened and I opened it immediately when I saw that it was JB on the other side. 

"You're home early" I said, letting my pleasure that he was home show on my face and in my voice. I gave him a questioning look the next second as it occurred to me that he had knocked. "What's with the knocking, though?"

JB shot me a sheepish look and pulled me in for a kiss, walking me backwards into the house and closing and locking the door behind us. "Sorry, love" he said, releasing me to kick off his shoes and loosen his tie. "I don't know what happened, but I can't find my house key...I guess I lost it somewhere" he said, looking puzzled, but more worried that I was going to scold him for losing things. As if I was ever cross with him to begin with. 

"We'll just have to have a new one made, then, won't we" I said, pecking his cheek and heading farther into the house, absently adjusting my pony tail as I went. I smiled when I felt him pull me back into his chest, his hands on my hips. 

"You're so adorable" he said sweetly in my ear, kissing my hair as he held me and we looked out the window at the sunset together. 

"Yeah, ok. I _waddle _everywhere. _Adorable_" I teased, giggling when he tickled me a little bit, turning me in his arms to kiss me again. 

"Feel like going out tonight, love?" he asked. "I know how hard you've been studying. You shouldn't have to cook dinner on top of that, and I'm beat, so..." he trailed off, giving me a questioning look that I found both adorable and sexy. I'd never met another man in my entire life who could pull that off. 

"Sounds good, just let me grab my bag and freshen up a little" I said, smiling as he kissed my cheek and let me go, following me into our room to change out of his work clothes and into something more casual to take me to dinner. 

"Have you heard from Kelly lately?" he asked, his question kind of out of the blue, catching me off guard and making me come out of the bathroom to give him a searching look. 

"No...she hasn't been returning my calls" I said, "Why?" I added, wondering if maybe he knew something I didn't. 

"No reason, really. I just wondered why the two of you don't hang out anymore, that's all" he said. 

I shrugged my shoulders and gave myself a shrug in the mirror as I slipped on some comfy ballet flats and decided I was as ready as I was getting. "I wish I knew what was going on with her" I said, making a sour face. "At first I thought that she had just found a new guy and dropped off of the face of the earth for a while" I said, "she does that sometimes" I added.

"And now?" JB asked, taking my hand as I grabbed my purse and we locked up, heading to the car. 

"And now, I'm not sure what is happening" I sighed out, frustrated with the situation. "She's not returning my calls, and she doesn't answer her door...I would call her family or something, but she doesn't really have any...that was one of the things we bonded over when we met" I said, getting emotional, tears flooding my eyes. I hated how easily I cried these days. The other day, I'd seen a cute commercial on TV and had sobbed myself silly for 5 minutes. _Hormones..._

"Hey, baby...it's ok. I'm sorry I brought it up, love...I didn't mean to upset you" JB soothed, his tone and the way he was rubbing my back making me feel loved and cared for. 

I laughed self deprecatingly and shook my head, taking his hand as he started the car and drove us to our destination. "It's not you, baby" I said, sniffling and blowing my nose on a napkin from the glove box. "I'm just so emotional lately" I sighed out, frustrated with it. 

"Don't worry about it, love. It's cute" he said, casting me an amused and admiring look before turning his attention back to the road. 

"You think everything I do is cute" I accused, giggling when he nodded and squeezed my hand. 

"That's because it is" he said with finality.

________________________________________________________________________________

The dinner was good. We were quickly becoming regulars at the place, but that was ok with me. The food was good and it was close to home, so what was there not to like, right? We'd actually ended up being joined by Mark, who said he'd had a date earlier, but it hadn't worked out, so he'd come to the same restaurant we were going to for dinner by himself. Naturally, he joined us, and we all laughed and talked about the baby and his work in the lab. It was fun, and I was having a really good time. 

"I don't understand why he doesn't have a dozen girlfriends!" I huffed to JB about Mark after he'd excused himself to go to the bathroom. "I mean, it's almost pissing me off. What is wrong with these dummies that they can't see what a great guy he is?" I added, making JB laugh softly and lean into me a little, kissing me gently. 

"He'll figure it out, love. He's a big boy" he said, making me laugh softly. 

"I know...I just want him to be as happy as we are. Is that a crime?" I teased, blushing down at my lap a little at the sweet, loving, completely adoring look that JB was giving me. 

"You're so sweet and thoughtful" he said, smiling over at me and playing with my fingers on the table top as he held my hand. "I'm a lucky guy" he added, making my embarrassment worse. Sometimes I wondered if he laid it on thick in public just to tease me into blushing down at my lap like a teenager on her first date. 

After a couple of minutes, Mark came back and sat down. I brushed at something on his jacket without thinking, realizing that it was glitter and pulling back when Mark gave me a funny look. "Sorry...you had something on your jacket" I said, holding up my glitter smeared fingers. 

Mark shrugged. "No problem. It's probably from Kia. I ran into her as I was coming out of the hallway where the bathrooms are. She wears that glitter gel stuff all the time" he said absently like it wasn't a big deal. "I didn't even know she was here" he added, sounding like he was impressed with the way she was keeping her word and staying the fuck away from me. 

I huffed out a sigh. Yeah, real impressive. I hated that she seemed to always been in the same places we were and always doing the same things. Our town wasn't big, and I knew that it was probably just coincidence, but it didn't keep me from resenting her skanky stalker ass...

"Whoa, love...cease fire" JB teased, obviously having read the murderous look on my face that I hadn't concealed very well. I softened and smiled over at him. 

"I'm sorry, baby...I just can't stand that girl" I said, shaking my head and waving the whole topic away. 

"Alright, guys, I have to head out" Mark said, throwing some cash on the table, probably more than was actually his share. I hated when he did that, but I also had known him long enough to know that he wouldn't take any of it back if I said something. 

"Bye, Hyung" JB said, waving in unison with me as Mark stood, shot us both a warm smile, and took off out of the restaurant. 

"I'm glad it's just the two of us again, love" JB said, putting his hand on my knee as we finished our dinner. Mark had eaten much faster than either of us, but that was ok. I liked hanging out with Mark, but nothing beat a dinner alone with my handsome husband. 

"I kind of want chocolate, so...let's take our time here and order desert. I love being here with you, too, baby" I said sweetly, leaning up and kissing his cheek as he caressed my knee, his fingers grazing further up my thigh, under the table. 

"Jaebum..." I warned, laughing softly at the teasing look on his face as he moved in closer in the booth where we sat and wrapped his free arm around me. 

"I love you so much" he said softly, sliding his hand further up, making me wet and teasing the shit out of me as he gently stroked and kneaded the sensitive skin of my inner thigh, almost touching me through my panties, but not quite. 

"Baby...take me home" I said softly, giving him a needy look that only seemed to stoke the fire behind his eyes higher. 

"Just relax, baby...nobody is going to know anything...I love touching you" JB assured me, kissing me softly, a hot, teasing light in his eyes as he felt me squirm against the booth seat while he toyed with me. 

"JB...this is..." I fought hard to control a gasp as he finally made contact with my aching core, his fingers deftly rubbing my clit and folds through my panties as I soaked them for him. 

"Spread your legs a little wider for me, love" he murmured, sipping his drink and grinning at me in a pleased way when I did as he asked. "That's right, baby...just a little bit more" he praised me as I spread my thighs wider for him, unable like usual, to control myself when he wanted me. 

I whimpered and bit my tongue a little to control my volume when he slipped his hand into my panties, stroking his fingers up and down my dripping wet slit and rubbing circles into my clit intermittently. "Jaebum...that feels really good, baby" I whispered, laying my head on his shoulder as he pushed two fingers up inside of me, chuckling a little and coughing to cover the little moan of pleasure that issue from me as he did it. 

I anxiously looked around the dimly lit restaurant and honestly didn't think anyone would be able to tell what was going on if they looked at us. This knowledge allowed me to relax and enjoy this a little more, pulling him in to kiss me as I squirmed against his fingers while he fucked me on them. He broke the kiss and grinned at me, looking into my eyes as he found my g-spot with his skilled fingers. 

"Oh!" I breathed out, shaking and turned on as I soaked his fingers and my panties.

"There?" he murmured, chuckling softly at the little whimper that he earned as he curled his fingers inside of me, rubbing them back and forth against my sweet spot, watching my face as he made me cum for him. 

I gasped and closed my eyes, biting my lip hard as he pulled my head into his neck, hugging me to help muffle the little moans of pleasure that I couldn't contain as I came all over his fingers while he fucked me on them. 

I relaxed back and sighed out in contentment as he pulled his fingers out, giving my pussy a loving little pat as he grinned at me in a satisfied way and went back to innocently sipping his drink while we waited for the waitress to come back so we could order desert. 

"You ok?" he teased, nudging me gently and chuckling when I grinned down at the table top ruefully, feeling fucked out and spacey, and he knew it, too. 

"I'm fine...just appreciating your..._table manners_" I snickered, loving the sound as he burst out into laughter at my words. 

________________________________________________________________________________

The minute we got in the door JB was on me again, his kisses hot and needy as he reached around, unzipping my dress and walking me backwards into our bedroom. I couldn't have been happier. What he'd done to me in the restaurant had been nice, but I'd been craving more from him every since.

"God, you're such a beautiful woman" JB praised me, kissing down my neck and moving the straps of my dress, kissing the skin of my shoulders as he moved them down, letting my dress fall to the floor and helping me step out of it. 

"JB..." I moaned softly, loving the little staccato slap he delivered to my ass as he kissed and sucked on my neck, kneading my ass in his hands and grinding his hardness into me. 

He smiled at me and released me for a minute, dropping his pants and boxers and pulling me back into his naked body as he kissed me deeply again. His gently pushed his tongue into my mouth and rubbed it against mine as he popped my breasts out of my bra, messaging and squeezing them with his free hand while the other one slid back down into my panties, making me pant and moan as he rubbed my clit with his thumb, pushing his skilled fingers back up inside of me. 

"Oh my god" I moaned out, closing my eyes and squirming against his fingers as he fucked me on them. 

"God, baby...you're so wet...that's so sexy. I have such a sexy, sensitive little mate...always so ready for my cock" he praised me, removing his fingers and turning me, hugging me from behind for a beat and kissing my neck while he caressed and squeezed my breasts. 

"Bend over for me, love" he murmured in my ear, nipping the lobe before gently helping me bend over the bed for him. I moaned and arched my back, loving the way he messaged my ass and teased my opening with the head of his cock for a beat. 

"JB...please..." I moaned out, honestly losing my mind, right now. He grunted and immediately sunk his big cock deep into me, gripping my hips as I squealed and squirmed while he thrust in and out at a steady pace. 

"So tight...god, you always feel so amazing" he praised me, grunting out his pleasure as he picked up the pace, fucking me harder and chuckling when I moaned and whimpered as he fucked my dripping wet pussy harder and deeper still from behind. 

"Yes, just like that, baby" I praised him, gripping the bedding and crying out in pleasure as he rode me hard, pulling me up against his chest and fucking up into me hard and fast while I came for him. 

"Mmhmm...that's my girl...give me everything, love" JB praised me, kissing and sucking on my neck while he held my hips and fucked his big cock into me hard from behind while I came. 

"Your turn to cum for me now, Jaebum" I whimpered out, honestly feeling overwhelmed as he reached around and started rubbing figure eights into my clit while he rode me. 

"Give me one more, baby...then I'm going to fill this sweet little pussy up" JB promised, making me gasp and moan loudly as my pussy clenched up around his cock. I couldn't believe that I was already ready to cum for him again. 

"JB!" I cried out, going limp as he locked an arm around my torso to hold me up while he fucked me through this second, completely bone melting orgasm. I couldn't come down, and I saw white, my whole world reduced to his thick cock fucking into me hard and deep and his growls of praise and pleasure in my ear as he got off inside of me while I came for him. 

"Fuck, baby...so good..." he gasped out, give me a couple more hard thrusts and then stilling inside of me as he finished and started coming down. 

I laughed softly and just enjoyed the soft little kisses he was laying against my neck and shoulder as he held me in his arms in the afterglow. I felt like my legs were made of jelly, so I was thankful when he gently lifted me in his strong arms and laid me down on our bed, getting in beside me and pulling my back into his chest, spoon style. I sighed in contentment and snuggled in, smiling as I felt the baby kick a little bit, and grabbed JB's hand, placing it on the spot so he could feel it to. 

"Has to be a boy" JB said, laughing softly at my disgruntled little snort. 

"Oh really?" I said, giggling when he nuzzled my ear. "Why's that?" 

"He's kicking you like he's going to be a soccer star" JB added. 

"Maybe she's just stretching her legs. It's getting cramped in there, you know" I countered, loving the melodic, contented chuckle that rumbled out of his chest and into my ear. 

"God help us when she becomes a teenager, then" he joked, both of us laughing softly as we drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.


	30. Picture This

The last couple of weeks had been pretty busy for us. I was continuing to feel bloated and tired most of the time, but I was pleased with the grades that I'd managed to pull off for my finals. I had one test later today, and then I could take a break for a couple of weeks in between semesters. I was actually coming up to the end of my formal classes, and would need to start looking at internships in the next 6 months or so...that was crazy, terrifying, and exhilarating, all at the same time!

JB and I had finally managed to get everything moved in and I felt settled in our new home. The nursery we had decorated for the baby was adorable, and I couldn't wait to meet him/her. JB and I joked a lot that I wanted a girl and he wanted a boy, but I honestly didn't care what the sex of the baby was going to be, and I didn't think he did either. We were both just overjoyed to welcome a new little person into the world and our lives. It was an amazing feeling of bonding between the two of us because we had planned it and waited for it, and now it was happening. 

I smiled to myself in the mirror as I finished getting ready for the last test of the semester. I couldn't wait to be able to take a breath and just enjoy this amazing and exciting time in my life for a couple of weeks. I finished my hair and dabbed on some lip glass as I thought about how great JB was. We were supposed to go out to dinner tonight to celebrate my being done with finals...but I had something else in mind. Maybe we could do dinner _after_...I grinned to myself, thinking about my sexy Reciprocal and bounced out the door, feeling light as air in spite of my growing size. 

________________________________________________________________________________

** _JB's POV:_ **

I had to hurry. I wanted to be home in time to beat her there so I could surprise her when she came in the door. My baby was so sweet and beautiful, and she was working so hard at school...I really wanted to shower her with attention and show her just how amazing and special I thought she was. There just wasn't anyone else on earth like her. She was perfect. I couldn't appreciate her enough. 

I grinned a little as I walked back into the bedroom, planning to change into some more casual clothing and start getting ready for what I'd planned for us. I stopped short when I saw that the curtains were pulled and the room was bathed in candle light. What was going on here...I grinned and loosened my tie, looking around for my love. I guess I wasn't surprised that we were on the same page. That was normal for us. I was still blown away sometimes at how often we were thinking the same thing, or feeling similar emotions...

"Krystal?" I called, a smile in my voice. I was already hard, just thinking about her. God I couldn't wait to touch her. She wasn't responding, though...maybe my little minx was planning to tease me? My dick twitched at the thought. I loved it when she played hard to get. God...I couldn't wait to hold her down in our bed and pound into her...it was always so excruciatingly pleasurable to hold on for her, to wait to cum deep inside of her until she'd gotten off around me.

"Love?" I called again, feeling impatient now. I needed my sexy woman spread out on our bed for me. Right now. _Fuck me_...I swallowed hard and palmed my cock, already aching for my baby's tight little hole. 

I heard rustling in our bathroom and tried the door, but it was locked. What was she up to? I bit my lip and knocked on the door. "Baby...you should really come out here with me...I'm lonely" I murmured in the low voice that always seemed to make her shiver and give me whatever I wanted. I loved how effected she was by me...it was amazing to know that she wanted me as much as I wanted her. I loved her so much. 

I looked down at the floor as a type written message snicked out from on the door. She'd _typed _it? Wow...she'd really been planning this. Part of me wished she'd hand-written it though...I loved her girly, delicate script, it was just one more thing to find perfect and desirable about her. I groaned a little as I read the note:

** _Turn your back to the door and close your eyes...I have a surprise for you..._ **

Oh...kinky. I chuckled quietly and did as she said, more than ready to have my sexy Reciprocal in my arms, even if it wasn't on my terms. I didn't care how she wanted it at this point, just so long as I got to touch her and kiss her and push my aching cock deep inside of her wet little pussy...fuck...I groaned quietly and palmed my cock, swallowing hard and grinning. 

"Ok, love...have it your way" I called. "My back is turned and my eyes are closed" I confirmed. My ears pricked up even more as I heard the bathroom door click and then open. My breath caught as I felt something come down over my eyes, and I chuckled as she tied it behind my head. "Wow, love...this is new" I observed, trying to reach behind me, and groaning softly as she grabbed my hand, kissing it and then placing it back at my side. 

"Aww...come on, baby...I want to touch you so bad..." I murmured, biting my lip and shivering as she placed tantalizing little kisses along my neck while she unbuttoned my shirt. Then her lips were on my chest and I groaned and threw my head back, loving it as she kissed my skin and her delicate little hands tugged at my belt, opening it, and then my pants, as she rubbed and messaged my cock through the material. 

"Fuck..." I breathed out, bucking my hips a little, leaking for her and honestly feeling like I might cum in my pants if she didn't stop teasing me. She was so sexy...god, this was so hot...

I felt her smile against my skin as she pulled my cock out of my pants, making me groan low in my chest as she circled it with her palm and started jacking me off where I stood. I couldn't handle it. I was through playing. I _needed_ to be inside of her. It was my turn to please her and make_ her_ writhe and moan for _me_, now. 

She reached up like lightening and stopped me, making a little sound of contrition that I'd never heard from her before as she kissed each of my fingers, clearly wanting me to play along a little longer. OK...I loved her, and she was having fun...so was I...I was just worried I was going to lose it. 

I heard the click of my phone camera a few times and furrowed my brows, grinning a little as I realized that she was taking pictures. Ok, I was good with that. I could look at my beautiful girl later and relive a fond memory with her at a later date. 

This was so strange...everything felt good...but different as she jacked me off. Maybe it was the blind fold? I lost my train of thought as I felt her slide her mouth down over my cock, all at once. I groaned and reached out to touch her, and she batted me away, making that same little sound again, almost pleading with me to let her have her fun. I wanted to, but fuck...I was going to cum down her throat if I didn't get a grip...

I craned my head back and tried hard not to buck my hips, my hands clenched into fists at my side as my baby sucked my cock like a fucking boss. She'd always given amazing head, but this was...different...again. She was doing things that she hadn't done before...it felt good...but maybe not as good as she'd been before. I hoped she switched back to her previous technique soon...but this was good...fuck me, this was just fine...

"Oh, god...that feels good, baby" I praised her, my voice gravely with lust as she pulled off of me, kissing her way back up my chest. "Kiss me" I almost pleaded, realizing that she hadn't yet, and I really wanted to taste her lips. I loved kissing my baby. She was amazing at that, just like most other things she tried. 

She kissed up to my neck and blew gently in my ear, batting my hands away when I tried to wrap my arms around her and touch her sexy body. I ached to touch her. I was shaking and I just...needed her. I grinned a little as she pulled my pants down, around my ankles. I was about to brace myself to step out of them, when she turned me, pushing me down on the bed and straddling me. 

I groaned at the first feeling of her wet little pussy against my cock as she rocked her hips against me, making little sounds that I'd never heard before. I was lost for her. I couldn't think. I growled low in my chest as she finally steadied my cock, pushing her little pussy down and over it, letting me fill her up finally. 

I groaned as she started riding me, no longer trying to touch her, just needing to get off at this point. I loved fucking my sexy girl...but I was struck again by how different this was. My baby was usually so vocal...usually when my cock was inside of her she was moaning and gasping for air...I loved that...I missed those sounds. She also...felt different. I couldn't explain it. She wasn't...maybe it was the pregnancy? 

_Something was wrong here. _

I didn't know what, but something was wrong. I couldn't fight the overwhelming feeling of wrongness that washed over me. I furrowed my brows and reached up to pull off the blindfold, pushing away and trying to see what was happening. She tried to stop me again, but I wouldn't let her. I _had _to know what was different. As my vision was restored, I gasped in shock, horror stricken at the sight in front of me. 

_Kia_? 

_How could this be?_

I'd been fucking_ Kia_. It wasn't Krystal. 

_She'd tricked me. _

Before I could recover from my shock and push Kia off of me, Krystal walked into the room. My heart broke as I saw the happiness on her face morph into a look of horror and sadness...the light just..._died_...in her eyes. I pushed Kia off of me, and she giggled, hopping off and playfully shoving my shoulder. The flirty tone in her voice as she spoke infuriated and confused me as she spoke.

_"Don't be like that, honey...she had to find out sometime, right?" _

________________________________________________________________________________

** _Krystal's POV 10 minutes earlier:_ **

I bit my lip as I sat through the last few minutes of my test. JB...I could feel my heart rate picking up. I could feel his lust...it was palpable. It was a good thing I was almost done. I couldn't wait to get home to my lover and satisfy every need he had...I squirmed a little, soaking my panties for him already as I thought about how badly I needed him. It was so sexy that I could feel his need, even when he wasn't around. 

I smiled gleefully as I realized that the LV09 was wearing off even more. I wouldn't have been able to feel his lust even yesterday, just the increase in my heart rate. This was great! Maybe the enhanced sense of touch would be back, too? I blinked my eyes and forced myself to focus on the last test question. First thing's first, I told myself, and then I can rush home and see if the LV09 is actually all the way worn off. 

I smiled as I finished the test, feeling like I'd done pretty well. I'd certainly spot-on known the answer to that last question. I quickly and quietly grabbed my things, brought my test to the pile in the front of the room with the instructor, threw him a smile and a nod, and then sped out of the room, hell bent on getting home to my handsome Reciprocal. I couldn't wait to have him inside of me...couldn't wait to touch him and kiss him and have his lips and hands all over me while he fucked me good and hard, like only he could. 

I shivered and forced the erotic thoughts out of my head, realizing that if I wrecked my car because I was distracted, I'd _never_ get home to him. I took a deep breath and focused on the road as I headed home by the quickest route possible. I couldn't wait to see my darling. This was going to be amazing. 

I got to the house and parked my car, smiling and excited as I bounced out, quickly opening the door and heading straight for the bedroom. I bet he was on our bed touching himself...oh, god...the idea of him sprawled out on our bed, his thick, throbbing cock in his hand as he stroked it to thoughts of me...I shivered, my pussy clenching up around nothing as I walked through our bedroom door. 

I blinked at what I saw. 

This couldn't be real. 

It just..._couldn't be_...._could_ it?

I felt nauseated as I watched JB's eyes go wide as he shoved Kia off of him. They were _naked_...they'd been...I shuddered and fought back against the waves of nausea, trying hard not to puke in front of them. This was hell. I felt like I was in _hell_. This _couldn't _be real. I just stood there and stared at them, my focus going to Kia as she playfully shoved JB, hopping down off of his naked body, shamelessly standing in front of me naked after she'd been caught fucking my Reciprocal. 

She giggled in a flirty way to JB and gave me a self-satisfied smirk. Then to JB,_"_Don't be like that, honey...she had to find out sometime, right?"she said, as if it was the most logical thing in the world. 

"What?!" he sputtered, his brows furrowing. 

"Jaebum?" I asked, my voice small as I ignored this nasty hoe and looked at my husband. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, and he looked shocked, too...but was it only because he'd just gotten caught cheating? 

"Wake up, Krystal!" she said, snapping her fingers in front of my face, and it was all I could do not to punch her in the face, my eyes burning with anger as I clenched my fists, wanting to _destroy _this conniving little cunt. 

"Look, this has been going on for a while. We all need to accept reality here. You both can take LV09, and you can go back to Mark and let JB be with me in the open...he's always wanted me anyway...he just felt like he had to be with you..." she said, the mock sympathy in her face making me want to _kill_ her. I didn't just want to _punch_ her...I wanted to _kill_ the little bitch. 

I clenched my jaw and looked to JB, who was still in shock and had now moved off of the bed and was headed toward me, while Kia spoke. He reached out for me and I shrunk back. "_No!_" I cried out violently, feeling emotionally overloaded. I wasn't thinking rationally. 

"You're lying" I said to Kia, my voice coming out small and unsure, addressing her because it hurt to look at JB, right now. It was shattering to see him. I couldn't...so I focused on the naked whore in my bedroom. 

Kia smirked in response to my accusation and reached over to the nightstand, grabbing JB's phone and tossing it to me. "If you're really pathetic and desperate enough not to believe your own eyes after you caught him fucking me in your bed, then look at his camera roll" she said, casually sitting back down on the bed and wrapping herself in my comforter. 

"What?!" JB asked, his voice and facial expression incredulous. "_What the fuck are you talking about?_" he demanded, pulling his pants on and glaring at Kia. "Get out of my house. I don't know how you did this..._get out!_" he commanded, throwing her clothes at her and rounding on me as she giggled in an amused, 'ok, I'll play along', sort of way, and started dressing. Then he rounded on me, trying to get in my space again as I backed away like he might burn me. 

"Baby, don't even entertain her lies!" JB pleaded, reaching out to take the phone from me, trying to make eye contact, but failing because I couldn't look at him. I couldn't stand to be in the same room with him, right now, but I had to know what this bitch was talking about. I jerked away and opened his phone, giving him a hard look, tears in my eyes. I fought them back. I couldn't even register the pain in my heart, right now. I had to know everything. I _needed_ to know just how bad this was. 

I clenched my jaw and opened JB's camera roll, tears streaming down my face as I saw all of the naked pictures of Kia that were there, interspersed with all of the pictures that were normal...there were pictures of her giving him head, and pictures of her naked in our bedroom...those had probably just been taken...but there were others. I wanted desperately to believe that the newest ones had been planted...but there was one picture, in particular that turned my stomach...she had her face and upper body smushed against the head rest of his car passenger seat..._where I'd found that glitter smear_...and the picture was of her pulling her panties aside to give him a good look at her naked pussy...

It hit me all at once. This had been going on for a while. The glitter...all of the weird stuff was just poorly concealed evidence of an affair that had probably been taking place the entire time I'd known JB. Kia chewed gum, too...I shuddered at the thought of all of the gum wrappers I'd been finding in random places. 

I dropped the phone and I ran. I registered her laughter intermingled with the sound of his voice. I didn't know if he was calling to me, or what he was saying, or if he was even addressing me. I couldn't process this. All I could do was run from the sickening reality that had just been made clear to me in our bedroom. 

_I had to get out._


	31. Alone

I moaned in pleasure as JB kissed me, sliding his tongue into my mouth as he pulled me closer in our bed, his hands gripping and messaging my ass as his hardness pressed rhythmically into my tummy. "I love you" I whispered, gasping as he began rubbing my core through my soaking wet panties. 

He pulled away and smiled lovingly at me, his eyes hot and appreciative as he looked me over, still touching me through my panties while he laid soft, gentle little kisses against my lips. "I love you, too, baby" he said in between kisses, wrapping an arm around me to hold me still as he slid his hand down into my panties, pushing two of his fingers deep inside of me and chuckling when I moaned loudly while he continued to kiss me softly, looking into my eyes as he pleasured me. 

"God, I love touching you" he murmured against my lips, his hot growl of pleasure as I encircled his hard cock with my hand and started stroking him making me clench up around his fingers deliciously. "Mm...baby that feels, amazing..." he groaned out, kissing me deeply as he fucked my palm, intentionally rubbing his fingers fast against my g-spot, holding me still while he rocked my world with his hand in my panties. 

"Jaebum! Oh, god!" I whined, gasping and clenching up as I tipped over the cliff, shattering around his fingers as I came while he fucked me on them. 

I sat bolt upright in bed, gasping and panting, my body still clenching up deliciously with the fading spasms of my orgasm. My face crumpled into sobs as I laid back down, reality crashing in. JB wasn't here. JB had cheated on me with Kia. I was _alone_....the sobs wracked my body, and all I could do was curl up in a ball and wait for the waves of anguish and pain to subside while I thought about what had happened in spite of a desperate need _not _to...

I hadn't gotten back in my car that night because I was scared that I'd wreck it. I didn't trust myself to drive. I was shaking and sobbing and I honestly felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest. There was just this..._hole_...there now...and it hurt...it hurt terribly. It hurt in a way that I didn't know it was possible to hurt. 

I'd started off running, but I'd slowed down as I got more tired and farther from the hellish scene that had unfolded in my bedroom. I didn't know where I was heading, and my feet somehow found that same park where Mark and I had broken up what seemed like forever ago. I sat in a swing and just kind of rocked myself back and forth, taking deep breaths and trying to clear my head. 

As complicated at things had seemed before, they were simple compared to what I was going through now. I found myself longing for the days when I'd just been a single 21 year old just trying to muddle through school with a simple boyfriend. Mark had been good for me...it had been so much less complicated. With JB...I cringed inwardly as his name and face came into my mind. He was my soulmate. He was my one. He was my Reciprocal...and he'd fucked someone else. He'd probably done it repeatedly. 

I gritted my teeth against the pain and anger that surged in me when I remembered how smug Kia had looked. She'd seemed relieved that everything was out in the open and they didn't need to pretend anymore. She'd mentioned taking the LV09...I guess they really were free now. They could take it and JB wouldn't hurt from not being with me...but what about me?

I felt like I was dying. I honestly didn't know how to survive this pain, or what to do with whatever was left of me if I managed to come out the other side...and what about the baby? Tears streamed from my eyes and I sobbed brokenly as I thought about my poor little baby. This wasn't the reality that I wanted to bring an innocent little soul into. How do you tell your child that their father is your Reciprocal...but you're not together? 

I took a deep breath, just trying again to clear my mind. I needed to go numb. I needed to not think about this for a minute...and I needed to be a responsible mother and start thinking about my child. My emotions had to come second to taking care of my baby, and step one of that was finding somewhere safe, dry, and warm to sleep tonight. Sitting out in the rain on a swing set and catching pneumonia was not on the agenda. 

I took a deep breath and stood up, firming up my resolve. I was a mother, whether this baby was here or not, yet...and I needed to handle my business. I took out my phone that I'd silenced, and ignored the 25 missed calls I had from JB. I cringed, and it hurt, but I did it. I didn't listen to the voicemails, either, although everything inside of me was begging me to. 

Who was I going to call, though? I stared blankly down at my phone, feeling lost and alone as I realized that most of the people close to me where JB's brothers...I wanted to go to Mark, but it wouldn't be fair to put him in the middle like that. Kelly had seemingly deserted me...there was always my family in California, but that was too far away. Even though I was hurt and distraught, I knew that I would need to have regular contact with JB no matter what. It was important to keep myself healthy for the baby. I didn't want to take any more LV09...who knew what was in that stuff? It wasn't safe. 

So, who, then? I tried to call Kelly, but as usual, she didn't answer. My phone started vibrating in my hand and I almost silenced it, looking down at the number and expected to see JB, but thrown for a loop when I saw that it was Mark calling, instead. I gave into the weak, lonely, and selfish girl inside of me and answered. I just...needed someone. I needed a friend...I couldn't do this alone. 

"Mark?" I said, my voice coming out small and rough from all of the crying I'd been doing. 

"Oh! Thank you, god! Where are you?" Mark asked, sounding relieved beyond words that I'd answered. 

"I'm...around" I said, wondering if JB was over his shoulder, listening, too. I knew that I'd need to see JB eventually, but I would break if I saw him now. I'd lose my mind. Not today. Period. 

"What? It's raining, hun. Let me come and get you" Mark said gently, the concern and affection in his voice soothing my bruised and battered insides. 

"Is...is JB with you?" I asked, my heart contracting painfully in my chest as I said his name.

"Yes..." Mark trailed off. "He's completely distraught and he won't tell me what happened" Mark said, the frustration and concern evident in his voice. "He just told me that you were out there somewhere and you wouldn't answer his calls and...anyway, both of us are worried sick about you and the baby" Mark said, the tone in his voice making the truth of his statement unmistakable. 

"Mark...I know it's wrong to do this...but I need a safe place to sleep tonight" I said softly. 

"I'll stay out. Tell her she can go home. I promise I won't go back if she doesn't want to see me. Just tell her to please go home so I know she's safe" I heard JB plead to Mark in the background of the call. 

Mark started to relay the message and I shook my head, shuddering inwardly at the idea of returning to the scene of the crime, as it were. There was no way I could go back there. I knew it wasn't the house's fault...but it was tainted now. As much as I'd once loved it, the idea of walking into that place...of sleeping there or living there, turned my stomach, right now. 

"I can't go back there, Mark" I said, my voice shaking as I interrupted what he was saying. 

"Ok...I don't know what happened, but...ok. What do you want to do? Tell me how to help you" Mark said, clearly just wanting to be there for me. This was so wrong...but I didn't feel like I had any other options....then a thought occurred to me. 

"I'm going to need to stay in a hotel or something...can you please give me a ride to the nice one across town?" I asked, hating imposing on him like this and putting him in the middle, but feeling like this was far better than staying at his place, or worse, going back to the house that had once been my home. 

"Of course. Tell me where you are, and I'm on my way" Mark said, the background of the call sounding like he was already walking around gathering his things. 

"Please don't bring JB" I said softly, the words feeling wrong and foreign as they came out of my mouth. It was like I was two different people...both the hurt girl who's husband had cheated on her, and then the Reciprocal who cried out to be with her soulmate. It was horrible to fight an inner war. My Reciprocal side was affronted by the idea that I'd just said that I didn't want to see JB and was warring with, tugging at my insides, trying to make me go to him. I wasn't, though. I just wasn't. _I couldn't_. She _clearly_ didn't understand that.

"Ok...I'll come alone. Whatever you need" Mark said somberly. I sighed in relief, feeling an overwhelming rush of gratitude for his friendship. 

"Thank you" I said, really meaning it as I told him where I was and we ended the call. I found a tree to stay mostly dry under while I waited for him to show up, and tried hard not to think about the situation I found myself in. It was crazy how having someone you loved do something like this could shatter your whole world. I sighed as the baby kicked, rubbing the spot lovingly. I pushed my feelings aside, focusing on the child growing inside of me. My child. My most important priority. 

_I will get through this for you._

__________________________________________________________________________________

Mark had been as good as his word, picking me up from the park in record time and driving me across town to the hotel I directed him to. I tried to apologize several times, but he wouldn't hear it, instead casting me concerned looks and trying to convince me to stay with him instead. He said that JB wouldn't tell him what had happened, so I did. He had defended his brother, of course, telling me that he knew I was hurting, but something else must be going on, because JB loved me and wouldn't ever do that. 

The Reciprocal part of me wanted to believe that. I wanted to believe that, too...but I'd literally caught them red-handed, in my bed...and even if it had just been that, I could probably get over it...but the pictures. They'd been taken over time...and then there was the glitter and the gum wrappers...Sure, Kia could have planted that stuff...but...I furrowed my brows and turned on the TV in my hotel room, honestly just wanting to stop thinking about it. I was so hurt and confused that logic was almost impossible. _Still_...even though I'd been holed up in this room for the last 5 days, ordering take-out and generally wallowing in my misery. 

JB hadn't tried to call me anymore, and I didn't know if I was grateful for that, or sad. I missed him terribly, but the thought of seeing him made the jagged hole in my chest ache and burn. I could feel his heartache, too...that made this all the worse. He was still my Reciprocal, and we were still connected, and this was the hardest thing I think I'd ever had to go through in my life. 

I stopped to examine that for a minute and my head just spun. JB was hurting, too. OK...but what did that really mean? That he loved me? Ok, great. That love hadn't kept him from cheating. Maybe he'd wanted to have his cake and eat it too? Maybe he'd wanted to having the joys of a Reciprocal bond with me, and also have Kia on the side? That was certainly how it seemed. When I thought about it that way I just felt...tired. I wasn't even angry anymore...just sad and lonely and utterly miserable. 

I jumped when there was a knock at my door, and immediately felt silly for being so tense. I needed to get my shit together. I looked at the clock and realized that it was around the time that Mark would usually show up. I hauled myself off of the bed and walked over to answer the door, smiling and letting him in as he carried the food he'd brought in with him and kicked the door shut behind him. 

We'd developed a strange sort of routine in the past few days. The first time he'd come, I hadn't even wanted to let him in. I was serious when I'd told him that I didn't want to put him in the middle, but he'd told me that JB would kill him if he didn't try to help take care of me, and that he wanted to, because he would be my friend and care about me even he JB weren't his brother. That had won the argument for him, and I'd stopped felling so guilty about having him around.

So he'd show up around 6pm every night and bring me dinner. It was usually something yummier and healthier than fast food, which seemed to be all I was craving lately. He'd told me that he wanted to be sure I was getting proper nutrition, because his niece or nephew needed it. That made me smile, thinking about it, and I waddled over to help him set the food out on the little table in the room, sitting on the bed and motioning him into the chair on the other side. 

"How are you?" he asked, eyeing me as if inspecting me for damages. 

I smiled and waved him off. "I'm a mess" I said, being honest. "But I'll be ok...I just have to get my shit together" I said, laughing softly when he chuckled. 

He took a deep breath and slid an envelope across the table to me as I finished eating, his eyes pleading with me to hear him out. I set my jaw and almost didn't open it, recognizing JB's handwriting on the outside, addressing it to me. The look in Mark's eyes tipped the scales, though, and I looked it over, turning it in my hands, almost scared to look inside. 

"He wanted me to give you that...I don't know what it says...but I know he wants to see you" Mark said. "He's a train wreck, Krystal...I don't know another way to say it" he added, looking sad and frustrated. When I gave him a searching look he grinned a little. "Besides, it's important for you to see him...for your health" he added, looking at me and then pointedly down at my baby-bump.

I sighed heavily and nodded, watching him gather up the garbage and clean up a little bit, waving me off as I started to help him. "You can't keep doing this, you know" I warned, looking at him, registering how tired he was. I was sure he was trying to take care of JB like this as well...he was running himself ragged and it wasn't fair. "You have to take care of yourself, too, Mark" I said gently. 

He looked over his shoulder at me as he finished cleaning up and shook his head, grinning. "I'm good" he said, shrugging off my concern. 

"You look tired" I observed.

"Maybe a little bit, but I'll be fine. It's actually more about all of the extra work at the lab...corporate is actually taking interest in the LV09, now that I've done a little more research...not I have deadlines to meet" he explained. 

"Why doesn't that skanky hoe help you?" I asked, feeling spiteful and venomous as the thought of his hoe-ass lab partner. I didn't want to even think her whore-name. Mark's eyes widened and he gave me an incredulous look. 

"Are you serious?" he asked, his reaction taking me off guard. "Do you really think that I would continue to work with someone who at best was sleeping with my brother while he was married, and at worst found some conniving and sneaky way to mess up his marriage and hurt you?" he asked. 

"So...you fired her?" I asked, the whole thing making sense to me. I hadn't thought about it, but of course sweet Mark wouldn't continue to work with Kia after everything she'd done. I just hadn't really given that aspect of the situation much thought before now. 

"Of course" Mark said, looking satisfied as he thought about it. "I wish I could wring her neck, but this was the better alternative" he joked, chuckling, pleased when I smiled and laughed a little bit. "She took off and I haven't seen her since. JB said she's tried to contact him, but he's not having it either" he added, his words earning a sarcastic little snort from me. 

"Sure thing" I muttered, feeling sullen and hurting at the same time. Mark sighed and pulled me into a brotherly hug. 

"Just...try to give him the benefit of the doubt. I know you're hurting...but try" he advised, hugging me a little harder. I nodded my head and sniffled, hating the tears that were coming to my eyes. I'd done really well so far today, only crying one other time. God, I was pathetic...

"I'll read the damn note" I grudgingly conceded, glad that I had after I saw the way the light leaped in Mark's eyes at this small victory. 

"See you tomorrow, hun" he said quietly, waving and closing the door behind him as he left. I walked over and locked it, sighing heavily. 

Ok, I should see what he had to say...it was only a matter of time until I needed to start having contact again...it'd been 5 days, and I knew from painful experience that I was nearing the amount of time we'd been apart when I'd had that terrifying hot flash before...shit. Ok. I had this. 

I walked over and sat down, not thinking, just doing, as my shaking hands opened the letter in front of me and I began to read:

** _My love, _ **

** _I know that you are hurting and confused right now. I wish that I had the answers as to what the hell happened the other night. I also know that it sounds ridiculous to you when I say that I didn't know I was in bed with Kia...but I honestly didn't. I had come home from work to prepare a surprise for you, and there were candles lit all over our bedroom. I naturally assumed that you were home, too, and we were on the same page as usual. _ **

** _She locked herself in the bathroom and slipped a typed note under the door, telling me to close my eyes and turn my back. I thought you were playing with me. I did as the note said, although I realize now that she typed the note so I wouldn't notice that it wasn't in your handwriting. She blind-folded me, and since the LV09 has blocked our physical connection, her touch didn't feel different than yours would...I'm so stupid. I'm so sorry. Please try to believe me. _ **

** _I can't explain the pictures. I can't begin to express the aching in my heart to hold you in my arms again and know that you and our baby are safe with me. I can't express the burning anger within me for Kia...I still can't imagine what she thought she was doing. I want you to know that I never slept with her. I never touched her outside of the one time we slept together years before I met you. _ **

** _It was over for me when I laid eyes on you, love. No other woman has held an ounce of charm for me since you walked into my life. I love you more than my life. If I could lay it down to take away your pain I would. I would do it in a heartbeat, baby. You and the baby are the only things on earth that matter to me. _ **

** _Anyway, it's been 5 days now and I'm worried about you...please meet with me, if only to touch hands briefly so that you don't go through the Longing. I don't want you to suffer and I'm worried about what trauma like that might do to our child...I need to see you. I love you so much. My heart is missing, and I need you back. _ **

** _Call me, text me, throw a rock through the window of the house with a time and place on it! I'll be there 2 hours early. I'm begging. _ **

** _Your loving husband, _ **

** _Jaebum_ **

I sighed heavily, sniffling and wiping at the tears that ran freely down my cheeks and landed on the note, ruining the ink and making it run as I stared down at it. It was crazy how divided I was. My inner Reciprocal rejoiced at the sweet words that JB had written to me, loving him and longing for him, and desperate to be with him...and then there was the other side of me...I was hurting and scared...

I thought about what JB had explained about how he'd come to be in bed with Kia. I could actually see that going down...we were kinky - well, we had been...I shook my head, closing my eyes on the hot tears that wouldn't see to stop. 

I took a deep breath and laid down, curling up on my side, feeling lonely and sad. I could believe him about the incident in our bedroom if it weren't for the photos, and the glitter, and the damn gum wrappers. He couldn't explain those away...and neither could I, no matter how much I yearned for him. I couldn't be with someone who would violate my trust and our marriage like that....but I would meet him. I owed it to our child to stay healthy, and that was what I intended to do. 

I dialed JB and he answered almost before the phone had even wrung. "Love?" he asked, his voice cautious and hopeful. 

I swallowed back a sob, the sound of his voice ripping the wound in my chest wide-open as we spoke. I cleared my throat. "Jaebum" I greeted him, biting the inside of my cheek to keep from sobbing into the phone. 

"Oh, baby...you're _crying_..." JB said softly, his voice sounding watery, like he might be fighting tears, too. 

"Can you blame me?" I asked, my voice small. I realized that we were getting off track here, and I needed to steer this conversation back in it's originally intended direction. I cleared my throat. "Anyway, we should meet" I said, mildly proud of the fact that only a mild quiver crept into my voice when I spoke this last. 

"Anywhere! I'll go anywhere, any time, you just-" he started, but I made a small sound into the phone, and he stopped, seeming to hang on my words. 

"I'll be at that little coffee place around the corner from the house at 11 tomorrow morning, ok?" I said, thinking that that would give me time to get myself together in the morning in case I had another dream about him and fell to pieces when I woke up like I had earlier. Also, it was Saturday, so I knew that he wouldn't be working or anything. 

"I'll be there. Thank you for this, love. I can't wait to see you. I need to" he said softly, his voice warm and full of love and longing...all of the feelings that I was having, too. 

"Ok, bye" I said quietly, ending the call before he could say more. My inner Reciprocal raged inside of me, demanding that I go to him, demanding that I blindly believe in him and give in to the bond. I just couldn't do that, though. I was just too...hurt. I was scared that I wouldn't live through another episode like what I'd walked in on the other night...at least not live through it and remain sane. I would not let history repeat itself and let my child be raised by someone who wasn't all there. 

I changed positions and stared at the cheap bedside alarm clock, watching the minutes tick by...waiting for sleep...

_Waiting for JB._


	32. Understanding

I woke up gasping for breath, my muscles spasming with the aftershocks of my orgasm. I'd done it again. I'd dreamed of JB, of his lips and his hands, of his kisses and the way he growled when he was fucking me into our bed. I'd dreamed of him ramming his big cock deep into me over and over again from behind while bending me over the arm of the sofa...

I shivered, tears streaming down my face. When was this going to end? It was like my own mind was betraying me. I didn't know how many more mornings like this I could endure. It was better than yesterday, but still...this was some sort of compulsory, self-inflicted torture, and it _hurt_. God...it hurt _so much_...

I looked over at the clock and realized that it was getting late. I'd tossed and turned for hours last night before finally falling asleep, and that had translated into sleeping until 10am. I got out of bed and stretched, heading into the shower, not really remembering when I'd last slept so late. 

The baby kicked, and I smiled, cooing and gently rubbing the place as I undressed and got ready to go and have coffee with JB. This was scary. I didn't know how I was going to handle seeing him again...but I had to be tough, here. The reality was that he was my Reciprocal, and I needed him to stay healthy. So I would have to see him eventually, and I needed to do it before the Longing hit again, or I could risk hurting my child. 

I showered and changed quickly, throwing on whatever I touched, not really caring how I looked as long as I was clean and covered in all of the right places. I just wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible. I intentionally shut out my inner Reciprocal, telling her to shut up as she pranced and preened inside of me, happy and excited to see JB. She didn't get it...but I did. JB was dangerous. JB could kill me as surely as the Longing if I let him back in and he hurt me again.

________________________________________________________________________________

I walked into the cafe, bracing myself for impact, and happy that I had as I set eyes on JB for the first time since the incident with Kia. My breath left my body and it took an insane amount of willpower not to give into my instincts and run to him. My whole body and everything that I was seemed to cry out for him. 

I approached him on shaky legs, sitting down in the chair that he pulled out for me and staring down at my lap. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know how to interact with him now...everything was so strange between us...

"Thank you for coming" he said softly, his voice music to my ears, soothing my insides, making my inner Reciprocal purr like a contented kitten. I looked up at him and was shocked by how drawn and tired he looked. Maybe he hadn't been sleeping so well, either?

"I didn't really have a choice" I said, not trying to be mean, just stating facts as my gaze wandered over his handsome features. God...he was so attractive...I mentally shook myself. He was also a cheater. At least...I thought so...my uncertainty must have shown on my face because JB gave me a sad little grin, nothing like his usual smile. It hurt me to see him looking so...bereft. 

"It's really good to see you...I've missed you" JB said, being cautious, like he thought I might bolt if he made any sudden moves. I couldn't deny that it felt wonderful to hear those words from him. They were soothing, like his voice, and his appearance, and everything else about him. I knew that it was wrong to enjoy seeing him, dangerous even, but I couldn't seem to stop myself.

"Have you seen her?" I asked, not needing to elaborate, knowing that he would know damn well who I was talking about. I didn't know why I'd asked...I just couldn't help but be curious. I hated the way his pretty eyes darkened with anger as he thought about her. I wanted to see them sparkle with love as he looked at me. Well, my inner Reciprocal did, anyway...

JB shook his head vehemently. "I threw her out shortly after you ran off...she's tried to contact me, but I filed a restraining order against her with the police. I don't want to ever see her again. She's ruined my entire life with her crazy obsessions" he said, his jaw setting as he stared at the counter top. 

"You really did that?" I asked, not wanting to believe him. I wanted to keep my guard up...but everything about him screamed at me that he was miserable and lonely and missing me. Everything I could feel through our bond agreed with that assessment as well. Fuck my life...what was I supposed to do here?

He nodded his head, looking me directly in the eyes as he got the paperwork out and slid it across the table to me. "I didn't have an affair with her, love...I didn't cheat on you...I wouldn't ever do that to you" he said softly, his words so sincere and convincing that tears welled up in my eyes. 

I looked down at the papers, but slid them back to him. I didn't need to see them. I knew he'd done what he'd said he'd done. I swallowed hard, shaking with the effort it took not to launch myself across the table at me, to be in his arms and put this whole miserable situation behind us. My inner Reciprocal rejoiced at this idea, whispering to me that it would be easy, and we would all be so happy together if I would just stop being so damn stubborn. 

"I just don't understand how she could have even gotten into the house when nobody was..." I started, trailing off as I realized that JB had 'lost' his house key a little while before that. JB grinned a little, his eyes twinkling at me through the haze of sadness that shadowed them, as he saw me answer my own question in my head. "So you're telling me that she stole your key?" I asked, raising an inquisitive brow at him across the table. "What about the pictures?" I asked, really having trouble processing this, my mind racing with possibilities. 

"I don't know...but I can tell you that the pictures are for sure plants" JB said with authority, offering me his phone. "I know you probably don't want to see the pictures again, and neither did I...but I wanted to be able to show you what I noticed about them" he said, as I took his phone. 

"What?" I asked, opening his camera and cringing away from the graphic pictures that he still had there. "What's to notice?" I asked, tearing up again, but too curious to turn away. 

"See how right after the pictures, especially the older ones, there are like 5-6 pictures of random things?" he asked. I scrolled through his phone and noticed that, too. "Do you really think I would take 5 pictures of the tree outside of my office?" he asked, still being gentle and cautious, but wanting to make his point. 

I looked up into his eyes as understanding dawned. "She wanted to be sure that you wouldn't notice them...she buried them in random photos that you wouldn't notice if you just opened your phone..." I sat back, all of the pieces clicking together, my insides lighting on fire as I realized that JB might actually be innocent.

"And if she had my keys, she had the keys to my car, too" he added, his eyes lighting up as he saw me believing him. "I love you so much" he said softly, leaning in and taking my hand, both of our eyes locking and going wide as we felt that familiar and much missed spark. 

"Oh my _god_!" I nearly squealed, standing up out of my chair excitedly. "JB! It's gone! The LV09 is gone!" I cheered, gasping in relief and pleasure as he came around the table in one long stride and pulled me into his arms. 

I couldn't speak. There were no words for the profound relief coursing through my veins as JB held me in his strong, warm, completely safe arms. I felt complete. I felt like I could walk on water. I felt like I was meant to be here, and that a great wrong had just been righted. I looked up into his eyes, shining with joy and love as he caressed my face with his gaze, smiling down at me, ear-to-ear.

"Can I?" he asked, hesitating a little as he leaned down, his breath on my lips. 

"You better" I said, giggling when he took my lips in a sweet, soft, completely romantic kiss. I was sure the people drinking their coffee around us were staring. 

_I didn't give one single fuck. _

________________________________________________________________________________

We went to my hotel afterwards and got my things to take them home. Now that I knew what Kia had done, I didn't feel any diversion toward this house that JB and I had picked out and fallen in love with. I couldn't wait to just be home with my sexy, wonderful man, and forget this whole nasty situation had ever occurred. 

Sure, Kia was still out there, but I was wise to her bullshit now, and if she came within eye sight of the house, I was calling the damn cops. She was lucky I was pregnant. I honestly wanted to hunt the bitch down at kill her. I was that angry and upset whenever I thought of her. There was no room in my heart for any type of forgiveness when it came to that skeeming, vindictive, liar-cunt-bitch. 

I smiled and leaned back into JB's hands as he pulled my out of my thoughts, rubbing my shoulders and kissing my hair as he stood behind me. "That feels amazing, baby" I said softly, closing my eyes and enjoying his magical hands as he worked my sore muscles, overworked from being so tense over the last several days. 

"God, I'm so happy..." he said, trailing off like he wanted to say more, but couldn't find the words. 

"I'm so sorry that I didn't have more faith in you" I said, turning to him and giving him a remorseful look. I really felt bad, now. Now that I understood, or at least had a working hypothesis of what had happened, and what Kia had done...I just felt terrible. I should have known my darling would never do something so vial. 

JB tisked me softly and pulled me in for a sweet, sensual kiss. "Don't give it another thought, love...what were you supposed to think? Shit like that only happens in soap operas" he said, making me giggle as he pulled me down on the couch with him and sat me in his lap. 

"And apparently it also happens in our crazy lives" I added, making him laugh softly as he reached out, cradling my jaw in one hand as he kissed me again. 

"I love you" he said softly, looking into my eyes as he said it, his words going straight to my heart as he leaned in and kissed me again, slowly, savoring my lips as he held me in his lap. 

I gasped as the baby kicked me pretty hard, and I giggled when JB jumped too, feeling it against his abdomen as we sat together on the couch. He gently placed his hand over the spot and rubbed my belly as he kissed me again, his kisses turning a little more hot and demanding as he ran his fingers through my hair. 

"I want you" he said softly, his eyes on fire as he bit his lip and looked into mine. 

"Please" I said, shaking already as he lifted me in his arms as if I hadn't gained an ounce, and carried me to the bedroom, setting me gently down on my feet beside the bed. 

"Lets get you out of those clothes, love...they're in the way" he teased, the hot and needy look in his eyes making me soak my panties and shiver in anticipation. He kissed me again and gently pulled away so he could pull my shirt over my head while I did the same to him. 

"God, you're so sexy" I whimpered out, leaning in to kiss his neck and his collar bones as I ran my hands all over his toned and sexy chest and abs. 

"You're the sexy one" JB murmured, putting a gentle hand under my chin and tilting my head up to kiss me, his tongue parting my lips as his hands slid up under my skirt, gripping and squeezing my ass while he held me in his arms and kissed me. 

He pulled away a little, nuzzling my cheek and then my jaw, latching onto and sucking on the sweet spot where it met my jaw, seeming to savor my little whimpers of pleasure as his hardness pressed into me while he messaged my ass. "You have no idea how many times I jacked myself off to the thought of your soft, sexy, completely desirable body" JB murmured in my ear, kissing and nuzzling it at he spoke. "I couldn't stop thinking about how hot you are...how completely responsive and sexy you can be when I'm touching you" he whispered, blowing gently in my ear as he pulled my panties down over my hip bones. 

"I dreamed about you every night" I confessed, moaning softly as he wrapped a strong arm around my waist, steadying me as I stepped out of my soaked panties. 

"Did you, love?" he asked, sounding intrigued and turned on. "Tell me about it?" He invited, kissing and nuzzling the skin of my neck now while he held me in his arms. 

"Well...in the last dream, you had me bent over a piece of furniture...." I said, moaning softly as he slapped my ass, rubbing the sting out as he sucked on my neck, marking me and owning my body dominantly. 

"Mmm...my baby wants it from the back?" he teased, chuckling softly and kissing me as I blushed a little. I bit my lip and locked eyes with him. 

"It's been so long, baby...I want it any way you want to give it to me" I said, moaning as his eyes caught on fire and he turned me, kissing and sucking on my neck as he ground his cock into my ass. 

"That sounds amazing, love" he gritted out, his hands coming around to grip and message my breasts, playing with and teasing my nipples, his chuckle musical as I moaned for him and arched my back. "My baby likes that?" he whispered in my ear, flicking the lobe with his tongue as he ran one hand down between my legs, rubbing figure eights into my clit as he held me against his chest. 

"Oh, JB...." I moaned out, gasping and whimpering in pleasure as I squirmed against his hard cock, my body responding eagerly to his touch and kisses. "Everything feels so good..." I praised him, enjoying the heightened connection we now had back as he toyed with my body. 

"Does my sexy little mate want to bend over this bed for me?" he murmured, his voice low and sexy in my ear as he continued to play with my clit and folds as he held me in his arms. 

"Yes!" I moaned out, eager to have his big cock deep inside of me, clenching up at his words and the sexy tone of his voice. 

"Your wish is my command, beautiful" he whispered, gently pushing me to bend over as he dropped his pants. 

I whimpered in anticipation as he heard him kick out of his pants, the next second moaning in pleasure and squirming against him as he teased my entrance with the tip of his hard cock. "Oh, Jaebum..." I whimpered, loving everything he was doing. 

"Yes, baby....say my name...scream it" he growled out, sinking his thick length into my eager and dripping pussy and thrusting in and out, gripping my hips for leverage as he fucked me hard from behind. 

"Yes! JB! Yes!" I squealed, coming for him almost immediately, my orgasm ripping me apart as I cried out in pleasure while he pounded into me hard and fast, slapping my ass repeatedly while I got off around his cock. 

"Fuck" he murmured appreciatively, pulling me up against his chest and slowing down again, letting me recover as he ran his palms all over my naked body. "God, I love you so much" he whispered, his heart in his voice as he pumped his cock into me slow and deep, cradling me in his arms and making love to me now. 

"It's so good, Jaebum..." I whispered out, my breathing heavy as he thrust deep into me over and over again, our chemistry and connection restored, our hearts and souls uniting as we loved each other with our bodies. 

"Yes it is, love" he agreed, pulling out and chuckling at the needy little whimper of dismay he earned from me as he turned me in his arms. "Don't worry, baby...I'm going to fill that little pussy right back up" he reassured me, stroking my jaw and neck as he kissed me deeply, holding me close as he turned us both, sitting down on the bed and helping me straddle him. 

He looked into my eyes and smiled. "I want you to ride me" he said, biting his lip and giving me a look so full of need that all I could do was eagerly comply.

I got up in his lap and steadied his cock, my moans of pleasure mixing with his grunt of satisfaction as I slid back down on his cock, my pussy aching and spasming around him as I started rocking my hips. "Like this, baby?" I teased, biting my lip a little and giving him big, innocent eyes as I bounced slowly up and down on his big, thick, utterly perfect cock. 

He growled and pulled me in, kissing me deeply as he gripped my hips, pushing me down harder on his cock as he thrust up into me, going deeper than I could take him on my own and rubbing his tongue against mine while we kissed. I moaned into his mouth as he started fucking dead center into my g-spot and he broke the kiss with a chuckle. 

"Right there, huh?" he nearly growled, leaning down to kiss and suck on my collar bone and neck as he continued to fuck me just right, my moans and squeals of pleasure filling the room as he worked my body. "God I missed hearing my sexy wife get off around my cock" he growled, kissing me hard again and eagerly swallowing my cries of pleasure as he held me down hard, fucking his big cock up into me and shattering me around him while I came. 

"JB!" I chanted, over and over again as he continued to fuck my pussy while I came. "Oh, god, JB!" I gasped out, clinging to him as he growled, kissing me hard as he thrust deep inside of me and came hard, all of his muscles tensing as his cock twitched and throbbed while he filled me with his cum. 

"Mm...baby...that was fantastic" he murmured, his voice lazy and fucked out sounding as he just held me against him, not pulling out, seeming to savor the closeness as he kissed me gently and caressed my body as we lay together. 

I smiled and kissed him one more time, rolling off of him and gratefully snuggling into his side, pleased when he wrapped a strong, warm arm around me and kissed the top of my head. "I love you" I said softly, smiling up into his eyes as he grinned down at me. 

"I'll love you forever" he replied, his sweet words soothing my soul and healing all of the wounds left there over the last few days. I smiled and snuggled into his chest, listening to the sound of my Reciprocal's heartbeat, loving our connection, thankful for him, and our life, and the fact that the LV09 had worn off.


	33. Yandere

I got out of the shower and toweled off, smiling to myself as I thought about the amazing morning sex that JB and I had just had before he went to work. He was such an amazing lover, and I didn't even mind that I was tired now. Life was good again, and I couldn't possibly be more thankful. 

Now that JB had finally gotten rid of Kia, things seemed to go back to normal in that regard, too. The notes and pranks and weirdness had stopped all together in the last month and some change since we'd been reunited, making me even firmer in my resolve that Kia had been behind all of it. She'd probably been trying to scare me into leaving JB...more proof that she had no idea how powerful the Reciprocal bond, and our love was. JB had hesitantly told me that she had called him one other time, but he'd made it clear to her that he planned to call the police the moment he saw her, and she'd hung up on him in tears. 

Part of me could understand how hung up she was on JB. He was sexy and intelligent, funny and loving...I sighed happily as I thought about how wonderful my Reciprocal was. The problem was, that if he didn't want me anymore for some reason, I wouldn't stalk him and try to make his life miserable. Kia was just a little crazy...maybe now that she'd gotten the hint, she'd go home to Korea. At the very least, she seemed to be leaving us alone, and I was glad about that. 

I puttered around the house for the rest of the morning, thankful that I didn't have school, and just enjoying cleaning up a little and relaxing. I liked being productive, but I was finding that I needed more and more breaks as my pregnancy progressed. I was officially 9 months along as of yesterday, and I could feel it...God, I was _so_ done being pregnant, right now...I paused when I heard a weird sort of scratching sound coming from outside of the back door. What the hell?

I absently rubbed my now very large baby bump as I waddled over to see what was going on. I peaked out the side window to see a burlap bag on the back porch. I furrowed my brows. It was moving like there was something inside, and it was clearly the origin of the scratching sound. I looked around warily, and then opened the door to investigate further. 

I heard a pitiful little mewling sound coming from inside the bag and I didn't hesitate to get down on my knees and open the bag, squealing at the site of the adorable orange kitten inside. He had yellow eyes, and he immediately started purring when I petted him, as if he were grateful for my rescue. Poor thing...I thought to myself, cooing to the kitty as I picked him up, sitting down on the floor with my legs crossed while he purred in my arms. 

I carefully inspected the tiny kitty for damages as I snuggled him, honestly thinking that it was high time JB and I got a pet, anyway. We could call him Simba. He was like a tiny, adorable little lion...if maybe a little bit pudgy. I giggled at the idea, loving that he was chonky. My brows furrowed as I looked at the burlap sack he'd been in. Why had he been in there? Who had put him in there...and how had the bag ended up on my back porch?

I registered motion from the corner of my eye and has just time enough to register Kia's presence and open my mouth to scream before there was a blow to my head, and the lights went out. 

________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up to a sand paper tongue licking at my temple and I furrowed my brows, coming back to reality slowly. I sat up with a ton of effort and groaned as I rubbed the sore place on my head, finally daring to open my eyes and see what was flickering behind them. 

I propped myself up against the couch as I realized that I had been lying on my living room floor, and looked, eyes wide with horror, at the giant shrine to JB that had been erected where our TV had once stood. How long had I been out? Where was Kia?

The thought filled me with horror as I fuzzily remembered seeing her right before I'd been knocked out. Oh shit...I was in danger. My child was in danger. So was the cute little kitty that bitch had clearly used to bait me out of the house. What was I going to do?

I tried to get to my feet and realized that I wasn't going to be able to do it without the full use of my arms...and since they were bound, that was out of the question. My eyes wandered back to the creepy shrine. It was made of pictures of JB going about his day, JB smiling....all candid shots of him when he hadn't known he was being photographed. Some of them looked like they'd been taken when he was with other people, too....the others had just been cut out of them. The creepiest part was that she had cut and pasted herself into some of the more intimate shots...crazy hoe.

"You're awake" I heard her say from behind me, startling me and making me feel eerily like I'd somehow summoned her by thinking her name. I turned my head quickly since it was mostly impossible to move the rest of me. I was heavy and sore from falling and then laying on the floor for god know's how long. 

"Why are you doing this, Kia?" I asked, going for reasonable, hoping it was even possible to reason with someone as crazy as she seemed to be. 

She snorted and shook her head in an amused way in response to my question, walking slowly toward me, seeming to enjoy the way I shrunk back away from her into the side of the couch and turned, trying to shield my belly from any blows she might rain down on me when she got close enough. Her eyes glittered maliciously as she stopped and looked down at me, standing about 5 feet away from me now. 

"So pathetic. I wish JB could see you now" she said, her tone vicious. "He has to be freed from your spell or he'll never come to his senses" she said cryptically, her arms moving as if she were toying with something she held behind her back. 

Cold fear and dread trickled down my spine as I took in her words and demeanor. Did she have a weapon? "So you're going to kill me, Kia?" I asked, fighting to stay calm, trying to control the waves of panic that wanted to drag me under. I needed to keep my wits about me if I was going to have any chance at living through this. When she didn't respond to my question, staring off into the space above my head and smiling insanely, I cleared my throat and tried again. 

"So you're going to make yourself a murderer over JB?" I asked. "What if he still doesn't want you when I'm gone?" I added, wondering if I was signing my own death warrant and that of my child as I spoke those last words. 

She snapped back to reality and grinned at me in a way that was almost friendly. "You know...I've never really thought of myself as a murderess..." she giggled at the thought, and I swear to god all of the little hairs stood up on the back of my neck at the insane sound. She began to pace around the room, gently touching a picture of JB on the shrine as she passed it. 

"The thing is, honey...you're in the way. JB has always been mine...it's my duty to keep him from becoming confused about his destiny with me" she said. "I saw you all through the window that night...it was so obvious that your little blonde slut of a friend was after him..." she trailed off and my eyes went wide at her words.

"Kelly?!" I gasped out. "Are you talking about Kelly?" I demanded, momentarily forgetting my sense of self preservation as I pushed Kia to answer me. 

She looked over at me and smiled maliciously. "Oh, was that her name?" she asked, shrugging her shoulders. "All I saw was a slutty little bitch who was so clearly flirting with JB when you were out of the room that it was pathetic...I followed them when Mark walked her home...and now she's gone" she said, her voice going all soft and fuzzy as she thought about whatever she'd done to my best friend. 

"What did you do?" I asked, tears stinging my eyes. "Where is she?!" I demanded, trying to stand up again and giving up after a few seconds while Kia grinned down at me, enjoying my struggle. 

"What does he even see in you?" She asked rhetorically. "Especially now when you're so fucking fat and disgusting" she sneered. She cleared her throat and sighed out happily. "You're little whore friend is just as dead as you'll be in a few minutes, to answer your question" she said, taking the knife out from behind her back as she casually sat in the chair adjacent to the couch I was leaning against, admiring the way it glittered in her hands in the candle light from the shrine. 

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked, my voice shaking now as I realized that she was really going to kill me. Oh, god...my poor little baby...oh, jesus....poor Kelly...none of us deserved to die...

"I'm not sure quite yet, honey" she said sweetly, her eyes glinting maliciously. "I was thinking it might be fun to drown you...but I'd never be able to drag your fat ass up the stairs..." she giggled a little bit at her dig, the sound insane and clanging in my ears. "So burying you alive is also you...it was all I could do to drag you in here after I knocked you out...so I guess I just have to bleed you" she said, grinning down at the knife. 

I stared in her in horror as she fantasized, going off into crazy land by herself again for a moment. I looked over sharply when I saw that my phone was lit up with a call where it had fallen out of my pocket as I struggled...JB was calling. If I could just hit the pick up button, I might have a chance. 

I reached out with my foot and tried to hit the answer button with my toe. It worked, and I immediately heard the faint sound of JB greeting me into the phone. I immediately kicked it under the couch, glancing at Kia and thankful that she hadn't noticed what I'd done. I took a deep breath and gambled. 

"You don't want to kill me, Kia" I said loudly, hoping that JB would hear me. "Not in my own home!" I added, wanting to be sure that he knew where we were. 

Kia snapped back to reality and grinned at me. "Oh, but I do" she said softly, her voice sing-song and serene. "I _really_ do" she added, grinning wickedly down at me. "You're the whole reason that everything is messed up. JB would have eventually come back to me if it hadn't been for you. I worked on the LV09 for months before I told Mark about it...I was planning to offer it to JB as a solution when he didn't find his precious _Reciprocal_" she sneered out the last word. "I'd begun to actually hope that you didn't exist...but then you came crashing into our lives...you ruined _everything!_" the gritted out, standing and advancing on me with the knife. 

I screamed and rolled to the side, and her knife blow sunk deep into the frame of the couch, momentarily slowing her as she fought to yank the blade out of the wood. I took the opportunity and rolled onto my back, kicking her hard in the head as she bent over fighting to retrieve her murder weapon. She screamed and fell backwards, and I pushed through the pain, rolling over and quickly getting on top of her while she was dazed. 

My arms were bound behind me, and I realized that she wasn't going to stay down long, so I did the only thing I could do. I head-butted the bitch. I cried out in pain as stars exploded behind my eyes. God, how did people do that in movies and seem so unfazed?! My head hurt even worse now, but Kia had taken the worst of the impact, and now lay semiconscious, moaning and groaning below me. 

My mind raced as I rolled off of her, panting, my back aching, my heart pounding a thousand beats per minute. I had to get out of here. She was going to kill me and my unborn child if I didn't get out of here and find someone to help me. I was certain JB was on his way, but he wouldn't be in time unless I put some distance between this psycho bitch and myself. How was I ever going to make it very far with my hands bound? I couldn't even get up off of the floor...

My eyes landed on the knife that still stuck out of the frame of the couch. The blade would be exposed if I leaned into the couch...maybe I could use to it cut the material she'd bound my hands with? I looked behind me and realized that she'd used shoe laces, and my heart leaped in my chest. It shouldn't be too hard to quickly saw through them. If I cut myself, so what? She was going to do far worse if I let her catch up to me inch-worming along the floor in a couple of minutes. 

She groaned in pain and that galvanized me into action. I sidled over against the couch as quickly as I could and put my bindings against the blade of the knife, working it quickly back and forth, feeling the material of the shoe laces fray slowly as I kept a watchful eye on the crazy whore lying mostly unconscious on the floor a couple of feet away.

Please work, please work...I thought to myself, jumping when Kia's eyes began to flutter open. Damn it! I was so close. I almost had it! I redoubled my efforts, working the strings faster against the blade of the knife behind me. The bitch sat up groggily, and looked at me like she wasn't sure what she'd been doing, and I reared up and tried to kick her in the face again, but she was faster and deflected my blow. 

"You little cunt!" she screamed, stumbling to her feet and coming at me, her hands around my throat as she squeezed my windpipe shut.

I struggled and gurgled, panic setting in as I could no longer gasp for breath. I tried to kick her. I tried to roll away, but she was working with the strength of the insane and the desperate, and I was no match for her. Spots swam in my vision as tears welled up in my eyes at the pain and the realization that JB wasn't going to be in time, and this bitch was going to kill me and my baby in one shot. 

My eyes widened as I felt the bindings snap behind me suddenly. I hadn't been working them anymore, but Kia was pressing me back into the couch, and the knife, and that seemed to have done the trick. I used the last bit of strength and consciousness I possessed to bring my hands up and drive my thumbs deep into her eye sockets. Her screams echoed in the room as she fell away from me, bleeding and in pain, momentarily forgetting her desire to kill me as she assessed the damages. 

I quickly seased the moment, pushing myself off of the floor and running full out for the front door, Kia's insane screams fueling my desire to get out of the house with her. I opened the front door and slammed into JB so hard that I almost knocked him over before he steadied himself and wrapped his arms around me. 

"Krystal?! Are you ok?!" he asked, inspecting me for damages as I disolved into hysterical tears against his chest. 

"Kia! She's -" I was sobbing too hard to speak at this point as I pointed back into the house and took his hand, trying to drag him away from the house and to safety with me. There was no telling what that murderous bitch might do to him if she felt like all was lost. 

Our heads snapped over as we heard and saw police cars with lights flashing and sirens blaring tear around the corner to our house and skid to a stop. The police exited their vehicles, guns drawn, and JB told them that Kia was inside the house. They nodded and headed inside, emerging a few moments later with a bloody and injured Kia in tow. 

I'd thought I'd poked her eyes out, but it looked like I'd only scratched her. I didn't care. I was just profoundly thankful that I'd been able to keep her from strangling me on my living room floor. I had a moment of fear to worry that she would try to turn this on me, since she was much more clearly injured than I was, but she was raving, fighting and kicking and spitting at the police. 

"I'll get you you bitch!" she shrieked in my direction. "I hate you! You are dead!" she screamed, her eyes going to JB as she realized he was there, her countenance completely changing. It was the creepiest thing I'd seen, even through the entire exchange with her. "JB!" she called. "Tell them I wouldn't ever hurt a fly! Tell them we belong together!" she pleaded. When he didn't comply her face contorted in rage. "Tell them!" she shrieked. "Tell-" her insane ravings were cut off as the police closed the car door, locking her into the back seat with her crazy screaming. 

I looked up at JB and he leaned down, kissing me softly. "I'm so sorry it took me so long to get here" he said softly, gently inspecting me for damages. "She didn't hurt you?" he asked, gently touching the redness around my neck where she'd been choking me. 

"She tried" I qualified. "But we're both just fine" I said, smiling up at him as he gently messaged my pregnant belly. 

"Thank god" he said softly, pulling me into a tight hug. 

We disengaged when one of the officers cleared their throats, interrupting our little love-fest. "Excuse me...you'll need to come to the station and give a statement" the officer said to me, nodding in a respectful way. 

"Can I bring her down later, after we've had a few minutes to assess the damages?" JB asked. The officers nodded and both men headed off to take their load of crazy to the jail house. Good place for her. She'd look wonderful in orange. 

Speaking of orange....I smiled as Simba came waddling over to me where JB and I stood. We'd left the front door open in our panic, and he'd decided to come join the party. I squealed in pleasure and picked the round little fur ball up, giggling at the confused look on JB's face as he smiled at the kitty, gently petting him and scratching behind his ears.

"Where did you come from?" he asked the kitty, giving me a soft look that melted me into a puddle at his feet. 

"It's a long story...why don't we lock up, and I'll tell you on the way to the station?" I suggested, smiling as he pulled me in for another sweet, long, intimate kiss. 

"Lets go" he said, taking my hand and leading me over to the car. 

I tugged on his hand and he stopped, giving me a questioning look over his shoulder. He raised a brow and pulled me into another tight hug. "What is it, love?" he asked, unaware that I had stopped because my water had broken. 

"Um...I'm not sure, because I've never done this before..." I said, leaning up to kiss him sweetly, cringing as my belly contracted hard, telling me in no uncertain terms that I was having a baby today. "I think I'm in labor" I said shakily, smiling up at him and taking deep breaths as the contraction passed. 

"Oh shit!" he exclaimed, running his fingers through his hair, his eyes wide. "Where'd we put the go bag?" he asked, making me giggle with his sudden panic as he'd clearly forgotten where we put the bag with clothes and things for me and the baby to take with us to the hospital. 

"It's just inside the door to the nursery" I said to him, smiling big as he flat out ran to get it, squeezing my hand and smiling lovingly at me over his shoulder as he sprinted away. 

I was struck in that moment by just how lucky I really was. Kia was going to jail, and wouldn't be a problem anymore...and later today we would welcome our amazing little boy or girl into the loving family that we were building together. JB was my everything. Our love was solid, the best foundation I could think of to build a life upon. He was my one true love and perfect match...

_My Reciprocal._

** _~The End~_ **


	34. Epilogue

Life was sweet.

I cooed down at the little bundle of perfection in my arms as we gently rocked the night away in the nursery that JB and I had decorated with so much care. I was exhausted, but I didn't mind. the birth of our first child had been the most wonderful, terrifying, exciting, and painful experience of my life, but it had all been worth it. 

I'd really thought that I'd been in mommy mode before the birth, but now...it was like the whole point of my life had changed. I wasn't just here for me, or even for JB. I was someone's _mom_. This amazing little someone who looked up at me with so much trust was the whole reason I existed...just to take care of and love them and help them grow up to be an amazing person with endless potential and promise. 

I smiled as I saw her little eyes close. She'd been teetering on the brink of sleep, and 4 months after her birth, we were comfortable in the pattern we seemed to have developed. She would wake up to eat, be burped, and then fall right to sleep in my arms. I looked up sharply when I heard the slight creak of the door opening. 

"How's she doing?" JB asked, padding over to the rocker we sat in and gently rubbing my shoulders as he smiled down at me and our child. He was so adorable. I wanted to chide him that he needed to go back to sleep and get his rest for work tomorrow, but the way he was looking at us was just...breath taking. He'd always looked at me like I owned his world, but it was like there was even more of a purposeful protective light in his eyes now. 

A couple of nights ago I'd rolled over in bed to find his side empty. I'd gone out to investigate and had just found him standing by the crib, watching our little baby sleep. It was the sweetest sight of my life. He was already a completely devoted and doting father. Watching him hold or coo at our little girl was the sweetest thing in my life now. 

Everyone had flown in for the birth...well, for the time after the birth, that is. There hadn't been enough time to get here from Korea before our daughter came into the world. I'd only been at the hospital for about 3 hours when she made her appearance. 

I smiled to myself as I thought about all of the big, energetic brothers piling into the room and taking turns holding our tiny baby like she was made of glass. The look of abject fear of breaking her on Jackson's face had been priceless and I still held back a giggle when I pictured it. 

Of course Bambam and come sweeping into the room and proclaimed that her name would be Jennie...I actually had really liked that. JB and I had looked to each other the moment after Bambam had said, both of us thinking it was perfect. So Jennie it was. Bambam had gotten teary-eyed when he'd held her, and that had broken all of my feelings. I'd started crying, and then he'd rushed to apologize, handing her to JB so he could give me a hug. The whole thing had been about as perfect as anything could be.

JB and I had been worried about his mom and dad, since they hadn't been at the hospital, but we'd been discharged in the afternoon the day after the birth, and had found them at our house waiting to welcome us home. The whole family had stayed in our new house with us for the first few days, and then the brothers had gradually checked out, having lives and careers that called them back to Korea. 

JB's mom had stayed the longest, and I'd loved listening to her stories about raising all of those amazing, rambunctious boys. She'd also had a lot of practical advise that I'd sponged up, excited that I had a mother figure to dole it out. I didn't want to be one of those know-it-all first time mom's who read a parenting book and thought I knew better than everyone around me. 

The get together with my biological family was in the works finally, too. My mom and dad had flown out to meet the baby, and that had been really great. I'd never actually seen my father in person yet, and it was nice to finally know what it was like to be in the room with him. He was a big, warm, gentle man, and I was excited that Jennie would get to grow up with him as her grandfather. 

I grinned as JB leaned down and kissed me hair gently, stepping back so that I could stand and gently set Jennie in her crib. He wrapped a warm, comforting arm around me and we both just...watched her, for a beat or two.

"She looks just like you when she sleeps" he said. 

"So she snores and drools?" I teased, making him chuckle quietly in my ear. 

"She's beautiful, just like her adorable, sexy, completely perfect mother" he said softly, the look in his eyes heating up my insides as he took my hand and lead me out of the nursery, and into our bedroom. 

"What if she wakes back up?" I asked, looking over my shoulder as JB pulled me into his chest, running his fingers through my hair and kissing me softly while he pushed my sleep shorts down over my hip bones. 

"We'll hear her...that expensive baby monitor has to be good for something, right?" he teased, giving me a soft, completely sexy grin as he took my lips again, helping me step out of my shorts and then pulling the tank top I'd been sleeping in over my head. 

"What if I wake her up?" I asked, hating that I was ruining the mood, but honestly worried about it. I loved JB and I was turned on, but I was also worried about being this...selfish. It felt like any time I did something for me, it was taking time that I should be spending on Jennie. 

"I'll help you be quiet sweetheart" JB said softly, kissing me again and smiling into my eyes. "It's ok to do something for us, too, once in a while" he added, like he'd read my mind. "We have to take care of ourselves, too....and baby, I need you" he said, biting his lip and looking hungry as he gently pressed his hardness into me while he looked into my eyes. 

I shivered and bit my lip, grinning up at him, hearing the truth in his words. "So...it'd be totally ok if I let you give me this big cock?" I asked, loving the way he groaned in pleasure and pulled me in for a deep kiss as I gently messaged his cock through his PJ pants. "So hard..." I murmured, moaning softly as he tugged gently on my hair to make me bare my neck for his lips and teeth. 

"That's right, love...let me show you" he whispered in my ear, blowing in it gently as he untied the string holding his pants up and let them fall to the ground, baring his cock for me. I licked my lips and gently pushed him back on the bed, loving the hot light in his eyes as he complied with my wishes, knowing what I was about to do.

I climbed up onto the bed with him and grinned up at him as I slowly sunk my mouth down over his cock, moaning softly and moving my hips as the sexy sounds he made turned me on and made me soak my inner thighs while I sucked his cock. I started bobbing my head at a steady pace, looking up into his face as he watched his thick shaft disappear between my lips while I swirled my tongue. 

He gripped my scalp gently, messaging it while I worked him, clearly fighting the urge to fuck my mouth, growling out his pleasure and breathing heavily as I relaxed and let the tip of his cock start hitting the back of my throat. He was always so considerate and gentle, it made me even more eager to please him. I loved him so much. 

I was about to start moving faster when he growled and abruptly pulled me up, kissing and sucking on my neck as he gripped my hips, grinding my naked and soaking wet pussy against his bar cock while he kissed and nipped at my sensitive skin. He brought his hands up to cup and squeeze my breast while he teased me, chuckling softly as I quietly whimpered and rocked my hips, loving this and hating it in equal measure. It felt amazing, but it wasn't enough, and he knew it. 

"Jaebum..." I whined, loving how he smiled up at me, pulling me down to kiss him as he moved a little, pushing his big cock up inside of me one stroke and greedily swallowing my moans of pleasure as he held me down and fucked me slowly. 

"God, baby...your little pussy always feels so good" JB praised me, his dirty words against my jaw making moan softly as my pussy clenched up on his cock while I started riding him. 

"Oh, JB..." I moaned out, trying to be quiet, not wanting to wake the baby, but feeling myself rapidly reaching my breaking point as he fucked up into me and bounced me on his cock while I rocked my hips. 

"That's right, love...fuck me harder...cum all over my cock, baby" JB encouraged me, helping me bounce faster and thrusting up into me harder and deeper. "Take it all, love...god...such a good girl...so sexy and wet for me..." he whispered, pulling me down again and kissing me hungrily as he held me down again and thrust up into me hard and fast. 

I lost my mind, and he reached up, cradling my face in his hands as he kissed me hard, his lips muffling my cries of pleasure while I got off hard around his cock. His sounds of praise and pleasure mingled with my moans as I came, and he just kept fucking my pussy, clearly enjoying my orgasm as much as I was. 

I was still reeling from the aftershocks when he flipped me over, grinning down at me and biting his lower lip as he thrust back into me. "I love you...that was so sexy I almost can't stand it" he confessed in my ear, his breath giving me chills as he caressed my thighs, guiding me to wrap my legs around his waist while he rode me, fucking me hard into our bed. 

"JB...oh, you're going to make me cum again..." I whimpered, honestly not believing how quickly he was getting me there again. 

"Good, baby...I want to fill you up while you get off for me again" JB rumbled in my ear, kissing and sucking on the flesh of my neck while he hammered his cock deep into me, stretching my pussy and making me moan for him, my face buried in his shoulder. 

I gasped and cried out in pleasure and he sat up, kissing me deeply before dominantly clamping a hand over my mouth to help me be quiet while he sat up, rubbing circles into my clit with his free hand as he thrust into me hard and fast, his face a mask of pleasure and lust as he rode me hard. 

"I love the way your body looks when you're stretched out under me taking it like a good girl" JB rumbled, his words sending shivers down my spine and making us both moan in pleasure as my pussy clenched up around him while he fucked me. 

I tensed and came hard for him while he hammered into me, his hand over my mouth keeping the noise down as he fucked me hard, right through my orgasm, taking his hand away and kissing me deeply as I started to come down. He smiled against my lips and thrust deep into me, kissing me hard as he came inside of me, his cock twitching and throbbing as he filled me up. 

"Mmm...yes, baby...I want it all, Jaebum" I whispered against his lips, thrusting my hips up to meet him, fucking myself on his cock while he came to prolong his pleasure. 

When he was finished, he rolled a little, cradling me in his arms while we both came down. He smiled and gave me soft little kisses while he looked into my eyes, the moonlight through our bedroom window falling softly on our naked bodies as we relaxed and snuggled into bed together. 

I sighed in content as he snuggled me into his chest, burrowing in, feeling safe and warm in his strong arms. "I love you" he whispered, kissing my hair. 

I smiled and kissed the place on his chest where my cheek was resting, wrapping myself around him as I started to drift. "I love you, too..." I murmured, honestly feeling so content and perfect that it almost didn't seem real. 

Our lives had been dramatic, and maybe the road we had traveled hadn't exactly been ideal...but we had found each other, had managed to get through the whole insanity with Kia, and had started our family by bringing Jennie into the world. I sighed as I drifted off, knowing that we could get through anything. 

_Life was sweet._


End file.
